Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica
by KingHuffman
Summary: For DBV, Raina, Slpytlak and Jus. Little Nemo fanmake and Muppet Freelance Police midequel with a twist. Mowgli is invited to be the playmate of King Triton of Atlantica's granddaughter Melody and heir to the throne. But when Jareth escapes due to a broken promise, will Mowgli redeem himself and win Melody's heart? Mowgli x Melody, Flynn x Rapunzel, Spike x Rarity.
1. Chapter 1: Battle for Atlantica

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: I'm back! And even though I didn't get to finish Nemzan yet, this will be the second and, maybe, last of my stories involving the Muppet Freelance Police. This story will take place, not just in a magical land...but also within outer space. So to speak. Not only that, it will be like Aladdin and other fanmakes mixed into one. Please I implore you to enjoy this story.

Chapter one: Battle for Atlantica

As the credits began to roll, a magical and soothing tune was heard and a woman's voice began to sing.

**Fanfiction DOT Net presents**

**A KingHuffman Story**

**Based on 'Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'**

Woman:** Will you meet friends**

**Where your odyssey ends?**

**Will they have spots**

**Or polka dots?**

**Or purple noses?**

**Ooh, whatever you do**

**Please let me dream along with you**

**What kind of dream**

**Will you dream, little Mowgli?**

**What kind of dream will be yours tonight?**

**Where will you go?**

**Do you know, little Mowgli?**

**What will you do on your mystic midnight flight?**

**Are you gonna sail on an ocean of rainbows?**

**Or will you glide on a butterfly?**

**And when you land**

**Will it go as you plan, little Mowgli?**

**Or will the dream you're dreamin' go awry?**

**Oh, little Mowgli**

**You take the prize**

**All you do is close your eyes and fantasize**

**Kolaidescopical, sterioptical dreams come to you**

**What mesmerasculous magic you do!**

**What dazzling delights will you sight, little Mowgli?**

**What whimsical world will be yours to view?**

**I'd give a lot, all I've got just to go where you go**

**Oh, little Mowgli, I wanna be there too**

**Wish I could go to Atlantica with you**

**With you.**

**Starring the voices of**

**Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli**

**Hayden Panettiere as Melody**

**Billy West as Bugs Bunny**

**Martin Short and Mike Meyers as The Cat in The Hat**

**Joel Alaskey as Daffy Duck**

**Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Fitzherbert**

**Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog and Rizzo the Rat**

**Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear and Animal**

**Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog and Clueless Morgan**

**Dave Golez as Gonzo the Great**

**Robin Williams as Batty Koda**

**Eddie Murphy as Mushu**

**Gilbert Gottfried as Iago**

**Frank Welker as Abu**

**Dustin Hoffman as Shifu**

**Adam Ryen as Cody**

**Michelle Stacy as Penny**

**Mandy Moore as Rapunzel**

**Jodi Benson as Ariel**

**Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric**

**Scott Wegner as Aladdin**

**Linda Larkin as Jasmine**

**Bob McFadden as Gorbash**

**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

**Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash**

**Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**

**Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity**

**Cathy Weseluck as Spike**

**Jason Marsden as Ben Mare AKA The Demon Pony**

**Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian**

**Charles Nelson Reilly (May he rest in peace) as Hunch**

**Jemaine Clement as Nigel**

**Kevin Clash as 'Bad' Polly Lobster**

**Jerry Nelson as Mad Monty**

**Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug**

**With**

**David Bowie as Jareth the Goblin King**

**And**

**Kenneth Mars (May he rest in peace) as King Triton**

**In**

Then as that song was over, another song, an Arabic sounding one was heard in the background as we got a glimpse into the planet, Neptune, or the Realm of Atlantica.

Then a penguin named Skipper started singing as he and his gang, Kowalski, Private and Rico swam towards the city of Atlantica.

Skipper: **Oh, I come from a land**

**From a far away place**

**Where the whales and dolphins roam**

**Where the land is immense and the sea is intense**

**It's barbaric**

**But hey, it's home**

**When the wind's in the East**

**And the sun's in the West**

**And the sand on the beach is right**

**Come on down**

**Stop on by**

**Hop a Dragon and fly**

**To another Atlantican Night!**

**Atlantican Nights**

**Like Atlantican Days**

**More often than not**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways!**

**Atlantican Nights**

**'Neath Atlantican Moons!**

**A fool off his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there on the dunes!**

Finally, Skipper and his gang made it to the reaches of Atlantica.

Kowalski, Private and Rico were breathing heavily while Skipper noticed us, the readers and spoke.

"Ah...hello and good evening to you, worthy friends. Please, please, come closer." Skipper insisted, but the camera got too close to his face.

"Too close...a little too close."

Then the camera got out of Skipper's face as he sighed in relief.

"There...Now if you don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself. I am Skipper, leader of the Penguins of Madagascar. And this is my troupe; Kowalski, my second in command. Private, the technician. And last, but not least, Rico, the brawn of our gang." Skipper said as he introduced his team.

Kowalski, the tallest of the penguins bowed first. "Nice to meet ya, friends." He said, greeting the readers.

"Hello there." Private said in his 'fake' British accent.

"Uh...hi, everybody." Rico said politely.

"Welcome to Atlantica, Realm of-."

But before Skipper could continue, he got a look of confusion as he looked at the audience.

"Huh? What are you saying? You say you've never heard of the Realm of Atlantica? Well, shut my mouth and call me Cornwally, Kowalski. They've never heard of Atlantica!" He exclaimed in realization.

"They've never heard of Atlantica, Skipper?" Kowalski asked in surprise.

"Why...haven't you read any science books? Atlantica happens to be one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos." Private said.

"Uh...Private, maybe we should explain Atlantica slowly." Rico insisted.

"Good thinking, Rico." Skipper said with a grin, then he turned to the readers.

"Atlantica is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, as Private said, each of which is what you humans would call one of the Nine Planets in the Solar System. For example, the Realm of Jotunheim is what you'd call Pluto. The Realm of Atlantica, where we're on is what you'd call Neptune. Getting the point?"

After a short moment of silence, Skipper nodded.

"Good...Now where was I? Oh yes, now I remember. Welcome to Atlantica, Realm of Mystery..." Skipper said as he lit a match in his wing.

"Enchantment..." Skipper continued as he hugged Kowalski.

Then a stand appeared in front of the audience as Skipper finished.

"And the finest merchandise this side of the Solar System on sale today. Come on down. Ha ha ha."

Then Skipper got out a strange device from his stand.

"Look at this...yes. Combination hookah and coffee-maker..." Skipper explained as he got out a potato and placed it under the device.

"It also makes Julienne fries..."

That's when a few Julienne fries appeared from the device and Skipper carelessly bashed the device on the stand.

"Will not break. It will not-. Ugh. Who am I kiddin'? It broke!" Skipper said in annoyance as he threw the thing away.

Then Skipper got out a plain white box.

"Ooh, look at this. I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Red Sea Tuppelware. Listen..." Skipper said as he opened the box and made a raspberry to the side.

"Ah...still good. Ha ha."

But then the camera began to turn away from the penguins.

"Uh...Skipper, you better think of something quick. Or else our story and our gooses are cooked." Rico suggested with a worried voice.

"Hakuna Matata, Rico. I'll handle this baby." Skipper said confidently as he ran towards the camera.

"Wait, don't go! We can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then you would be most rewarded to consider...this." Skipper said as he got out a strange looking 14 karat gold carrot shaped Lamp with the symbol of Warner Bros. Inc.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things it is not what is outside, but what is _inside_ that counts." Skipper said as he lifted the top of the Lamp to prove his point.

But when the camera turned away from him, Skipper spoke in a panic.

"Wait, stop! This is no ordinary Lamp! It once saved Atlantica and all the Nine Realms from the threatening invasion of the evil Goblin King, Jareth. And it changed the course of a little boy's life. A little boy who, like this Lamp, was more than what he seemed..." Skipper said softly as he looked around.

Then he spoke in a whisper...

"A Diamond in the Rough...Also, the Muppet Freelance Police were involved. Perhaps you'd like to hear the tale?" Skipper asked.

Then a bit of sand landed in his wing as he spoke mysteriously.

"It began just like this..."

Then the screen blackened with these words...

**Not too long ago, in a galaxy near you...**

Then a certain theme from a certain sci-fi film was played with an opening crawl in the night sky...

**LITTLE MOWGLI**

**ADVENTURES IN ATLANTICA**

**It is a dark time for the Universe and the Nine Realms, for an invader named Jareth the Goblin King has come to conquer all that he sees before him. **

**So far, armed with the powerful Sword of Plun-Darr, he has conquered six of the Nine Realms. Only Asgard, Atlantica and Midgard, or Earth, stand defiant. **

**Led by the wise and strong King Triton of Atlantica, the Alliance of the Realms is the last line of defense against Jareth's evil onslaught. **

**But for the Alliance, victory cannot be achieved by force of arms. **

**They hope for a miracle. A miracle that might one day bring freedom to the galaxy...**

After the opening crawl was over, we got a glimpse into the planets of our Solar System as Skipper narrated.

"It all began when Jareth and his legions, corrupting the powers of the Bifrost slipped into our Solar System from the dark and evil Realm of Labyrinth and started conquering all the planets he could get his hands on. Jotunheim was the first to fall and soon the galaxy was at Jareth's mercy."

Then we got a glimpse into Mars, or The Realm of Tamaran, where cities were burned and the Tamaraneans ran for cover from the evil armies of Jareth.

That's when an evil malicious song was heard.

Chorus: **Shiver my timbers**

**Shiver my soul!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

**There are men whose hearts**

**Are as black as coal!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

As monsters and such trampled across the conquered Realms, a few insignificant aliens and such sang.

The Duck Brothers: **And they sailed their ships 'cross the starlines blue**

**A bloodthirsty Goblin and a cutthroat crew**

Leatherhead: **It's as dark a tale as was ever told**

**Of the lust for power and the love of gold**

Then we got a glimpse into Equestria, the Realm of the Magical Ponies.

The ponies were also running away in terror from Jareth's armies, which now consisted of Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Ogres, Minotaurs, Dark Elves, Black Dwarves, Frost Giants from Jotunheim and troops whom he had enslaved in his campaigns.

At the head of the armies was Jareth himself, who had icy blue eyes, a David Bowie like face and dressed up all in black and was riding a chariot drawn by four black horses.

Chorus:** Shiver my timbers**

**Shiver my sides!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

**There are hunters as strong**

**As the wind and tides!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

Then four young foals, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sang next.

Nyx, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: **And those monstrous fiends drowned their sins in rum!**

Then a rat named Snaptrap sang next.

Snaptrap: **The Devil himself would have to call them scum!**

Then the Diamond Dogs and Fat Cat's gang started singing.

Diamond Dogs and Fat Cat's Gang:** Every man aboard would have killed his mate**

**For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight!**

Leatherhead: **A piece of eight!**

The Duck Brothers:** A piece of eight!**

Changlings: **A five, six, seven, eight!**

Then the tribes of Buffaloos sang next.

Buffaloos: **Hoola wocka**

**Hoola wocka**

**Something not right**

**Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight**

**Hoola wocka**

**Hoola wocka**

**Sailor men beware**

Rats: **With an army on the land**

**There's murder in the air**

Buffaloos: **Murder in the air**

Then Chief Thunderhooves spoke out.

"One more time now!"

Soon, Jareth and his armies finally reached Atlantica and prepared for battle against the Allied forces.

Chorus: **Shiver my timbers**

**Shiver my bones!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

**There are secrets**

**That sleep with old Davy Jones!**

**Yo ho**

**Heave ho!**

Jareth then got off of his chariot and walked towards the King of Atlantica, Triton.

Two snakes began singing, too.

Snakes: **When the main sail's set**

**And the anchor's weighed**

**There's no turning back**

**From any quest that's laid!**

Then a few skeleton heads sang.

Skeleton heads:** And when greed and villainy**

**Roam the galaxy**

**You can bet your boots**

**There'll be treachery!**

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Treachery!**

Chorus: **Shiver my timbers**

**Shiver my sails!**

**DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES!**

As the song ended soon enough, Jareth came face to face with Triton.

Triton was considered very old with a long white beard, a unique crown on his head, tealish eyes and clad in Roman-Greco style armor.

In his right hand he carried his infamous golden trident and at his side was the mystical Sword of Omens, the one weapon Jareth feared.

But Jareth remained calm and confident as he spoke.

"Good day for the crows, Triton." Jareth said slyly.

Triton refused to be intimidated by the size of Jareth's army and spoke bluntly.

"Remove your armies from my Realm."

"I like your Realm. I think we'll stay. I like your soldiers, too."

"We won't fight for you." Triton stated in defiance.

"That's what the Frost Giants said...and the Saurians...and the Chitauri...now, they all fight for me." Jareth said, having heard that line before.

"You can't rule the whole Universe, Jareth...it's too big, even for you." Triton stated, causing the Goblin King to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Well...I don't want to watch another massacre, Triton. Let's settle this in the old manner; your best fighter...against my best." Jareth stated, not wanting to see anymore bloodshed in the galaxy.

Triton didn't have long to think about it, perhaps it was the best way to stop the King of Labyrinth from ruling the Cosmos.

"And if...my man wins?"

"Then we'll leave Atlantica for good." Jareth promised, though he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Triton then called out to his army.

"FLYNN!"

Then out of the Allied forces, which included humans, Elves, Dwarves, and many of the free people of the Realms who escaped from Jareth's wrath, came a young man in his early to mid twenties with short dark brown hair, light brown eyes, a small brown goatee and clad in blue and white named Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Fitzherbert.

In his right hand, he carried a unique looking sword called the Vorpal Sword.

Flynn called out with a fierce war cry as he raised his sword in the air.

This caused Jareth to laugh really hard.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. What? A petty common thief? That's your best fighter?" Jareth laughed as if it were a practical joke of some kind.

But the look of Triton's face told the Goblin King that he wasn't joking.

"That 'petty common thief' as you call him happens to be my grandson-in-law, Jareth. He's one of the best fighters Atlantica's ever seen."

Jareth shrugged, as if he did not care.

"Very well then, Triton. Have it your way. AMON!" Jareth called out, causing a hooded man with a scary mask and carrying a saber in his hand to come out.

This was Amon, Jareth's slave-master, a sadistic killer and the leader of the Equalists, a group of anti-Bending rebels who joined up with Jareth on his campaign.

Soon both warriors came face to face with each other as Amon taunted Flynn by pointing his saber at Flynn's face.

"Well, well, well. The legendary Flynn Rider. Once again, it's come down to just you...and me. Now I can take my vengeance...for this." Amon said cruelly as he pointed to his masked face.

Flynn merely laughed.

"Ha. You should be thanking me, Amon. It appears to be an improvement...to your black-hearted dreams!" Flynn snapped at Amon, whom he had a personal vendetta against.

This caused Amon to snarl and charge at Flynn, who blocked the saber with his sword.

Soon a great fight commenced, causing Jareth to smile with glee.

"Marvelous! A fight!" Jareth cheered evilly.

The fight was intense.

Steel clashed against steel.

Though Flynn's moves were swift, constant and disciplined, Amon's moves were fluid, forceful and unpredictable.

Until at last, Flynn ducked under Amon's saber and pierced Amon's stomach with the Vorpal Sword, causing the malicious masked man to drop his sword.

Flynn pulled out the Vorpal Sword and aimed it towards Amon's heart.

"For killing Rapunzel and tearing out my heart, Amon...I shall do the same to your beating black heart!" Flynn said in anger and in vengeance.

Though he was dying, Amon gave out a laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Stupid Rider, Rapunzel is not dead."

This caught Flynn by surprise.

Rapunzel, his wife and one of Triton's granddaughters, was still alive?

"What? WHERE IS SHE?" Flynn demanded of Amon.

"Oh...no. You'll get no answer from me, Flynn Rider. But rest assured, I shall send her your regards, the next time I see her." Amon said before his eyes went dark and he fell to the ground, dead.

Flynn was agitated.

He had just learned that Rapunzel was alive, and now his only source of information was dead.

This was not his day.

Jareth was very angry.

Not only did he lose his chances of conquering Atlantica, but also lost his best warrior.

He snarled at Triton and made a promise.

"This is not over yet, Triton. Atlantica and all the Nine Realms will be mine, I promise you that!"

Then he ran back towards his chariot and he and his armies disappeared.

Triton sighed.

"When will that Goblin King ever learn?"

Then he walked towards Flynn as if to congratulate him.

"Well done, Flynn." Triton said sincerely.

"Thank you, Triton...but, there's something we must discuss when we return to the palace." Flynn insisted.

"Of course." Triton agreed.

Whatever it was Flynn had to say, it was best that it be said to Triton and in the palace.

Meanwhile, in a dark and gloomy castle in the Realm of Labyrinth, Jareth's voice was heard fuming in anger.

"I WAS THAT CLOSE! SO CLOSE!" Jareth roared in anger.

"But I...tripped...at the finish line, and why? Because I had to settle the galaxy's future over a simple...duel. There must be another way for me to conquer Atlantica and the other Realms without having to fight a battle." Jareth continued as he began to pace and walk around, looking for ideas of how he could control the galaxy.

"If only I still had my Lamp...then I'd-." Jareth began to say before he stopped himself.

That's when Jareth began to give a wicked and evil smirk on his face.

"Of course! Why didn't I think about that before? All I have to do is...ha ha ha ha...find someone who will find my Lamp...for me, and when they've outlived their purpose...ha ha ha ha...then I will be the ruler of all the Nine Realms. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Now...I most certainly will have to use some...little mortal from Earth. But who?" Jareth asked as he passed his crystal ball, and the true source of his powers, The Dark Crystal.

"I may know of someone who might...fetch the Lamp for you, Jareth." The Crystal's voice was heard.

"Really? Who?" Jareth asked in anticipation.

"He lives in the city of Old Toon Town, where the Muppet Freelance Police dwell and he is the perfect candidate."

"Excellent. Find this mortal and show him to me, so that the games can truly begin. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jareth laughed evilly as thunder crashed around his castle.

One way or another, he would get his hands on the Lamp, and the Nine Realms would be his.

Author's notes: Whew! What a great first chapter.

Rizzo: Whoa, whoa, hold it! This chapter and its scenes were never in the actual movie.

Me: I know that, Rizzo. But I thought that I'd give the readers an understanding as to what was the cause of Nemo being chosen to be Morpheus' sole heir to the throne. But in the next chapter, we get to meet our hero, Mowgli and his friends. And Mowgli has one heck of a terrible problem.

Mowgli: Oh, come on, Ryan.

Me: Sorry, I'm just going by the details of the movie. Also I'll add a certain song from Aladdin, a certain song from Sword in the Stone and All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. However, I'll also introduce Melody, but I need a song for her. A song of longing to have a companion or someone to love. Can you help me with that, ya know? Anyway, here's what you need to know.

The extra beginnings and scenes come mostly from Aladdin, Muppet Treasure Island, Troy and Star Wars.

The Nine Realms is actually a reference to the movie, THOR.

Some of the characters in the song sequences come from Madagascar, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, though Nyx actually belongs to pennystroke, TMNT, Courage the Cowardly Dog, TUFF Puppy and Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers.

Jareth is the main villain of the movie Labyrinth.

There's references to some of JusSonic's future fanmakes of Ferngully and The Little Mermaid like Equestria and Tamaran.

And Amon is the main villain of the new Nick series, The Legend of Korra.

Until the next chapter of Little Mowgli, please read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting and Nightmare

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Wow! I didn't expect anyone to actually read my story nor did I expect it to be liked by my friend slpytlak. But...you know what? I'll just make this chapter...the meeting between the Allied Council and Mowgli's big nightmare. Ya know? Then the third chapter, that's when I...when I...introduce Mowgli's friends and all the things I mentioned in the last chapter.

'Jussonic': You can't fool me, you little tramp. Besides, the Jus I know wouldn't bash me like that. So...leave me alone and go bug somebody else. In other words, don't let me catch you interfering with my work again. Got it?

In other words, go bother someone else, but not me.

Jus: I got rid of that jerk. And thanks for liking this story.

Sonicfighter: I'll see what I can do. I might even add Mako and Bolin, but I can make NO promises at all about that.

Slpytlak: Thanks. You're gonna really enjoy this story. Trust me.

Detective88: Great suggestion, thank you, Raina. But I think I'll do...'To Be Free' from the L.A. Musical version of Aladdin. Thank you anyway for the suggestion.

Herotime547: Thanks for liking my story and I will add Thor and the Avengers to this story.

Chapter two: Meeting and Nightmare

That very night, as Jareth made his evil plan to reobtain his lost Lamp, back in Atlantica, the Allied Council began to talk as to what they would do about Jareth.

Among the Council representing Asgard were Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, his son, Thor Odinson, and Thor's friends; Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg.

Also among the Council were Triton's family and advisors, including the red panda, Kung Fu Master Shifu, Sebastian, Flynn, Triton's daughter Ariel and her husband Eric.

Lastly, there were a few representatives from Earth, or Midgard; Colonel Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, Captain Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Natasha Romanoav AKA Black Widow, Agent Clint Burton AKA Hawkeye and lastly, Dr. Bruce Banner AKA The Incredible Hulk.

Coincidentally, Thor was friends with Fury, Stark, Cap, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow because he was one of the few protectors of the Earth known as The Avengers.

They all talked long into the night for a solution.

Though, Dr. Banner asked to leave once the discussion had turned into an argument, lest Hulk be unleashed and there'd be debris all over the palace.

"Triton, you cannot be serious! You're the leader of the Alliance and King of Atlantica. If you step down now, Jareth will view this as his opportunity to conquer the rest of the Nine Realms." Thor said.

"I know, Thor...but I'm not as young as I used to be. All my daughters have been married off and, with the exception of Ariel, all of them have moved to Asgard, where their husbands live. And...tradition dictates that my throne must pass to a male heir."

"You speak the truth, Triton. However, as far as I am concerned...you have no male heir to the throne." Odin pointed out.

"Well, what about me, Triton? I could be the next King." Eric insisted.

"Eric...I know that you'd do anything to protect Atlantica from Jareth's evil dream, but...the people of Atlantica would only see you as an opportunist." Triton explained.

"Daddy...I can't let you do this. Without you, the Alliance and Atlantica will crumble and Jareth will have already obtained his victory." Ariel said worriedly for her father.

"Which is also why...Melody must...choose a husband from many of the royal suitors I have sent to come to Atlantica." Triton insisted.

"What if that fails then, Triton? So far, all the suitors who've tried to win Melody's hand have...well, been booted out on the first day. All of them...cocky, arrogant, selfish and vain. No offense, Thor." Shifu said to Triton, and to Thor regarding the last part.

However Thor just chuckled at that comment.

"No harm done, Shifu. Besides, I'm not that kind of man anymore." Thor said reassuringly.

"Well, Thor...Triton, Shifu does have a point. Melody may not love any of the suitors you sent out for. Wasn't there another plan in which a situation like this occurred?" Steve asked in concern.

This caught everyone's attention.

Triton thought about it and spoke.

"Yes, there was, Steve. That plan was for me to find...a sole heir to the throne; one who is...pure of heart and has great courage. But I didn't think it would work because I didn't believe the situation was that dire."

"Then it's settled Triton. We gotta find a sole heir to the throne of Atlantica. It's the only way that we can stop Jareth." Tony insisted.

"So...it seems we are all in agreement as to what must be done, right?" Triton asked, causing all of them to nod their heads in agreement.

"And I might also suggest that the Muppet Freelance Police be summoned to Atlantica to aid in Jareth's defeat." Colonel Fury suggested, much to the shock and disdain of Sif and The Warriors Three.

"What? Colonel Fury, we cannot allow those Muppets here in Atlantica. They are too irresponsible." Sif argued.

"I agree with you, Sif. The last time the Muppet Freelance Police were in Asgard, Animal nearly ate all the food supplies. I nearly starved to death for a week." Volstagg agreed.

"Not to mention, Rizzo called me a tights-wearing froo-froo man behind my back; whatever that means." Fandral said.

"Rizzo also called me a Jackie-Chan-wannabe." Hogun said.

Hawkeye, however, had a different opinion.

"Much as I'd like to agree with you, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, Col. Fury's right. The Muppet Freelance Police are the only ones from Earth, aside from us, who have experienced the troubles of the Nine Realms, from Blackfire to Crud and other malicious beings from the other Realms." Hawkeye said.

"You're right, Clift. We may have no choice, but to allow the Muppet Freelance Police to come to Atlantica." Black Widow agreed.

"Black Widow has a point 'der, Your Majesty. We don't have much of a choice. We need to find 'dat sole heir and bring 'de Muppet Freelance Police." Sebastian stated.

"Very well then. It is decided. Tonight, I shall find a sole heir to the throne...and Colonel Fury, you phone in the Muppet Freelance Police." Triton said.

"Of course, Triton." Fury said as he got out his cellphone to call in the Commissioner, Mickey Mouse.

Little did they all know was that Jareth was looking at the whole thing from the Dark Crystal.

"A sole...heir? To the throne of Atlantica? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Triton. You have no idea as to what will hit you...because I...have quite the surprise waiting for you." Jareth laughed as a new image appeared.

It was a small bedroom in the town of Old Toon Town.

Laying in a Queen-sized bed was a young boy of about 11 or so, with light tannish skin, dark brown eyes, short black hair and he was clad in reddish brown pajamas.

His name was Mowgli, and he had no idea of the destiny that would be laid before him one day.

Jareth chuckled a bit as he saw Mowgli resting peacefully.

"Sleep well, little Mowgli. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Because...soon your peaceful dream...will turn into what I'd love to call...a glorious nightmare. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Jareth laughed with a mischievous grin.

Inside Mowgli's room, there were lots of models of planes, trains, blimps...even spaceships from Star Wars.

As Mowgli slept peacefully, something odd happened.

His bed started floating in the air and out of his home.

Little did anyone know was that Jareth was actually pulling all of that magic.

Then he turned to the audience and explained.

"I...kind of like to make my...victims think that they are in a peaceful state when they dream, but that's also...when the fun truly begins. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Jareth laughed evilly as he continued to work his magic on Mowgli's bed.

As the bed flew, Mowgli kept sleeping.

That is until an owl named Archimedes started hooting.

That's when Mowgli woke up and realized where he was as he looked down at the city below.

"This can't be...can it?" Mowgli asked, not believing his own two eyes.

Then he saw his reflection in a puddle and gasped.

"It is...I'm really flying." Mowgli said in excitement.

"Though it kinda reminds me of a dream that I had of my parents when they started dating. But me, actually flying? This is amazing."

Mowgli flew in his bed across the city and into the dark clouds, knowing that this was too good to be true.

This all had to be a wonderful dream for Mowgli.

Little did he know was that Jareth was watching with interest.

As Mowgli looked up at the glowing moon, he smirked.

"This is fantastic."

Then Mowgli did some crazy twists and turns as he flew across the sky.

This was all going perfectly cool...until he reached a wormhole in the clouds.

"Yes...perfect." Jareth smirked evilly.

Now was the time for Jareth to unleash the full potential of his evil magic.

The clouds then cleared for Mowgli as he got a glimpse of a few buildings that were worn down and ancient.

"What kind of city is this?" Mowgli asked in concern.

His dream was suddenly turning into a nightmare, unaware that this was the influence of Jareth.

Until he saw a clock tower straight ahead of him.

The time seemed like it was 1:05, until the little hand went towards 1:15.

This caused Mowgli's bed to drop quickly, though the boy held on to the mattress.

Once he got back on the bed, Mowgli thought he was safe, right?

Wrong-o!

The clock then changed hands from 4:15 to 4:25, causing the bed to drop down quickly.

Mowgli screamed in terror as he and the bed fell through the clouds.

Then Mowgli was seen falling with his bed over some train tracks.

Strange, wasn't it?

Then a loud sound was heard as Mowgli turned to see a black train right behind him.

Mowgli did all that he could to keep his flying bed from being destroyed by the train.

Until at last, he came towards a dead end in the railroad and pulled at the edge of his bed.

The bed was able to make it through the dead end and flew over a large lake.

The train however, hit the dead end and it fell and sank into the lake.

Thinking it was all over, Mowgli wiped his head and sighed in relief.

Or...so he thought.

Out of the lake, smoke arose from under the bed.

The train had not fully sunk at all.

It arose for the lake and crashed into the bed, destroying it and hurling Mowgli onto the pier.

The train was-a comin' for him. Ready or not.

Mowgli ran as fast as his legs could carry him as the train came after him, destroying the pier in the process.

Where was he running to?

Well, it was to his house, where hopefully he could warn his parents of the danger.

Once he got to the door and got inside, he slammed the door shut behind him and cried out to his mother, Jasmine.

"Mom! We gotta get out of the house!"

But as it appeared, Jasmine was merely...cooking and NOT paying attention or even caring to hear her son's voice.

Mowgli opened the door slightly, only to be greeted by the train.

Then he closed the door again...hard and held his arms out to keep the train from barging into the house.

"Mom! Mom!" Mowgli cried out, but it was all in vain, for Jasmine seemed to continue cooking.

"Now this is my favorite part of all nightmares..." Jareth smirked evilly as the train nearly burst its way in.

"Sudden...death!"

Once the train came in, Mowgli was hurled away as if it were the end.

However, Mowgli was next seen turning on his sheets and landing on the floor.

His eyes were open, so...he got up just in time and saw that his train was next to him as he picked it up.

"Whew! It was just a dream." Mowgli sighed in relief.

After all, it seemed that with each...'midnight snack' he snuck before he went to bed, he always had nightmares.

His mother had to remind him again and again about his promise of NOT sneaking any more of her pies.

But he couldn't help himself.

After all, a growing boy had to eat, don't you agree?

He never learned to keep true to his promises.

"Mowgli, are you all right?" Jasmine called from downstairs in concern.

"Having bad dreams, Mowg?" Mowgli's father, Aladdin, said in equal concern.

"Oh, Mowgli Haley Ababwa...have you been sneaking pies again?"

Mowgli sighed and groaned at his whole name.

For you see, Aladdin and Jasmine...wanted Mowgli to have a normal life and could not bring themselves to tell their son the real truth about who they were and how they met, also not wanting Mowgli to make the same mistakes that Aladdin made when he met and fell in love with Jasmine.

The only two other people, if you could call them people, who were aware of Aladdin and Jasmine's past were their old friends, Abu the monkey and Iago the parrot, who they brought from Agrabah to live with them.

So...in Old Toon Town, Aladdin, Jasmine and Mowgli were known as the...Ababwa family.

Under oath, Iago and Abu promised NEVER...and I mean, never ever, tell Mowgli the real truth about his parents...unless it was necessary.

So far, it hadn't been.

And so, Mowgli was ignorant of his parents' past lives and such.

But Mowgli was still a little boy, with a lot of traits in common with both his parents.

Like his father, he was crafty, cunning and swift, but also like Aladdin, Mowgli had a generous heart.

And like his mother, he was...stubborn...a bit and strong-willed.

And all of these traits were useful, because Old Toon Town was home to Mowgli's hometown heroes, The Muppet Freelance Police, who...he did some...undercover work for by luring some of the bad guys to their jailhouse and such.

But I'll get to that in the next chapter.

While Mowgli looked up in concern, he had no idea that this was merely the beginning of what would be the greatest adventure of his young life.

Author's notes: Whew! Man I thought I'd never get this chapter over with. But now I have. We've been introduced to Mowgli and we got to see how...Triton came up with the idea of trying to find a sole heir to the throne. In the next chapter, I promise, Mowgli's friends, Abu, Iago, Batty and Mushu come into the picture as well as the circus, a chase scene and song from Aladdin, featuring Captain James Hook and his pirates, meeting with the Muppet Freelance Police again, and so on and so forth, along with an invitation to Atlantica and such.

But anyway here's what you need to know.

The council scene was my original idea.

The Avengers, Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Thor, Dr. Bruce Banner AKA The Incredible Hulk, Nick Fury, Clift Burton AKA Hawkeye, Natasha Romanaov AKA Black Widow, Odin, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg are all characters from the Marvel Comic books and the Marvel Cinematic Movies that led up to the BIG blockbuster movie of this year, The Avengers.

Shifu is of course Master Shifu from the Kung Fu Panda movies and series. Though, in this fanmake of Little Nemo, he'll be more of a mix between Professor Genius, Merlin and Gandalf, for reasons why...I'll explain later, I promise.

The scenes with Jareth messing with Mowgli's dreams were my original ideas mixed in the end with a quote from Hercules.

And Mowgli's full name is reference to his recent voice actor, Haley Joel Osment and to the song, Prince Ali, from Aladdin.

Until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators!


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Well, I should give a big thank you to my loyal fans.

Ben10magician: I'll see what I can do to help you with said-story.

Slpytlak: I reccommend seeing The Avengers, it's quite a cool movie.

Sonicfighter: I'll see if I can add Loki to the story.

Detective88: Raina, I've read the recent chapters of your stories and I must say that I'm really impressed with how you've been working on it.

Jus: I'll use those suggestions...but, how should I introduce Ben Mare into the story? As an ambassador from Equestria with a little...'beastly' problem? Or...as an unwilling slave to Jareth cursed as the Demon Pony under the threat of killing both Twilight and Nyx?

You know what? I think I'm gonna save 'To Be Free' for another chapter in this story and replace that song with 'Soon' from Don Bluth's Thumbelina for Melody to sing as Mowgli is about to sleep.

Anyway with that all said, now to the next chapter of Little Mowgli. But I'm warning you, it's extremly long indeed.

Chapter three: Invitation

The very next day, a big parade was coming through Old Toon Town.

Almost all the people of Old Toon Town came out to see this wondrous parade.

Even Mowgli, who was all dressed up, looked out of his window was amazed at this sight.

"And once Mowgli saw the parade, he reacted with awe." Skipper narrated.

"Awww..." Mowgli sighed, much to Skipper's annoyance.

"I said awe. A-W-E."

"Oooh..." Mowgli said in amazement.

"That's better."

"Well, I'll be...A circus parade!" Mowgli said in excitement.

Meanwhile, in a small house on a tree by Mowgli's home came a brown fruit bat with pinkish eyes, black wings and a pinkish antenna on his head named Batty Koda yawned.

"Man...Goooooood mornin', Old Toon Town! Ha ha." Batty laughed for joy in Robin Williams like voice as he woke up.

"Batty!" Mowgli called out.

"Huh?" Batty asked in confusion, then he looked down and saw Mowgli.

"Oh, ha ha. Morning, Mowgli. What's up?" Batty asked with a chuckle.

"The circus is in town, Batty. Come on. Let's go!" Mowgli explained as he ran down the stairs and Batty went and followed him.

"Oh, boy! Is this an exciting morning today!" Batty called out as he flew next to Mowgli.

Meanwhile, watching from his room was a red macaw with blue feather tipped wings and a blue feather tip tail named Iago and his friends, a monkey with a fez and purple vest named Abu, and a red Chinese Dragon with a golden moustache, a red nose and blue eyes named Mushu.

"Mowgli seems really excited about the circus coming to town. He's always wanted to go." Iago said.

Abu chittered in his own monkey language, which Iago fortunately understood having been around him for the longest time.

"Yeah, I know, Abu. But so far, Mowgli has done nothing similar to what Aladdin did when and before he met Jasmine." Iago argued.

"Are you sure you can understand what that chimp's sayin' to you, Iago?" Mushu asked curiously.

This, however, got Abu ticked off as he chittered angrily at Mushu.

"Hey! Watch who you're callin' a chimp, Mushu. Abu ain't no dang chimp, he's a monkey." Iago translated.

Mushu merely scoffed.

"Monkey...chimp, whatever. Besides, I think Mowgli's doing fine. He's got nothin' to hide about magic, Genies, Princesses and such." Mushu said with interest.

"Oh yeah, sure. Like Mowgli would NEVER wanna be around a Princess." Iago said sarcastically, knowing too well that Mowgli was...well, his father's son.

Mowgli and Batty ran and flew as fast as their legs and wings could carry them.

"I hope we haven't missed anything." Mowgli said, nearly out of breath.

"I hope that too, Mowg. It'd be a bad day for us if we missed something important concerning the circus." Batty agreed.

They were able to get a front row view of the parade, though they had to duck and shove through a few people to get that view.

"Wow...look, Batty!" Mowgli said excitedly as they saw the band playing.

Even a piano player was in the crowd. But this was no ordinary piano player.

No. Because this piano player was an old friend of the Muppet Freelance Police and also a fellow Muppet, Dr. Teeth.

As he was playing, a few Muppet pig girls started dancing on top of his piano.

Then Mowgli and Batty saw an elephant with a young girl on top, who actually threw a rose at Mowgli, who caught it in the nick of time.

"Aw, jeez..." Mowgli sighed lovingly, until he was accidentally bumped into by a crazy clown who was balancing on a ball and juggling bowling pins in his hands.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', bozo!" Batty snapped, while trying to see if there was no damage done to themselves.

"Well, hello there, young man." Said a soft and elderly voice, causing Mowgli and Batty to turn and see an old man dressed like a ringmaster riding his horse as he was passing by, grinning and holding out his hand.

"Would you like to have a ride?"

"Yes, sir!" Mowgli said in excitement as he held onto the ringmaster's hand and got on the horse, behind the ringmaster and Batty was on Mowgli's head.

"How do you like the parade?"

"It's great! Right, Batty?"

"You betcha, Mowg!" Batty cheered in excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, get your tickets now for the grandest show on Earth." The ringmaster announced as Mowgli used Batty as a noise maker, spinning him around...a bit, and causing the audience to laugh in delight at this.

"My, you are a delightful boy."

A little while later, Mowgli and Batty ran home as fast as they could, all excited and happy.

They had to see the circus, and hopefully, the boy's parents would take them there.

Just as Mowgli reached the stairs, Aladdin was all dressed up and ready to go to a meeting.

"Dad! Dad, the circus is in town!" Mowgli said nearly out of breath as he tugged at his father's suit.

"That's nice, Mowgli." Aladdin said.

"Please can you take me to see the circus, Dad?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Mowgli." Aladdin said, much to Mowgli and Batty's disappointment.

"Come on, Aladdin. You always say tomorrow." Batty stated.

Aladdin looked at his watch and sighed.

"Oh, I'm late for a meeting. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Perhaps tomorrow, Mowgli. Batty." Aladdin said as he walked out the door with Jasmine handing him his hat.

"Goodbye, Aladdin. Have a wonderful day."

Once Aladdin left the house, Mowgli and Batty sighed in disappointment.

"Ah...jeez."

But then, in Mowgli's front left pants pocket began buzzing to the tune of 'The Muppet Show'.

Then he got out his phone from his pocket and pressed 'talk' as he spoke.

"Hello?" Mowgli asked, once his mother was out of sight.

Then on another screen, and on the other line, came the leader of the Muppet Freelance Police, Kermit the Frog, who was calling Mowgli.

"Mowgli, we've got a crisis! Captain James Hook and his band of pirates have just robbed the First International Bank of Old Toon Town. Me and the gang need you to swipe whatever Hook has stolen and bring him and his pirates to justice." Kermit instructed Mowgli.

Though the Muppet Freelance Police were the police of Old Toon Town and parts of the world, Kermit and his gang couldn't always get involved in every criminal or world threatening situation in Old Toon Town.

Besides, Mowgli was always willing to help his heroes in any and every possible way...when his parents were not around or looking.

Although most of these situations would have been, and always had been, considered extremely dangerous for any boy his age, Mowgli was not afraid to take on these challenges.

He was, after all, his father's son.

"Don't worry, Kermit. I'll be on my way." Mowgli said in determination as he ran to his room and opened the window.

This, however, caused Iago, Abu and Mushu to worry as they flew, in Iago's case, and ran towards Mowgli.

"Mowgli, please don't go out there today. Your parents aren't gonna like it when they hear about what you've been doin' behind their backs." Iago insisted.

Abu chittered and chattered in his own monkey language.

"Uh, yeah...just like Abu said. If you're discovered doin' vigilante work, I don't wanna be around when your mom and dad find out, Mowgli." Mushu pleaded.

"Iago, Abu, Mushu...you guys mean...*if*...they find out." Mowgli said with a smirk.

"Well, of course they're gon-." Mushu said before he thought about what Mowgli said and smirked back.

"Oh...if. If is good."

"Come on, guys. We got some bad guys to stop." Mowgli said as he jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground, with Batty, Mushu, Iago and Abu accompanying him.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is gonna set off a chain of events that happened before?" Iago asked in a bored voice.

Moments later...Mowgli was seen carrying a huge bag of money in his hands as he ran on the rooftops.

"Stop, thief!" Said a pirate like voice, causing Mowgli to turn his head.

Behind him was a man with long black hair, a thin black moustache and clad in a red pirate suit, with a purple hat and feather, and he also had a hook for a left hand.

This man was Captain James Hook, the pirate who had robbed the First International Bank of Old Toon Town, and Mowgli's numero uno nemesis in Old Toon Town.

Hook drew his sword as he snarled at Mowgli, with his pirates, and his dim-witted sidekick Mr. Smee surrounding the boy.

"Give me back me booty, or I'll keelhaul ye, Mowgli you little...jungle rat!"

This annoyed Mowgli a great deal, being called a...'jungle rat'.

It made him feel like a feral child who was raised by animals in the jungle.

Then he looked at the money bag and sighed.

"All this...for $100,000?"

Then he jumped off the rooftops and landed on the laundry ropes, though he also got caught on the clothes and ropes.

That's when he fell down quickly, though the clothes actually broke his fall.

He grabbed the money bag that fell with him and sighed.

"Th-Th-There he is, Cap'n!" Smee pointed out from the rooftops.

"Nobody escapes from Captain James Hook and lives to tell the tale!" Hook vowed.

"That's what you think, Jimmy. But you'll never catch me!" Mowgli taunted.

As Mowgli said this, a few old and young women started chuckling.

"Smee, you come with me. The rest of you, over that way!" Hook ordered as he and his pirates came down from the rooftops suddenly.

Mowgli suddenly blended in as he put a cloth over his head like a young lady.

"Morning, ladies."

Ah-Mah smirked as she spoke to Mowgli.

"Gettin' yourself into trouble with James Hook a little early today, aren't we, Mowgli?"

"Trouble? Ha...no way, Ah-Mah. You're only in trouble if you get caught." Mowgli stated before Hook grabbed him by...the hook.

"Gotcha!"

"I'm in trouble!" Mowgli stated in a scared tone of voice.

"And this time-."

But before Hook could finished he smelled something burning and screamed as he skyrocketed into the air and fell back down.

"YEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Once Hook landed on the ground, we could see the reason why he screamed; his pants and butt were on fire.

Then Hook moved around trying to put out the fire.

"Ow. My biscuits are burnin'! Fire in the hatch. Ow, oh...eeh. Swaggle me eyes, that's smart!"

That's when Hook found a puddle in which to cool his bottom off and sigh in relief.

Who was the culprit?

It was Mushu, who had saved Mowgli in time by blowing fire onto Hook's pants.

"Perfect timing, Mushu. As usual."

"Ha ha ha ha. No problem, Mowg." Mushu said proudly.

"Come on, guys. We gotta get outta here!" Iago insisted.

"Yeah, before more of those pirates come in." Batty agreed.

Then Mowgli and his friends, including Abu, ran off with the money before one of Hook's pirates got in their way swinging his sword.

That's also when a song started to play, with Mowgli singing as the pirate swung his sword at Mowgli, who ducked and pulled off his belt, showing his boxers and forcing the pirate to use a huge fish to cover himself.

Mowgli: **Gotta keep**

**One jump ahead of the bread line**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

**I steal**

**What you pirates can't afford!**

"That's everything." Mowgli said with a grin.

Mowgli: **One jump ahead of the pirates**

**That's all and that's no joke**

**These guys**

**Don't know that I'm a pro!**

As Mowgli sang, he dodged more pirates and got on top of the foundations of a house under construction, knocking off a barrel which hit Hook and caused him to fall off and get covered in wine.

Hook: **Riffraff!**

Pirates: **Jungle rat! **

**Scoundrel!**

**Take that!**

Just as Hook and his pirates sang, Mowgli dodged their guns and knives.

Mowgli: **Just a little slack, guys!**

But then he and his friends dodged more bullets as the pirates tried to bring him down.

Pirates:** Rip him open**

**Take it back, guys!**

As the pirates sang, they began shaking the platforms, nearly rocking Mowgli and his friends off to their deaths.

Mowgli: **I can take a hint**

**Gotta face the facts**

**You guys are my friends, that's true!**

Little did Mowgli know was that he had landed in a small brothel, where a few young girls resided.

Girls: **Who?**

**Oh, it's sad**

**That Mowgli's hit the bottom**

**He's become the one boy fighting crime!**

Then the girls twirled him towards an old woman named Frau Blucher who sneered and tried to swipe at Mowgli with her broom, to no avail because he ducked out of the way.

Frau Blucher:** I'd blame parents**

**And that's true**

**'Cause he's got 'em!**

Getting the hint that he wasn't wanted he sang out of the house.

Mowgli: Gotta eat to live

Gotta fight to eat

Tell ya all about it

When I've got the time!

Then Mowgli tried to hide from the pirates by mimicking the movements of Gaston, the local macho man...and, personally in my mind, a big, brawny, brainless nincompoop.

Mowgli:** One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

**Next time **

**Gotta need a nom de plumes!**

"There he is!" Hook noticed as his pirates bumped into him like dominoes, with Smee on top of him.

Then Mowgli jumped across a flock of sheep, with Hook and his pirates pushing through the flock

Mowgli: **One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think**

**I'll take a stroll around the block! **

While the pirates chased Mowgli, Mushu was admiring himself with a few jewels and such.

Shopkeepers:** Stop, thief!**

**Scandal**

**Outrage**

"Hey, Mushu!" Mowgli said in annoyance as he pulled Mushu away from the jewels and such, causing a necklace to break.

Cruella DeVil: **Vandal! **

Soon the pirates had Mowgli and his friends surrounded at a door.

Mowgli: **Let's not be too hasty!**

Then the door opened, revealing a fat woman named Toot Braunstein as she held Mowgli close to her.

Toot: **Still I think he's...rather tasty! **

Mowgli then got out of Toot's arms and ran.

Mowgli: **Gotta eat to live**

**Gotta fight to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along!**

Pirates: **Wrong!**

The pirates then jumped on Mowgli, only to realize when the dust cleared that they only jumped on themselves.

Mowgli, Abu, Batty, Iago and Mushu ran and flew away from the pirates as fast they could.

Even going so far as to jump and dodge fiery coals, which the pirates couldn't do and they got their feet hot as they chased Mowgli and his friends.

Then Batty got an idea as they passed a man trying to swallow a katana.

"I'll take that, thank you!" Batty said as he pulled out the sword and stood against the pirates, swinging it menacingly.

"He's g-g-g-g-got a sword, Cap'n!" Smee stuttered in fear.

"Hi-ya! Hi-ya! Face me, if you dare, dishonorable pirates!" Batty said in a poor Japanese accent.

Hook was annoyed as he drew his own sword.

"Smee, you bungling imbecile. We've all got swords!"

Then the pirates drew their swords, causing Batty to sheepishly put his sword down and fly back to Mowgli.

Soon, he came towards the area where the headquarters of the Muppet Freelance Police was and got an idea.

As the pirates came ever closer and closer, Mowgli sang the last lyrics of the song.

Mowgli: **One jump ahead of the bad guys!**

Pirates:** Vandal!**

Mowgli: **One hop ahead of the whale!**

Pirates:** Jungle rat!**

Mowgli:** One leap ahead of disaster!**

Pirates: **Scandal!**

Mowgli: **They're quick, but I'm much faster!**

Pirates: **Take that!**

Once Mowgli and his friends reached the entrance of the MFP's headquarters, with the words, 'In honor of Camilla, we re-coop-erate bad eggs', Mowgli ended the song as he and his friends...'innocently' placed their feet in front of the steps.

Mowgli: **Here goes!**

**Better get ready**

**This will not be steady**

**'Cause you guys belong in jail!**

Just as Hook and his gang noticed the MFP's headquarters, the Captain tried to stop his pirates from tripping on Mowgli's feet, but it didn't work, because the pirates bumped into each other again and turned into a large human bowling ball.

Once the door was opened, the pirates rolled into a jail cell, which closed on them and ended the song.

Once the song was over, Smee was shocked and scared.

"C-C-C-C-C-Cap'n...we're in jail."

This annoyed Hook greatly as he snarled at his bumbling partner.

"Tell me something I don't know, Mr. Smee!"

"All right, ye scurvy pirates. Enough chatter out of ye!" Said a certain weirdo named Gonzo as and his fellow partners, Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf, Rizzo and Animal appeared.

"Thanks for taking down Captain Hook and his pirates, Mowgli. I knew we could count on you." Gonzo said with an approving look on his face.

"Thanks, Gonzo. But I did what needed to be done. Besides, Old Toon Town shouldn't be running with crooks and pirates twenty-four, seven." Mowgli stated.

"Now that's what I call true commitment to justice." Rizzo said with a pleased look on his face.

"Justice! Justice!" Animal shouted.

"Never before had we seen such commitment until you came, Mowgli. For that, you deserve a reward." Rowlf said as he got out a huge money bag.

"And don't worry about Captain Hook and his pirates, Mowgli. Just like the sign says, 'we re-coop-erate bad eggs'. Wocka, wocka, wocka!" Fozzie said giving out a bad joke, which fortunately Mowgli laughed at.

"That's a good one, Fozzie." Mowgli chuckled.

"Ugh...that was a really bad joke." Iago groaned.

Abu chittered in agreement.

"Where did you get that crazy joke from, huh, Fozzie? Leave comedy to other people." Mushu criticized.

"I thought it was funny." Batty disagreed.

"Thanks, Batty." Fozzie said with a happy grin on his face.

"Mowgli, on behalf of us, The Muppet Freelance Police, we present you with this...a bag load of $100,000,000,000. You can go to the circus every night, rent a nice apartment at The Ritz, have lunch at Sardi's everyday and what's more...you could have everything you ever wanted." Kermit explained as he handed the bag to Mowgli, who handed the bag filled with $100,000 back to the leader of the Muppet Freelance Police.

When the words, '$100,000,000,000', was heard, Iago, Mushu and Abu's eyes were replaced by dollar bills.

That was a lot of money.

And boy was that big money bag heavy!

But Mowgli thought it over and sighed sadly.

Even though the amount of money was huge...he wasn't selfish or greedy like Iago, Mushu and Abu

"Kermit...I can't accept this." Mowgli admitted, much to Iago, Mushu and Abu's disappointment.

"Why not, Mowgli? You're a hero. You deserve this reward." Rowlf asked in shock and disbelief.

"Rowlf...money's...just an object and it can't buy you everything. Besides...this money belongs to the people of Old Toon Town, not to me. I'm sorry, but I must refuse this reward. But thank you anyway." Mowgli said with a slight nod of his head.

Now this got Kermit to grin a bit.

Had it been someone else, they would have taken that reward and...well, claimed that they owned that money and no one else could have it.

But as mentioned before, Mowgli had a generous heart, and always thought of others before himself.

And that was the sign of a true hero.

Don't think about riches or prizes, just do what you do best and always help others in need.

"Very well, Mowgli. If you say so. But if there's ever anymore trouble that we can't handle, we always know to call you." Kermit said with a grin as he shook Mowgli's hand.

"Thanks, Kermit. See ya around." Mowgli said with a smile as he and his friends headed off for home.

Well, after all it was summer, so...school, which was the bane of his life, was out for a while.

Little did Mowgli and his friends realize was that they were being watched from above in Atlantica.

And also what Mowgli did not realize was that the ringmaster he had met was actually Triton in mortal form.

Speaking of the Atlantican King, he had just returned from Earth to look down more at Mowgli, observing his character.

Triton smirked at Mowgli's unselfishness and generosity at refusing the reward.

"It seems I've found our perfect candidate; Mowgli." Triton said as if it were his decision, and it was.

"But, Daddy. I don't think that Mowgli is a good choice for the throne of Atlantica at all. I mean...he doesn't keep his promises and-." Ariel said trying to dissuade her father from making a terrible decision.

"Ariel, I know that Mowgli isn't all that perfect. But he has some...certain qualities that would make him into a good King. And that's what the people of Atlantica need; a good...King." Triton said, explaining his point to his daughter.

"Yes, but...the people won't easily bow to a foreign ruler, Daddy. Especially not to a boy who can hardly keep a promise. Furthermore-."

"Ariel...has anyone ever told you...that you worry too much?" Eric stated with a smirk.

"Well yes, I-. Eric! Who's side are you on?" Ariel said as if she were insulted.

"Well, I'm on both sides. But...mostly, I think your father's right, Ariel. Mowgli might be our last hope against Jareth's forces." Eric said.

"Yes, I know that, Eric. But what about Charming? He seems like the perfect suitor for Melody, I mean well...he's handsome, strong, brave and-." Ariel said before the doors opened and a young man in his early to mid twenties clad in plate armour with a red cape, wavy blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a little make up on his face named Prince Charming came storming out.

"Ugh! I've never been so insulted in all my life!" Charming boomed in anger.

This caused Ariel and Triton to look worried.

"Prince Charming, you're not leaving so soon...are you?" Ariel asked in concern.

Now they all could see the reason why Charming was leaving; part of his cape was bitten off or rather, burned off.

"Good luck, Triton, Ariel and Eric...in marrying that...witch off!" Charming stated as he left in disgrace.

Just then, Flynn came in with a smirk.

"One less bad suitor in the palace, huh, Triton? Ariel? Eric? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Flynn chuckled.

"This is serious, Flynn! If Melody doesn't choose a husband soon, well...then Jareth will have already won." Ariel stated bluntly.

"Oh, pish-posh. Melody's still too young to be thinking about marriage and all that stuff. I say we give her some time." Flynn said with a scoff at Ariel's worrying.

"Flynn's got a point, Ariel. We can't rush these things." Eric agreed with Flynn.

"But still, I say we give Melody a little...chat." Ariel insisted.

"Well, there's one thing I agree with you on Ariel." Triton said before he sighed in annoyance.

"Oooh, Melody!"

Then the four stepped outside to a courtyard with a fountain and a cage.

"Melody! Melody! Melody-." The four called out, when a huge green Dragon with a yellow muzzle, huge green bat like wings, spikes along his back and lime green eyes appeared holding part of Charming's cape in his mouth.

"C-C-C-C-Confound it, Gorbash!" Triton stated in alarm as he and the Dragon, Gorbash, played tug-o-war with the cape, until the cape broke in half, which caused Triton to fall down and land on his side.

"So...THIS...is why Prince Charming stormed out!" Ariel scolded in anger.

"Oh, Mother, Grandfather..." Said a beautiful voice, which belonged to Eric and Ariel's daughter, Melody.

Melody was a beautiful young girl of 12 of about average height, and she was well built for her age.

She had long black hair that she wore often in a low ponytail, bright blue eyes and she inherited most of her mother's features, including the facial features and her singing voice.

She was mostly clad in all white.

Mostly a white shirt and white pants, and she had a golden seashell shaped necklace on her neck.

(A/N: And trust me, it'll be very important in Mowgli and Melody's relationship in this story. Because this subplot will be similar to a certain scene from the movie, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.)

Though, like Mowgli sometimes, she was also barefoot.

Melody continued to speak as Gorbash smiled and handed her Charming's cape.

"...Gorbash was just playing with him. Weren't you, Gorbash? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Charming, weren't you?" Melody said as she spoke with Gorbash in a child like way.

Then both Gorbash and Melody laughed.

"Yeah, he sure had it coming to him, Melody. It's always been my job to protect you." Gorbash agreed with a smile.

This, however, was no laughing matter for Ariel as she scolded the Dragon.

"Gorbash...how many times do we have to tell you, a suitor for Melody...IS NOT A CHEW TOY! Bad dog!"

This caused Gorbash to lower his head down in shame.

"Sorry, Ariel."

"Your mother has a point, Melody. You have to stop rejecting every suitor whom comes to call. The law says you..."

"Must choose a suitor..." Melody said along with her father.

"By your next birthday." Eric finished.

"The law is wrong, Daddy." Melody said as she opened the bird cage and picked up a bird in her hand.

"Yes, I know that, but you've already got a short amount of time."

"Daddy...I hate being forced into this. If I do marry...I want it to be for love, just like you and Mom, and Flynn and Rapunzel." Melody said, which caused Flynn to smile with pride.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Yep. You got that right, Mel-Mel." Flynn chuckled proudly.

This caused Ariel to get agitated at Flynn for treating this situation like a joke.

"This is your influence, Eugene Fitzherbert!" Ariel angrily stated.

"Please don't call me that, Ariel." Flynn snapped.

Because Flynn only felt comfortable being called his real name by the one person he loved, Rapunzel, his wife.

"Sorry, Flynn." Ariel said apologizing to her nephew-in-law.

"Well, with that aside, Melody, it's not just the law. Your parents and I are not going to be around forever and...we just want to make sure you're taken care of...provided for." Triton explained as he placed the bird in Melody's hand back in its cage.

"Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never even had any real friends." Melody stated, much to Gorbash's, who was sleeping when he heard Melody's declaration, annoyance and surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" Gorbash asked insulted.

"Except you, Gorbash. And Cody and Penny, too." Melody corrected, causing Gorbash to sigh as he lay back down.

"I've never even been outside of Atlantica's borders or to any of the Nine Realms, including Earth."

"But...Melody, you're a Princess." Triton tried to reason with his granddaughter, wanting her to be safe.

Melody sighed in annoyance.

"Then maybe I don't want to...BE a Princess anymore!" Melody said as she splashed at the fountain, causing Triton to get riled up.

"Ooh, of all the idiotic things I-!" Triton said as he, Ariel and Eric passed by Gorbash and snapped at the Dragon.

"Heaven forbid YOU should have any daughters or granddaughters."

Then the three of them stormed off into the interior of the palace.

"Huh?" Gorbash asked in a confused tone of voice.

But Flynn got an idea, seeing as he and Triton had already discussed choosing Mowgli as the sole heir to the throne of Atlantica.

Since Melody had very few friends, perhaps...just perhaps, Flynn could tell her some parts of Triton's plan.

"Melody, I know you're quite lonely here in the palace. But...should I let you in on a little secret?" Flynn asked.

Melody nodded.

"Your grandfather is actually bringing in someone from Earth to come and visit Atlantica. And who knows? Maybe he'd want to be your playmate or something. How does that sound?" Flynn told Melody in half-truths.

This made Melody very happy as she smiled and hugged her cousin-in-law.

"Oh, Flynn, it sounds perfect. That way I won't feel so lonely and it might get my mind off this suitor business. If that's what'll help me cope with all the problems in the Nine Realms, I...think it's a great idea. Thank you." Melody said happily.

"No problem, Mel-Mel. I'll let your parents and your grandfather know." Flynn said with a smile as he walked off back to the palace.

Melody sighed with a smile.

Finally she'd get a chance to make a new friend.

Once Flynn was back inside, he spoke to Triton, Ariel, Eric and Shifu about what he suggested.

"Flynn...that is a great idea! Not only should we invite him to come to Atlantica to become Triton's heir, but also...Melody's playmate...and...quite possibly-." Shifu said with a grin, liking the idea.

"Oh no, don't you go there, Shifu. Melody would never agree to have Mowgli as a suitor. Besides these things take time and I would not want-."

"Ariel, don't you remember that I was once wary of all humans until you married one?" Triton reminded his daughter.

Ariel sighed in realization at her father's words.

"You're right, Daddy, but...I just don't want Melody to be disappointed if and when she finds out that Mowgli can't keep a promise."

"Well then, we will put him to the test...when he meets me." Triton suggested.

"Excellent idea, Triton. But how do you plan to test Mowgli?" Eric asked curiously.

"You will see when Mowgli arrives, Eric." Triton promised.

"Very well then. I must be off to give this invitation to Mowgli. I hope to return quickly." Shifu promised as he walked off and headed towards the space port.

Moments later, Shifu was at the spaceport when he called out.

"Captain Sinbad."

"Yes, Master Shifu?" Said a Brad Pitt like voice that belonged to a man in his early to late forties all clad in red and black and had a brownish beard and light blue eyes.

"How soon can you and your crew be ready to reach Earth?" Shifu asked.

"Earth? Why would you wanna go down to Earth?" Sinbad asked.

"Let's just say that the boy I'm searching for, Mowgli, is the only one who can save the Nine Realms from Jareth." Shifu stated.

"Oh...well now, that's extremely important. All right, Shifu. I'm game. The Chimera will be ready within the hour." Sinbad promised.

"Good. Now, I must gather Cody and Penny, because you'll be flying the Chimera to Old Toon Town. But me? I will be taking the Bifrost to Earth." Shifu said.

"Hope to meet you there, Shifu. May the Force be with you." Sinbad saluted to Shifu, who smiled and saluted back.

For there were three ways to enter the Nine Realms, either by spaceship, dreaming or...better yet, by saying these four words.

'Heimdall, open the Bifrost!'

And that's exactly where Shifu was going; to call upon Heimdall to open the Bifrost, or Rainbow Bridge, to him.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, it was nighttime as Mowgli and his friends were in bed, or in their respective small houses in his room, in Mushu, Batty, Iago and Abu's cases.

"Good night, Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"Join you in a minute, Aladdin." Jasmine said as she prepared to make another pie or so.

Mowgli had changed into his reddish, pirate esque pajamas and was sleeping peacefully until suddenly, he arose from bed with his eyes closed.

In other words...Mowgli was sleep walking!

Mowgli got out of the bed and had his arms stretched out like Franken-, I mean like Fronkensteen.

And he even walked like Fronkensteen as Batty opened the door with his wings.

Mowgli was walking down the stairs, but this caused Mushu, Iago and Abu to wake up and gasp.

"Oh no...he's gonna go after another one of Jasmine's pies." Iago stated in alarm.

"What?" Batty said as he woke up in surprise.

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Batty flew after Mowgli, trying to wake him up and also making sure Mowgli didn't trip or fall.

"Mowgli, don't do this! If your mother catches us trying to steal a pie, she's gonna turn me into bat stew." Batty pleaded in a high pitch voice, before he turned to the camera and broke the fourth wall.

"Eat your heart out, Meryl Streep."

(A/N: This is not an original line that I came up with.)

Once Mowgli entered the kitchen down stairs, he walked towards the fridge.

On one side of the door it said, 'Remember your Promise'.

In other words it meant, 'Don't break your promise to me by taking any more of my pies'.

Of course Jasmine put it there to remind Mowgli NOT to eat anymore pies before going to B-E-D again.

Of course, the boy opened one eye and looked at it.

The faker!

He was pretending all along to sleep walk.

"'Remember your promise'." Mowgli said in amusement before opening the door and taking one big pie out.

Don't ask me what flavor it was, because I don't know.

The boy closed the door itself causing the paper to fall to the floor below.

He was about to leave the kitchen to sneak back upwards when a familiar frowning mother appeared, causing him to bump into her and take the pie away from her son.

"Mowgli." Jasmine scolded Mowgli as she took the pie away from him, the boy quickly pretended that he was waking up all of the sudden.

"Uh, what? Where am I?"

"Oh, Mowgli, again? How many times have I told you?"

"Uh...what was I doing?" Mowgli asked innocently as he was still pretending to wake up.

Of course, even Jasmine could tell that her son was trying to fake his way out of this.

The boy then pretended to be sleep walking again as he tried to get back to bed, but his mother of course was not done with him yet.

"Mowgli, stop!" Jasmine said to Mowgli with a frown as the pretend sleep walker and Batty headed for the stairs.

Then the two quickly ran faster as Jasmine groaned, "Mowgli!"

Mowgli and Batty quickly ran up the stairs faster than a speeding bullet (minus the speeding part), returning to the bedroom before closing the door quickly.

The boy leaned against his door as Batty got onto his shoulder. That was a close call!

"You see, Mowgli? Your mama knows your movements too well at night." Iago said.

"You gotta stop eating your mother's pies at night, Mowgli. You'll get terrible nightmares." Mushu insisted.

Abu agreed in his monkey language.

"Aladdin, will you please talk to that son of ours?" Mowgli could hear Jasmine groaning from downstairs.

"He won't listen to a word I say! It's like promises mean nothing to him!"

"In the morning, Jasmine." Aladdin was heard yawning a bit, obviously too tired to talk to Mowgli about this problem right now.

"In the morning."

Mowgli sighed in relief as he said to Batty, "That was too close!"

"Yeah, tell me about it Mowgli; if you eat one more pie, I don't think you're gonna be sleeping for quite a while." Batty said to Mowgli in concern.

With each midnight snack, the boy was having more trouble sleeping without having a nightmare that would make him fall out of bed each night.

"Could that be the reason why I don't have any friends, besides you, Batty, Iago, Mushu, Abu?"

"Possibly so." Mushu said.

"Maybe if you cut out on the calories, you might be more appealing to the ladies." Iago stated.

Then a song began to play, with Mowgli looking up at the sky and tears in his eyes.

All he wanted was a real friend, a human friend, though with his terrible condition, that dream seemed impossible for him.

Mowgli: **Riff raff**

**Jungle rat**

**I don't buy that**

**If only they looked closer**

**Would they see a poor boy?**

**No sirree**

**They'll find out**

**There's so much more**

**To...meeeeee!**

Mowgli sighed in sadness as he looked outside his window and was about head back into bed, until he heard a beautiful tune.

"Huh? Where's that music coming from?" Mowgli asked in confusion as he went back to his window and heard someone, a girl, singing.

"What? What music?" Mushu asked in confusion.

"I don't hear anything." Batty insisted.

It appeared that on Atlantica, Melody was singing of her longing to be with someone who'd not only be her friend, but also be her one true love.

Melody:** I know there's someone**

**Somewhere, someone**

**Who's sure to find me**

**Soon**

Though Mowgli's friends were concerned for the boy, Mowgli was completely spellbound by Melody's voice, sighing lovingly at how beautiful her voice was, being that he was the only one who could hear her voice.

Melody: **After the rain goes**

**There are rainbows**

**I'll find my rainbow**

**Soon...**

Iago slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"It's official...he's hooked."

Melody: **Soon it won't be just pretend**

**Soon a happy ending**

**Love...can you hear me?**

**If you're near me**

**Sing your song**

**Sure and strong**

**And soon!**

Once the song was over, Melody went to her royal bed and went to sleep, eager to meet Mowgli.

Hopefully they would become friends, and even better in the future.

Little did she know was that her mother and father were watching from outside her room.

Ariel sighed at her daughter's romantic enthusiasm.

"She's really more like me, isn't she Eric?" Ariel asked with a happy sigh on her face.

"It kind of reminds me of how we first met, Ariel. When you saved me from that shipwreck and sang to me until I woke up. Even though I couldn't see you, I was spellbound by your voice." Eric agreed, remembering the first time that he and Ariel met.

Perhaps some day, Melody and Mowgli would feel what each of their parents felt towards one another.

Meanwhile, that night at the Muppet Freelance Police's headquarters, Rizzo was having a little...'fun' with Captain Hook.

For you see, Hook was tied up to a rope, which Rizzo tugged at.

For Hook was inside a watery part of the dungeon, where his greatest nightmare dwelled; Tick-Tock the Crocodile.

Hook was afraid of Tick Tock for a reason; Tick Tock was the very crocodile who took Hook's left hand, and he was eager to eat the rest of Hook for dinner.

"Now...let's see if this'll teach you to practice piracy anymore, Hooky!" Rizzo said evilly as he let go of the rope a bit, causing Hook to drop down a bit near Tick Tock.

"Smee!" Hook cried out in fear.

"'Smee'!" Rizzo mocked.

"Wrong answer."

Then the telephone rang, causing Rizzo to gasp.

"I'll get it!" Rizzo said as he let go of the rope and raced towards the phone, 'accidentally' causing Hook to scream and fall towards Tick Tock's mouth.

Once Tick Tock closed his mouth with Hook in it, he dove back into the water.

But not before Hook burst out with his hook and hand in the crocodile's mouth screaming bloody murder.

"SMEE!"

But before Rizzo could get the phone, Kermit immediately grabbed it and talked.

"Hello? Oh, Mickey. It's just you. How's Minnie doing?" Kermit asked.

Then after a moment of silence, Kermit was astonished.

"Really? Atlantica? One of the Nine Realms? Mowgli? You don't say. Okay, Mickey. We're on our way!" Kermit said in excitement as he placed the phone down.

"Guys, good news!"

"Huh? What's the good news, Kermit?" Rowlf asked.

"We've been given an assignment by Mickey and Colonel Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. We are to go to Atlantica, one of the Nine Realms, and Mowgli is gonna accompany us." Kermit explained.

"Yes! Yes! That way we can spend more time with our number one fan." Gonzo said excitedly.

"Mowgli! Mowgli! Mowgli!" Animal said happily.

"Wait a minute, what's the catch?" Rizzo asked.

"Maybe the catch is we don't get caught...red-handed. Wocka, wocka, wocka!" Fozzie joked.

"Oi vey!" Rowlf said as he slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Mickey also said, that a ship is coming to pick us and Mowgli up." Kermit said.

"Why can't we just use the Bifrost this time?" Gonzo asked.

"That's because the Bifrost is already being used by someone." Kermit explained, before he saw a spaceship appear out of the sky.

"Oh that must be them right now."

Meanwhile as Kermit spoke, Mowgli and his friends were sleeping, finally getting Mowgli out of his...lovey-dovey night-day dream.

That is until a bright light appeared from Mowgli's window and shone on Mowgli's face.

The light got brighter and brighter until Mowgli's window opened and a few Knights started singing as they appeared from the light.

Knights: **We're Knights of the Round Table**

**We dance when e'er we're able**

**We do routines**

**And chorus scenes**

**And footwork impeccable**

**We dine well here in Camelot**

**We eat ham, and jam, and spam a lot! **

Mowgli woke up as the Knights started singing and he woke up his friends.

"Abu. Mushu. Batty. Iago." Mowgli whispered.

"What now, Mowgli?" Mushu asked before Mowgli shushed him.

Then the Knights stopped in their tracks as they alligned themselves in Mowgli's room.

Then in the bright light came Shifu and two other familiar friends of the Muppet Freelance Police.

One of them was a young boy of about 10 with short blondish hair, dark brown eyes, clad in a red shirt, brown shorts and brownish shoes.

The other was a young girl of about 9 with orange brown hair that was tied into two tails, light blue eyes, and wearing a white shirt with blue overalls and black shoes.

They were Cody and Penny, and they were on...quite good terms with the Muppet Freelance Police.

Once Shifu, Cody and Penny, who was holding a box in her hands, were out of the bright light, which was revealed to be the Bifrost which Kermit and Gonzo talked about, the Kung Fu Master spoke to the Knights.

"Ahem...assemble yourselves properly, boys. This is, after all, a royal calling."

"Aye, Shifu!" The Knights said as they stood at attention.

Mowgli, Abu, Batty, Iago and Mushu played along, out of respect and not to dishonor their...unexpected guests.

Shifu walked towards Mowgli, only for his staff to get tangled up in Mowgli's models.

"Oh, sorry." Shifu said sheepishly before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Pardon my intrusion, young man, but...do I have the honor and privelege, nay...the pleasure of addressing Mowgli Haley Ababwa?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, that's me, sir...but who are you?" Mowgli asked dumbstruck.

Who were these people and why were they here in his room, at this time of night anyway?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am a red panda, but my name is Shifu. I am a Kung Fu Master, too. You can call me Kung Fu Master Shifu or just plain Shifu, if you wish. And these are my youngest students, Cody and Penny." Shifu said as he introduced Cody and Penny to Mowgli.

"At your service, Mowgli!" Penny bowed in respect.

"This is a great honor, Mowgli." Cody bowed, too, in respect.

"At...my service?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

What were they talking about?

Obviously, Mowgli had no clue whatsoever as to what they meant.

"I'm very sorry for the unexpected arrival but we have been sent out here on a very important mission by King Triton, the King of the Realm of Atlantica." Shifu explained.

"King Triton? Atlantica?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"In other words, Atlantica is...what you Earthlings would call Neptune. Right, Cody? Penny?" Shifu asked.

"Yes indeed." Cody said.

"Yes, indeed." Penny said in agreement.

But then it hit her.

"Oh, Cody, Shifu, don't forget the present from the Princess." Penny said eagerly.

"Don't worry, Penny. Shifu will get to that part." Cody promised his...sweet-heart.

"Cody's right, Penny. Kindly wait your turn." Shifu insisted as he pulled out a scroll of paper and read.

"Ahem. 'His Imperial Majesty, King Triton, the Ruler of Atlantica, Leader of the Alliance of the Realms, and Divine Protector of Everyone's Good Dreams, and his granddaughter, Princess Melody, extend this invitation to one Mowgli Haley Ababwa to visit our Atlantica, travel the deep reaches of space and to be the official playmate to Princess Melody. Signed by me, Shifu; King Triton's Head Counselor. Long Live the King.'"

"Oh, gee...thanks." Mowgli said unsure.

"Princess Melody and her grandfather are anxiously waiting for you. So...shall we be off then?" Shifu asked as he placed the contract away in his pocket.

"Wait a minute, Shifu. This Princess is a girl. I...I...I've never played with a girl." Mowgli said in surprise.

"Yeah, besides...Mowgli's at this point in life where he thinks that girls, no offense Penny, are icky and stuff." Iago said, causing Mowgli to glare at him.

"Well it's true."

This caught Shifu and the others by surprise.

"A girl? I know that Melody's a girl, but she's also a Princess." Cody said, hoping Mowgli would change his mind.

"Doesn't matter, she's still a girl. Besides...I didn't know that Neptune was called Atlantica, nor did I know that Neptune or the other planets harbored intelligent life forms."

This caused Iago and Abu to sigh in relief.

Now Mowgli wouldn't make the same errors that Aladdin made with Jasmine when they met and eventually fell in love with each other.

"At least Mowgli's safe from following in his dad's footsteps." Iago said aside to himself.

Shifu sighed in disappointment and concern.

"No one has ever declined such a royal invitation before."

"Well what about the present?" Penny insisted as she held out the box.

"Present?" Mowgli asked in excitement and with curiousity.

"Her Royal Highness Melody has sent a present for you, Mowgli." Penny explained.

"Really? I like presents. What's in the box, Penny?" Mowgli asked excitedly.

"Why it's a box of delicious sweet treats from the royal bakery." Penny said, causing Iago to change his mind.

"Oh what the heck. Even if me and Abu made that promise to Aladdin and Jasmine, I can't ignore my own sweet tooth." Iago shrugged in defeat.

Mowgli opened the box and saw that there were cookies of all sorts inside.

"Wow! I'm starting to like this Princess now." Mowgli said as he and his friends started eating some of the cookies.

"Well now that you've changed your minds, it's time I showed you my other tricks and such." Shifu said as he got out a stand and stood on it.

"Now you watch...you'll like this." Shifu promised as he tapped his staff on the stand and a song began to play.

"Higitus Figitus Zumbakazing!"

As Shifu said this, part of his moustache got caught in his staff, and he unwrapped it from his staff.

"I want your attention everything!"

Then everything in Mowgli's room came to life, especially a busted old Star Destroyer.

"We're packing to leave. Come on, let's go." Shifu instructed, as the eager Star Destroyer tried to get in first.

"No, no, not you. Books are always first, you know."

As the books in Mowgli's room started moving, so too did Shifu start singing.

Shifu: **Hockety pockety wockety whack!**

**Abra kabra and abranack!**

**Shrink in size**

**Very small**

**We've got to save enough room for all**

**Higitus Figitus**

**Migitus Mum**

**Prestodigitonium!**

**Alakavez**

**Malakazez**

**Alakavez**

**Meripedez**

**Hockety pockety wockety whoa-!**

As the music continued to play everything was in a straight line and shrinking into a small bag that Shifu conjured up with his magic. That is until a certain Star Destroyer started to cut in front of the rest of Mowgli's models, much to Shifu's annoyance as he stopped the whole thing.

"Now, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Shifu said as he pushed the books out of the way and scolded the ship.

"See here, you nasty starship, you're getting rough. Poor Mowgli's models are old enough!"

Just as Shifu left, the Star Destroyer bumped into the models once more.

"All right, let's start again. Let's start...uh...where was I, Mowgli?" Shifu asked in confusion.

"Uh...Hock...Hockety Pockety?"

"Oh, ha ha ha ha ha ha. That's right. Now I remember." Shifu said as he continued his magic.

Shifu: **Hockety pockety wockety whack!**

**Odds and ends and brick-a-brac!**

"Be with you in just a minute, son. Packing's almost done!" Shifu said.

As Shifu sang and such, Iago tried to get back in his small house, only for it to be nearly shrunk down bringing Iago with it.

"Hey!" Iago snapped in annoyance as he got out of there just in time. "Why...you...you...BUNGLING BLOCKHEAD!"

"Hey, hey easy there! No, no, go ahead. Dum doodly doodly dum. Here's the best part now." Shifu said as he danced around and almost everything in Mowgli's room shrank into the bag.

Shifu: **Higitus Figitus**

**Migitus Mum**

**Prestodigitonium**

**Higitus Figitus**

**Migitus Mum**

**Prestodigitonum! **

Once he was done singing, the stand was the last thing to enter the bag, knocking off Shifu.

"Ha ha!"

"What a way to pack!" Mowgli said in excitement. Never before had he seen the kind of magic that Shifu just performed.

"Yes it is, so...Mowgli, are you ready to go?" Shifu asked with a grin.

"Aye, aye, Shifu!" Mowgli saluted the red panda.

"Good, because the King even sent in his own personal spaceship, the Chimera, to take us there." Shifu said.

"A spaceship? A real spaceship?" Mowgli asked as he went out the window and saw to his excitement and awe, flashlights and an actual spaceship on top of the house.

And also to Mowgli's surprise, he could see that his friends, the Muppet Freelance Police, were on the ship.

"Wow! It's just like my spaceship." Mowgli said in excitement.

Sinbad and his crew waved their hands at Mowgli, signaling that they were there on the ship.

The boy waved back happily.

"And upon the King's royal command, it awaits for you, Mowgli." Shifu added.

"I accept...we accept the invitation. Right, Batty? Mushu? Iago? Abu?" Mowgli said.

"I'm in." Iago stated.

"Me too." Mushu said.

"Ditto." Batty exclaimed.

"Okay." Abu agreed.

Then Mowgli rushed over to the desk and wrote on a piece.

"I better leave Mom and Dad a note. I don't want them to get worried if they find me out of bed." Mowgli said.

"Come on, Mowgli, hurry. The Chimera's departure time cannot be delayed. King Triton and Princess Melody are waiting."

"Right. Coming!" Mowgli said.

Then he taped the note to his pillow explaining what was going on.

It said 'Went to Atlantica AKA Planet Neptune'.

Little did anyone of the heroes realize was that Jareth was still watching from the Dark Crystal and he began laughing both in irony and in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no, no, no...I can't stand it. It's too easy. King Triton has chosen Mowgli, a mere mortal and the one who will help me get the Lamp back, as his sole heir. But Mowgli isn't just any mortal...he's a Prince! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Jareth laughed uncontrollably.

"Melody will _love_ that." Jareth stated sarcastically.

"Hey, Boss? Something amusing you?" Asked a Charles Nelson Reilly like voice, causing Jareth to turn and see five of his minions out in the open.

One of them was a brown and white owl with a naked neck, airman goggles and pink eyes named Hunch.

The second was a sulphur-crested cockatoo named Nigel.

The last three were Muppets.

One of them was a lobster with a hook for a right claw named Bad Polly or Polly Lobster.

The second was a clueless goat with a purple nose named Clueless Morgan.

And the third was a green monster with an orange hat and a sword in his hand named Mad Monty.

"What's going on, Jareth?" Clueless asked.

"Is it Triton plotting against you, Boss?" Polly asked.

"Some prisoner you forgot to let me hang, sir?" Monty asked.

"Yes...it is Triton plotting against me, because in his defiance, he has chosen a sole heir to the throne of Atlantica; Mowgli from Earth. But little does Triton know is that I...have plans for Mowgli, plans that involve...my Lamp, of course." Jareth stated evilly.

"Uh...Lamp? What do you mean by Lamp?" Clueless asked.

"What I mean Clueless, is that Mowgli will find my Lamp and when he has served his purpose..." Jareth then made the kill gesture.

"Oh...that's what you plan to do with Mowgli once he finds the Lamp, eh, Jareth?" Nigel asked sadistically.

"Exactly, Nigel." Jareth nodded in approval.

"I got an idea! When we...I mean you get your hands on the Sword of Omens...we can open any safe...or bank vault in the world. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Hunch laughed, causing Jareth to snarl in annoyance.

"SILENCE!" Jareth snapped angrily, causing Hunch, Polly, Nigel, Clueless and Monty to cringe in fear.

"I didn't recruit you numbskulls for such..._entry-level_ wickedness. You have so much to learn."

That's also when another song was heard.

(A/N: I can't help myself but add a few songs now and again.)

Jareth: **Now I know you've been malicious**

**Spiteful and a trifeful vicious**

**It's no secret**

**That you've cheated and you've lied!**

Then he pulled the five into a dance, spinning them around.

Jareth: **And you've done some double dealing**

**Scheming, swindling and stealing**

**You are amateurs**

**But Heaven knows you've tried!**

"We answered your rant, didn't we, Jareth? 'Money? Power? Stature? Call 1-800-Goblin.'" Polly said as he got out a newspaper ad.

"Good lads, and very soon your efforts will be rewarded." Jareth said darkly as he burned the ad and the castle started being filled with Goblins and other monsters as Jareth conjured up a razor in his hand and started shaving Hunch like crazy until he had just one feather on his tail.

Jareth: **You'll develop so much faster**

**Now you're working with a master**

**Who will help you cultivate your darker sides!**

**You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before!**

**And you'll find that when you're really rotten to the core!**

**It feels so good to be bad!**

**So delicious to be a despicable cad!**

**It's just so thrilling!**

**And so fulfiling!**

**To give somebody the worst time they've ever had!**

**It feels so good to be bad!**

"Case in point." Jareth said as an image of Mowgli appeared with Jareth's hands around his neck.

Jareth: **Mowgli doesn't know it**

**But he's in my powers**

**He's gonna wish**

**He never came aboard**

**I promise you**

**That in a few good hours**

**I'll have King Triton's sword!**

As Jareth sang, the image of the Sword of Omens appeared.

"Uh, Jareth? Why can't we get it for you?" Polly asked.

Then the room began to spin as Jareth sang and explained.

Jareth: **'Cause you...had your chance and blew it**

**I entrusted you to do it**

**But you BUNGLED it**

**And threw your chance away**

**It's a problem you created**

**If the Sword is not located**

**I'm not naming names**

**BUT SOMEONE HAS TO PAY!**

As the room spun, the Muppets and birds held onto whatever they could.

"Ah...we can try again, Jareth!" Monty suggested.

"You'll never find it! Only Muppets, Asgardians, mortals and Thundercats can feel its great powers."

"But we're Muppets, right?" Clueless asked.

"Not anymore...you work for me, now!" Jareth smirked evilly as he placed his minions in devil costumes.

Jareth: **Though you gave me cause to doubt you**

**There's some loathsomeness about you**

**That attracts me to you**

**As my proteges!**

**And when you've learned every creepy, crumby thing I know**

**You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the lowest of the low!**

**It feels so good to be bad**

**So delightful to be a deplorable cad**

**It's so appealing **

**To have the feeling**

**That what you're doing **

**Gets trouble brewing **

**And drives everybody maaaaaaaaaaaad! **

**You've got my guarantee**

**It feels so good to be bad! **

Then he grabbed his minions into another spinning dance and laughed evilly.

"So exciting!"

"Ole! So inviting!" Nigel agreed.

Jareth: **So good to be bad!**

Then the song when Jareth went like this.

"Ha ha!"

"As I was saying...Not only is Mowgli a mortal, he's also a Prince! Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oh, Melody will _love_ that. Ha ha ha ha. But soon, the Nine Realms will be mine. All Mowgli has to do...is find the Lamp, release my powers, and once he's outlived his usefulness...it'll be curtains for Little Mowgli." Jareth said as he began to laugh maniacally.

And his minions joined in with him, all laughing.

Soon Jareth would rule over all the Nine Realms, and no one was gonna stop him now, especially not Mowgli.

Author's notes: Whew. Like I said before this was a very long chapter, but you get what I mean. I'm sorry to disappoint some of you if I didn't get to Mowgli steering the ship, because that's happening in the next chapter...along with escaping one of Jareth's evil traps in the style of Spaceballs and finally entering Atlantica, where we meet The Cat in The Hat who, unlike Flip who actually pulls off bad pranks for fun, has a...Jekyll and Hyde problem and his crazy partner, Daffy Duck.

Anyway, here's what you need to know.

There are references to Aladdin, Peter Pan, Thor, Star Wars and George of the Jungle in this chapter.

Batty Koda is the strange bat who was voiced by Robin Williams in the movie, FernGully: The Last Rainforest.

Captain James Hook and his pirates come from Disney's Peter Pan.

Prince Charming is the villainous Prince who tried to become King of Far Far Away in the Shrek Franchise.

Gorbash is the big green Dragon from the movie, The Flight of Dragons.

Sinbad and the Chimera come from the movie, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas.

The 'Eat your heart out, Meryl Streep' comes from the extended version of the cartoon intro of Mrs. Doubtfire, 'Pudgy and Grunge', which you can find on Youtube now. It's really funny and animated by one of Robin Williams' inspirations, the legendary Chuck Jones.

Melody's song, Soon, comes from Don Bluth's animated film, Thumbelina, starring Jodi Benson as the voice of Thumbelina.

The song that the Knights were singing was from Monty Python and The Holy Grail.

Cody and Penny come from The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under. Penny in The Rescuers and Cody in The Rescuers Down Under.

The song that Shifu was singing, Higitus Figitus, comes from The Sword in the Stone.

Parts of Jareth's scene in this chapter reference The Little Mermaid.

Hunch is the Grand Duke of Owls' nephew from Rock-A-Doodle.

Nigel is the main villain of Rio.

Bad Polly AKA Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan and Mad Monty are three of Long John Silver's minions in the Muppet movie, Muppet Treasure Island.

And the song, It Feels So Good To Be Bad, comes from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.

So until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. Suggestions are almost always welcome. Until then, see ya all later, alligators!


	4. Chapter 4: Escape to Atlantica

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Well, I'm glad that my story is still gettin' to be quite popular. I'll answer some reviews. However, I'm gonna have to add bits and pieces of...the Ludicrous Speed reference and also go with the 'secret hyperjets' reference.

Jus: I wasn't even gonna use that 'Lion King' thing. In fact, I was thinking of changing the final battle a bit. After all this will NOT be like most Little Nemo fanmakes at all. Because, and I don't mean to give this away, it'll be a lot like...The Lord of the Rings trilogy, Labyrinth, The Dark Crystal, Aladdin, Muppet Treasure Island and many other movies mixed into one story. However, I will take the suggestions considering Ben, Thor, Bright Side of Life, The Forbidden Door and Strong Bad.

However, I must ask...should I follow the script and wait until the near end for Mowgli and Melody to kiss, or better yet, follow the 'Aladdin' path and...such? Seeing as in this fanmake, Melody is a lot like Jasmine, and has never seen Earth and such. You know what I mean?

Also I must ask, should I end the fanmake just as the movie had ended? Or should I...make it more suspensful and happy, where Mowgli feels blue for a while until Aladdin mentions that they've new neighbors and that they seem to know Mowgli?

Something sort of similar to the ending of Labyrinth?

What do you think would be the best course of action for me and this fanmake?

Slpytlak: You got that right, Shelby.

Detective88: I knew you'd like that chapter, Raina. And there will be more references to Aladdin in this story.

Sonicfighter: You're right. Like father, like son. However, in this chapter, it's just Daffy and Cat. We will not see Bugs until the next chapter.

Chapter four: Escape to Atlantica

Meanwhile, back on Earth...

The Chimera took off slowly as Sinbad gave commands to his crew.

"All right, man the port and cast us away!"

As Cody, Penny and Shifu watched, Mowgli and his friends rushed over to the balcony and Mowgli pointed as he exclaimed.

"Iago, Batty, Mushu, Abu, look at our house! It looks like a toy house from up here."

"Yeah, this is really exciting." Batty said with a grin.

"I've never been to outer space before, so this'll be a very fun and interesting trip." Iago agreed and Abu chittered.

"Though I wonder how the Atlanticans will react to me when they see me? Hey, Shifu? Have the people of Atlantica ever seen a Dragon before?" Mushu asked curiously.

"This is not an academic question." Mushu finished.

Shifu chuckled a bit.

"Well, since you asked, Mushu, I will tell you. Yes, the Atlanticans have seen Dragons before, and Princess Melody herself has a live Dragon for a pet, Gorbash. In fact, like the Buffaloo tribe, Neverland tribe and Asgardians, Atlanticans respect and revere Dragons." Shifu answered.

"Yahoo!" Mushu called out in excitement.

Finally, Mushu would be at a place where they treated Dragons like honored guests.

"I've never been up so high in my life!" Mowgli said with a smile as the ship floated up into the clouds.

The journey back to Atlantica had truly begun.

As the ship continued its voyage, Shifu, Cody and Penny gave Mowgli, his friends and the Muppet Freelance Police a tour of the Chimera and to the stirring room where Sinbad was stirring the ship.

"Now this Mowgli happens to be..."

"The wheelhouse!" Mowgli said in excitement as he pretend flew towards Sinbad who was stirring.

"Yes, Mowgli. That's right." Shifu said with a chuckle.

"Whoa. Slow down there, Mowgli." Gonzo said surprised.

"Yeah, not too fast." Rizzo insisted.

"Stabilize and maintain altitude. Full speed ahead." Sinbad commanded as the Chimera continued its flight through the clouds.

"How about taking the helm for a bit, Mowgli? Courtesy of yours truly, Captain Sinbad." Sinbad suggested.

"Me?" Mowgli asked in surprise as he walked towards the stirring wheel of the ship.

"Of course. It's not everyday I get to have such a young boy like you as a guest on my ship. Hold the wheel tightly now."

"Like this?" Mowgli asked as he held onto the wheel and had good control of the Chimera.

"Good lad. Good work. One day, you might make a great Captain like me." Sinbad complimented with an impressed look on his face.

"Thanks, Sinbad." Mowgli said with a grin as he began spinning the wheel around like crazy.

This however caused the ship to tilt back and forth like mad and caused some of the crew to try and keep their balance.

"Whoa, careful there, Mowgli." Kermit said in fright as he tried to hold on to something.

"And to think, Gonzo...during our encounters as enemies, you were more the daredevil than I was." He said aside to Gonzo.

"Yeah, I know Kermit. And those were the good old days." Gonzo agreed.

"Maybe Mowgli's trying to play a game of truth or...dare-devil. Wocka, wocka, wocka." Fozzie said trying to keep his balance.

"That's not funny, Fozzie." Rowlf said trying to hold on.

"Funny! Funny!" Animal shouted as he also tried holding on to something.

However, Mushu, Batty, Iago and Abu were feeling a bit...green.

"Where's the bathroom? I'm about to lose my dinner." Batty gagged while making a face.

Abu chittered in annoyance while still trying to keep a straight face and not blow some chunks.

"Oooh, I feel like I'm gonna toss my crackers." Iago stated with a sick look on his face.

"Don't none of you four barf on me. I'm warnin' ya!" Mushu glared in annoyance, but he still looked sick in the face.

However, Cody and Penny enjoyed the ride that Mowgli was causing.

"Wow. Mowgli, you kind of remind me of my old friend, Marahute." Cody said with a smile.

"You fly like a Dragon." Penny agreed.

"Yeah. Ha ha." Mowgli laughed, but soon...things got worse.

Suddenly the Chimera came to a group of dark and dreary clouds, and a pair of red eyes were shown as lightning crackled and burst, causing Mowgli to spin the stirring wheel out of control and fear.

Shifu gasped in alarm.

"It's Jareth!"

Not good. It seemed that Jareth was conjuring another dark obstacle in order to keep Mowgli from Atlantica.

Sinbad quickly got a hold of both Mowgli's hands and the stirring wheel.

"Steady! Steady, Mowgli. Switch to secret hyperjets and set to full power." Sinbad called out to his crew.

"Switching to secret hyperjets." Kale, Sinbad's first mate, called out.

"Buckle up everyone and don't worry. I've sailed through Jareth's evil tricks before. We're going into...hyperactive." Sinbad reassured those on board.

Then at the back of the Chimera, a pair of hyperjets appeared.

Suddenly the ship took off into hyperspeed.

"What have you guys done? MY BRAINS...ARE GOING INTO MY FEET!" Gonzo screamed as he held on.

As they escaped, they reached the outer reaches of space.

"Crystal Cloud, straight ahead!" Sinbad pointed at a glowing cloud in the stars.

"Oh, good. Once we're in the cloud, we'll be safe." Shifu sighed in relief.

"All right then. Full power! Hold it steady, Mowgli."

Just as the ship started slowing down, causing Gonzo to fly towards a panel and he screamed as he crashed into it.

This caused the other Muppets to gasp in worry as they got Gonzo out of the panel.

The good news was that Gonzo was...not seriously injured, he...just had soot all over his face and electricity to boot, too.

The bad news was...he was in a daze.

"Gonzo, are you okay?" Rowlf asked.

"Fine...how've you been?" Gonzo asked in a daze.

"We're fine, Gonzo." Animal insisted.

"It's a good thing that you're used to damage like this, Gonzo." Fozzie stated.

"Yeah.."

"So, what should we do now, Gonzo?" Kermit asked.

"Well, have we slowed down?"

"We're slowing down, Gonzo." Rizzo said.

"Good...well, why don't we take a break?" Gonzo suggested.

"Good idea."

"Smoke if you got 'em." Gonzo said as he fell down a bit unconcious and grinning widely.

"Silly Gonzo." Mowgli remarked with a slight chuckle.

Sure enough, the Chimera entered the cloud and continued through the light.

"Are we safe yet?" Mowgli asked in concern.

"Yes, Mowgli. We're safe now." Shifu answered with a sigh of relief.

"We're coming out of the cloud!" Penny said as she pointed out in the direction of the light.

"We're near our destination now." Cody stated.

"Engines at light speed." Sinbad stated as the ship continued to reach the opening.

Mowgli, Iago, Abu, Mushu, Batty and the Muppet Freelance Police prepared themselves for the greeting that they'd receive in Atlantica.

Once they were out of the cloud, they had reached the sunny and blissful Realm of Atlantica.

"Welcome to Atlantica, Mowgli and Muppet Freelance Police." Shifu said smiling to Mowgli and his friends.

Never before had Mowgli seen any place in the universe so beautiful and surrounded by both land and water.

"So...this is Atlantica? Cool!" Mowgli said eagerly.

Then it happened.

Many people, especially those who had escaped from the Realms that Jareth had conquered, were flying on ships and other things, and greeted Mowgli holding up banners that said 'Welcome to Atlantica, Mowgli'.

"Wow! They even know who I am." Mowgli said in excitement.

"Of course they do, Mowgli. They're all here to greet you." Penny explained.

"And since you were invited to Atlantica, well...you've become quite the celebrity." Cody finished.

Mowgli and his friends waved happily at those who greeted them.

It seemed like all was going well for Mowgli and his friends.

That is...until a great big flying machine...which was commonly called a Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza...flew past the crowds.

On top of the said Gredunza were two figures.

One of them was a six foot black cat with a white furred face and belly, two white gloves on his hands, and an unusually big red and white striped hat.

The other figure was a black duck with an orange beak and a white streak along his neck.

"Hey, watch it! Duck and cat coming through. Out of the way, please." Said the duck, who was controlling the Gredunza.

"Daffy...I don't think we should be doing such dangerous things!" The cat said in a Martin Short like voice, before his face shook a bit and spoke in a Mike Myers like voice.

"Don't listen to him, Daffy. This is the best fun I've had in years!"

Then his head shook again, and his voice was back to the Martin Short like voice.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Who are they?" Mowgli asked.

"Probably the worst flyers in all the Nine Realms." Rizzo stated.

"I mean, they drive worse than you did, Mowgli." Rowlf agreed.

"Stay away from them, Mowgli." Shifu warned Mowgli as the duck, Daffy, and the cat came to greet Mowgli.

"Hello there, kiddo! How about we ditch old sour puss Shifu and have some fun, huh?" Daffy grinned as he performed some tricks and flips.

"Daffy, don't insult poor Shifu like that." The cat scolded before he went back to the Mike Myers voice.

"You go, Daffy! That's how you tick off old Shifu!"

Then it was back to the Martin Short voice.

"I hate you..." He said to himself.

"What? Of all the impudence!" Shifu crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Well, it seems we're not needed here now. See ya later, kid!" Daffy called out as he and the cat flew off.

"Who were those two, Shifu?"

"That was The Cat in the Hat and his Looney Tuney partner, Daffy Duck...both of them frightful fellows!" Shifu said with an annoyed frown.

Obviously, he did NOT like Cat or Daffy too much.

"The Cat in the Hat? Daffy Duck?" Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police asked.

"Please, forget you all ever heard those names. Okay?" Shifu insisted.

Mowgli nodded in reply, though it was going to be hard to forget those two trouble makers.

Well actually, one trouble maker, and one cat who seemed rather confused.

Soon the Chimera landed and Mowgli and his friends would meet up with King Triton.

Little did our hero know was that he would meet Daffy and Cat again, and what would happen next would change his fate and the fate of the Nine Realms...forever.

Author's notes: Whew! What a chapter. It took me a while to come up with some...inspiration for this story, but it's updated now. Just like I promised. In the next chapter, Triton goes missing, and we meet up with Cat and Daffy again, only this time...they've got a surprise for Mowgli, which involves a certain Looney Tune bunny turned Genie, which also involves another song from Aladdin, and also we get to meet some old friends of the Muppet Freelance Police, including the Avengers, the Asgardians and Ben Mare, who is a representative of Equestria.

Cody of course was referencing his own movie, Rescuers Down Under, and his eagle friend, Marahute.

Mushu's question about the people of Atlantica ever seeing a Dragon before and Shifu's answer kinda reference Peter Pan, Thor and the MLP: FIM episode 'Over a Barrel'.

Kermit and Gonzo's references of being old time enemies and facing each other are from JusSonic's upcoming Megamind fanmake 'Weirdomind'.

The 'secret hyperjets' and such with Gonzo crashing into the panel are references to Spaceballs.

Anyone who is a fan of the old cartoons, which I grew up with, will recognize Daffy Duck.

And the version of The Cat in The Hat that I'm using is a mixture between the kid-friendly Martin Short voiced Cat from the new series The Cat in The Hat Knows A Lot About That and the spunky...PG rated Mike Myers Cat from the live action movie version of The Cat in The Hat.

Until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators!


	5. Chapter 5: Kings and Genies

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Well, it seems unanimous, yo. This is exactly what I had hoped for. Instead of simply following the script like a madman, no offense Jus, Raina, I'm gonna be changing both the ending and Mowgli and Melody's...path to romance. Also, there will be some extra chapters in this story that reference Aladdin, Mulan, The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring, of course referring to The Mines of Moria...with a twist or two, and the other Lord of the Rings films, Muppet Treasure Island and Tangled. I must also give thanks to my fellow authors and reviewers, who have been faithful with me so far.

Oh, and guess what? I just saw Les Miserables, the musical, this Wednesday and it's really good.

I hope the movie adaptation of the musical, coming this Christmas on the same day as The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey comes out, is good, too.

DBV: Thanks Ben for liking this story so far.

JDS196GUY: I'm glad you like my version of Little Nemo.

Jus and Sonicfighter: Thanks for helping me with the ending decisions.

Raina: I thought you'd like the Spaceballs references.

Slpytlak: Well, like you mentioned before I am...FULL...of surprises. However, I forgot to mention...that only GOOD...Dragons, like Spike, Mushu and Gorbash, are treated like honored guests in Atlantica. Bad ones like Bryaugh and Smaug...get a taste of the Sword of Omens or better yet, a taste of Mjolnir, in Thor's case.

Anyway, here's the next chapter where Mowgli and his friends meet with Daffy, Cat, Bugs Bunny, King Triton and some of the Muppet Freelance Police's old friends, while unaware that they are being watched from the shadows by an old enemy of the Muppet Freelance Police and an old enemy of one of their friends.

Chapter five: Genies and Kings

A little while later, Mowgli, his friends and the Muppet Freelance Police, with Shifu as their guide of course, arrived at the throne room of the King.

A guard called out.

"Mowgli Haley Ababwa and the Muppet Freelance Police...to see King Triton."

Then Shifu cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Your Majesty, by your royal invitation, it is my great honor and privelige to present to you...Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police."

However, the throne's back was shown to Shifu and the others, and Triton's cape was the only thing that they could see.

"Huh?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"Where's the King?" Kermit asked.

"Why isn't he answering?" Fozzie asked.

"Your Majesty?"

Then a few taps of the guard's spear caused the throne to move and it revealed that Triton's cape and crown were on the throne...but there was no Triton on it.

"Oh no...not again!" Shifu said in concern as everyone else looked shocked and surprised.

"Where do you suppose that he went?" Gonzo asked Animal.

"Me no know." Animal shrugged.

"Mowgli, you, your friends and the Muppet Freelance wait here. Search the garden, and I'll search the palace. Quickly!" Shifu ordered as he and the guards went in search for the King in all directions.

And soon enough, Mowgli, Abu, Iago, Mushu, Batty and the Muppet Freelance Police were all alone.

Or so they thought.

Little did they realize that behind a pillar, a hooded figure was watching them.

All we could see of this mysterious figure was a red horn and dark blue eyes.

And when those eyes gazed upon the Muppets, they glared in anger and in vengeance.

"So...Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Rizzo the Rat, Gonzo the Great and Animal...we meet again. I've waited for so many years for this day...and soon, my vengeance will be complete!" The figure, who was male, said as he...galloped away.

(A/N: Come on Jus, Shelby, take a wild guess as to who it is.)

Rizzo picked up some galloping, but soon the galloping was gone.

"Uh...did any of you guys hear any...galloping?" Rizzo asked in concern.

"No." Rowlf answered sheepishly.

"Maybe he left because we were too late." Mowgli insisted in concern.

Just then the gang heard some laughter.

They looked up behind them to see Daffy and Cat up on a pedestal.

"So you guys were invited to Atlantica, yet now Triton has stood ya. Some luck ya got there, huh?" Daffy asked with a grin.

"Well we only presumed that we were late." Batty stated.

"Yeah, it's not everyday that Mowgli gets invited to outer space and to a place like Atlantica." Iago agreed.

Abu chittered and squeaked.

"Uh...Just what Abu said." Mushu guessed.

"So...do you know who we are?" Cat asked in his Mike Myers personality voice.

"You're The Cat in The Hat and Daffy Duck, you're both frightful fellows..." Mowgli said worried as Cat and Daffy jumped off the pedestal and landed right near the group playfully.

Weird.

These two didn't seem all that scary or bad...

"Frightful fellows? Was it Shifu who told you that?" Cat asked in his normal voice as if he were insulted.

"Well in a way, Shifu's right. We're frightfully funny, frighfully friendly...in Cat's case...and we can make all your dreams come true. Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!" Daffy said as he hopped towards the group and placed his arm around Mowgli as he smoked his cigar...which was Cuban, the best, at least that's what I've heard.

"So...you guys wanna meet King Triton, huh?" Daffy asked with grin.

"Uh, Daffy...I don't think you should be smoking. It's very bad for your health." Cat said worriedly, hoping his partner would listen to him.

But then Cat's face spun around again as his voice changed back to his Mike Myers personality.

"Don't listen to that whimpy-goody-two-shoes, Daffy. Smoking makes you look civilized and cool."

But then he switched back to his regular voice and scowled.

"I hate it when this happens to me." Cat groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, Cat. What's wrong with you, anyway? Why do you change voices and argue with yourself?" Gonzo asked in concern...and he thought he himself was weird.

"Let's simply say I've got a problem; a Jekyll and Hyde problem, if you know what I mean." Cat said in a sad voice, explaining his strange condition.

Daffy chose to ignore his partner's lamenting and waited for Mowgli's answer.

"Well, yes we do, Daffy." Mowgli answered.

"Then leave everything to me and Cat." Daffy said.

"But how do we know you can be trusted, duck boy?" Iago asked before Daffy blew some cigar smoke at the parrot, causing him to cough.

"That wasn't the answer we were looking for, and you definitely need some tic tacks or something...BECAUSE YOUR BREATH STINKS!" Mushu complained.

"So you know where King Triton is?" Batty asked Daffy and Cat.

"Well, of course. Daffy and I know everything." Cat said in his normal voice with a grin as he took off his hat and reached down inside of it and pulled out a map.

"I...happen to be the one and only holder of the official map of-." Cat said as he unrolled the map, but it was not the same map he was gonna show to Mowgli.

"Labyrinth?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"What? Labyrinth?" Cat asked in surprise as he put that map back and unrolled the map of Atlantica.

"Oh...Atlantica."

"You got it! Now let's go find the King." Cat said before Daffy stopped him.

"Cat, we can't go yet. We gotta give Mowgli the...you-know-what." Daffy whispered to Cat.

"Oh...right." Cat chuckled before he turned to Mowgli and his friends.

"Before we go, Mowgli, Daffy and I wanted you to have...this." Cat said as he pulled out a familiar carrot shaped Lamp from his hat.

Iago and Abu gasped, but kept silent.

The cycle that had already began with Mowgli's father was about to begin all over again.

"A Lamp? But...it...looks so plain and ordinary." Mowgli said with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Yeah, Cat. It looks like something you'd sell your grandma for." Rizzo agreed with a laugh.

"If I had one that is, Rizzo." Cat glared at the rat, who sheepishly chuckled.

"Sorry. No offense intended."

"Think nothing of it, rat boy." Daffy stated, then he spoke to Mowgli.

"This ain't no ordinary Lamp though, Mowgli. All you gotta do is rub it...one time, and all your deepest wishes...will come true." Daffy explained, catching Mowgli's interest.

"Really? Just one rub?" Mowgli asked as he thought about it a bit.

"That's right. Just one little rub." Cat insisted with a grin.

"Okay." Mowgli said as he grabbed the Lamp slowly and looked at it.

"Here we go again." Iago said with a worried groan.

Abu squeaked in agreement.

"It looks like...a beat up, worthless piece of junk. And I think I notice something on the Lamp, but..." Mowgli said as he noticed the Warner Bros, Inc. symbol on the Lamp, and started to rub it.

"It's hard to make out..."

Just as Mowgli rubbed the Lamp, it started to glow as a crazy laugh was heard.

Then magic blasts burst from the Lamp as Mowgli tried to control the Lamp.

Abu, Iago and the others hid behind a pillar, the former two knowing what was gonna happen next.

Mowgli held onto the Lamp as tightly as he could.

But then out of the Lamp came a grey smoke as a large figure appeared.

It was a grey and white furred rabbit with great big long ears, a pink nose, white gloves with golden chains around his wrists and a grey and white wisp tail instead of legs.

The bunny screamed loudly as he stretched.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Then a loud snap was heard, causing the bunny to cringe in pain.

"Oi!"

"TEN STINKIN' DAYS...will give ya such a crick in the neck!" He called out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute." The rabbit said as he placed Mowgli on a pedestal and turned his head around, much to the shock and surprise of Batty, Mushu and the Muppet Freelance Police who looked like their eyes were about to pop out.

"WHOA...WOW! Does it feel good to be outta there!" The rabbit said as he turned his tail into a microphone as if he were the host of a game show.

Mowgli's friends got the boy down from the pedestal as the rabbit continued to speak.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi! Where ya from, Doc? What's your name?" The rabbit asked as he placed the mike in front of Mowgli's face.

"I'm...uh...uh...uh...Mowgli." Mowgli answered uneasily.

"Mowgli! Hello, Mowgli. Nice to have ya on the show. Can we call ya 'Mowg'? Or maybe just 'Li'?" The rabbit asked as a huge neon light appeared with Mowgli's name on it.

"Well how about...Laddy!" The rabbit said as he changed himself into a Scotsman.

"Sounds like this...Here boy! Come on, Laddy!" The rabbit said as he turned into a dog.

Now Mowgli and his friends, excluding Iago and Abu, seemed rather confused.

"This guy's even weirder than I am." Gonzo said in surprise.

"And at least he's a bit more sane than Animal." Rizzo commented.

"Sane! Sane!" Animal called out.

"I must have...been dreaming this in my head." Mowgli said in confusion.

"Do you smoke, Doc? Mind if I do?" The rabbit asked before changing back into his normal self and laughing.

This of course scared Rizzo, Mushu and Batty.

"Oh, sorry there, everybody. Hope I didn't scare ya too much."

But then the rabbit saw that Daffy and Cat were present.

"Hey, Daffy, Cat! How's it goin'?" The rabbit said as he lent out his hand.

"Bugs!" Cat and Daffy said with a grin.

'Bugs?' Mowgli thought to himself.

Was that that rabbit's name?

"Haven't seen you Docs in a while. Give me four!" Bugs said as he high-foured the duck and the cat.

"Say...you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger."

Then Bugs turned and asked Mowgli.

"Look at me from the side, Doc. Do I look different to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Why are you calling Mowgli 'Doc', anyway?" Kermit asked in confusion.

"Well...it's just an old habit of mine, I guess." Bugs answered sheepishly, as if he had never been asked that question before.

"And there's another thing...I'm...your master?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

Then Bugs placed a diploma in Mowgli's hand and a hat on his head.

"That's right! He can be taught." Bugs said with a laugh.

"If you don't mind my asking. Who are you?" Rowlf asked curiously.

Bugs then changed himself into a likeness of Jack Sparrow.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...Savvy?" Bugs said in his best impersonation of the pirate.

Though the bystanders were...unconvinced.

"Sorry...you can't fool us." Iago stated.

"Okay, you want the truth? Here's the truth. My name is Bugsy B. Bunny, or Bugs for short. But there are those who call me..." Bugs said as he introduced himself.

Then he changed into Arnold Schwarzenegger, an icecube and a ventriloquist and then duplicated himself as he explained.

"The Ever Impressive...the long contained...the often imitated..."

Bugs Dummy: **Yo ho**

**Yo ho**

**A pirate's life for me!**

"But NEVER...Duplicated...Duplicated...Duplicated...Duplicated...Duplicated...GENIE...OF THE LAMP!" Bugs announced before he turned into Ed Sullivan.

"Right here, direct from the Lamp...right here for your various wish fulfillment. Thank you."

This got Mowgli and the others confused.

Aside from Iago and Abu, that is.

Genie? Lamp? And wishes?

This was a lot to handle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wish fulfillment?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"Sounds awfully familiar to us, dontcha agree, Kermit?" Gonzo asked.

"Maybe Gonzo. Just...maybe."

"THREE...wishes to be exact, Doc...and ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Bugs said.

"What?" Rizzo asked in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Iago asked.

"That's...just crazy!" Fozzie said.

Then Bugs turned into a slot machine.

"That's it..."

Then three gold Bugses appeared from the slot machine, along with three Mexican Bugses.

"Three! Uno, dos, tres."

Then Bugs turned into Groucho Marx and spoke as he also changed into a duck with the word 'refunds' on it.

"No substitutions, extentions or refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming for real." Mowgli said to his friends.

"Master...I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So why don't you just roominate...whilst I...illuminate the possibilities!" Bugs suggested as a song started to play.

Bugs: **Well, Jacky Silver had them forty thieves**

**And Mr. Tolkien had a thousand tales**

As Bugs sang, a group of pony thieves surrounded Mowgli, until Bugs appeared from his pajama shirt and used his hands to swat away the thieves.

Bugs: **But Master, you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves**

**You got a brand of magic never fails!**

Then Mowgli and the others were in a boxing ring as Bugs was getting Mowgli ready for a fight.

Bugs: **You got the power in your corner now**

**Then Bugs turned into a rocket and ignited himself.**

**Bugs: Save the ammunition in your camp**

**You got some punch**

**Pizazz**

**Yahoo and how**

**So all you gotta do is rub that Lamp**

**And I'll say...**

Then Bugs used his magic to conjure up a table and chair for Mowgli to sit on as he turned into a waiter.

Bugs: **So Mr. Mowgli, sir**

**What will your pleasure be?**

**Let me take your order**

**Jot it down!**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

Then as he brought out a plate of chicken for Mowgli, Bugs' face appeared on the chicken, startling him and his friends.

Bugs:** Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre'd**

**Come on and whisper**

**What it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

Then Bugs changed himself into four barbers who gave Mowgli a hair cut and a manicure.

Bugs: **Yes, sir**

**We pride ourselves on service**

**You Da Boss**

**Da King, Da Shah!**

Mowgli was then placed on a sofa chair, before Bugs appeared and the room was filled with baklava.

Bugs: **Say what you wish**

**It's yours true dish**

**How 'bout a little more**

**Baklava!**

Then Mowgli was seen jumping from columns 'A' and 'B', before he fell.

However Bugs caught him as he sang.

Bugs: **Have some of column 'A'**

**Try all of column 'B'**

**I'm in the mood**

**To help ya, dude!**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

Then Bugs started dancing and scatting with giant versions of his gloves, until they surrounded him and squashed him.

With a poof, Bugs returned and began juggling his head.

Bugs: **Can your friends do this?**

Muppet Freelance Police, Iago, Mushu, Batty, Cat and Daffy: **No way!**

Bugs: **Can your friends do that?**

Muppet Freelance Police, Iago, Mushu, Batty, Cat and Daffy: **No way!**

Then he tossed his head to Mowgli, who spun it around like a basketball before returning it to Bugs.

That's when Bugs used his hand to pull himself out of a hat, before he turned into a Dragon and blew some flames.

Bugs:** Can your friends pull this**

**Outta their little hat?**

**Can your friends go poof...**

Out of the flames came some young dancer girls, who swarmed around Mowgli.

Bugs:** Hey, looky here!**

**Ha ha!**

**Can your friends go**

**Abracadabra**

**Let-er-rip!**

**And then make a sucker disappear?**

With a bit of magic, the dancers were gone, much to Mowgli's disappointment.

Bugs: **Well, dontcha sit there**

**Slack-jawed**

**Bogey-eyed!**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!**

Bugs then transformed himself into a contract with the words 'Certified' on him as he wrapped around Mowgli.

Bugs:** You got me**

**Bona fide**

**Certified!**

**You got a Genie for your charge d'affairs!**

Then he released Mowgli and spun him around a bit.

Bugs: **I got a powerful urge to help you out!**

**So what you wish I really wanna know!**

**You got a list that's three miles long no doubt!**

**Well all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**

Then Bugs pulled a list out of Mowgli's ear and used it to rub his tail like a bath towel before he used it like a whip and cracked it.

That's when Mowgli was surrounded by worshippers, and realized that a pair of arms were present around him.

Bugs: **So, Mr. Mowgli, sir**

**Have a wish**

**Or two**

**Or three!**

That's when a dancer girl appeared, catching Mowgli's attention as he was about to kiss her.

But Bugs appeared effeminately as he sang as the girl disappeared.

Bugs:** I'm on the job**

**You big nabob!**

**You ain't never had a friend!**

**Never had a friend!**

**You ain't never had a friend!**

**Never had a friend!**

With a bit more magic, Bugs conjured up a lot of things like dancing elephants and camels for the grand finale of his song.

Bugs: **You ain't never...**

**Had a...**

**Friend...**

**Like...ME!**

Then Bugs began dancing around as Daffy, Abu, Iago, Rizzo and Mushu started gathering treasure and gold like crazy.

But then, Bugs began swirling around as he finished the song.

Bugs: **YOU AIN'T NEVER HAD A FRIEND LIKE ME!**

Then everything Bugs had summoned went back into the Lamp.

Once the song was over, Bugs appeared with a huge neon 'applause' sign on his head.

That's when everyone started applauding Bugs' performance.

"Now that's what I call true entertainment." Fozzie cheered.

"Bravo! Bravo...encore!" Kermit called out.

"Bravo. Bravo. Quite an amazing peformance." Gonzo cheered.

The only ones who did not cheer were Iago, Mushu, Rizzo, Daffy and Abu who were looking for the jewels that they had taken, but there were none to be found.

Abu skulked in annoyance as he spoke in his monkey language.

'Fell for the same trick twice!'

"So what'll it be, Doc?" Bugs asked in anticipation.

Mowgli chuckled a bit.

"You're...gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Mowgli asked.

"Um...Almost. There are a few provisos and a couple of quid pro quos." Bugs said as he added fingers to his left hand to explain his limitations.

"Like?" Mowgli asked.

"In other words, there are rules which must be followed?" Rowlf asked.

"That's right, my doggy friend. In fact there are at least FIVE rules which must be followed for me." Bugs stated.

"For example?" Kermit asked.

"Example! Example!" Animal called out.

"Okay...I'll tell you guys. A-rule number one...Like I said before, there's no wishin' for more wishes. A-rule number two...I can't change the past, but I can change the present. A-rule number three...I can't kill anybody." Bugs said as he sliced off his own head, which landed in his hand.

"So please...don't ask!" Bugs said in a high pitched voice.

"A-rule number four..." Bugs said as he placed his head back on his body.

"I ain't a matchmaker...so forget it!"

That threw everyone else off.

"Huh? What mean by 'forget it', Bugs?" Animal asked in confusion.

"Okay, you want plain English? I'll tell ya...I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else."

Then he turned into a pair of lips and kissed Mowgli's cheek, before pinching it a bit.

"You little puddin' there..."

Bugs then dropped dead as he said the last rule.

"Rule number five..."

It seemed as if though Bugs wasn't gonna get up at all.

Mowgli waved his hand in front of the bunny's face to see if he was still alive.

"Bugs? Bugs? Are you okay?" Mowgli asked in concern.

Then Bugs gave a smirk and sang out, scaring Mowgli a bit.

Bugs: **I...ain't got no body**

**And no body cares...for-a...me!**

**Yackity-ta-ta-ta-ta-boom-doom-cha! **

"Bugs!"

"Sorry. But seriously..." Bugs said as his skin changed from grey and white to a...disgusting green and he spoke in a Peter Lorre like voice.

"I can't bring people back from the dead. Not even Robin Gibb. It's not a pretty picture...I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" Bugs screamed before he changed back into his normal self.

"But...other than that...You've got it!" Bugs said as he waited for Mowgli to make his first wish.

"Well, actually Bugs...Daffy and Cat offered to take me and my friends to meet with the King." Mowgli said to the bunny, who looked rather confused.

"King? King? And...uh...which King might that be? King Richard? King Odin? King Triton? King Louie? King Kong? Larry King?" Bugs asked.

"Uh...King Triton, of course. So...I'm...not ready to make my first wish, yet. But don't worry, Bugs. When I'm ready for my first wish...I'll let you know. Until then, thank you for showing me your powers and...I hope that my wishes are good. I won't let you down." Mowgli assured the rabbit, who smiled.

This was the first time in a while that Bugs had a Master who treated him like a friend, instead of like a servant.

"Thanks, Mowg. Remember...I'll be in the Lamp, if you ever need me." Bugs said as he disappeared into the Lamp.

"Well...You better keep the Lamp, Mowgli. Because I think Bugs has chosen you well as his master." Cat insisted.

"Don't worry, Cat. I'll keep it on my person." Mowgli said as he placed the Lamp in his left pocket.

"Well now that that's settled with, let's go find the King." Daffy suggested as he and Cat went ahead of the gang.

"Mowgli, I don't know if we should trust either Daffy or Cat. Shifu doesn't seem to like them or trust them." Batty said worriedly.

"I agree with ya on that, Batty." Mushu stated.

"What if they try to pull something over us?" Iago asked.

"Don't worry, guys. I bet we'll find the King before Shifu does." Mowgli assured his friends.

Daffy pulled back a curtain as he and Cat were about to leave.

"Ya know, Mowgli...if your animal friends have a problem...just leave 'em behind." Daffy suggested.

"Why you conniving, blackguard duck!" Iago snarled at that comment.

"Oh, no, no, no. There's no problem. We're coming. Come on, Kermit. Guys." Mowgli said quickly as he and his friends, including the Muppet Freelance Police, ran to where Daffy and Cat were behind the curtain.

"Whoa. So, Daffy...there's no doors and such. How are we gonna find the King?" Rizzo asked.

"I'll tell ya how. Hey, Cat...do you mind...uh...tapping the floor?" Daffy asked his partner.

"Oh, ha ha...sure thing, Daffy." Cat said as his left foot tapped to the tune 'Shave and a Haircut', and the fireplace turned into a trap door with stairs that led...up.

"We'll I'll be a monkey's uncle...a trap door." Batty said surprised.

"Just follow us, everybody." Daffy insisted as he and Cat went first, followed by Mowgli and his friends.

Once the door on the other side was opened, it seemed that all was going well, right?

WRONG!

Because when the door was opened, Daffy and Cat started to slip before the duck held onto the door knob and Cat held onto Daffy's leg.

The reason?

The room they were in...was all upside down.

With tables and the floor on top and the ceiling and chandeliers on the bottom.

"Everything's upside down!" Mowgli said with a scared look on his face.

"So it is. Cat...you go first." Daffy suggested.

"Daffy...I may have nine lives, but I'm not gonna lose any of them by falling." Cat complained.

"You don't have to fall, Cat...there's a bit of a...ledge that we get our feet on." Kermit stated.

"Oh, there is? Thanks, Kermit." Cat said as he swung from the door and to the side of the wall.

Daffy followed suit and then Mowgli and his friends were last to follow.

"Ya see, kiddo. All it takes is a little technique." Daffy stated.

Then Cat and Daffy jumped onto a table and grabbed its legs.

"Come on, Mowgli. Show a little backbone." Cat insisted.

"Ready guys?" Mowgli asked his friends.

"Not ready! Not ready!" Animal cried out as he looked down in fear.

"Don't worry, Animal. We can make it through this madhouse. You just gotta trust me." Gonzo reassured the scared wild Muppet.

"Promise, Gonzo?" Animal asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Well, if we're all gonna make it. We'll have to jump on the count of three." Mowgli insisted.

"Good idea, Mowgli. Are you ready, Fozzie?"

"Ready, Kermit. Ready, Rowlf?"

"Ready as ever, Fozzie. What about you, Gonzo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Rowlf. Animal, are you ready?"

"Me ready! Me ready! What 'bout Rizzo?"

"No! I'm not ready...I'll never be ready and-."

"Calm down, Rizzo. We'll do this together." Mowgli reassured the rat.

Rizzo gulped and sighed.

"All right then. I'm ready."

"Okay...one...two..."

"Three!" They all said as they jumped onto the same table, but the table couldn't hold all of them.

The weight was so massive that the legs began to break and Mowgli and his friends started falling down to the pit below.

Little did our heroes realize was that down below was a long, twisting and winding stair.

And so they landed on the railing on the stairs and slid down until at last...

Until at last, they landed in a very large room that had a small town made out of toys and such.

And they were right by the train station.

"Where are we now?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"From the looks of things...we're in a toy room." Kermit observed.

"Maybe the King wasn't there to meet us, because he likes to play around here." Fozzie said.

"Hey...somebody's coming." Rizzo stated as the gang heard the sounds of a toy train coming their way.

Suddenly some gates opened to reveal a familiar old King, well...familiar to us, wearing the outfit of a train conductor or engineer and riding on the toy train.

The gang hid behind a big toy house as Mowgli asked. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, Mowgli. Maybe it's the King." Batty guessed.

"I'm not sure about that, Batty. Because only me and my friends have been across MOST of the Realms, however we've never been to Atlantica. It may or may not be Triton." Gonzo said.

Soon the train came to a complete stop as Triton got off and looked at it in concern.

It appeared to be stuttering. Obviously it was NOT a good sign.

"It sounds like something's loose. Maybe it's this." Triton said as he pointed to part of the train.

"No...Maybe it's that...No, it's not that either...then, what is it?" The King asked in frustration.

"Maybe it's the piston gasket." Mowgli, who decided to help the poor King and come out of hiding, suggested.

"You did what on the gasket?" Rizzo asked in surprise and alarm.

Kermit shook his head in annoyance.

Sometimes Rizzo took things too literally.

"No, no, no, Rizzo. The piston gasket is a tool used to fix things like toy trains. You know?" Kermit said, causing the rat to realize his mistake.

"Oh...good. Never mind."

"That was kinda funny, ya know, Rizzo." Fozzie admitted.

Ignoring the comments from the Muppets, Triton seemed to agree with Mowgli.

"That's right. Wrench."

Realizing that Triton wanted a wrench, Mowgli opened the tool box next to him and got out the wrench.

"Wrench."

"Screwdriver."

"Screwdriver!" Mowgli said as he handed the screwdriver to the King.

"Piston gasket."

"Piston gasket." Mowgli said to his friends who searched for the tool.

Then Gonzo found the tool and handed it to Mowgli.

"Found it!"

"Thanks, Gonzo. Piston gasket." Mowgli as he handed the piston gasket to the King.

"Piston gasket. Set in place, turn...tighten." Triton said as he put the piston gasket in place.

"Another 1/4 so it won't leak." Mowgli advised the King, who followed said-advice.

"Anything else?" Triton asked.

"Uh, Kermit, Gonzo, Rizzo, Fozzie, Animal...is that who I think it is?" Rowlf asked.

"Maybe it is, Rowlf. But...we'll save it for a surprise when Mowgli finds out." Kermit suggested.

"Oil it up real good." Mowgli said as he gave Triton an oil can.

The man then squirted some oil onto the train, then it started up again.

"Well, it worked! You're quite the mechanic." Triton said with a grin as he shook Mowgli's hand.

"Thanks. I love trains."

"Ha ha ha ha. Me, too." Triton said with a smile.

Then all of a sudden, the train started moving.

"Uh...guys?" Iago said with a look of concern as he pointed to the train, which started to leave without its conductor.

"Uh oh! It's moving." Mowgli said.

Fortunately, Rizzo, Abu and Mushu got onto the train quickly enough.

But the others were too late as they tried to get on, when the train left too quickly.

"Do you think we can catch it?" Mowgli asked Triton.

"If we hurry, then we can." Triton said as he, Mowgli and his friends rushed to the nearby stairs with many twists and turns until at last they opened a door where the rest of the tracks were.

"Right on time!" Triton stated.

"Here it comes!"

"Yee-haw! This is fun, yeah!" Rizzo said with a grin.

"All aboard!" Triton said as he, Mowgli, Iago, Batty and the rest of the Muppet Freelance Police got onto the train, which surprisingly could withstand their weight.

"You be the engineer." Triton suggested to Mowgli, who smiled in surprise.

This was like a dream come true for Mowgli.

"Okay. Here we go. Full throttle!" Mowgli said as he pulled the switch on the train, making it go faster.

The train went faster and faster as the gang cheered in excitement.

This was clearly a fun and wild train ride.

Of course they almost hit a wind up cow, until the toy conducter in the area pulled on the lever and caused the train to change tracks.

This led the gang to enter a huge tunnel.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tunnel, Shifu was looking for the King.

"King Triton? King Triton?" He called out.

When it seemed that he would never find Triton at all, he heard a familiar train coming his way.

And on it were certain passengers.

"Oh no!"

"Outta the way, Shifu!"

"OH MY!" Shifu exclaimed in alarm as he tried to get out of the way, but the train crashed into the Kung Fu master anyway, causing him to roll backwards and fall onto some toys and land on his tail.

Meanwhile, the riders of the train fell right off after the crash laughing happily.

"This was the best and first train ride I've taken in quite a long time." Fozzie said with a smile.

"Me wanna do it again! Do again!" Animal said.

"Ha ha ha ha! This was fun...I wouldn't mind doing it again." Gonzo agreed.

"Oh no! It'd be too dangerous." Rizzo disagreed.

"Oh, Rizzo, get a hold of yourself." Rowlf stated.

"I agree. This was truly a fun experience. Yay!" Kermit cheered.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Triton said with a laugh.

"Neither have I!" Mowgli agreed.

Shifu eventually got up, recovering from his injured tail from the crash and helped Triton up as he spoke.

"Ahem...King Triton, may I present Mowgli Haley Ababwa and the Muppet Freelance Police."

"Yes, of course, we've met." Triton said to Mowgli with a grin.

The boy gasped in shock.

Did Shifu just call this man, 'King Triton'?

"King...Triton?" Mowgli asked in surprise.

He was riding that train with the King?

"I knew it!" Rizzo said with a grin.

Mowgli looked surprised when he heard Rizzo say that.

"Well we wanted you to figure that out for yourself, Mowgli." Gonzo said in Rizzo's stead.

"Oh...please, let's skip the formalities. Just call me Triton." Triton insisted to the others happily, much to Shifu's disbelief.

"Triton?"

"T-T-Triton." Mowgli said with a bow of respect.

"Wow...this was a pleasant surprise." Batty said amazement.

"You can say that again, Batty." Iago agreed.

"I wouldn't have known that it was Triton to begin with." Mushu said, though Abu rolled his eyes as if to say 'Yeah, right'.

"Oh...Uh, Triton; these are my friends, Batty Koda, Iago, Mushu and Abu." Mowgli said as he introduced his friends to the King.

"It's an honor to meet such fine animals." Triton said with a grin.

"Thanks, Your Majesty." Iago said.

"Mowgli, Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Rizzo, Animal. I have invited you all to Atlantica for a reason. Mowgli, my dear boy, I have invited you here to become...my sole heir." Triton explained.

"Me, sir?" Mowgli asked in surprise.

Triton invited him to be his heir to the throne of Atlantica, meaning he was to be a Prince?

"Yes, you."

"Well what about us?" Animal asked.

"I have invited you six to become Mowgli's bodyguards and because you have more experience with the Nine Realms than any other mortal on Earth." Triton finished.

"Oh...that explains a lot." Fozzie said understanding what Triton meant.

Then the Atlantican King turned to Mowgli and spoke.

"And as my heir-Prince, it is my solemn duty, honor and privelige to give to you...The Dragon Key." Triton said with a smile as he presented Mowgli with a golden Dragon symbol key from his pocket.

As he handed the Key to Mowgli, he explained what it was meant to do.

"With this Key, you can open any door in Atlantica."

"Wow! Thanks, Triton."

"But...I must warn you. There is only one door you must NEVER open...The door with the Dragon symbol on it." Triton said seriously as he showed Mowgli the Dragon symbol on the Key.

"This...you must promise. And this promise...you must never break."

"I promise. Triton...I promise you this!" Mowgli said with a nod and salute.

"And dontcha worry, Triton. We'll make sure Mowgli never opens or finds the door with the Dragon symbol on it." Kermit promised.

"Excellent!" Triton said, pleased that Mowgli would keep his promise and that the Muppet Freelance Police would guard Mowgli with their lives, if need be.

"Now, Shifu, escort my heir to-."

"Kermit? Fozzie? Rowlf? Rizzo? Gonzo? Animal?" Asked a voice that was familiar to the Muppet Freelance Police, who turned to see someone they knew very well.

It was a certain human-turned-pony with a brown coat, a spiky brown mane, green eyes, a long tail, a red collar and on his flank was a Cutie Mark with the symbol of the Triforce on it.

His name was Ben Mare, the Ambassador of Princess Luna, the new ruler of the ponies of Equestria since Princess Celestia, her sister, passed away a while ago and the one true love of Celestia's star pupil, Twilight Sparkle, who you'll meet in a few chapters or so.

"Ben? Is that you?" Kermit asked in surprise.

"Hiya, guys!" Ben waved his hoof.

"You know him?" Mowgli asked.

"Of course we know him. Right, Benny boy?" Gonzo asked.

"That's right." Ben said before he turned to Mowgli and bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you Mowgli. My name is Benjamin Mare, but my friends call me Ben. Plain Ben."

"Nice meeting you, Ben." Mowgli said with a smirk and a nod.

After all, any friend of the Muppet Freelance Police was a friend of Mowgli's.

"So Ben, tell us...do you miss being a human?" Kermit asked Ben.

"Well, I did miss being a human...but after a while, I decided that humanity wasn't worth it if I couldn't be with Twilight..." Ben answered.

This caused Mowgli to be a bit...confused.

Ben Mare was human once?

"So...any trouble with Boris the Animal since we last saw ya?" Rizzo asked.

This made Ben grin and laugh.

Little did they realize that the figure who was watching them a while ago snarled at that comment as he continued to watch from the shadows.

"My name...is just...Boris!" The figure, now revealed to be Boris, said silently.

He hated being called that name, 'Boris the Animal'.

It made him feel like a savage beast.

Long ago, he used to be the 'pride and joy' of Equestria, defending his Realm from monsters and many other foul creatures.

Most of the fillies in Equestria were completely ga-ga over him.

But he had his eyes on just ONE filly in particular; Twilight Sparkle.

In his eyes, Twilight was the most beautiful filly in Equestria, which made her the best in his mind.

And in his possessive, arrogant mind, he believed only he deserved the best.

Unfortunately for Boris, Twilight did NOT love him back.

For she and her friends were the only ones who could see Boris for who he really was on the inside; cruel, arrogant, heartless, rude, conceited and self-centered.

But when Ben Mare, a human, came into Equestria...changed into a pony by Twilight's magic, he became really jealous.

No way was he gonna let some...newcomer, and a human of all things, take away who he believed to be his rightful mate.

He tried so many ways in which to scare Ben and the Muppet Freelance Police away, but each attempt failed.

Then one night, as Twilight and Ben were all alone, Boris went out to spy on them.

When he saw Ben kissing Twilight smack dab on the lips, he was more than angry and jealous...he was furious and mad with a jealous rage!

Once it was discovered that the evil Spirit of Destruction, Crud, had been released...Boris saw this to his advantage.

He had also overheard the tearful argument that Twilight had with Ben, which made him smirk in triumph.

But once Ben had decided to stay and fight for Equestria, Boris decided that if he couldn't have Twilight, then he'd join forces with Crud and kill off Ben himself.

Unfortunately, that plan did not go very well for Boris.

In the end, Crud was sealed away...this time for good by Twilight's magic.

And when Boris nearly killed Ben, an accidental blast from one of Gonzo's blasters burned the fur off of Boris' left front leg, leaving him crippled for life.

Boris' act of treason against Equestria would NOT go unpunished.

For siding with Crud and nearly killing Ben, Boris and his minions, Boxco and Dum-Dum were stripped of their powers and banished hence forth from the Realm of Equestria...under pain of death!

But Boris vowed that he would get his revenge on Ben for stealing Twilight from him, the Muppet Freelance Police for crippling him and all of Equestria for 'wrongfully' banishing him.

And...the rest I'll tell to you later. Much later.

Ben was not alone however when he came to greet the Muppet Freelance Police.

For in his company were Flynn, the Avengers, and Thor and the Asgardians.

"Greetings, Mowgli and...Muppet Freelance Police. I am Flynn Rider, Captain of King Triton's guards." Flynn introduced himself to Mowgli and the Muppets.

"And you know who we are, don't you?" Thor asked Mowgli and the Muppets.

"Say...which God are you again?" Gonzo asked, as if he did not recognize Thor at all.

"I'm Thor Odinson, of course." Thor said with a confused yet grinning look.

"You're Thor?"

"Geez, it must've hurt. Wocka, wocka, wocka!" Fozzie joked.

Surprisingly, Thor and the others laughed at that joke.

"Very funny, Fozzie. It's been quite a while since we saw you, Kermit, Gonzo and the others." Thor laughed.

"I know you guys...You're...You're the Avengers, aren't you?" Mowgli asked in excitement, being in the presence of Earth's mightiest heroes.

"That's right Mowgli." Tony said with a smirk.

"It's an honor to have you in our presence." Clift agreed.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Mowgli." Dr. Banner said with a nod.

"It's nice meeting you all, too." Mowgli said with a look of wonder and amazement.

"Triton, would it best for me and Shifu to escort Mowgli to meet Melody?" Flynn asked.

"So be it, Flynn. You and Shifu can escort my heir and his friends to meet Melody." Triton said with a smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Flynn and Shifu bowed in respect to the King, much to Mowgli's surprise and worry.

"M-M-M-M-Melody?" Mowgli asked nervously upon actually meeting Melody, Triton's granddaughter, a Princess and a girl, for the first time.

But not to fear, the Muppet Freelance Police would be there to help him overcome his fears.

Author's note: Whew! Now this was a long chapter, don't you think? In the next chapter, Mowgli and his friends finally meet with Melody. Though at first the meeting will seem rather...crazy and rude. But in the end, Mowgli and Melody will...hopefully warm up to each other. And as an extra scene, Mowgli will learn the most spectacular secret of Atlantica's people through swimming with Melody...though it will be quite...fishy, something that Mowgli will get once Melody gives to him her necklace.

Boris and Ben Mare are JusSonic's MLP OCs, both of them...bitter rivals for the love of Twilight Sparkle.

Check out the references to JusSonic's upcoming fanmake of Ferngully...'Equestria: The Last Realm', Pirates of the Caribbean, one of JusSonic's upcoming POTC fanmake series with Bugs as Captain Jack Sparrow, Beauty and the Beast, the Aladdin franchise, and believe me, Little Nemo is sort of a version of Aladdin...so to speak, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, Cars, and Young Frank-I mean Young Fronkensteen.

The 'Boris the Animal' gag is from the new movie Men in Black III.

And this chapter is dedicated to the memory of Robin Gibb of the legendary disco band, the Bee Gees, who died just last month.

Until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. So until then, see ya later, alligators!


	6. Chapter 6: Princess Melody

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Wow! I'm glad that everyone likes my references to some of JusSonic's upcoming fanmakes and to MLP: FIM. This'll make my story a bit more interesting and interesting.

Jus: I'm glad that you were entertained by the 'Boris the Animal' gag. But I was also hoping for...romantic suggestions...as in...romantic scenes with Mowgli and Melody. Maybe even...have one of them involve one of Pinkie's...doozies. But that's okay.

JDS196GUY: Thanks for liking this story.

DBV: I'm glad you were entertained by those chapters, Ben. But there's plenty more of my surprises to come.

Slpytlak: Don't worry, Shelby. Boris the Animal will get what he deserves soon. And this chapter will also show how Boris, in a way, got his revenge on Equestria for banishing him.

Sonicfighter: I agree with ya. Though I also believe Boris to be a combination of Gaston and...please forgive the pun...Boris the Animal from Men in Black III.

Detective88: I will most definitely use that suggestion, Raina.

Chapter six: Princess Melody

While Flynn and Shifu were leading Mowgli and his friends up to Melody's penthouse, back on another plan-I mean Realm...the dark, foreboding and barren wasteland which was Labyrinth...strange, powerful and tiring music was heard as some of the natives of Equestria, Earth Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasi and Alicorns were force marched by Orcs, Goblins and other creatures in Jareth's foul army.

For you see, once Boris and his minions were banished from Equestria forever, they unintentionally landed in Jareth's domain.

At first, Jareth intended to kill the pony intruders.

But when Boris explained his side of the story of his 'wrongful banishment', Ben Mare and everything...Jareth was intrigued by Boris' plea for revenge and agreed to take him, Boxco and Dum-Dum into his service.

As a reward for his services, Boris would be given a steel prosthetic left front leg to replace his hideously burned one, and if she would be captured and found, Twilight Sparkle would be his mate for eternity.

As for Ben...he'd be turned into a pony meat pie for his insolence.

Unfortunately for Boris, when Equestria was conquered...Most of the ponies of the Realm had escaped Jareth's invasion, including Ben, Twilight and their friends, excluding a certain Dragon named Spike, Nyx, Ben and Twilight's adopted daughter, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

But fortunately, Boris and his minions were...handsomely rewarded for their...services in revealing the location of Equestria and breaking down the defenses.

Boxco and Dum-Dum were given each 10,000 pieces of gold...a fortune.

And Boris, as promised, was given a steel prosthetic leg.

Boris was still disappointed in not having the chance to have Twilight for himself or kill off his competition.

However, there were profits to made in the slave trade.

And so...Boris was able to sell the ponies who had been captured into slavery.

The once proud ponies of Equestria were forced into slavery, pushing and pulling on heavy carts and other such terrible forms of labour that were forced upon them.

To Jareth's minions, they were nothing more than simple beasts who needed to be reminded of their place through threats and whip cracks.

And that's exactly how the ponies were treated here in Labyrinth; as beasts of burden...slaves.

(A/N: Please don't kill me for this Jus, Shelbs. This is what I do best, make my stories a bit darker than others...but in the end, I make my endings happy. But this is also a way to explain WHY our troops are overseas; to fight against those who would enslave their own people and treat them like animals.)

Soon the colts, or males, sang as whips began cracking.

Colts:** Ah, ah, ahhhhh**

**Ah, ah, ahhhh**

**Ah, ah, ahhhh**

**Ah, ah, ahhhh**

**Look down**

**Look down**

**Don't look 'em in the eye!**

**Look down**

**Look down**

**You're here until you die!**

Braeburn:** The sun is strong**

**It's hot as Hell below!**

Colts:** Look down**

**Look down**

**There's twenty years to go!**

Dr. Whooves:** I've done no wrong**

**Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!**

Colts: **Look down**

**Look down**

**Sweet Jesus doesn't care!**

Shining Armor:** I know she'll wait**

**I know that she'll be true!**

Colts: **Look down**

**Look down**

**They've all forgotten you!**

Prince Blueblood: **When I get free**

**You won't see me**

**Here for dust!**

Colts: **Look down**

**Look down**

**Don't look 'em in the eye!**

Big Macintosh: **How long, Dear Lord**

**Before you let me die!**

Colts: **Look down**

**Look down**

**You'll always be a slave!**

**Look down**

**Look down**

**You're standing in your grave!**

Meanwhile as he looked down from above his castle, Jareth smirked in delight at the ponies' suffering.

Then he saw an image of Boris bowing to him.

"My Lord Jareth...Mowgli and his meddling friends are in Atlantica." Boris said.

"Ah...good. You serve me well, Boris. But does Mowgli have the Lamp yet?"

"Yes, my King. It's on his person as of now. Any news concerning Twilight and her friends?" Boris asked.

"We have not discovered their location yet. But never fear, Boris. We will find them. And when we do, I will inform you immediately. I promise you this." Jareth swore to his servant.

"Thank you, my Master." Boris bowed in respect to the Goblin King as his image disappeared.

Then Jareth grinned evilly as he watched Mowgli and his friends heading towards the elevator that would lead them to Melody.

"Very soon Mowgli, you and your pathetic friends are going to regret ever coming to Atlantica and interfering in my plans. You'll never be the new King of Atlantica...and I'll make sure of that!" Jareth vowed as he pounded his fist onto his throne.

No way was he going to let Mowgli foil his plans of conquering the Nine Realms at all.

When Jareth realized that most of the ponies had stopped working and stared at him, he scowled at them.

"What are you all gawking at? You've never seen a Goblin King swear revenge on a new enemy before? Well? Get back to work...ALL OF YOU!" He demanded as the ponies fearfully went back to work.

Colts:** Look down**

**Look down**

**You'll always be a slave!**

**Look down**

**Look down**

**You're standing in your grave!**

**Ah, ah, ahhhhh!**

**Ah, ah, ahhhhh!**

Soon the music died down as Jareth smirked evilly.

"Soon, Little Mowgli. Soon..." Jareth said darkly as the screen blackened and his eyes were the last thing to disappear.

A few moments later, as Flynn and Shifu guided Mowgli and his friends to where Melody was, Eric and Ariel decided that now was a good time to introduce themselves to Triton's sole heir.

"Shifu, Flynn! Surely you're not planning to introduce Mowgli to my daughter without having met us first, are you?" Ariel insisted.

"Oh..ha ha, Ariel. Eric. This is a surprise indeed." Shifu stated with a sheepish smile.

"Mowgli, I'd like to introduce you to King Triton's youngest daughter, Ariel, and her husband, Eric; Melody's parents." Shifu stated to the sole heir, who bowed in respect to the royals.

"It's nice to meet you, Ariel...Eric." Mowgli said politely as he bowed his head.

Eric was pleased by Mowgli's good manners.

"It's nice meeting you too, Mowgli. It's a rare honor that we have a visitor from Earth. Especially one who was invited to be our daughter's playmate. Right, Ariel?" Eric asked his wife, who looked very suspiciously at Mowgli.

"Ariel!"

That broke Ariel out of her trance.

"Oh, ha ha...right, Eric. That's right. Now, Mowgli...a word of advice, if Eric and I know our own daughter, you're going to have to keep your wits about you." Ariel instructed to her father's new sole heir.

"Don't worry, Ariel. I'll do my best to behave around Melody, even though I've never actually...played with a girl before." Mowgli admitted.

"Don't fret, I'm certain Melody will like you, and you'll like her, too." Eric stated.

"And we'll be there to make sure nothing bad happens between Mowgli or Melody." Kermit promised.

"Glad to hear that, Muppet Freelance Police." Ariel said with a pleased look on her face.

"Hey! What's goin' on here? Ariel, Eric, why haven't you introduced me to Mowgli yet?" A certain Jamaican voice was heard from Ariel's pocket.

This however got Rizzo a bit frightened.

"Ah! Ghost!" Rizzo screamed as he grabbed onto Gonzo's neck in fear, much to the weirdo's annoyance.

"Ghost? Where?" Sebastian asked as his head popped out of Ariel's pocket and the crab looked from left to right.

"Rizzo, it's okay. It's just a little talking crab." Rowlf said to Rizzo, who sighed in relief.

Sebastian however felt insulted by that comment.

"'Just a little talking crab?' Do you have any idea as to who I am, mons? I am Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian, the King's Majordomo...aside from Shifu, of course, and the Court Musician. But you all can call me Sebastian." Sebastian said as he introduced himself to Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police.

"Wow...that's quite a list of talents for a crustacean." Fozzie said in amazement.

"Why...tank ya fer dat." Sebastian said with a grin.

"I also happen to be Melody's caretaker and closest confidante."

"So...do you have any advice for me when I meet Melody, Sebastian?" Mowgli asked in concern and excitement both.

"Well, Mowgli, since ya asked I'll tell ya. Melody may seem a bit...stubborn and tomboyish on de outside, but she's really just a sweet girl on de inside. And like her mudder, she has de most beautiful voice in all Atlantica. So, in other words...just be yourself when your in her company." Sebastian said with a happy look on his face.

"Oh, Sebastian, you flatterer." Ariel blushed in delight.

"I know, Ariel. But...this Mowgli, is the most important piece of advice; if you want to be friends with Melody, never, ever, ever, ever...insult or cross Gorbash, her pet Dragon. 'Cause that what caused many suitors of hers to leave de palace either in one piece, or have their bottoms burned. Mess with Gorbash, and you'll be burned. And dat's exactly why...I'm comin' with ya, Mowgli." Sebastian said as he crawled towards Mowgli and got on his shoulder.

"Be careful, Mowgli. Sebastian." Ariel said to the boy and crab.

"Don't worry, Ariel. We'll make sure that Mowgli and Melody play nice with each other." Gonzo promised.

"Play nice! Play nice!" Animal shouted happily as Mowgli and his friends left for the elevator.

Ariel and Eric sighed.

"I just hope that Mowgli doesn't do anything extremely stupid around Melody, or worse...he might break Melody's heart." Ariel said with a worried look on her face.

"Ariel, I know that Mowgli may not always keep a promise, but...I'm certain that he and Melody will be fine together." Eric reassured his overprotective wife.

"I just hope that you're right this time, Eric."

Moments later, Mowgli, his friends, Shifu, Sebastian and Flynn got off from the elevator as Sebastian said.

"Next stop, Princess Melody's penthouse."

Once they reached the penthouse, a few girls were hiding in the plants.

"There he is." One of the girls, Dani Fenton, said with a squeal.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Another girl named Tooty giggled.

"It's Mowgli." Another girl named Shanti said with grin.

"He's so cute." Another girl named Penelope Lang said with sigh.

Soon enough the doors to the elevator opened as Melody's voice was heard singing.

Melody:** Atlantica, Atlantica**

**Land of Romantica**

**Rainbow's end**

"All right, then, Mowgli. Let me get you all tidied up now." Flynn said as he fixed Mowgli's bed-head hair.

Soon the hair looked nice and smooth.

"There."

Suddenly, Mowgli's hair went back to its bed head state, much to Flynn's shock and surprise.

"Sorry, Flynn." Mowgli apologized sheepishly.

Melody: **Kingdom of dreamy times**

**Star beams and valentines**

**Where everyone is a friend**

"Now remember Mowgli, be on your very best behavior. Because Flynn's cousin-in-law, Her Royal Highness Melody, is a Princess." Shifu reminded Mowgli sternly.

"Yeah, and just like Sebastian said, Melody maybe a bit...stubborn and tomboyish on the outside, but on the inside, she's a really sweet girl." Flynn added.

"And remember, Mowgli...be yourself." Sebastian finished.

Then Shifu opened the doors to the penthouse and the Muppet Freelance Police looked around to see if it was all okay.

Once Rizzo gave a thumbs up if it was okay, they all entered the room.

Melody: **Here's where lost wishes are granted**

As they entered, Mowgli was dumbstruck as he saw Melody playing on a harp and singing.

Next to her was Gorbash, who was sleeping peacefully because of Melody's voice.

Apparently, Mowgli was dumbstruck because of Melody's beautiful singing voice.

Sebastian was right about one thing; Melody really had 'the most beautiful voice'.

Melody: **Cast away dreams all come true**

**It's fun to be under the undersea wonder of**

**Atlantica!**

"Ahem. Melody...Melody?" Flynn announced. "Forgive me, Melody but...may I please present Mowgli Haley Ababwa?" Flynn asked, causing Melody to finish playing her song and turn her attention towards her cousin-in-law and the others.

"Oh yes...Indeed you may, Flynn." Melody said as she came downn a set of stairs and went to Mowgli and his friends, who bowed quickly.

"So this is Mowgli, hmm?" Melody asked with interest.

Then she noticed the Muppets as she asked.

"And who are you six?"

"We're the Muppet Freelance Police, of course. My name is Kermit. This is Fozzie, Rowlf, Rizzo, Gonzo and Animal." Kermit said as he introduced himself and his teammates.

"Animal like penthouse." Animal nodded with a grin.

"Oh bother." Gorbash groaned in annoyance before he went back to sleep.

Then Melody observed Mowgli, who still looked at Melody with a dumbstruck look on his face, noticing Batty, Abu, Iago and Mushu at the boy's feet waving a bit.

Melody blushed a bit at the way that Mowgli was staring at her.

Of course she was also expecting something.

Flynn, getting a good idea as to what Melody wanted, whispered aside to Mowgli.

"Ahem...thank her for the present, Mowgli."

"Uh, refresh my memory, what present?" Mowgli asked puzzled and nearly forgetting the cookies that Melody had made for him.

"You know, da cookies, mon!" Sebastian said to Mowgli with a nod.

Then Mowgli realized that he still had some cookies from his little trip to Atlantica and pulled them out of his right pocket.

"Oh, right. Thank you for these, miss-Uh, I mean, Princess Melody, ma'am." Mowgli said.

"You're welcome, Mowgli. I'm glad you enjoyed them. And please, just...call me Melody." Melody insisted with a smile that nearly drove Mowgli crazy, if that was ever possible.

"Hey, don't look now, Gonzo. But I think Mowgli's got it for the Princess." Rizzo whispered to Gonzo with a mischievous grin.

"Rizzo, let's not jump into conclusions." Gonzo said to Rizzo.

Ignoring, or better yet, not hearing Rizzo and Gonzo's conversation, Melody spoke.

"That will be all, Flynn. Shifu."

"Oh, well then, Flynn and I will leave you." Shifu insisted.

"Watch over them, Sebastian." Flynn instructed the crab.

"Don't worry, Flynn mon. No trouble will come to 'dem when I'm around." Sebastian promised as he saluted Flynn.

"You can count on us, Flynn." Kermit promised, too, with a salute.'

"Oh please, Shifu, Flynn. Don't leave me alone with her." Mowgli begged.

He still did not know how to act or what to say around a girl like Melody.

"Yeah, I mean Mowgli barely has any friends aside from us." Batty mentioned.

Flynn, being the last to leave, tried to supress the grin on his face as he headed towards the door.

"Have nothing but fun. Ha ha ha. Goodbye, Mowgli." Flynn said as he closed the door to the penthouse and walked alongside Shifu, who grinned with pride.

"I must say that was...rather an interesting meeting, don't you think, Flynn?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, I know. But did you see the look on Mowgli's face when we entered the penthouse, Shifu?"

"Yes, I saw that, too. It seems that Mowgli has instantly fallen in love with the Princess without even realizing it."

"I also think that not only have we found the...'perfect playmate' for Melody, but also...Mowgli might be her 'perfect suitor' in the future." Flynn predicted with a grin.

"I agree with you on that matter, Flynn. It won't be too long now."

"Yeah...but still, we gotta keep Ariel in the dark about this. If she finds out about our plans for both Mowgli and Melody, hoo, I don't think I'd wanna be around to hear the end of it, Shifu." Flynn said cringing at the very thought.

"Ariel...will just have to learn to trust Mowgli, though it will take her a bit of time to be comfortable with the situation." Shifu insisted.

"Personally, I think Ariel's just crazy not to trust Mowgli around Melody. After all, they're still children according to our standards..." Flynn said continuing the conversation.

But this story isn't about how to control Ariel on how she feels towards Mowgli and Melody's relationship.

This story is all about Mowgli's adventures, and this one was about to become Mowgli's ultimate test...so far.

"This is going to be fuuuunnny." Batty said with a giggle as he and his friends looked at Mowgli who sighed in concern.

Melody chose this time to walk around Mowgli and his friends, observing the boy in curiousity.

Soon Melody let out a sigh, which made Mowgli asked.

"Uh, what? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really..." Melody said with a shrug. "It's just that no one has ever accepted a royal invitation...in his underwear." Melody finished with a giggle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Underwear? This isn't my underwear, these are my pajamas." Mowgli glared in annoyance.

"Well, at least Mowgli wasn't invited in his birthday suit. That's for sure. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Mushu laughed.

"Mushu..." Mowgli glared at the Dragon in annoyance at that comment.

"Sorry..."

"Well at least Mowgli's parents didn't argue THAT much when they first met." Iago said to Abu, who chittered in agreement.

"Uh...what are you guys talking about again?" Batty asked Iago and Abu in confusion.

Melody, who did not hear the comments of Mowgli's friends, spoke again.

"Oh, is that right? Well, the truth is...the royal invitation was for you, and you alone, and not for a bunch of clowns, a cockatoo, a chimp, a fox with wings, or a little lizard." Melody said with a shrug, motioning of course to the Muppet Freelance Police, Iago, Abu, Batty and Mushu, much to their anger and annoyance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now that was really uncalled for, lady!" Rizzo snapped in anger.

"Clowns? Is that what you just called us?" Fozzie asked in shock and apallment.

"You dare to insult Weirdo-Mind?" Gonzo asked as if he had been challenged in his Weirdo-Mind mode.

"We're not clowns. We're Muppets." Rowlf insisted.

"Rowlf right. Animal not a clown. Me a drummer." Animal suggested.

"Now listen here, ma'am. We're not clowns. We're cops...of the Muppet variety." Kermit said.

"Now, just a minute here, babe. I ain't no cockatoo, I am a macaw. And Abu here ain't no chimp, he's a monkey, and chimps don't have tails." Iago insisted.

"And I am not-. Wait...in a way, you're right about me being a fox with wings, because one of my species nicknames happens to be the flying fox. Though technically, I am a fruit bat, just so you know." Batty stated.

"'Little lizard'? Princess, I prefer...Dragon. Dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." Mushu said as he used his tongue to hiss like a snake in annoyance, much to the Princess' surprise.

She just insulted a Dragon, without realizing it?

How stupid was that?

"You're...You're a Dragon? But...you don't look anything like a Dragon. You're...um...um..." Melody said trying to come up with the best words without insulting Mushu, who came up close to her.

"Intimidating? Awe-inspiring?" Mushu asked in anticipation, hoping that he'd get some royal treatment from the Princess.

"Tiny." Melody admitted, much to Mushu's, who scowled in annoyance at the word 'tiny', disappointment.

"Of course. I'm travel size for your convenience and the convenience of everyone on Atlantica. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright." Mushu said as he placed his hand on Gorbash's nose, much to the larger Dragon's annoyance as he woke up.

"First things, first. I'm not a cow, I'm a Dragon just like you. And secondly, keep your hand off my face!" Gorbash said as he bit at Mushu, who swiped his hand away just in time.

"Down, bessy!" Mushu glared at Gorbash, who was annoyed at being referred to as a cow.

"See my point, Mowgli? That's why the invitation was for you alone, and not for your friends, especially this rude and conceited Dragon." Melody said, but this made Mowgli even more angry.

Enough was...enough!

"Mushu maybe rude and conceited, but the Muppet Freelance Police are NOT to be insulted!" Mowgli snapped angrily causing Melody to jump back in surprise.

"Oh brudder. Dis is gonna be very messy. Kermit, cover my eyes until dis is over, please." Sebastian pleaded as Kermit covered the crab's eyes.

Mowgli marched towards Melody, causing her to back away as he spoke. "And well, maybe I didn't come here well dressed like anyone else, but so what? From what I remember, you and your grandpa invited me in the middle of the night, when I was least expecting an invitation. And Princess or no Princess, this is no way to treat a guest!"

"Yeah! You tell her, Mowgli!" Iago cheered along with Abu.

"He just did, Iago." Batty pointed out.

"Yeah, Mowgli. You the man-cub!" Mushu grinned.

Expecting a big slap from Melody, Mowgli closed his eyes and prepared his face for the impact.

But, she didn't slap him.

Instead, she cracked a smile and giggled in amusement.

This confused Mowgli as he opened his eyes and asked.

"Now what?"

"You know...you are kinda cute." Melody said to Mowgli with a grin on her face.

"Really? Well...thanks, I get that a lot."

"That's true, Mowgli has been called cute before." Iago said in amusement.

"Is it over, Kermit?" Sebastian asked.

"Actually, Sebastian...Mowgli and Melody are getting along well." Kermit explained to the crustacean as he lifted his flippers off of Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian sighed in relief.

"Whew! I'm glad dis didn't turn into a nasty free for all in here." Sebastian said with a sigh.

"Well, Mowgli, I'm impressed with how you stood up to Melody. That was very brave of you." Gorbash stated proudly.

"Oh, thanks, Gorbash." Mowgli said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"And you're absolutely right, Mowgli. I did invite you, but I didn't say at a normal time. Besides..." Melody said as she giggled some more.

"Now what's so funny?"

"Your underwear looks really cute."

"Melody, they're my pajamas."

"Well, you two are off to a very good start. I'm sure you kids will be good friends eventually. After all, a little bit of teasing like dat is a good sign of it." Sebastian said happily.

"Right. Come with me, Mowgli. I want to show you all of Atlantica." Melody said as she took Mowgli by the arm and prepared to show her new playmate and his friends around her planet, uh I mean Realm, and future Kingdom.

"Yahoo! That way we can get some attention from the Atlanticans!" Rizzo called out.

"Attention! Attention!" Animal called out.

"Hey! What about us?" Mushu asked with a frown.

"Yeah, we're here, too!" Iago said.

"What are we? Yesterday's trash?" Batty asked.

"I think your little lizard and your other friends wanna come too." Melody said with a shrug, causing Mushu to snarl.

"I told you, I ain't no lizard. I'm a Dragon!"

"Mushu is not a lizard, Melody. He's a Dragon. Get it straight, okay? And he, Batty, Iago and Abu are my best friends." Mowgli said with a frown.

"I agree with Mowgli, Melody. You should try and apologize, if you want Mowgli to remain your playmate." Gorbash insisted.

"All right, I'm sorry. I apologize." Melody said to Mowgli with a nod, trying to be on good terms with her new playmate.

"Hey, don't apologize to me. Apologize to my lizard." Mowgli snapped in annoyance to Melody.

However, the boy said that without thinking, and of course, Mushu got very upset by what Mowgli just said.

"What? You, too, Mowgli?" Mushu asked angrily making Mowgli yelp in alarm.

"Oops. Sorry, Mushu. I didnt-I meant-."

"All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on both your families!" Mushu said as he crossed his arms in anger.

"Man, and I was hoping for Mushu to make a rant about dishonor." Rizzo said in disappointment.

"In fact...Uh, Rizzo, can you make a note of this please?" Mushu asked.

"Sure." Rizzo said as he got out a pad of paper and a pencil and began to write as Mushu spat his curse.

"This one is for you in particular, Princess. Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow-!" Mushu shouted, much to Gorbash's annoyance.

"I'm a Dragon!"

"Whatever-."

"Mushu, stop. I didn't mean it. We're friends, remember?" Mowgli said, trying to reason with the Dragon as he tried to grab on to him.

"Mushu!" Mowgli said as Mushu ran through Melody's harp and climbed up onto the glorious fountain that was in her room, then crossed his arms in annoyance at his so-called friend.

"Oh come on, Mushu." Mowgli begged.

"Mowgli's sorry." Melody said to the Dragon in concern.

"Oh, yeah right. Sure, sure." Mushu said sarcastically before he snapped at the kids.

"NOT!"

"And so am I." Melody insisted, but Mushu stayed put.

"Okay, then I'm coming up!" Mowgli said with an annoyed sigh as he climbed up the fountain after Mushu.

Once he reached the top, he tried to grab the Dragon, but Mushu jumped out of the way.

"Mushu, stop it!"

But soon, Mowgli grabbed Mushu and exclaimed in excitement.

"Gotcha now!"

"Uh, Mowgli? Do yourself a favor and don't look down." Gorbash said to the boy in worry.

Too late.

Mowgli and Mushu looked down and yelped as they realized that they were at the fountain's edge.

Mowgli then slipped and began falling down.

"Mowgli!" Melody yelped as she ran to catch the falling Mowgli and Mushu.

The boy bounced off the lower part of the fountain, which caused him to land safely in Melody's arms.

"I got you!"

Of course the impact sent the three crashing into a nearby bush.

As a result, Melody was on Mowgli's back, but Mushu got out of the leaves, spitting them out in disgust.

"This is why I decided not to be a gardener." Mushu said aside.

"Mushu, are you okay?" Batty said as he, Iago and Abu went to check up on their friend.

"No, Batty. I've been insulted and thrown into a vat of leaves. I ain't okay."

"So this is Mushu, Batty, Iago and Abu, huh?" Melody asked as she picked up the Dragon.

"Yes." Mowgli said with a smile.

"He maybe a rude and conceited Dragon, but he's an adorable rude and conceited Dragon." Melody said with a giggle as she nuzzled Mushu.

"Well I-."

But before Mushu could say anything else, Melody kissed the Dragon on his cheek.

The Dragon, after being let go of, smiled in a daze as he spun around.

"I guess I was wrong. Gorbash is a Dragon and Melody ain't so bad at all." Mushu said as he fainted and fell to the ground.

This caused everyone else in the room to laugh or giggle.

A while later, Cody and Penny were seen steering a sleigh that had two Unicorns on each side pulling the thing.

Mowgli, Melody, The Muppet Freelance Police, Sebastian, Batty, Mushu, Iago and Abu were in the sleigh having so much fun as they went for a ride.

"Yee-haw!" Gonzo called out.

"Yahoo!" Rizzo shouted.

"Fun! Fun!" Animal called.

"Yahoo!" Melody giggled happily.

"Yee-haw!" Mowgli said with a laugh.

"This is soooo fun!" Batty called out.

"Cue the music number." Fozzie remarked as a song started to play and a chorus began to sing.

Chorus: **You're whirling in a world of fun and laughter**

**You're floating on a cloud of happy dreams**

**Where nothing really ever is exactly**

**What it seems**

Soon of course, the sleigh came across a pond filled with alligators, making Mowgli yelp as he exclaimed.

"Oh no, alligators!"

"Don't worry, Mowgli. They're friendly." Sebastian suggested as the alligators made a bridge to allow the sleigh to get on the other side by letting the Unicorns jump on their backs.

Once that was done, they reached the other side and continued on as they passed a group of ostriches, who started to take flight in the air.

Chorus: **Surprises are a commonplace occurrence**

**Astonishments electrify the air**

**There's tingle-lingle-jingle of delightment**

**Everywhere!**

The sleigh then drove off the path causing everyone in it to go flying out of it and into the air.

They soon laughed as they entered many different balls that were on a platform that flew into the sky.

Each and every head of Mowgli and his friends popped out of a different ball.

Chorus: **Atlantica**

**Atlantica**

**Land where wonders never cease**

**Atlantica**

**Atlantica**

**Land of happiness and peace**

**You're whirling in a world of fun and laughter**

**You're floating in a cloud of happy dreams**

**Where nothing really is exactly ever**

**What it seems!**

Soon the balls fell off the platforms, causing everyone to bounce around in the sky and bump into each other like a sky version of softball.

Unfortunately the clouds began to darken and soon it started raining.

"Uh oh, it's the weather Nymphs." Melody said with a shrug.

"They're just jealous because we're having so much fun. Cody, Penny."

Then Cody and Penny each got out a horn and blew into it causing a few giant butterflies that matched the color of the balls that the gang were all in to appear.

Mowgli and his friends were then taken by the butterflies to a secret dry underground cave.

(A/N: And please do forgive me if I'm screwing with the scenes, but this scene will be a lot like the one from the movie...with a twist.)

Other animals and magical beings were trying to find places to hide, too.

A little while later, the rain had stopped and all of Atlantica was well and dry again.

But where were Mowgli and his friends, new and old?

The answer; they were in a cave.

But it was NOT just any ordinary cave.

No, sir.

It was the Cave of Two Lovers; a majestically beautiful cave filled with glowing crystals.

And aside from other unimportant things, it had a great pool of water.

When the gang reached the pool, Melody spoke to Mowgli.

"Mowgli, do you know what Atlantica's biggest secret is?" She asked.

Mowgli was a bit confused and curious.

"Uh no...what is Atlantica's biggest secret? That the people of Atlantica aren't totally human?" Mowgli asked, causing Melody to giggle at that comment.

"Well, in a way you're right. And I'll show you why." Melody said as she got into the pool.

"Now that's really odd. Why'd she wanna show Mowgli a big secret, then jump into a pool?" Rizzo asked.

Then Melody arose from the pool, waving her hair around, causing Mowgli to sigh lovingly.

But then out of the water came from behind Melody...a red scaly fish tail!

Mowgli was now even more amazed.

As mentioned before nothing was ever as it seemed.

An invitation to Atlantica, a crazy rabbit Genie, a magic Lamp, three wishes, and now Merpeople.

It was like a dream come true for Mowgli.

"Like what you see?" Melody asked as she waved her tail a bit.

"Wow..." Mowgli said with a sigh.

Seeing how Mowgli looked at her, Melody blushed with a giggle.

"So you're...a...Mermaid. I can't believe it. This is so amazing." Mowgli said with a smile on his face as he walked towards Melody.

Iago began to worry a bit as he flew towards his friend's son, seeing as how he had a bad experience with one particular Mermaid before.

"Mowgli, stop! Don't! It's a trick! She'll drown you! Or worse, she'll bite ya on the neck and drag your corpse down to the bottom." Iago started to say, causing Melody to gasp in shock.

"What? Drown him? Bite his neck and drag his corpse to the bottom?"

That was very hurtful towards Melody, who looked as if though she were about to cry.

"Iago! How can you say that about Melody? I'm sure she'd never do that. I mean...look at her. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Mowgli said as he noticed Melody's back turned to the group, crying on a rock.

This caused Mowgli to look at Iago with a glare.

"Now look what you've gone and done."

Mowgli then took off his shirt, got into the pool and swam towards the crying Melody.

"Melody, don't listen to Iago. He's full of pee and wind." Mowgli said, much to Melody's, who stopped crying at that comment, amusement and Iago's shock.

"I'm full of what?"

This caused Cody, Penny, the Muppet Freelance Police, Mushu, Batty and Abu to laugh like crazy at Iago's embarrassment.

"That ain't funny!" Iago insisted, but they kept laughing.

"Laugh, laugh, laugh. Laugh all you want. Ha ha ha." He said sarcastically.

"Until you apologize to Melody about what you said to her, Iago, I'll continue to make fun of you, and you'll no longer be considered my friend." Mowgli insisted as he held onto Melody defensively.

"No!" Iago said stubbornly as he crossed his wings in defiance.

"Then I might tell Melody about the time when I caught you and Thundra doing-." Mowgli said coming up with an embarrassing situation that he caught Iago in.

"Hey! Ix-nay on the Undra-Thay, Owgli-May. What me and Thundra did is personal, kid."

"Then...will you apologize to Melody, please?" Mowgli asked nicely giving Iago his 'begging' look.

Iago tried to ignore that face, but he couldn't.

"Oh...Ooh, with the face and the eyes and the-. Ah, all right. Melody, I'm sorry for all the things I said about you. It's just that I was trying to protect Mowgli, but I didn't realize that I was hurting your feelings at all. Can you forgive me?" Iago asked the Mermaid Princess of Atlantica, hoping that she would forgive the foul-mouthed bird.

Then Melody swam towards Iago, who looked down in guilt and shame, and petted his head.

"Iago...I understand that you were just being Mowgli's friend. But like most people and animals, Merpeople have feelings, too. However, since you are Mowgli's friend...Of course I forgive you. And that's what friends are for, right?" Melody asked as she held out her hand as if to shake hands with Iago, or wings in this case.

Iago looked at the hand, but then decided what the heck. He'd give it a shot.

"Right. Friends." Iago said as he shook Melody's hand.

"Speaking of friends..." Melody said as she swam towards Mowgli and took her necklace and locket off of her person before she gave it to Mowgli.

"Mowgli...I want you to have this. It has brought me good luck on all my adventures, and it'll allow you to become just like any of us on Atlantica." Melody explained as she placed the locket around Mowgli's neck.

"Melody, this belongs to you. I...I...I can't accept this. It-." But before Mowgli could finish, Melody put a finger to his mouth as if to shush him.

"It is mine to give to whoever I choose...like my heart. You've been such a good friend to me so far. I'd be honored if you were to wear it...for me." Melody insisted.

What Melody said was true.

Mowgli had been a good friend to her so far, so it would be a great honor to wear this necklace in Melody's name.

And who was he to deny Melody anyway?

Mowgli sighed and he spoke softly.

"Melody...I...accept this gift in your name. I'll never let it go, and I'll always have it by my side." He vowed to the Princess.

Melody smiled and put her hand on Mowgli's shoulder as she spoke.

"So let it be."

Then Mowgli felt something strange going on, as if the necklace had granted him a strange ability in the water.

"I can't feel my legs." Mowgli said before he saw a blue dolphin like tail fin appear before his eyes.

"Wow! Cool! Now I'm a Merboy." Mowgli said as he smiled and swam around the pool.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Kermit said with a sigh.

"Yeah, don't they look cute together?" Fozzie sighed happily.

However Iago was gettin' pretty worried.

"I'm tellin' ya, Abu. It's happening all over again. Magic, Genies, Lamps, wishes, Princesses. Soon Mowgli's gonna turn into his father." Iago stated to Abu who chittered in agreement.

"Nah. I don't think so. But for now...let's let them have their moment." Batty insisted as Mowgli and Melody started splashing each other and laughing.

Sebastian sighed at this beautiful scene between Mowgli and Melody.

"Dose two kids are so adorable together. It reminds me so much of how much Ariel and Eric were in love with each other."

Perhaps Flynn was right. Mowgli and Melody would not only become friends, but would one day...become lovers.

But that's another chapter...

Author's notes: Whew! Man, I thought that I'd never get to finish this chapter or get this story updated. Mowgli and Melody are now friends and are getting closer and closer.

Of course, in the next chapter the fun ends when Mowgli must endure ettiquite lessons, but...in an extra scene he'll also learn how to fight from Flynn, the Asgardians and the Avengers in homage to a certain song from Mulan. Also the Muppet Freelance Police will learn from Ben the fate of Equestria and about the situation with Jareth. Also in the next chapter, Cat and Daffy get blackmailed by...Boris the Animal-.

Boris: It's...just...Boris!

Me: Who cares? Anyway, Cat and Daffy get blackmailed by Boris to find Mowgli and get him to open the Forbidden Door, under the threat of making Cat's split personality problem permanent and Daffy being turned into Duck L'Orange.

Anyway here's what you need to know.

The song that the ponies sang was 'The Work Song', the first song from the musical, Les Miserables.

Boxco and Dum-Dum are OC ponies of JusSonic.

The scenes with Jareth, Ariel, Eric and Sebastian were all my original scenes.

Some of the lines in this story have references to JusSonic's upcoming fanmake Weirdo-Mind, The Little Mermaid and Mulan.

The Cave of Two Lovers is from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

And the sweet, beautiful scene between Mowgli and Melody was my original idea, though it has references the Aladdin series, the Pirates of the Caribbean series and a very certain love scene from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

Until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. Until then, see ya later, alligators!


	7. Chapter 7: Training and Blackmail

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Wow! Six chapters, and 38 reviews. Am I becoming popular now? Anyway this chapter's not only gonna be a reference to Brave, which comes out this very weekend, but also to me Scottish heritage, which I am very proud of because of who my ancestor was and is; Sir William Wallace, the Hammer of the English. Yes...THAT William Wallace. And I've changed my mind about Boris threatening Daffy and Cat with Duck L'Orange and the split personality thing. I've decided to let Boris threaten them with jail...for life...with a little reference to Dracula: Dead and Loving It. So, I should answer some reviews.

Slpytlak: Don't worry, Shelbs. Jareth will get a taste of his own medicine soon enough. Though when? I do not know yet, perhaps near the end.

DBV: I'm glad you finally caught up with my story, and I'm also glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

JDS196GUY: Well, Mowgli will need to learn how to fight in order to defeat Jareth. And this next chapter will explain one aspect of the scene with Mowgli and Melody in the last chapter.

Sonicfighter: Well, Mowgli will meet the Mane Six when he and his friends reach Labyrinth. Spike is in the role of Oompo, so Mowgli'll meet him later, much later. As for Nyx and the CMC, well...Let's just say they'll have escaped from Jareth's clutches and Mowgli will meet them in one of the future chapters involving...'BOOM...Shaka Laka' from Muppet Treasure Island.

Detective88: I'll be sure to use those suggestions, Raina.

JusSonic: Sounds like some good ideas, though I was particularly hoping for some...ROMANTIC...suggestions involving Mowgli and Melody. Just saying. Any dialogue? Anything in particular? Aside from 'A Whole New World' and Pinkie's Pinkie Sense. Aside from that, good suggestions. Thank you.

Chapter seven: Training and Blackmail

A little while later in the day, the sleigh that carried Mowgli and Melody off on their tour/date returned to the palace, where Shifu and Flynn were waiting.

"Ah, Mowgli. It seems you're right on time." Shifu said as he closed his pocket watch with a grin.

"On time for what, Shifu?" Mowgli asked in concern.

"Why, you're right on time for your schooling." Flynn explained, much to Mowgli's worry.

"Schooling? Wait a minute, that wasn't part of the deal. And-."

"It wasn't? Well, I guess we used the wrong word." Shifu stated.

"Well, Shifu, I think the word that's appropriate for Mowgli's case would be...training." Flynn suggested as he and the red panda spoke privately.

"Ah, yes. Good suggestion, Flynn." Shifu nodded in agreement before he and Flynn turned their attention back to Mowgli.

"What I meant to say Mowgli was, it's time for your training." Flynn said.

"Training? What kind of training?" Mowgli asked in even more concern.

"Etiquette training, dancing, fencing and other such skills in order to prepare you for the ball tonight." Shifu explained.

"And warrior training by me, to prepare you for any situation at all." Flynn finished.

"But, Flynn, Shifu...I didn't agree to this and I-." Mowgli said trying to explain that he was not a fan of school at all.

"I know that you didn't agree to this, Mowgli, but if you want to become a TRUE...Prince of Atlantica...you must learn to behave, act and even FIGHT...like one. Now come along. You, too, Muppet Freelance Police." Shifu explained clearly as he pulled the new Prince out of the sleigh.

The Muppet Freelance Police came along too, since they were Mowgli's bodyguards and they wanted to see what would happen.

"Don't worry, Mowgli. I'm one of your teachers. And the training I have for you is very special indeed." Flynn assured the boy.

"Yeah, but-." Mowgli began to say, worrying about how Batty, Iago, Abu and Mushu would do without him.

"Don't worry, Mowgli. Iago, Batty and the others will have more fun with me. Good luck!" Melody said, giving Mowgli a wink, causing the boy to blush.

Seeing this caused Flynn, Shifu and the Muppets to grin in delight.

Then Shifu and the others led Mowgli to a building as Flynn pulled on a rope, pulling back the curtains to reveal a great deal of people and animals.

Four penguins in waiter's clothing were among them named Harold, Hamish, Hugh and Horace.

(A/N: They're the same penguins from a certain scene in Mary Poppins.)

A dancing hippo named Tilly was there too.

And the last people were...a Spanish fencer named Inigo Montoya, an old Scottish witch named Minerva McGonagall, and an English toad named J. Thaddeus Toad, Esquire, and his faithful horse, Cyril Proudbottom.

"Who are all these people?" Mowgli asked in concern before Cyril, Toad, Tilly and the penguins went like 'ahem' to the sole-heir.

"And animals, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you."

"None taken." They said.

"Hmm, I don't know if this is gonna be funny or just plain crazy, yet." Fozzie said.

"I think Mowgli's gonna look very stupid in front of these guys." Rizzo said.

"Something seems rather screwy, don't you think?" Rowlf asked.

"I just hope Mowgli makes it out of this mess without embarrassing himself, guys." Kermit sad.

"My thoughts exactly, Kermit. But for now, let's just watch." Gonzo agreed.

"Watch! Watch!" Animal shouted.

Suddenly, Ben Mare arrived and sat next to the Muppets, also wanting to watch this scene.

"Why, all of these people...and animals, are your teachers, Mowgli...for this part of the training anyway." Shifu explained as he clapped his hands.

"Now...let the lessons begin!" Shifu said as the teachers began to sing.

Teachers: **Oh, you've got to get some etiquette**

**If you want to be a Prince**

**So we're here to meet you**

**And to teach you lots of handy hints**

**How to sit and stand**

**How to look real grand**

**With a proper attitude**

**Well, you've got to get some etiquette**

**Because a Prince is never rude**

**You've got to get some etiquette in the way you eat your food**

As Mowgli nervously tried to leave, Shifu grabbed him and pulled him towards the penguins for his first lesson.

Harold, the head waiter penguin, took Mowgli to a table and put him into a seat to show the boy how to eat properly at a table.

"Shoulders back. Use your spoon." Harold instructed as he handed Mowgli a spoon.

"You'll eat lunch at half-past noon." Hamish, the shortest of the penguins, instructed.

As Mowgli was about to use his spoon to eat his soup, Harold interrupted because his shoulders were not back, which Mowgli quickly corrected.

But then Hamish interrupted the second time, because Mowgli's elbow was on the table, which Mowgli also corrected.

Just as Mowgli was slurping his soup, Horace, the tallest of the penguins, interrupted because of that.

Then Mowgli eventually ate his soup quietly.

"Very good, Mowgli." Hugh, the goofiest of the penguins, said with a pleased look on his face.

"Very good indeed." Shifu agreed, but then Mowgli gave a small burp, alarming the penguins and old Shifu.

It wasn't too disgusting, but it was rude, nevertheless.

"Now that was interesting." Ben said.

"Oh my!" Horace said in alarm.

"Time to dance!" Tilly said as she grabbed Mowgli by the hand and twirled him around a bit on the dance floor as the hippo started to sing.

Tilly: **Oh, you've got to get some etiquette**

**When you're on the ballroom foor**

**If you lose your grip**

**You'll slide and slip**

**You'll become a royal bore**

**But turn and turn**

**Your graceful swirl**

**And you'll get a royal chance**

**Oh you've got to get some etiquette**

**For a Prince must learn to dance!**

"That hippo sure can dance, but can Mowgli?" Gonzo asked as Mowgli got a bit dizzy and sick with Tilly dancing with him to fast.

The boy managed to get out of Tilly's hands as she grabbed Shifu by mistake without noticing it.

Mowgli danced around like crazy before Inigo placed a helmet mask on his head and a fencing sword in his hand.

"En garde, mi amigo!" Inigo said in his Spanish accent, confusing the boy in the process.

"What did he say?" Rizzo asked.

"I think he's speaking Spanish, Rizzo." Kermit explained.

"Exactly." Ben agreed, knowing Spanish a bit too well.

"And we thrust, and parry!" Inigo said to Mowgli as he did some fencing moves, which Mowgli did his best to imitate as Inigo sang.

Inigo:** Oh, you've got to get the etiquette of fencing**

**To royally keep on the royal toes**

Suddenly, Mowgli accidentally poked Inigo in the hind quarters, causing the Spaniard to yelp in alarm and jump forward.

"Ai caramba!"

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Ben said as he cringed at the sight.

"Thrust, parry! Thrust, parry! Slash, jab! Take that, parry, thrust!" Mowgli said as he pretended to fight only to bump into a library stand where the Scottish witch professor, Minerva McGonagall shushed him and handed him a huge pile of books.

Minerva McGonagall: **And you've got to get your hooks**

**In a lot of proper books**

**'Cause a proper education always shows**

Mowgli in alarm started reading the rules of most of the books in a quick manner.

If he really wanted to impress Melody, he had to learn...everything there was to know.

(A/N: And personally, I think education is really important for a good job future.)

"'Do stand when a lady enters a room, don't spit in public, do stand up straight, don't raise your voice...Hold the door open for the old, don't pick your nose!'"

The boy read so many books in a quick manner, he need to breathe.

"I kinda feel sorry for Mowgli goin' through all that torment." Gonzo said worriedly.

"Well at least he might impress the ladies tonight at the coronation ball." Ben said eagerly.

"Coronation ball? There's gonna be a ball tonight?" Kermit asked.

"That's right, Kermit. And it's gonna be one heck of a party." Ben said.

"Party! Party!" Animal shouted.

Lastly, Mowgli was seen riding on Cyril as Toad began to teach Mowgli how to ride a horse.

"I just hope you know what you're doin', Thaddeus. I'm not so sure about Mowgli ridin' on my back."

"Oh, pish-posh, Cyril. You'll do just fine." Toad said as he cracked his whip and began to sing as Cyril tried to buck Mowgli off of him.

Toad:** Oh, you've got to get some etiquette**

**In the way you ride a steed**

**So, of course**

**A course in horsemanship's**

**Exactly what you need**

Then Cyril got a bit wild as he bucked Mowgli, trying to get him off his back.

"Sit in right. Sit in right, Mowgli!" Toad told the boy.

Of course, Cyril successfully bucked Mowgli off and right back into Tilly's arms.

"And good riddance!" Cyril stated with a sigh.

"Not again." Mowgli said in alarm as he began to experience a lot of crazy moments.

Being twirled around by Tilly again.

Fencing with Inigo.

Bumping into McGonagall.

And so on and so forth.

Everything was so confusing as the Muppet Freelance Police and Ben tried to get Mowgli out of the chaos.

Teachers: **Oh, you've got to get some etiquette**

**If you want to be a Prince**

**So we're here to meet you**

**And to teach you lots of handy hints**

**How to sit and stand**

**How to look real grand**

**With a proper attitude**

******You've got to get some etiquette in the way you eat your food**

Tilly: **A Prince must learn to dance!**

Inigo: **You've got to learn to fence!**

McGonagall: **And read the proper books!**

Toad: **And ride upon a horse! **

Mowgli, Ben and the Muppet Freelance Police got out of there just in time as the teachers began to sing the finale.

Teachers:** If you want to be a Prince! **

Then the curtain closed again before it collapse and fell on them, causing Tilly to accidentally sit on Shifu, causing the red panda to groan in annoyance.

"I beg your pardon, madam, but...GET OFF!" Shifu said in a muffled voice.

"Mowgli? MOWGLI?"

Mowgli and the others began to catch their breath.

"That was a weird lesson, but...where's Flynn?" Mowgli asked, before someone tapped his shoulder, causing the boy to yelp.

"Right here, Mowgli lad." Flynn said in a Scottish accent as they all turned to see that Flynn was not only wearing his normal attire, but he was also wearing a kilt, the Scottish version of a skirt, I mean pants for men, and parts of his face were painted blue, like the Highlanders of Medieval Scotland, as bagpipe music was heard in the background.

Rizzo started to snicker and laugh.

To the rat, Flynn looked absolutely ridiculous.

"What's so funny, Rizzo?" Flynn asked in confusion and irritation.

"Flynn, what are you doing wearing a lady's skirt? Are you a cross dresser?" Rizzo asked as he laughed.

But Flynn grabbed the rat by the throat and pulled him towards his face.

"Okay, Rizzo. There's two things you should know. One, it's not a skirt. And two, it's a KILT...sicko!" Flynn said as he dropped the rat.

"Skirt, kilt. Tomato, Tom-ah-to. Same thing."

"Actually, Rizzo, it isn't. A kilt is what men wear in Scotland, though it's more like formal wear. A skirt is more...stylish, froo-froo and uh...more in tune with ladies." Ben corrected, much to Flynn's delight.

"Thank you, Ben. And besides, in Atlantica...real men, aside from the King and Eric, wear kilts." Flynn declared proudly.

"So that's where you were the whole time, huh, Flynn?" Mowgli asked in amazement.

"Aye, that I was. I was gettin' ready for yer trainin' with me." Flynn said in his fake, yet very convincing, Scottish accent.

Mowgli sighed in relief.

"That's good news. I hope it won't be as embarrassing as my previous lessons, right Flynn?" Mowgli asked.

"Ah, trust me, laddie. It'll get much better, I promise ya that." Flynn said.

"Flynn, what's with the Scottish accent?" Gonzo asked.

Then Flynn chuckled and went back to his regular voice.

"Sorry...I thought my voice sounded more warrior like when I spoke in my Scottish accent." Flynn admitted with a sheepish grin.

"I kinda like the Scottish accent." Mowgli admitted.

"Why...thank you, Mowgli. Anyway, now it's time for your training as a warrior." Flynn said, getting ready to take Mowgli to where he'd get his warrior's training.

Moments later, Flynn and Mowgli, who was dressed in traditional Scottish attire, including a red kilt, astride Flynn's noble steed Maximus, rode to a training area similar to a Highland games arena.

Ben was able to carry the Muppet Freelance Police on his back, even though he was rather short and skinny.

On the training grounds were many young students, three of them were young men from Scotland;

The first of the three was Young MacGuffin, son of Lord MacGuffin, a large and burly boy who spoke in a strange accent that hardly anyone could understand.

The second was Young Macintosh, son of Lord Macintosh, a tall and skinny black haired man clad mostly in a red kilt and blue war paint on his right arm.

And lastly, Wee Dingwall, son of the cranky and crude Lord Dingwall, a short and not-too-bright young man with short spiky blonde hair.

Flynn wasn't the only trainer among this...sorry bunch of recruits.

No...because the Avengers were also training these rookies to become great fighters.

Obviously, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were teaching them how to use melee weapons in combat.

Natasha, Dr. Banner, as the Hulk anyway,Tony, Steve and Clift were teaching them how to shoot, defend and fight in hand-to-hand combat.

Now Flynn, being the best warrior in Atlantica, was also in charge of guiding the recruits through this tough training.

And in Mowgli's case, it had to be done before tonight's ball.

Once Flynn and Mowgli, and the Muppet Freelance Police had dismounted, the seven Earthlings, well, make that five since Kermit and Gonzo came from other galaxies and other Realms, were astounded by what they saw.

"Wow...This all looks like an Atlantican version of Scotland's Highland games." Rizzo said in amazement.

"And it looks like the Avengers are here to train the recruits, too." Gonzo said astounded.

Flynn chuckled at those remarks.

"Well, what did you expect? That I trained all these warriors alone?" Flynn asked.

"Maybe, Flynn. But it seems they have a bit of promise." Kermit observed.

"Put your bloody backs into it, ladies!" Thor called out to the recruits, who started to sweat like crazy under the Asgardian's training.

"Soldiers! Warriors!" Flynn called out, causing the recruits to stand at attention to Flynn, who was walking alongside Mowgli, introducing him to the recruits.

"Now, this...is Mowgli Haley Ababwa, King Triton's sole-heir to the throne. He's new here, so we're gonna help him get a taste of what this training is all about. And since he is Triton's heir, I expect each and everyone of you to treat him like a Prince, with respect and honor. Anyone who acts otherwise towards Mowgli shall answer to me and the other Avengers." Flynn instructed sternly to the recruits as he held a bow in his hand.

"Ooh, tough guy." Young Macintosh said mockingly.

"Macintosh." Flynn said as he pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the young Scotsman, causing the troops to step back, except for Young Macintosh.

Instead, Flynn aimed at a pole and shot at the top of it.

"Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." Clift suggested.

Young Macintosh snarled and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, I'll get that arrow all right, Hawkeye...and I'll do it with me own bare hands." He said as he prepared to climb the post.

"I'd like to see that half-naked Scot try." Rizzo commented to the side.

Just as Young Macintosh was about to climb the pole, Tony flew up after him.

"Wait a moment, Macky." Tony insisted, causing the young Scot to groan in annoyance.

"What now, Tony?" He asked, also groaning at being called 'Macky'.

This caused the Muppet Freelance Police and Ben to laugh and snicker.

While this familiar scene was going on, the Muppets decided to have a bit of a conversation with Ben.

"So Ben, how's Equestria doing nowadays?" Kermit asked.

Ben sighed as he spoke, for it was not a very comforting story.

But he had to tell someone, and who better than the Muppet Freelance Police?

"Unfortunately, Kermit...Equestria has been conquered by an evil Goblin King, well actually...a human who calls himself a Goblin King by the name of Jareth."

"Jareth? Sounds like a David Bowie character." Rizzo scoffed at Ben's tale.

"Oh, I wouldn't scoff so easily about Jareth, Rizzo. He's much more dangerous than he looks. He has conquered at most six out of the Nine Realms."

"Six? Six out of the Nine Realms?" Rowlf asked in surprise.

"How? How could just one man conquer a majority of the Nine Realms?" Fozzie asked in equal surprise.

"Jareth first started with Jotunheim, the Realm of the Frost Giants, whom he eventually recruited into his army, seeing how big and how strong they were as shock troops. Then he conquered Tamaran, and unfortunately for him, most of the people of Tamaran escaped and fled to Atlantica. Then it came to Equestria..."

"And let me guess, Jareth conquered Equestria and turned your new people into slaves, right Ben?" Rizzo asked.

"Absolutely, but luckily a majority of the ponies, including Twilight and her friends, and myself had escaped and-."

"If Twilight and her friends had escaped, why aren't they here now?" Gonzo asked.

"Because Gonzo, they're on a rescue mission. Spike, Nyx, the adopted daughter of both me and Twilight, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were taken as prisoners. I can only hope at some point that the Mane Six avoid capture, with Twilight returned to me, along with Nyx." Ben said.

"Brave Heart! Brave Heart!" Animal called out, recalling the Scottish Alicorn who also aided in defeating both Boris and Crud the first time.

"What about Brave Heart, Ben? What about him? Is he still alive? Where is that Alicorn?" Gonzo asked.

"Well...nearly two and half years ago, before Jareth even invaded, Brave Heart led a company of his trusted band, including Caramel, Soarin', Brian and Dexter, and he even took his mate, Lucky Clover, with him on an expedition to Labyrinth."

Kermit then asked.

"Why would Brave Heart wanna go to Labyrinth anyway?"

"Because the ancestral home of Equestria's ponies dwells within Labyrinth...The Mines of Equestar. And this was also a rescue mission, so to speak." Ben explained.

"The Mines of Equestar? You mean...the subterranean mines that the ponies first dwelled in and dug for...Star Metal?" Rizzo asked with greed in his eyes.

"The very same. And...we were supposed to have gotten a report from Brave Heart a while ago, but we've had no word...and no message. This is the first time that I've feared for him." Ben explained with a disappointed look on his face.

"Who knows...Maybe he reclaimed Equestar, took down that shadowy spirit...uh...the Shadow Blot, was it?" Rowlf asked.

"Yes, The Shadow Blot."

"...And maybe, just maybe...He became the new Lord of Equestar and he and his band are planning to re-establish order within the halls of Equus' folk."

"Well, there's hoping." Ben shrugged.

Maybe Brave Heart and his companions were all right and there was nothing to worry.

Perhaps they just...got carried away and couldn't get a message to the ponies of Equestria yet.

"Shh...Let's watch this. This is gonna be a bit funny." Rizzo insisted as he watched the troops trying to reach that arrow.

"Funny! Funny!" Animal shouted.

Just as Rizzo had predicted, Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin, Wee Dingwall, and Mowgli tried to reach the arrow while carrying two heavy golden disks in their hands.

But to no avail.

"We've got a long day ahead of us." Flynn said.

Then Steve threw in a few staves to the recruits.

Without warning, Young Macintosh caught Mowgli's staff and tripped him with it, then he dropped it as Mowgli glared at the tall Scotsman.

Flynn then began to sing as he held up two pots and smashed them with his staff.

The troops were impressed by Flynn's skills.

Flynn: **Let's get down to business**

**To defeat the Goblins!**

"Hua!" The troops said as they held out their staves.

Wee Dingwall then smiled evilly as he placed a beetle inside Mowgli's uniform, causing the boy to clinch and move around erratically, hitting everyone with his staff.

Flynn:** Did they send me daughters**

**When I asked for sons?**

Watching this, Kermit and the gang smacked their heads in annoyance.

Flynn then somersaulted towards Mowgli.

Flynn:** You're the saddest bunch**

**I've ever met**

**But you can bet-**

As he sang that line, Mowgli accidentally hit Flynn in the stomach.

Flynn: **Before we're through**

**Mister, I'll...make a man...out of you!**

Then Flynn took away Mowgli's staff and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, causing Rizzo to try to get Flynn, only for Gonzo to hold Rizzo back by grabbing his tail.

At the archery range, Clift started shooting at a few targets, hoping the other recruits would do so well.

But to avail.

Clift: **Tranquil as a forest**

**But on fire within!**

Then Flynn, Tony, Thor, Steve and Hulk held buckets of water on their heads as the troops tried to hit pebbles at them.

However, the pebbles were deflected by Thor's hammer, Tony's armor, Steve's shield, Flynn's staff and Hulk's strength.

Then it was Mowgli's turn.

But as the pebbles were thrown at him, the bucket fell on his head as he was able to whack away just one pebble.

Tony: **Once you find your center!**

Steve: **You are sure to win!**

Thor: **You're a spineless pale**

**Pathetic lot!**

Hulk: **And you haven't got a clue!**

Then they went down to the river as Flynn and the Avengers caught some fish with their hands...not to eat them of course.

Flynn and the Avengers: **Somehow we'll...**

**Make a man out of you!**

Mowgli and Young Macintosh did the same thing, only Mowgli grabbed the Scotsman's foot by mistake.

Later that day, the troops were running scared from firey arrows and gunfire.

Young MacGuffin:** I'm never gonna catch me breath!**

Young Macintosh: **Say good-bye to those who knew me!**

Then an arrow hit the tall Scotsman from behind, causing him to scream.

Wee Dingwall tried to hit at a stone slab with his head.

But he knocked out a few of his own teeth instead.

Wee Dingwall:** Boy, was I a fool**

**In school for cuttin' gym!**

Flynn and Mowgli then practiced martial arts.

Of course, Flynn had the upper hand as he pushed Mowgli back, with the Muppet Freelance Police giving Mowgli a fanning and some water.

Rizzo: **These guys got 'em scared to death!**

Mowgli:** Hope that they don't see right through me!**

Young MacGuffin: **Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**

Chorus and Avengers: **Be a man!**

Then cannons and such flew at a dummy of Jareth.

But to no avail did they hit the Jareth dummy.

Flynn: **We must be swift as the coursing river!**

Chorus and Avengers: **Be a man!**

Flynn: **With all the force of a great typhoon!**

Chorus and Avengers: **Be a man!**

Flynn: **With all the strength of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

Much later, everyone was carrying sticks with bags on them on their backs.

Mowgli struggled to keep up as he passed out.

Flynn then came towards Mowgli and picked up his stick and walked off, but not before helping Mowgli up.

Flynn: **Time is racing toward us**

**'Till Jareth arrives**

**Heed my every orders**

**And you might survive!**

Before it was even evening, Flynn gave a pretend look of disappointment at Mowgli as he sang.

Flynn:** You're unsuited for**

**The rage of war**

**So pack up**

**Go home**

**You're through**

**How could I...**

**Make a man**

**Out of you?**

Chorus and Avengers: **Be a man!**

Flynn: **We must be swift as the coursing river!**

Chorus and Avengers: **Be a man!**

Flynn: **With all the force of a great typhoon!**

Chorus and Avengers:** Be a man!**

Flynn: **With all the strength of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

But as Flynn turned his back on Mowgli, the boy looked up at the arrow on the pole, and placed the disks on his wrists as he tried to climb up the pole.

Just as Mowgli dropped, he looked at the disk representing strength and Melody's locket that she gave him.

Summoning up all his strength, he climbed up to the top of the pole and shot the arrow down to Flynn, who looked pleased, along with the Avengers and the troops.

They all cheered for Mowgli and suddenly they got better at archery, swordsmanship and all the skills needed to take down Jareth and his armies.

Chorus and Avengers:** Be a man!**

Flynn: **We must be swift as the coursing river!**

Chorus and Avengers: **Be a man!**

Flynn: **With all the force of a great typhoon!**

Chorus and Avengers: **Be a man!**

Flynn and chorus: **With all the strength of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!**

As the song concluded, Mowgli and the gang excelled in all the things they could not accomplish before.

And they ended the song by kicking into the air.

"Hua!" They all cried out.

Now Mowgli was ready not only to defend against anyone who planned to conquer Atlantica, but also those who would dare try to lay their hands on Melody.

Well, without her consent, of course.

Moments later, Daffy and Cat had gotten a letter to meet someone near the sewers of Atlantica.

They walked by any cops, hoping they would not be discovered, until at last they reached the entrance of the sewers.

"Ah...So you got my letter and and arrived at last. Good." Said an insidious voice, causing Cat and Daffy to shriek in alarm and turn to see a certain hooded, steel hoofed pony, who took off his hood to reveal his black mane, broken horn and red skin.

It was Boris, all right.

This caused Daffy to scream like a little girl.

"Aaahhh! It's Boris the Animal!" He screamed as he held onto Cat, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Boris snarled at that degrading and nickname.

"It's...just...Boris!" He insisted, wanting so much as to discuss this important matter with the two thieves.

"Okay then, 'Just...Boris', what do you wanna talk about?" Cat asked.

"Tonight is the royal coronation ball, which Mowgli is to attend and be recognized by the people of Atlantica as Triton's sole-heir. Now, that presents quite a problem to my master, King Jareth. Also I know that you two have been on the run from the cops for a long time, right?" Boris asked.

"Uh...that's right, Boris. That's right." Daffy answered eagerly with a nod as he got off of Cat.

This caused the Unicorn to smirk evilly.

"Excellent...Well, I have a solution to your little problem." Boris insisted.

"Really? Well, what?" Cat asked in excitement.

"Well, Cat since you asked, you and Daffy...are to find Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police. Get Mowgli...to open a very certain door...and unleash my King's true powers." Boris instructed.

"Is that all?" Daffy asked.

"No...the other thing you have to do...AFTER...the door is open...is to...SWIPE...the Lamp from Mowgli." Boris enunciated.

This caused Daffy and Cat to gasp in alarm.

"The Lamp? You mean...where my buddy, Bugs Bunny, resides as a Genie? That Lamp?" Daffy asked fearfully and in shock.

Now, Daffy may have been a greedy coward and crook, but he was Bugs' best buddy, and he didn't wanna betray him like that.

He frowned and spoke defiantly to the evil, crippled Unicorn.

"My answer is no! Bugs is my buddy, and I will NEVER...betray him like that...EVER!" He stated.

"And I'm with Daffy, Boris. We will do no such thing!" Cat agreed.

This caused Boris to look surprised and angry at the same time.

"No? No? Oh...I get it. You're joking." Boris said as he began to laugh like crazy.

But then he snarled at the two.

"No one...says 'no' to Boris...and lives. Unless you two wanna spend the rest of your lives in Atlantica's jail, and given a special dosage of...you-know-whats-." Boris threatened, causing Cat and Daffy to look alarmed.

"No! No! No! Not an enema! Anything but an enema!" Daffy begged on his knees.

"I agree. The last time the guards gave me an enema, my other half took control and went like..." Cat said as he recalled his terrible experience.

Flashback...

Cat's shadow was seen on a toilet as his Mike Myers personality took over and sang like crazy as he...'did his business'.

Cat:** On top of spa...ghetti!**

**All covered in...ah!...cheese! **

This caused the guards and inmates covered their noses and waved their arms in their faces.

Cat: **I lost my poor**

**Meat...ball**

**'Cause somebody...ah!...sneezed! **

Then Cat got off the toilet, looking down.

"What the-? I didn't have any corn!"

End flashback...

"Yes...an enema. It'll give you guys a feeling of accomplishment." Boris said in an uncaring voice while chuckling evilly.

"Please, Boris. Don't give us up to the cops. I don't want another enema! It'll be much worse for me when I play Renfield in JusSonic's second Dracula: Dead and Loving It fanmake." Daffy pleaded cowardly.

"Yes, we'll do anything. But please don't send us back to prison. It took the guards a week to get rid of that stench, and I don't want to experience that again." Cat pleaded for mercy.

"Then you will do it?" Boris asked.

"Yes! Yes, we'll do it!" Daffy said in defeat.

"You win, Boris. We'll do it." Cat said fearfully.

"Excellent." Boris said as he disappeared into the shadows laughing evilly back to his master.

When Boris was gone, Daffy and Cat looked at each other in fear.

Either they betrayed Mowgli and Bugs in order to save their own feathers and fur, or they would end up in prison for life and given...you-know-whats for the rest of their lives.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Cat. Let's go and find Mowgli." Daffy said as he and his partner ran out of the sewers and onward to find Mowgli.

Whatever Boris and Jareth had planned for Mowgli was not going to be pretty at all.

Author's notes: Well that was an interesting chapter, it took me more than a week to finish. In the next chapter, Melody starts wandering about, daydreaming...singing to herself, just like her mother did once, and also wonders what it means 'to be free' in song, from a certain song from Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular. Daffy and Cat find Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police, and Mowgli starts to think about his first wish from Bugs; impressing Melody, and he also sings a song from 'The Great Muppet Caper'. So you could say that the next chapter is actually an...extra scene for this story. Anyway, here's what you need to know.

The penguins, whom I've named Harold, Hamish, Hugh and Horace, are the same penguin waiters from the 'It's a Jolly Holiday with Mary' scene from Mary Poppins.

Tilly is the dancing hippo from Cats Don't Dance.

Inigo Montoya is the Spanish fencer from The Princess Bride.

Minerva McGonagall is from the Harry Potter franchise.

J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom are from the first segment of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad.

This chapter has references to the Mines of Moria from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring and The Lion King.

The Mines of Equestar are my original creation, actually based...on the Mines of Moria, the ancestral kingdom of the Dwarves, just like Equestar is the ancestral kingdom of the Ponies.

The Shadow Blot is the main villain and fierce beast from the videogame Epic Mickey.

Brave Heart and Lucky Clover, my MLP OCs, are mentioned in this chapter.

This chapter has references to the new Pixar movie, Brave, and Mulan.

And lastly, the meeting with Boris, Daffy and Cat is an original scene of mine with elements from Dracula: Dead and Loving It, JusSonic's second upcoming fanmake of said film, and Austin Powers in Goldmember.

Until the next chapter, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, read, review and suggest. I reccommend suggestions. Until then, see ya later, alligators!


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams of Romance

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Wow! I'm glad that everyone who's reviewing this story likes it so far.

Jus: I know the cops would try to arrest Boris, but...he does have a way of persuading people to do as he says, ya know.

Slpytlak: I haven't seen Brave yet, but I'm certain that most people like it.

Raina: Thanks for letting me know that you like 'Les Miz' and 'Brave', Raina. I'm also excited for Les Miz when it comes to theaters. I may not use Master of the House, I was thinking of adding Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum alongside Boris singing a certain kidnapping song from Nightmare Before Christmas with Triton in mind as the kidnappee, but I will definitely use that Swan Princess scene. Ya know?

Sonicfighter: I've seen Rosario + Vampire, and it's so...cute and romantic...in a way.

JDS196GUY: And Boris will GET what he deserves in the end, I promise you.

Chapter eight: Dreams of Romance

Meanwhile, as Mowgli had completed his training, back at the palace, Melody's aunts, Arista, Aquata, Andrina, Attina, Adella and Alana, who were coming to the ball, who were visiting from Asgard, and who wanted to meet Mowgli, were waiting outside the dressing room.

(A/N: This may be too cliche but does this scene seem familiar to any one of you? Hint, hint.)

"Melody, dear, time to come out. You've been in there most of the day." Arista called out.

Then Melody came out of the dressing room with a smile on her face, a beautiful flower in her hand, singing to herself 'Part of your World', with Iago, Sebastian, Mushu, Batty and Abu behind her, happily oblivious to everything and everyone else around her.

"What's with her?" Alana asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Aquata shrugged.

"Maybe she's gone nuts." Andrina suggested.

"Totally." Adella agreed.

"This isn't natural." Attina said.

"Hmm, where have seen all this before?" Arista asked to herself with a pondering look on her face, trying to remember all that she could about this familiar scene.

While she wasn't looking, Melody bumped into her parents and grandfather.

"Oh..ha ha ha. Hi, Mom, Daddy, Grandpa." Melody said as she placed the flower behind Triton's ear.

Then she continued to sing to herself with Mowgli's friends and Sebastian catching up with her.

"Wow. It seems like she's got it bad." Eric said.

"What? What has she got?" Triton asked in confusion, both wondering what Melody got and completely forgetting that this sort of thing happened before with Ariel.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Melody's in love." Ariel said with a happy, romantic sigh on her face.

"Melody...in love?" Triton asked in confusion as he took the flower that Melody gave him behind his ear.

He then smiled at the thought.

The King realized immediately that Melody was, probably, in love with Mowgli, and boy would he make quite the important announcemnet tonight.

Not only would Mowgli be his sole-heir to the throne of Atlantica, but also Melody's future husband.

It seemed that Mowgli had finally conquered Melody's stubborn pride, and with that, it seemed that she had gotten to fall for him.

A little while later, Sebastian was having a very interesting conversation with Iago, Mushu, Batty and Abu.

"You mean that something similar to what Mowgli and Melody are experiencing now happened before, Iago?" The crab asked in astonishment and surprise.

"That's right Sebastian. Just like what Ariel and Eric experienced with each other, only with flying carpets, Genies, Lamps, three wishes, and...at the time, I was on the bad guy's side. However, unlike Ariel and Eric's...romantic adventure, there were NO Sea Witches, no Faustian deals for the voice thing and all that what-not." Iago said.

Abu agreed with chitters and squeaks.

"Uh...yeah. Just what Abu said." Mushu said trying to play along.

Though he mumbled to himself.

"Somebody's gotta get a translator collar for that monkey."

"I don't get what you guys are talking about. There's no way that Mowgli and Melody's parents could have experienced such unusual fairy tale non-." Batty said before a flower's, a rose's, petals fell on his face.

"Help! Help me! I'm blind. Who turned off the lights?" Batty screamed as he flew blindly until he bumped into Iago by accident.

Then the petal fell off of Batty's face, causing the fruit bat to shake his head.

"What just happened?" Batty asked in confusion, much to Iago's annoyance as he scowled.

What was the cause of the falling rose petal?

Melody was picking at a rose in her hand, obviously thinking about Mowgli.

"He loves me..." Melody said with a smile as she picked at the flower.

Then she gave a look of disappointment as she picked the next to last petal.

"He loves me not..."

But when the picked the last petal, she smiled and exclaimed.

"He loves me!"

Then she giggled in an excited voice.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. I knew it!"

Sebastian slapped his forehead in annoyance and exasperation.

"Oh brudder! She's just like her mudder!" Sebastian said.

"You're tellin' me, Sebastian. It's just like with Mowgli being like his father." Iago agreed.

Then Batty flew up to Melody and sat on her shoulder.

"You really got it good for Mowgli, dontcha Mel?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, Batty...I've never met anyone like Mowgli before. He's sweet, generous, kind...he thinks of others before himself, and he's much nicer than all the suitors that I had been forced to deal with." Melody said that last part with a groan.

She hated being reminded of her biggest duty as a Princess; choosing a suitor.

And all the royal suitors that she met were...mostly swine.

This caught Iago's attention as he flew towards Melody.

"Let me guess; your parents are trying to hook you up with some Princes you don't even know, according to the law?" He asked.

"Well, mostly my mother is trying to make me act more like her; a 'proper lady'. She...treats me like I'm a little girl, if you know what I mean, Iago." Melody said.

"Ya know...Mowgli's mother was in your shoes once, Melody. She was stuck being the daughter of a wealthy family, until she met Mowgli's dad and fell in love with him. And he was about as poor...as a church mouse. If you get what I mean." Iago said.

"It's funny you know, but I kinda feel envious towards Mowgli." Melody said, catching her new friends off guard.

"Really? Why? Is it because he's a boy? Is it because he's tan skinned? Or is it because he has friends and you do not?" Mushu asked curiously.

Melody giggled at Mushu's curiosity, but spoke seriously and bluntly.

"I envy Mowgli, because...of how...free he is. Free to go wherever he wants to, eat whatever he wants to eat, and be friends with whoever he wants to be friends with. Whereas me...I'm stuck here in Atlantica." Melody stated, causing Batty and Abu to look concerned.

Abu chittered and chattered in his monkey language.

"Abu says...'You mean...you mean you've never been oustide Atlantica before'?" Batty translated.

"Oh no! Batty's beginning to understand the chimp!" Mushu slapped his head in realization and shock, causing Abu to snarl angrily at the Dragon for calling him a chimp.

"That's right. I've never been outside Atlantica or outside the palace walls. I feel like a prisoner in a cage." Melody sighed sadly as she walked towards the bird cage she kept in the back and sang softly to the bird in the cage as music began to play.

Melody:** Lucky bird inside a gilded cage**

**Golden words spoke by an ancient sage**

**Everything you may have in life**

**Still all you hold is dust**

**Must I yearn forever to be free**

**Free to climb a tree and ponder**

**Free to wander**

**There's no desire I hold fonder**

**Than to be**

**Simply me**

**To be free**

**How ungrateful is this lucky bird**

**Spurning privilege for one simple word**

**Freedom to stretch these golden wings**

**Freedom to touch the sky**

**Why, some would ask**

**Would she want to be**

**Free to throw away a treasure**

**Poor with pleasure**

**I'd sacrifice riches beyond measure**

**Just a girl**

**With a boy**

**What a perfect fantasy**

**To find love**

**To feel joy**

**To be really free!**

As Melody sang, Iago and the others sighed happily.

She really did have quite the most beautiful of voices.

And when she was done singing, she went over towards Mowgli's friends and held them close to her.

"Mowgli...I can't wait to see you again...tonight for sure." Melody said with a loving smile on her face.

Tonight, she and Mowgli would see each other again, and maybe...just maybe...she'd share a dance with Mowgli.

But only time, and perhaps fate, would tell.

"Melody, Iago, Mushu, Batty, Abu, Sebastian...have any of you seen Mowgli lately?" Shifu asked as he arrived at the scene, looking for the heir Prince.

"I thought he was with you and Flynn, Shifu." Iago recalled.

"He was with me, but he's with Flynn now. However, I still need to get him ready for the ball tonight." Shifu said.

"Ball? As in...party...ball?" Batty asked in excitement.

"Uh, Shifu...I don't think you should have said that word." Mushu said in fear.

Abu agreed in his own monkey language.

"Yeah, just what Abu said. Batty goes crazy when someone says-."

Then Mushu realized something.

"Oh no! Now I'm beginning to understand the chimp!" Mushu slapped his head in regret and sadness.

"PARTY!" Batty exclaimed in excitement as he flew/bounced across the columns like it was a pinball machine.

When he was done flying and bouncing, Melody just simply said.

"Tilt."

"Okay, then...This ball is more like a coronation and a ceremony. It seems like a party at first, but this is a very serious matter and an important stepping stone in Atlantica's laws and traditions. We must find him in order to get Mowgli ready for what will be the greatest night of his life. Iago, Sebastian, Mushu, Batty, Abu, come with me. Melody, stay here and keep your eye out for Mowgli." Shifu instructed.

"Yes, Shifu!" The animals and Melody saluted as Iago, Mushu, Batty, Sebastian and Abu went with the Kung Fu Master/Wizard to look for Mowgli.

Melody remained at her spot and kept a sharp look out for the boy who had won her heart, but he wasn't there.

It would only be a matter of time, though.

A few moments later near the training grounds, Cat and Daffy were on the lookout for Mowgli.

If they were successful in their little scheme, the cops would leave them alone for sure, at least that's what Boris had promised them.

If not...well, things would not be pretty for them.

They would both have to go to jail, and...not only get enemas and such, but they'd also have to marry smelly men.

Because if they failed, they would be in jail until they rotted.

"Daffy, I don't know if we should be doing this. I don't wanna betray Mowgli or Bugs, but at the same time I don't wanna go to jail." Cat said in his regular voice, before his voice changed to that of his Mike Myers personality.

"Oh...boo-frickity-hoo to you, whimpy pants! I like getting enemas...they give me a feeling of accomplishment."

When Cat's regular voice came back, he scowled and snarled.

"I really hate you."

Whereas enemas gave him a hard time, they gave his alternate personality...delight, so to speak.

"I know, Cat. But we are completely choiceless in this matter. Either we betray Mowgli and Bugs, or we become jail birds for life." Daffy said with a guilty look on his face.

They didn't want to make Mowgli open the Forbidden Door, nor did they want to give Bugs and the Lamp back to Jareth, but what other choice did they have?

Finally they saw Mowgli, Ben and the Muppet Freelance Police resting by a tree.

"Oh, good. Now's our chance. We'd better get into character, Daffy, and pretend that there's nothing wrong." Cat suggested.

"Oh...uh...sure, Cat." Daffy said as he lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth and Cat was standing by the Gredunza.

"So...being Atlantica's Prince ain't as easy as it seems, huh, Mowgli?" Cat asked loudly, causing Mowgli and the others to turn and see Daffy and Cat, in character and pretending that nothing was wrong.

"Oh, Daffy, Cat, it's you two."

"Who else did you expect? Foghorn Leghorn?" Daffy asked.

"Stick with us, Mowgli, and you'll become a Prince of Mischief." Daffy insisted as he placed his hat and coat on Mowgli.

"Here's your crown...they're gonna come lookin' for ya...and put this on...Ta-da! Daffy Duck Jr...is born! Come on, Mowg. You, the Muppets and Ben come with us." Daffy said as he grabbed Mowgli and got him on the Gredunza.

The Muppets and Ben followed suit, with Rizzo accidentally bumping into Mowgli, causing him to rub the Lamp in his left pocket.

This caused Bugs to come out of the Lamp and it looked as if though he were in a shower and bathing himself, singing a bit off tune.

Bugs (off tune and horribly singing):** Lucky bird**

**Inside a gilded cage..!**

"Well, he's obviously weirder than we are. Woof!" Rowlf commented.

"Well technically, I'm the expert weirdo here, Rowlf." Gonzo corrected.

Then Bugs realized he was outside of the Lamp and squealed like a girl.

But when he saw Mowgli, he calmed down.

"Oh..ha ha, Mowgli. It's just you, Doc. How's it all goin'?" Bugs asked as he chomped down on a carrot.

"Well, Bugs, Daffy and Cat plan to-." Mowgli said before Ben interrupted him.

"Bugs Bunny, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Ben asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Benny boy. How's it going with you, ya former human?" Bugs asked.

"Former human? What does he mean, Ben?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"Well, once...I was a...human lumberjack, hoping that one day we humans could colonize another planet in case we had accidentally destroyed Earth."

"But instead of protecting the balance of nature on Saturn, which was also called the Realm of Equestria, like I thought I was doing, I was...actually destroying the forests and endangering the wildlife that lived there."

"Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf, Gonzo, Rizzo and Animal were there when...my life changed forever." Ben said, recalling his story of how he became an Earth Pony permanently.

"Go on, Ben. Tell Mowgli the rest of the story." Kermit insisted as the Gredunza took off into the air.

"Yeah, Ben. It'll help explain a lot of things to Mowgli." Rizzo agreed.

"Exactly, Ben. Tell him how your transformation turned you from a tree killer into a, and forgive the term, a nature lover. Wocka, wocka, wocka!" Fozzie said, also trying to make a joke.

"Well, Mowgli, as Fozzie mentioned I turned from a tree killer to a nature lover when Twilight turned me into an Earth Pony in order to save my life when I got stuck on a tree's branches as it was about to be turned into saw dust."

"But I was knocked out early. When I awoke, I realized that my hands and feet had been replaced by hoofs, and my skin and hair had turned into fur and into a mane. Not only that I had a tail. I had been transformed into a pony." Ben said.

"Keep goin' Ben. The story is getting good." Gonzo insisted.

"Hold your horses, Gonzo. I'm gettin' there. At first I was totally freaked out and scared for my life, but I couldn't see very well. That is until I saw Twilight's face for the first time and-." Ben sighed thinking of Twilight with a loving smile.

"Let me guess...this Twilight is your...lover?" Mowgli asked with a grin.

"That's right, but I haven't gotten to that part yet." Ben said before he continued with his tale.

"Anyway, when I saw Twilight's face and the faces of her friends, I was even more freaked out when Pinkie Pie, one of Twilight's friends, started talking...like she understood the human language. But eventually, Twilight and I became very close, much to the disdain and anger of her stalker, Boris, who began to hate me from the first moment and-."

"Boris? Who is this Boris?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"Only the biggest bully and the most arrogant glory-hound that Equestria had ever seen. He was really convinced that not only were Earth Ponies weak and worthless, but that Twilight was his by right." Gonzo explained.

"Thank you, Gonzo. Anyway, Boris and his accomplices, Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum-."

"Who refuse to give Animal gum-gum." Animal said, causing the gang to laugh at that.

"That still cracks me up. Anyway, Boris and his accomplices tried everything in their power to keep me away from Twilight, but they weren't successful, because of two reasons."

"One was the fact that Animal always taunted Dum-Dum with wanting gum-gum, and the others pulled pranks on Boris and the others. And two, Brave Heart, the cousin of one of Twilight's friends, Rainbow Dash, intimidated the bullies, especially Boris."

"In fact it was Brave Heart who taught me to defend myself like a warrior. And I'll never forget what he always said to me and the Muppet Freelance Police whenever we had a problem. 'Now that's something we shall have to remedy, isn't it?'" Ben said, doing his best impression of Brave Heart's Scottish accent at the last part.

"Well go on." Mowgli insisted, excited.

"Oh, you like a good story, don't you? Well, then, I'll continue."

"It wasn't just Twilight who warmed up to me, but her adopted daughter, Nyx, who looked up to me and cared for me as if I were her own father."

"Then one night...as Twilight and I were out in the forest, alone...looking up at the night sky and the glowing lights around us...I...I unintentionally kissed her lips. And surprisingly, she kissed me back."

"Once we had shared our first kiss, I told her that I loved her, and to my surprise, she told me that she felt the same way too, then she nuzzled me lovingly."

Mowgli sighed happily at Ben's story.

"What happened next, Ben? Did you and Twilight live happily ever after?" He asked.

"Not yet, Mowgli. But we would have, had the evil Spirit of Destruction, Crud, not been unleashed upon Equestria unwittingly by my own fellow lumberjacks."

"Once word reached out the next day that the trees were being destroyed and the animals fleeing for their lives, the blame was pinned on me and the Muppet Freelance Police."

"And Twilight and I had a very disheartening conversation." Ben said with a sad look on his face, as Twilight's voice was heard.

"'How could you, Ben? I trusted you! I TRUSTED YOU! How could you destroy my home? Is this your way of telling me you love me, by killing the trees and desacrating Equestria?'" Twilight's voice was heard in a hurt and betrayed tone of voice.

"'Twilight, it's not what you think. I had nothing to do with-.'" Ben's voice was heard.

"'I hate you.'"

"'What?'"

"'I hate you, Ben Mare! I wish I had never saved you from losing your head and I wish you had never come to Equestria at all!'" Twilight's voice was heard, angrily.

"Little did I know was Boris and his accomplices were listening in on our conversation, smirking in victory, seeing this as their chance to join up with Crud and destroy all of Equestria."

"Even though me and the Muppets were frowned upon by the others, we decided to prove ourselves worthy again by choosing to stay and fight. During the battle, Boris tried to kill me by choking the life out of me and blasting me with his magic."

"Once I was nearly down and almost beaten to death, Boris charged at me with his horn, but Brave Heart got in the way blocked Boris' horn with his own, as if it were a sword fight."

"When one of Gonzo's blasters accidentally burned off the fur from Boris' left front leg, Brave Heart's horn broke Boris' own horn, leaving him powerless and crippled. Once Boris and his accomplices were discovered working with Crud, they were brought before the new ruler of Equestria, Princess Luna, stripped of their Cutie Marks and powers, and banished from Equestria for the terms of their natural lives." Ben said.

"What happened next?" Mowgli asked.

"Well...in the end, Twilight initially forgave me and asked for my forgiveness for wrongfully accusing me, and I did forgive her. Then she asked if I wanted to be changed back into a human...but seeing as how much Twilight had changed my life and my opinions on nature itself...I could not accept. I figured that being a human being wasn't worth it without Twilight in my life. I had decided to stay in Equestria as a pony, not just for her, but also for Nyx, who needed a father's care. So, the very next week...Twilight and I were married, with Brave Heart being the Best Colt. It was the happiest day of my whole life. And that's how I became the Earth Pony that I am today." Ben said with a sigh and smile.

As Ben told his story, Bugs had transformed himself into a stewardess as the Gredunza started to land at a safe spot AKA a small island.

"Thank you for choosing Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the machine has come to a complete stop." Bugs said in a female voice as the Gredunza came to a complete stop.

"Thank you. Good bye, now. Good bye. Thank you. Good bye." Bugs said as everyone got out of the Gredunza and he came back to being his normal self.

"Well...how about that, Mr. Doubting Mufasa?" Bugs asked with a smirk, causing Rizzo and Gonzo to shudder in amusement.

"Ooh...do it again." Rizzo insisted.

"Mufasa...Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa!" Bugs repeated, causing Cat, Daffy and the Muppets to shudder and laugh.

"Ooh that tingles me!" Gonzo laughed.

Ben sighed in annoyance.

"I'm surrounded by frickin' idiots."

"Well you sure showed me, Bugs. Now about my three wishes." Mowgli insisted with a grin on his face.

"Dost mine deaf ears deceiveth me? Three? You are down...BY ONE, DOC!" Bugs said as he held out his big pointer finger on 'ONE' in Mowgli's face.

"Oh, no, no, no. I never actually WISHED...to meet with King Triton. Daffy and Cat did that on their own."

But just as Bugs was about to protest, he realized that Mowgli was right as his jaw dropped down.

"Boy, do I feel sheepish." Bugs said as he changed into a sheep.

"All right you baaaaad boy, but no more freebees." Bugs said, letting Mowgli know that he would not get out of making a wish.

"Fair deal. So three wishes, and I want 'em to be good." Mowgli said as he pondered about his wishes.

"Say, Bugs, what would you wish for?" Mowgli asked the rabbit Genie, who was caught off guard by the question.

"Me? Why...nobody's ever asked me that one before. Well, in my case...nah, I can't." Bugs said with a sigh.

"What? Why not?" Mowgli asked.

"You'll laugh. That's why."

"No, I promise I won't laugh." Mowgli insisted.

"What would you wish for, Bugs?" Kermit asked.

The rabbit sighed as he spoke and showed them his chains.

"Freedom."

Mowgli held up the Lamp in surprise.

"You're a prisoner?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, it's all part-and-parcel the whole Genie gig..." Bugs said before he got big and spoke in a booming voice.

"PHENOMENAL...COSMIC POWERS!"

Then Bugs shrank back inside the Lamp and spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Itty bitty living space..."

"Tell me about it. Bugs has been a prisoner in that Lamp for a very, very long time." Daffy said.

"And it's no joy ride for him, either." Cat agreed whole-heartedly.

"Oh, Bugsy...that's terrible." Mowgli said.

Then Bugs came out of the Lamp.

"But oh, to be free...Not have to go. Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" Bugs said as he poofed out of nowhere to prove his point to everyone around him.

"To be my own master...such a thing would be greater than all the magic, and all the treasures, and all the woild."

(A/N: I'm not really good with spelling in the Jersey accent, so bear with me.)

"But what am I talkin' about? Let's get real here. It ain't gonna happen. Bugsy, wake up and smell the carrots." Bugs said with a depressed look on his face.

"Bugs, if you don't my asking, how did you become a Genie in the first place?" Mowgli asked in concern.

"It ain't a pretty story, but I'll tell ya anyway. You see, I used to be the main star and the biggest actor of the Looney Tunes, until one day I came face to face with an evil looking guy named Jareth, the Goblin King, who captured me and bound me to the Lamp. He was my first and meanest Master. He could change into anyone or anything." Bugs said as he got out a flashlight and spoke mysteriously.

"He's an evil Sorcerer!"

"But he can't still be alive." Mowgli insisted.

"Wait a minute. Didn't we take down Jareth already?" Fozzie commented to the side.

"That was in an alternate story, Fozzie...with barely any reference to The Muppet Freelance Police franchise." Rowlf said.

"Yeah, he'd be ancient." Gonzo said.

"Me agree! Older than King Triton even." Animal agreed.

"Yes except his first wish...if you could even call it a wish, was for me to create the Dark Crystal which would render him immortal, unless it is destroyed by the Sword of Omens." Bugs said with a groan.

"Whoa...good wisher." Rizzo said in surprise.

Bugs then corrected Rizzo.

"No...bad wisher, who you don't know." Bugs then started sobbing.

"He-He-He made me do the worst things!"

"Like what?" Mowgli asked in concern.

What did Jareth make Bugs do that was so terrible?

Bugs then told them what he had done.

"Did you ever hear of Alderaan? It was everyone's favorite resort until Jareth didn't get reservations...then BOOM...she was destroyed. And poor Munitions Forge...ooh, Mount Boyzitbig would have never blown its top, if Jareth hadn't blown his." Bugs said as he blew his nose in sadness.

"Well what are you worried about, Bugsy? He used up all of his wishes." Rizzo pointed out to the rabbit Genie.

After all Jareth used up all his three wishes, so there was no need to worry about him anymore, right?

"All of them?" Bugs asked, then spoke sarcastically.

"Oh yeah sure. He used up all of his wishes, all right."

"Well that's good news and-." But before Rizzo could finish, Bugs yelled out.

"NO! Don't you guys get it? That's just the point. Jareth has...unlimited wishes because he has..." Bugs said as he conjured up an image of Jareth's sickle shaped talisman.

"A magic talisman. That's what gives him all his powers..."

Then an image of the Lamp was shown, with Jareth's talisman on top of it.

"And when he puts it on the Lamp, he gets as many wishes as he wants! Now you see why I'm a little jumpy?" Bugs said with a scared look on his face.

"Hey, Mowgli. I got an idea. For your first wish, you should wish for the talisman." Rizzo suggested with a grin.

"Rizzo, I will not use that talisman and treat Bugs like a slave like this Jareth did. I prefer to treat Bugs like a friend, not like a servant." Mowgli declared much to Bugs' delight and relief.

"Thank you, Mowgli, for listenin' to my story and not fallin' to temptation. Because the talisman is the ONE...wish that I will NEVER grant. You'd have to steal it from him yourself, and good luck tryin'." Bugs said as he wiped the image of the talisman away magically.

"So how can you get free, Bugs?"

"There's only one way I can get outta this mess. And that's if my Master wishes me out. Now, Mowgli, you're my first master since Jareth, so I hope you got what it takes." Bugs explained.

Mowgli paused for a moment and then smiled as he put out his hand.

"Oh, I'll do it. I'll set you free."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure you will." Bugs said unimpressed as his face turned to that of Pinocchio's as if saying that Mowgli was lying as the nose grew long.

But Mowgli pushed the nose back, causing Bugs' face to reappear.

"No, really. I promise. After I make my first two wishes...I'll use my third wish to set you free..." Mowgli said as he extended his hand again, but pulled it back again as he asked.

"Uh, Bugs...is it possible for you to have...two masters at once? I'm just curious." Mowgli asked.

Bugs thought about it and then he spoke.

"You know, Mowgli...it is possible for me to have two masters at once, but...on one condition, and one only." Bugs explained seriously.

"And what's that?" Mowgli asked.

"That whoever shares the Lamp with you must also grant their last wish with you. No exceptions. It has been done before with some...other Genies, though I ain't allowed to reveal their names...as for your promise, well, there's hoping..." Bugs said as he extended his hand about to shake Mowgli's, but he took it back as he spoke seriously.

"Don't shake...unless you mean it, Doc."

Mowgli then thought about it and shook Bugs' hand firmly.

"All right. Let's make some...MAGIC!" Bugs said as he turned into a Magician and some cards flew out.

Then he changed back into himself as he asked Mowgli.

"Now talk about it, Doc. What is it...YOU...want most?"

Mowgli rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"Well...there's this girl..."

Then Bugs made a buzzing noise as a sign with a crossed heart appeared on his chest.

"Wrong! I can't make nobody fall in love, remember, Mowg?" Bugs reminded Mowgli while tapping his head.

"Yeah, but...but Bugsy, you haven't seen this girl yet. Oh, she's smart, and fun, and-."

"Pretty?" Bugs asked in amusement.

"Beautiful!" Mowgli exclaimed happily.

"If you could even call a Mergirl beautiful that is. Ha ha ha ha." Rizzo snickered.

"Rizzo, not now." Mowgli glared at the rat.

"What? It's true...to me, anyway."

Mowgli decided to ignore Rizzo's comments and described Melody to Bugs.

"She's got the most amazing eyes that just...this hair, her lips, she even has this beautiful voice, wow and her smile."

Rizzo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Kids today...so desensitized by violence in movies and...fun...on TV."

Mowgli sighed in happiness, wanting to see Melody again tonight.

It was like his dream of having a human friend, and someone to love, was finally coming true.

"A mi. C'est l'amour." Bugs said in French as he was seen in the setting of a Parisian cafe.

"But she's the Princess, and I maybe King Triton's sole-heir, but I don't know if she'd be impressed with someone who doesn't have..."

Then it came to Mowgli.

"Say...Bugsy, can you make a Prince's outfit for me?" Mowgli asked as Bugs got out a royal cookbook and looked.

"Now let's see...Chicken ala King?" Bugs asked as he got out a rooster named Foghorn Leghorn who glared.

"I say, I say, what's the big idea, boy? Grabbin' a chicken by his throat? Put me down this instant." Foghorn demanded.

"Okay..." Bugs said as he put Foghorn back in the book.

"How about Alaskan King Crab?" Bugs asked as he screamed in pain.

"Yeow!"

Then he pulled out a crab clad in all blue named Eugene Krabs, owner of the Krusty Krab.

"Where I be? This sure ain't the Krusty Krab." Mr. Krabs noticed in realization.

"Oh, ha ha. Sorry, I'll just put you back where you came from." Bugs apologized sheepishly as he placed Krabs back into the book.

"I hate it when I do that. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Caesar Salad-." Bugs said as he dressed up in a toga and an arm with a knife appeared, scaring the rabbit.

"Ah! Et tu, Brute?" Bugs asked before he closed the page and saw what he was lookin' for.

"A-ha! To make...a Prince's outfit." Bugs noted as he found the page.

"Now is that an official wish. Say the magic words." Bugs said with an eager smile on his face.

"Bugsy...I wish for you to make me look like a Prince!" Mowgli declared, making his first wish.

"All right! Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!" Bugs said in excitement before turning into Arsenio Hall.

Then a wardrobe appeared next to Mowgli as Bugs started to make some measurements.

"First...that skirt, that hat and everything else on you is...so...cross-dresser style. And it's lame-o. Oh, here's your hat and coat back, Daffy." Bugs said as he gave the hat and coat back to Daffy.

Then Mowgli spoke.

"Kermit, you don't mind if I sing one of your songs, do you?" Mowgli asked.

"Which one?" Kermit asked in confusion.

"Uh...the one you sing in the hotel room? Uh, 'Steppin Out With a Star' was it?" Mowgli reminded the frog.

"Oh, that one. Sure, I don't mind that at all, Mowgli." Kermit shrugged.

With Kermit's permission, Mowgli began to speak as music started to play.

"Now hand me my cuff links." Mowgli said.

"Yes, sir." Bugs said as he got some cuff links for Mowgli, who started to sing.

Mowgli: **And straighten my tie!**

Then a tie appeared on Mowgli as Bugs straightened it.

Mowgli: **Just drench me in rich cologne**

**And don't ask me why!**

Then Bugs got out some cologne and sprayed it into Mowgli's mouth, causing the boy to cough a bit.

Mowgli:** Go on and pluck me a boutonniere!**

Then Ben got out a flower and flung it away as he sang.

Ben: **You're movin' up**

**And walkin' on air!**

Then Mowgli sang some more.

Mowgli: **Steppin' out with a star**

**And feelin' high!**

Mowgli danced over to the other clothes with Bugs' help.

Mowgli:** Come polish my wingtips**

**And call for the car!**

Then Bugs let out a whistle call as Mowgli sat on a log.

Mowgli: **I'll sweep her right off her feet**

**Wherever we are!**

Bugs then conjured up some nice Princely clothes for Mowgli as he sang.

Bugs:** A satin collar**

**And velvet vest!**

Mowgli: **I never settle for second best!**

**Steppin' out with a star**

**Sad times bye-bye!**

As Mowgli sang that part Fozzie got out a banjo and started playing as Mowgli put on his shirt and put his foot into the pants.

Mowgli: **Have I got style?**

**Have I got taste?**

Soon the Muppets and the others started to give Mowgli some privacy as they turned their heads away.

Mowgli: **On someone else**

**I swear**

**This savoir faire**

**Would be such a waste!**

Once Mowgli was done zipping his pants, he got on some nice black shoes and got up on the log and danced, as Fozzie continued to strum on the banjo.

Mowgli:** Come toss me my crown now!**

"Yes, sir!" Bugs said as he flung a crown on top of Mowgli's head.

Mowgli: **I'm ready to fly**

**Bustin' into the upper crust**

**As easy as pie!**

Then Mowgli jumped towards the gang, who placed a cape around his neck.

Mowgli then walked towards the mirror and sang.

Mowgli:** Just watch my dreams come true**

**This was somethin' I was born to do**

**Steppin' out with a star**

**That star is you!**

Then an image of Melody appeared, making the boy smile.

He couldn't wait to win Melody's heart tonight.

Mowgli then grabbed a hat stand and started dancing with it as if it really were Melody and scatted a bit to himself.

"He's really hooked to that fish Princess, isn't he?" Rizzo asked Gonzo, who shushed him.

Then Cat turned on a lamp light.

This caused Mowgli to dance with his own shadow, until the shadow started dancing by itself.

This stunt left everyone confused and surprised, except for Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo, of course.

Cat then turned off the light as he sang next.

Cat: **Have you got class?**

Mowgli: **Have I got class?**

Cat: **Have you got chic?**

Mowgli: **Have I got chic?**

Cat: **To think that you and me**

**Were nobody**

**Why only last week!**

"Hey guys!" Daffy said as he got out a camera and took a picture of both Mowgli and Cat.

"Ha!"

Then Mowgli twirled onto the Gredunza.

Mowgli: **I'm ready to fly!**

The Gredunza's ejector seat sent Mowgli flying into the air and falling down next to the Muppets.

"Mowgli, are you okay?" Gonzo asked.

"Well, at least I could try." Mowgli admitted sheepishly as all his friends started to dance for the big finale.

Mowgli: **Just watch my dreams come true**

**This was somethin' I was born to do!**

Then all of them sang.

All: **Steppin' out with a star**

**Bye bad times**

**Steppin' out with a star**

**Hey good times**

**Steppin' out with a star**

**And feelin' high! **

**Yeah!**

Mowgli was really happy at his new look as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, I like it. Muy macho. But uh...somethin's missing. What is it telling me? It says...mode of transportation. Excuse me, Benny boy." Bugs said as he clapped his hands for Ben to come to him.

"Uh...no thanks. I'm not that interested, Bugs." Ben said trying to get away before Bugs blasted him with magic and Bugs began to speak like a game show host.

"Here it comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Atlantica...than riding your very own brand new...camel! Watch out they spit!" Bugs warned as Ben turned into a camel, who spat when Bugs said 'spit'.

"Ugh...Benny boy looks ugly as a camel, so...it's not enough." Bugs said as he changed Ben into a donkey.

"Oh, great. Now we'll have to call him Ben Mule." Rizzo suggested.

"Nah, it's still not enough." Bugs said disappointment.

"Okay, let me see...what have I got?" Bugs asked as he transformed Ben into several animals even a car, until Bugs found out what to transform Ben into.

"Yes! Bisala Norsie...anglo horsey!" Bugs said as he transformed Ben into a large white stallion, though he kept his collar and Cutie Mark.

"Ben? You're-." Mowgli said in surprise before Ben interrupted.

"A...stallion, baby! I can whinny!" Ben said as he whinnied happily.

"I can trot." Ben said as he used his left foot to count.

"Now Twilight'll really like my new look." Ben said with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah, Ben. You look great." Mowgli said as he petted the new stallion's mane.

This would work a bit in Cat and Daffy's favor.

"Say, Kermit, Fozzie, Rowlf, Rizzo, Gonzo, Animal. Wanna take a ride and high flying tour of Atlantica?" Daffy asked.

"Sure. Why not? We've got nothing else to do." Kermit agreed.

"But where should we meet?" Mowgli asked curiously.

"Well, there's a certain part of the palace where the hallway meets the garden. We'll probably meet you at the colum with the pig faces." Cat suggested.

"Sounds like an idea. See ya later, Mowgli." Rowlf said as he and the others got onto the Gredunza and took off for a fun ride.

"He's got the outfit, and he's got the horsey, but we ain't through yet!" Bugs said as fireworks began to spark.

"Hang on to your crown now, Mowg. We're gonna make you a STAR!"

Whatever Bugs had in store for Mowgli's entrance was gonna be quite a surprise, and wouldn't Melody be impressed.

But just where were Cat, Daffy and the Muppet Freelance Police going anyway?

Author's notes: Whew! Man, what a chapter. It's evident now that Mowgli and Melody are really in love with each other, but Shifu and Mowgli's friends are out looking for him and Cat and Daffy have just completed phase one of their unwanted plan. In the next chapter, Mowgli enters as himself, only more Princely like, Cat, Daffy and The Muppet Freelance Police cause a bit of trouble, which also enhances Mowgli's entrance, a promise is broken and Boris and his companions make their move to 'Kidnap the King Triton'.

There are some references to The Little Mermaid, Dracula: Dead and Loving It, and Aladdin.

The song 'To Be Free' comes from the LA Musical Spectacular version of Aladdin.

Ben's story has references to JusSonic's upcoming fanmake of FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Equestria: The Last Realm, Night at the Museum and Braveheart.

That is...If Jus wants to use those suggestions, of course.

Bugs' sad story has references to The Dark Crystal, Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, and the Star Wars franchise.

Rizzo and Rowlf's comments about beating Jareth before come from JusSonic's recent Aladdin fanmake 'Muppet Arabian Nights'.

You guys should be able to recognize Foghorn Leghorn and Eugene Krabs, right?

The song that Mowgli and his friends were singing, 'Steppin' out with a star', comes from the classic Muppet movie, The Great Muppet Caper.

And Ben's transformation has references to the Shrek franchise.

So, until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. I compel you to review and suggest. Until then, see ya later, alligators!


	9. Chapter 9: The Broken Promise

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Wow! I'm glad that my faithful fans really enjoy my story. Oh, and as an extra for Spike, and the real role of Oompo, another old friend of the Muppet Freelance Police, and the role of Batty Koda in 'Equestria: The Last Realm', Itchy Itchiford. Also I just saw Brave, it's really fascinating, and my birthday's gonna be this Sunday. Always remember. My birthday is on July, 8, four days after Independence Day. And I'll be twenty three. Anyway here's what you need to know.

Jus: I'll see if I can use those suggestions. Though when should I use 'Love will find a way'?

Sonicfighter: Well I saw it on Netflix. Moka looks so...innocent when she wears that rosary on her neck.

JDS196GUY: Thanks.

Slpytlak: I'm glad that you've developed a further interest in JusSonic's stories.

Raina: Thanks for liking the idea of me adding 'Kidnap the King Triton' to this story. I'm also glad I'm not the only one who grew up with classic films like Little Nemo, Aladdin and The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Chapter nine: Promise Broken

Meanwhile, as Bugs was preparing Mowgli for the BIG entrance he was about to give to all of Atlantica, Cat, Daffy and the Muppet Freelance Police flew on the Gredunza and saw a band down below, playing many different instruments...in the style of the old Mickey Mouse cartoon 'The Band Concert'.

Holding up a tent with a string attached to it to keep the sun out of their eyes was a giant purple gorilla clad in all green called Grape Ape.

The band was playing so terribly that Rizzo had to cover his ears in annoyance.

"Ugh! Can't they play something more fun and exciting instead of that garbage? Don't the bands in Atlantica have any tastes?" Rizzo asked in annoyance.

"Well Sebastian did say he was the royal composer of the King, Rizzo. So, he should have been down there." Gonzo remembered what Sebastian had said before as he tried to search for the crab.

"I don't see him anywhere, Gonzo." Fozzie said.

"Me neither! Me neither!" Animal called out.

"Either that or they're just being plain lousy." Rowlf said.

"I agree with you, Rowlf." Kermit agreed.

"Well this looks like a perfect opportunity." Cat said in his Mike Myers like voice as he plucked a feather from Daffy's tail.

"YEOOOOOWWWWW!" Daffy screamed in pain as he grabbed his behind.

"Now, it's your turn, Kermit." Cat insisted as he held the feather in his hand.

"For what?" Kermit asked in confusion.

"For this." Cat said as he used the feather to tickle Kermit's nose, causing the frog to sneeze.

"Oh...now that'll be quite fun." Rizzo said liking the idea as he got hold of Daffy's tail feather.

Then they flew up towards Grape Ape's face and Rizzo used the tail feather to tickle his nose.

But Grape Ape started to sneeze as the gang got out of the way.

Once Grape Ape sneezed, the tent he held fell on the band stopping the bad musical number from continuing.

"Bless you!" Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf said though Gonzo, Rizzo and Animal cheered.

"That's the spirit. You Muppets are naturals. Just stick with the program and you'll be just like us!" Daffy said as he got out a wanted poster of him and Cat.

They looked at the wanted poster and saw that Daffy and Cat's reward was worth...

(A/N: Cue the Dr. Evil theme from Austin Powers...)

$100,000,000,000.00 each on their heads!

"Say, Cat, Daffy. What are you two wanted for anyway?" Rowlf asked curiously.

"For having...fun." Cat joked in his regular voice, making the gang laugh at this.

By 'fun', Cat meant causing trouble wherever he and Daffy went.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Shifu, Sebastian, Batty, Iago, Abu and Mushu still searched for Mowgli.

"Mowgli!" Shifu called out.

"Mowgli, where are ya?" Iago cried for his friend.

Abu chittered and cried for Mowgli.

"Mowg! Where are ya, pal?" Batty called.

"Mowgli, this ain't no time for 'Hide and Seek'!" Mushu said in annoyance.

"Dis is a very serious matter, Mowgli, if ya wanna impress your guests tonight." Sebastian exclaimed, even though no one was there.

"Maybe the King knows where he is." Batty suggested.

"Good thinking, Batty. To the King!" Shifu said as he and the others headed towards the throne room.

Back in the throne room, Triton was smiling happily as he held the flower that Melody had placed behind his ear.

He could hardly believe that his granddaughter had fallen in love with his sole-heir.

Now the calls for suitors would stop and Melody would choose Mowgli as her future-husband, when the time came, of course.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oh, my Melody sure is growing up so fast. She is already a young lady, and in love with Mowgli. I couldn't have planned it better myself." Triton said to himself with a smile on his bearded face.

But then, Shifu, Sebastian and Mowgli's friends came in, causing Triton to hide the flower and act like his normal self.

"Oh, ahem. Uh...Come in, Shifu, Sebastian, Batty, Abu, Iago, Mushu." Triton invited.

"Yo, Triton. Have you seen Mowgli anywhere?" Mushu asked.

"I thought he was with both Shifu and Flynn?" Triton asked in confusion.

"He was...for a time, Triton. But I can't seem to find him." Shifu explained.

"We've been looking for him everywhere, but there's still no sign of him." Batty said.

"So we thought you knew where he was, Your Majesty." Sebastian said as Abu chittered in his own language.

"What did he say?" Triton asked.

"Abu says I agree with you, Sebastian." Iago explained.

But then a loud trumpeting fanfare was heard, causing the King to act distracted.

"What...what was that? That music?" Triton asked as he walked past Shifu and the others and looked out from the balcony.

"Oh no. It's happening again, Abu. It's happening!" Iago shrieked in realization.

Abu chittered and squeaked.

For both of them recognized the tune of the said music all too well.

As for Triton, who looked out, he smiled with glee as he laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Shifu, you and the others must come and see this!" Triton exclaimed in excitement.

They all saw a huge parade led by a major.

Unbeknownst to everyone, except Mowgli, Ben and Shifu, it was Bugs leading the parade.

Soon a song was played for the crowd as Elves carrying long spears and Dwarves carrying their axes began singing.

Elves: **Make way**

**For Prince Mowgli!**

Dwarves: **Say hey**

**It's Prince Mowgli!**

Then some belly dancer girls danced as Bugs began to mingle with the crowd.

Bugs: **Hey**

**Clear the way**

**In the old bazaar!**

**Hey, you**

**Let us through**

**It's a bright new star!**

**Oh, come**

**Be the first on your block**

**To meet his eye!**

**Make way, here he comes**

**Ring the bells, and bang the drums**

**You're gonna love this guy!**

Then Ben appeared with Mowgli on his back, smiling as Bugs sang.

Bugs: **Prince Mowgli**

**Fabulous he**

**Mowgli Ababwa!**

**Hey you, Mac**

**Show some respect**

**Down on one knee!**

Bugs used his power to force the guards to bow to Mowgli as Ben gave them a wink.

Even though Iago recognized what was going on, he, Abu and the others started dancing to the music, but stopped when Shifu glared at them in annoyance.

Bugs: **Now try your best to stay calm**

**Brush off your Sunday Salaam**

Then Bugs grabbed a bystander using him as wheelbarrow as he stacked up some more bystanders to meet Mowgli.

Bugs: **And come and meet his spectacular coterie!**

Then the bystanders shook Mowgli's hand before they fell on, then Bugs zapped Mowgli with his magic and caused the boy to hold the bystanders up as Bugs sang.

Bugs: **Prince Mowgli**

**Mighty is he**

**Mowgli Ababwa!**

**Strong as ten**

**Regular men**

**Definitely!**

Then Bugs turned into an old rabbit, a baby bunny, and an overweight bunny as he sang.

Old Bugs: **He faced off the Goblin hordes!**

Baby Bugs: **A hundred bad guys with swords!**

Fat Bugs: **Who sent those goons to their lords?**

Bugs and the Chorus: **Why, Prince Mowgli!**

Melody looked out from her balcony to see what was going on.

When she saw Mowgli, she gasped.

"Mowgli?" She asked herself.

What was her new friend up to now?

Then a few servants carrying huge statues of golden camels sang.

Servants: **He's got seventy-five golden camels!**

Then Bugs turned into a newscaster as he asked.

"Don't they look lovely, June?"

Then a few ladies sang as the peacocks were presented to the crowd.

Ladies: **Purple peacocks**

**He's got fifty-three!**

Bugs turned into a female reporter as 'she' spoke.

"Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers."

Then a few servants held up a huge gorilla balloon.

Bugs: **When it comes to exotic type mammals!**

Bugs then transformed into animals, first as a baboon then as a goat, surprising Cody and Penny who were watching.

Bugs: **Has he got a zoo**

**And I'm tellin' you**

**It's a world-class menagerie!**

Then Bugs dressed up as a harem girl as Penelope, Shanti, Tooty and Dani sang.

Bugs: **Prince Mowgli**

**Handsome is he**

**Mowgli Ababwa!**

Penelope, Shanti, Tooty and Dani: **There's no question that Mowgli's allluring**

**Never ordinary, never boring!**

As Mowgli flexed his muscles, Bugs used his magic to buff Mowgli a bit too much.

Melody however was a little put off by that display.

Bugs:** That physique**

**How can I speak?**

Penelope, Shanti, Tooty and Dani: **Everything about the boy just plain impresses!**

Bugs: **Weak at the knee!**

**Well, get on out in that square!**

Penelope, Shanti, Tooty and Dani: **He's a wonder, he's a wiz, a wonder**

Bugs: **And just you better prepare!**

Penelope, Shanti, Tooty and Dani: **He's about to pull my heart asunder**

**And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**

Bugs: **To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Mowgli!**

Mowgli smiled as he blew a kiss to the girls, causing them to faint in awe.

Melody however scoffed in anger as she ran off into the palace.

Boy was she gonna have a few words with Mowgli about this.

And it sure wasn't gonna be that pretty at all.

Meanwhile, The Muppets, Cat and Daffy flew over some steeples.

"Wow, look at all those steeples." Rizzo stated.

"Those aren't steeples, Rizzo. Those are fireworks to celebrate Mowgli's coronation." Daffy explained as he lit his cigar.

"Really?" Gonzo asked in excitment.

"You betcha!" Daffy said as he tipped off part of his cigar and the servants continued to sing holding monkeys.

Servants: **He's got ninety-five White Persian Monkeys!**

Then some of the guards started dancing like fools as they sang along.

Guards: **He's got the monkeys!**

**I see the monkeys!**

Mowgli then threw some gold coins into the road, causing some of the villagers to grab them like crazy as a few girls began singing.

Servants: **And to view them**

**He charges no fee!**

Girls: **He's generous!**

**So generous!**

Servants: **He's got slaves**

**He's got servants**

**And flunkies!**

**Proud to work for him!**

**They bow to his whim!**

**They love serving him!**

**They're just lousy with loyalty!**

**To Mowgli!**

**Prince Mowgli!**

Then Triton started heading towards the door to let his sole-heir into the palace, only for Shifu, who did not want Triton to be fooled by Bugs' 'evil' magic, kept the door shut.

That's when the fireworks went off from Daffy's cigar and the door burst open, flattening Shifu and causing the parade to enter the palace.

Bugs and Chorus:** Prince Mowgli**

**Amorous he!**

**Mowgli Ababwa!**

Then Bugs jumped towards Triton and started dancing and singing to him.

Bugs: **Heard your Princess was a sight**

**Lovely to see!**

Shifu then lifted the door and frowned at what he saw.

Bugs:** And that, good people**

**Is why**

**He got dolled up**

**And dropped by!**

As Bugs sang this, Triton was flung back to his throne.

Chorus: **With sixty elephants**

**Llamas galore**

**With his wolves and lions**

**And Dragons and more**

**With his forty Fakirs**

**And his cooks and bakers**

**And birds that warble on key!**

**Make way**

**For**

**Prince**

**Mowgli!**

As the chorus sang the final line, Bugs flew back into the Lamp, and like magic, Ben started flying like a regular Pegasus would.

Triton was amazed by what he was seeing, but Shifu held back all the paraders and pushed them out of the palace as Mowgli and Ben stopped at Triton's throne and bowed to the King.

Shifu closed the door behind him and frowned in annoyance.

Triton however was cheering with glee.

"Splendid. Absolutely marvelous!" The King clapped his hands in excitement.

Mowgli cleared his throat and spoke confidentally.

"Well, Your Majesty...what do you think of my attire?"

"Mowgli, this is amazing. You must have quite the tailor." Triton said admiring his sole-heir's choice of dress for the ball.

"Ahem...Mowgli, we need to talk." Shifu said, hoping to get the boy's attention.

"Not now, Shifu. I-."

"Yes...now." Shifu insisted with a look in his eyes.

"And we must talk...in private." The Red Panda finished.

Moments later, Shifu and Mowgli had a very unpleasant conversation.

"I don't know as to how you came upon that Lamp, but I'm giving you my warning, Mowgli. That item was created for an evil purpose and-."

"I know about that, Shifu. Bugs told me everything. How he was tricked into becoming a Genie, and all the terrible things that Jareth made him do." Mowgli stated.

"Even if Bugs was tricked into doing Jareth's evil deeds, he still used his powers for evil. That's why the Lamp should never have been given to you, Mowgli. You may have gotten only one wish so far, but...sooner or later, Bugs will betray you and use his power for Jareth's deeds once more. It is because of Bugs' powers that my Realm was destroyed." Shifu explained.

"No, Shifu. It was because Jareth forced him to do it that your Realm was destroyed. Get it through your stubborn old head!" Mowgli argued with Shifu.

"Mowgli, you shall not talk to me that way and-."

"It's because Jareth had that talisman and placed it on the Lamp, forcing Bugs to commit those terrible acts of cruelty and violence. Bugs isn't the evil one, it's Jareth, the Goblin King." Mowgli stated as if it were his final say on the matter.

Shifu couldn't argue with Mowgli anymore about Bugs and the Lamp, but he decided to give Mowgli a chance with Bugs.

"Very well then. If you can prove me wrong and Bugs will not use his powers for darkness, then...I guess I will owe Bugs an apology. But if he betrays us, be it on your head, I warned you, Mowgli." Shifu said as he started to walk off.

"MOWGLI HALEY ABABWA!" Melody called out, causing Mowgli to cringe at the mentioning of his whole name.

Mowgli turned to see Melody, who seemed really ticked off at him for some reason.

"Uh...Melody, what a pleasant surprise." Mowgli said, though he was uncertain as to why she was angry at him.

"We need to talk...now." Melody stated seriously.

Mowgli may have needed to meet with his friends at a certain spot, but now...he had to answer to Melody and explain his...parade today.

Moments later, Mowgli had explained that he was trying to show Melody that he could dress up right as well as please the crowd, and much more, though he lied a bit about the reason WHY...he wanted to become a Prince, and didn't want Bugs to be involved in this conversation.

"...And because my parents refuse to even talk about their past to me, I tried to have an imagination as to what they were before they met, fell in love and got married. Not even Iago or Abu will tell me. It's like they're hiding something from me." Mowgli explained to the Princess.

"Maybe they're just trying to protect you from something that happened between them in the past, Mowgli. But that still doesn't excuse all that...showing off that you did." Melody said with a stern look on her face.

"Melody, look. I'm sorry. Okay? I was just...I was just...afraid that because I had no past, well particularly my parents, that you wouldn't like me." Mowgli apologized, catching Melody off guard and in surprise.

"What? Mowgli, just because you don't know as to who your parents were before they got married or what you are truthfully, it doesn't mean I don't like you...it's just...it's just that, if you want to have me as your friend, well...you just need to be yourself." Melody said in understanding.

Mowgli smiled as he thought on this before Melody spoke again.

"Mowgli, do you think me selfish that I wanted to invite you just to be my friend?"

"Melody, no. I would never think that. It's just that...I wish I had been informed...earlier about Atlantica's situation with Jareth and such. Well, Mel, I also want you to know...even though you're a Mermaid, well...if this was actually a dream, I'd never wanna wake up from it." Mowgli confessed.

"Why? Why would you not wanna wake up from this dream?"

"Because...I'd miss you very much." Mowgli confessed further, causing the Princess to smile and shed tears of happiness as she hugged her new friend.

"Oh, Mowgli. You're so sweet!" Melody said with a loving smile on her face, causing Mowgli's heart to melt.

"Melody! Melody!" Ariel's voice was heard calling for her daughter.

"Coming, Mom!" Melody called out to her mother.

Then she turned to Mowgli and said to him.

"Don't worry, Mowgli. This conversation will have been only between us. I can hardly wait for us to dance tonight at the royal coronation ball." Melody said happily before she ran to find her mother.

Mowgli sighed happily at Melody.

Even though she sometimes had a bad temper when she was angry, she was still such a really sweet girl.

But now he had to run and meet with the Muppets, Cat and Daffy.

But where were they?

Just as the fireworks had started, the eight trouble makers had been caught in a trap shot and landed near the gardens.

"Look, guys. We've got company!" Gonzo cried out as he and the others got out of the trap and ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

For they were being chased by the guards.

They ran and ran, until they saw Mowgli who was coming up towards them.

"Hey, guys. What's goin' on?" Mowgli asked.

"We're being chased. That's what's goin' on!" Rizzo said frantically until at last they came towards a certain spot in the columns.

Mowgli unfortunately bumped into a pig head that snorted as if it were alive.

This caught the boy off guard.

That is until Daffy grabbed Mowgli by the shirt and dragged him and the gang down a trapdoor.

Meanwhile back in the throne room, Shifu had just transformed Ben back into his regular brown color.

"Man, and I was hoping that Twilight would one day like my new look." Ben said in disappointment.

"Ben, are you sure that you cannot come to the ball tonight?" Shifu asked in concern.

"I really do want to come and see Mowgli be crowned the new Prince of Atlantica, Shifu, but you know the reason why I CAN'T come. I don't want Mowgli to be scared of me if he sees me as my...'alter-ego' at the full moon." Ben shuddered at the thought of turning into his 'alter ego', the Demon Pony.

For you see, when Jareth conquered Equestria, he unfortunately found and recognized Ben, and...cursed him!

By day, he would just be his normal Ben Mare self, but by night...particularly when the full moon was out, Ben would change into a fierce monster with a little bit of a Werewolf problem called the Demon Pony.

Ironically, whenever the full moon was out after Ben transformed, he would actually howl at the full moon.

"I just wish that Jareth didn't curse me the way he did, then I'd be able to travel at night and see Mowgli's coronation. I feel so left out by being cursed." Ben pouted in sadness.

Shifu then patted the former human's shoulder as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Ben. We might be able to make a video of the coronation on YouTube." Shifu reassured the pony.

"Well, I do love watching YouTube. Thanks, Shifu. You're a pal." Ben said with a smile.

Later, Mowgli and the gang were in a deep, dark cave-like passageway.

"Whew! That was too close." Fozzie said with a sigh.

"No one gives the cops the slip like Daffy and the Cat. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Daffy laughed.

Then they started walking down the passageway.

It started getting spooky with a few bats squeaking.

Cat started making some spooky noises.

"Stop it, Cat. This place is givin' us the creeps!" Gonzo said.

"Oh, come on. As long as you're in the company of the Cat in the Hat and Daffy Duck, there's nothing but fun waiting to be found." Cat said before a few bats got onto Mowgli's face and caused the boy to slip on a puddle of water, and bump into something really big.

Cat, Daffy and the Muppets slid down after the boy and checked him out.

"Hey, Mowg. Mowg, you all right?" Kermit asked.

Mowgli groaned a bit before he got up and stretched himself out.

"Well, I think so." Mowgli said.

"Great slide, there, kid. But you had us all worried there." Daffy pointed out before he looked and saw a really big door.

Though Daffy and Cat realized that this was...THE...Door that Boris had mentioned, they pretended to give surprised looks so as not to raise suspicions.

"Whoa. Would ya look at that!" Cat said in pretend surprise.

"Wow!" Mowgli said marveling at the size of the door.

"You really bumped into something big here, Mowg." Daffy said.

"What's in there? The imprisoned Titans from the Great War?" Gonzo asked curiously.

"Titans! Titans! Titans!" Animal shouted.

Mowgli however had a bad feeling about what this door was.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this, guys. This must be the door that King Triton warned me about."

"Nah! It doesn't look that dangerous. I'm sure there's plenty of other doors like it." Rizzo said in disbelief.

"I don't know, Rizzo. It's not like many other doors we've ever seen on Earth or in any of the other Nine Realms before." Rowlf insisted.

"You've got a point there, Rowlf. This door seems kinda dangerous." Kermit agreed with his partner.

"Dangerous? I don't think it's that dangerous...to be so big. Wocka, wocka, wocka!" Fozzie joked a bit.

Cat and Daffy decided to ignore that comment as Cat asked.

"What do you mean, Mowgli?" Cat asked in pretend curiosity, still keeping a straight face.

Mowgli pulled out the Dragon Key from his shirt collar and explained.

"He gave me the Dragon Key, and told me not to open the door with the Dragon symbol on it."

Cat observed the door closely, deciding probably that this was not the door that Boris had mentioned, and put his paw on Mowgli's shoulder, then spoke.

"Let's open this sucker, Mowgli!" He suggested in the voice of his alter ego.

"But, Cat...What if-?" Daffy said trying to cut in, but Cat ignored him.

"Do you guys wanna see what's inside it? A door this big's gotta have something...super-dooper-big...behind it!" Cat insisted.

"You think so, Cat?" Mowgli asked curiously.

"I know so. Let's take a little peak behind the door, huh. What do you say?"

"I don't know, Cat. I promised Triton."

"And so did we." Kermit added.

"Daffy and I won't tell him, if you guys don't. He will never know. Trust me." Cat insisted.

"Well, I guess a little peak wouldn't hurt that much, would it?" Mowgli shrugged as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Okay then. Mowgli, get on my shoulders, and you open the door." Cat suggested.

The boy eventually got on Cat's shoulders, though Cat was starting to lose balance, until Mowgli's key fit into the keyhole.

"You know, Mowgli. You really should go on a diet. You're not as light as you look." Cat groaned as he tried to hold onto the boy.

"Don't rush me, okay, Cat?" Mowgli frowned as he turned the key in the other direction.

"Is it unlocked or what, Mowg?" Cat asked before Mowgli shushed him and listened on the noises inside.

Unfortunately, Mowgli and Cat lost balance and landed back on the ground.

"Mowgli, are you okay?" Kermit asked as he got his human friend up.

"I'm all right, Kermit and-. Look!" Mowgli said as he noticed that the gear holding the door closed whirred like mad.

Soon the bar that held the door shut slid away and the door creaked open.

"I still don't think we should be doing this, guys." Daffy said with a worried and guilt ridden look on his face.

"Well it's open." Cat said with a grin, ignoring what Daffy just said.

Then he walked towards the door, with Mowgli adding.

"Remember...just a peak."

"Yeah sure." Cat said as he pulled on the door.

"Man, this thing is heavy!" Cat groaned as he tried to pry the door open.

"Me try! Me try!" Animal suggested.

Well, after all, Animal was considered to be the most physically strong of the Muppet Freelance Police.

"Okay, Animal. Do your stuff." Kermit said as the wild haired Muppet came towards the door and pulled with all his might, budging the door open.

"Hey, not too much, Animal. All we want is a small peak." Gonzo reminded his partner who stopped immediately when he spoke.

"Sorry!" Animal responded sheepishly as he let go of the door.

Then the nine looked through the door and gasped in alarm, for what they saw...scared the living day lights out of them all.

A dark and mysterious cloud began floating around the room, it was like the thing that attacked the Chimera on their trip to Atlantica.

Whatever it was lunged itself at Mowgli and the others, but soon they closed the door.

"That was a close one!" Rizzo said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Cat said as the door began to burst and the room began to rumble.

"Uh-oh! We gotta go!" Cat said as he and Daffy ran ahead.

"Cat, we forgot the Lamp!" Daffy shouted out loud, though they were too far ahead to have been heard by Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police.

"Cat, Daffy, wait! We gotta get the key!" Mowgli said as he looked up at the Dragon Key, still stuck on its spot.

But then the door began to burst with smoke, causing Mowgli and the Muppets to jump in fear.

"We gotta get outta here!" Rowlf suggested.

"Yeah! I don't wanna be around when that thing comes out!" Gonzo agreed.

"Follow that cat and that duck!" Fozzie insisted.

"Yeah, what Fozzie said." Rizzo agreed.

"Let's vamoose!" Kermit said.

"Vamoose! Vamoose!" Animal shouted.

"Daffy! Cat! Wait for us!" Mowgli screamed as he and his friends fled from the room.

Little did they know was that not only would Jareth's powers be unleashed upon Atlantica and the other free Realms, but also that Jareth had been watching them from the Dark Crystal.

Jareth laughed evilly at this sight.

"Excellent. Ha ha ha ha. Excellent. Boris, you know what to do. I'm sending Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum to assist you in your plan. Do not fail me." Jareth instructed Boris before he sent three ponies to his hiding spot in Atlantica.

"Yes, Jareth. I await my friends...so that I can get my revenge on Ben Mare for stealing my filly, and that uppity Nightmare Moon for wrongfully banishing me and my comrades from our home."

One of them was a purple coated Unicorn with a spiky like short mane, yellow eyes and a short tail.

He had a number 2 symbol on his flank.

His name was Dum-Dum.

The same Dum-Dum who worked alongside Boris.

The second pony was a white coated Pegasus pony with a long mane, a long mane, orange eyes and a dunce cap on his flank.

His name was Boxco, the second pony who worked alongside Boris.

And the third pony was a blue coated female Unicorn with a light mane and tail, light violet eyes and clad in a purple magician's hat and cap with stars on them.

Her name was Trixie Lulamoon, who had a crush on Boris, but wasn't noticed by the show-off.

Despite this all, Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum were considered to be Boris' most trusted allies and lackeys.

When they were summoned to where Boris was hiding, behind a stone column, they bowed to their leader and friend.

"Ah, Boxco, Dum-Dum, Trixie, so good of you three too make it. I've got a plan. One that will not only cripple the Alliance, and get Mowgli in big trouble, but also grant us vengeance against those who wronged us. Are you with me?" Boris asked.

"You got it Boris. I can't wait to get my vengeance on the Muppet Freelance Police, most particularly Animal for teasing me with, 'Hey, Dum-Dum! You give me gum-gum!'" Dum-Dum insisted.

"I'm with ya, Dum-Dum. I can't wait to get my revenge on Gonzo for showing me off the way he did." Trixie agreed.

"Yeah, Trixie. I also can't wait for my revenge on Fozzie for splattering me with coconut cream pies in that last battle." Boxco declared with a vengeance.

"Good. Then we must proceed with our mission. We're going to kidnap King Triton." Boris said with an evil smiling look on his face as he and his companions went to a secret spot in the castle with a pull up elevator.

Then music began to play as the four sang.

Boris, Trixie, Dum-Dum, and Boxco: **Kidnap Mr. King Triton?**

Boxco: **I wanna do it!**

Dum-Dum: **Let's draw straws!**

But then Trixie and Boris bonked the dumb Unicorn as Trixie explained.

Trixie: **King Jareth said we should work together**

Dum-Dum: **Four of a kind!**

Boris: **Birds of a feather!**

All four: **Now and forever!**

Then the elevator pulled them up to a dark and mysterious Halloween themed room as they sang.

All four:** La la la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la la**

**La la la la la!**

**Kidnap the King Triton!**

**Lock him up real tight!**

**Throw away the key!**

**And then turn off all the lights!**

Trixie explained her plan to Boris and the others as she used a gate trap to trap a rat.

Trixie: **First we're going to set some bait**

**Inside a nasty trap and wait**

**When he comes a-sniffing**

**We will snap the trap**

**And close the gate!**

As she sang a rat came into the trap and using her powers, restored by Jareth of course, she closed the gate on the rat.

Boris then grabbed the trap from Trixie as he made a deadly potion and placed the trap inside the cauldron.

Boris: **Wait, I've got a better plan!**

**To catch this big, old fishy man!**

**Let's pop him in a boiling pot!**

**And when he's done, we'll butter him up!**

When he was done singing, he pulled out the trap and saw that the rat had turned sickly, weak and thin.

All four: **Kidnap the King Triton**

**Throw him in a box!**

**Bury him for 90 years!**

**Then see if he talks!**

Then Trixie brought the trap to a portal which led to Jareth's castle.

Trixie: **Then Mean Old Mister Jareth Man...**

Trixie then stuffed the cage into the portal, which sent the cage to Jareth's domain.

All four: **Can take the whole Realms over then!**

**He'll be so pleased, I do declare!**

**That he will cook him rare!**

**Wee!**

When the cage came to Jareth's quarters, the evil Goblin King grinned as he changed into a being of great evil and sucked the poor rat in like a human vacuum cleaner.

Back at Altantica, Boxco conjured up a catapult and used Dum-Dum as the ammo as he sang and shot Dum-Dum into a door.

Boxco: **I say that we take a cannon**

**Aim it at his door**

**And then**

**Knock three times**

**And when he answers**

**King Triton will be no more!**

The door had been shot through, with Dum-Dum's shape through the blasted thing.

But Trixie and Boris seemed to disagree with that.

Trixie: **You're so stupid**

**Think now**

**If we blow him up to smithereens!**

Boris: **We may lose some pieces!**

All four: **Then Jareth**

**Will beat us**

**Black and green!**

Then Boris, Trixie and Boxco picked up Dum-Dum and threw him into their own personal walking bathtub.

All four: **Kidnap the King Triton!**

**Tie him in a bag!**

**Throw him in the ocean!**

**And see if he is sad!**

When the cage was sent back to the four, they sang.

All four: **Because Mean Old Mister Jareth!**

**Is the meanest guy around!**

**If I were on his Goblin List!**

**I'd get out of town!**

Soon Boris, Trixie and Boxco jumped into the bathtub, only to hit their heads as they landed.

Then the bathtub came alive as Dum-Dum sang.

Dum-Dum:** He'll be so pleased by our success!**

Boxco: **That he'll reward us too, I'll bet!**

Boris and Trixie: **Perhaps he'll make his special brew!**

**Of snake and spider stew!**

All four: **Mmm!**

Then the tub took them to where weapons of great destruction and torture were held.

All four: **We're his lethal henchmen**

**And we take our jobs with pride!**

**We do our best to please him**

**And stay on his good side!**

Trixie and Boris got out some weapons as they sang.

Boris and Trixie:** We wish our cohorts weren't so dumb!**

Then Dum-Dum was pulled by a ball and chain carried by Boxco.

Dum-Dum: **I'm not the dumb one!**

Boxco: **You're no fun!**

"Shut up!" Boris demanded.

"Make me!" Boxco retorted in defiance.

Then Trixie got out a box as she sang.

Trixie: **I've got something listen now**

**This one is real good, you'll see!**

**We'll send a present to his door**

**Upon their will be a note to read!**

**Now in the box**

**We'll wait and hide**

**Until his curiosity**

**Entices him to look inside**

**And then we'll have him**

All: **One, two, three!**

As the four sang, the box opened, allowing four scorpions to land on Dum-Dum's head, but fortunately he wasn't afraid of scorpions and they all sang for a final time as they went and prepared to capture old King Triton.

All four: **Kidnap the King Triton!**

**Beat him with a stick!**

**Lock him up for 90 years!**

**See what makes him tick!**

**Kidnap the King Triton!**

**Chop him into bits! **

**Mean Old Mister Jareth is!**

**Sure to get his kicks!**

**Kidnap the King Triton!**

**See what we will see! **

**Lock him in a cage!**

**And then throw away the key! **

When the song was over the four evil ponies laughed maniacally.

Very soon, King Triton would be captured and the Nine Realms would be at the mercy of Jareth's grip.

But would Mowgli and his friends save the day and the King from being captured?

Not bloody likely...

But that's for the next chapter.

Author's notes: Whew! What a chapter. I thought I'd never get it done. Well, in the next chapter, the coronation celebration begins, along with a certain spiritual song from 'The Prince of Egypt'. Sung of course, by King Triton, as a reference to the Broadway musical version of The Little Mermaid. But the King gets captured when the door is opened and a familiar face from Thor's past comes back to haunt him. What will happen to Mowgli and the others? Well...you'll all find out soon, won't you?

There are references to some old Hanna-Barbera cartoons, 'The Band Concert', Austin Powers, Aladdin, The Great Muppet Caper and The Nightmare Before Christmas. Please find and check them out.

So until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. And remember to wish me a happy birthday this Sunday. See ya later, alligators!


	10. Chapter 10: The King is Kidnapped

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Well, here's where we get to witness what happens at the ball. Triton will obviously be captured, along with Ben Mare's secret coming out, much to the surprise and shock of the Muppet Freelance Police, and the reappearance of Thor's...little brother, Loki. Anyway, here's what you need to know.

Jus: That's a great idea!

DBV: I had a feeling that you would see that certain musical spectacular.

Raina: It'll get better or worse, soon. Trust me on that one.

Julayla: Thanks for liking my story, Jules. It's gonna be great!

Sonicfighter: I got your message. Thanks for liking this chapter.

Slpytlak: I hope you had a good trip.

JDS916GUY: Thank you.

Chapter ten: The King is Kidnapped

Soon it was night time, and everyone who was invited came from across the Realms that were not enslaved by Jareth to see the coronation of Mowgli, the new sole-heir and future King of Atlantica.

Meanwhile, Shifu was at the balcony looking at his pocket watch, with Flynn.

"Where could Mowgli be, Flynn?" Shifu said worriedly.

"I don't know, Shifu." Flynn shrugged.

"Well you better find him because the coronation is about to begin!"

As Shifu began worrying, everyone took their place at the chamber as a fanfare played a royal tune.

Cody and Penny came out carrying a crown in a pillow, Triton came out carrying the Gauntlet of Omens, with the Sword of Omens still sheathed inside, and Eric, Ariel and Melody came out well dressed, though Melody's dress was a bit...tight around her body.

It was so tight, that she could hardly even breathe.

But she'd never say it to Ariel's face.

Lest her feelings would be hurt.

At Melody's side were Iago, Mushu, Batty and Abu.

Ben was also by their side, much to his worry.

However, the Royal Family had the fortune to...close the curtains, so that Ben would not transform into his...Demon Pony alter ego.

As long as the curtains remained closed, everyone in the chamber would be perfectly safe...well, at least for the moment.

"Presenting His Imperial Majesty, Triton, King of Atlantica!" Said a guard proudly, making the crowd cheer in excitement for the King.

"Hail, Atlantica! Welcome to all the free peoples of the Realms. Welcome to this most special occasion." Triton said to the crowd as the coronation was about to begin.

"Oh, Gods! A Prince late to this most special occasion!" Shifu said as he paced back and forth.

"Whoa! Outta the way, Shifu! Flynn!" Said a familiar voice as the two turned to see Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police on the Gredunza and flying towards the balcony and with Cat and Daffy of all people.

The two got out of the way in time as the Gredunza crash landed onto the floor.

"We made it!" Kermit said.

"Yeah, well...barely." Gonzo agreed.

"Nearly had quite the crash landing. Launchpad McQuack would've browned his own trousers at seeing this mess." Rizzo said.

"That would be a nasty image to see. Wocka, wocka, wocka!" Fozzie agreed.

"Bad crash landing! Bad crash landing!" Animal shouted.

"We sure did make it." Mowgli stated.

"'Made it'? 'Made it'? You all are late!" Shifu said in outrage as he glaced at the group, though Cat and Daffy quickly sneaked away.

Bad enough that they were hanging out with those trouble makers, but Mowgli had to get properly dressed and in a hurry.

"Now there's no time to explain, so we better get you ready, Mowgli." Flynn said as he and Shifu grabbed Mowgli and the Muppets and took the boy to a few tailors.

"Here he is, everyone. Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Shifu insisted as the tailors grabbed Mowgli and quickly placed him in some new clothes, replacing the old ones.

When they were done, Mowgli was now in a royal robe.

Flynn looked at his stopwatch and was surprised.

"Ten seconds. Not bad, Mowgli. That's quite a world record. Now you look like a Prince." Flynn said.

Now he was ready to be recognized as Triton's heir...and Melody's...future husband.

Provided of course, Melody agreed to the idea.

Now, Cat and Daffy, looked for a way to get into the party, seeing as how they were not likely invited.

Then by chance, they grinned as they saw a woman walking by with a dress big enough to hold her and some other things, too.

Cat and Daffy quickly snuck up behind the woman and hid themselves under the dress, pretending to be the woman herself.

The guards didn't even notice the extra pair of legs at all.

Now the duo of trouble makers were in the palace.

A great fanfare was played as the doors opened, revealing Mowgli and the others.

Mowgli nervously gulped as he stepped towards the throne.

"Steady, steady, Mowgli." Shifu instructed silently as he hid behind a column.

Also hiding behind a column were Daffy and Cat, Daffy who looked a bit guilty, and Cat who grinned mischievously.

Once Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police made it to the throne, Triton spoke.

"Approach, Mowgli." Said he with a smile.

Mowgli then walked the steps of the stair, only to trip a bit on one step, but then he regained his balance as the audience gasped and Mowgli's pets...I mean, animal friends groaned in embarrassment.

"Oi vey!" Iago said as he covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"This is getting pretty weird." Batty said.

"Yeah, Batty." Mushu agreed as Abu chittered and squeaked in his language.

"Oooh, I cannot bear to watch!" Shifu said, worrying that this would all end badly.

But fortunately, Mowgli made it to the throne without anymore problems.

Once Mowgli was close to Triton, the King of Atlantica made his announcement.

"Citizens of Atlantica and all the free Realms, I present to you...Mowgli, my chosen heir to the throne!"

The crowd then cheered in reply, anxious to see the day when Mowgli would become the next King of Atlantica.

"As my heir...not only will he one day marry my granddaughter, Melody-." Triton announced much to Mowgli and Melody's shock and surprise.

"What?/Ew!" Mowgli asked and Melody said in surprise and in disgust, though not loud enough for the audience to hear them.

'I can't marry her. She's my friend.' Mowgli thought to himself.

'Yeah, it would be so weird. I mean we just met like...today.' Melody thought to herself.

Anyway Triton continued.

"As my Heir-Prince...it will be Mowgli's solemn and sworn duty...to protect Atlantica and the rest of the Realms from Jareth the Goblin King...as I have done as well." Triton said as he placed his hand on Mowgli's shoulder, as if to reassure the boy that no trouble was coming.

Then Triton drew the Sword of Omens from the Gauntlet and announced.

"The Sword of Omens...our sole defense...will be passed on to the Prince. Stand back." Triton instructed as Mowgli stood back and watched the King.

"Mowgli, my heir...bear witness to the power...of the Sword of Omens!"

Then the crowd watched in awe as the Sword's blade grew longer as Triton called out these words.

"Thunder...Thunder...Thunder...Thundercats! Ho!" The King called as the Sword of Omens' blade was at its full length and a red beam appeared from atop the blade.

"Wow!" Rizzo said in amazment.

Then Triton aimed the Sword towards the sky and spoke in another incantation.

"Shazama pajama, shazama pajama..." Then the Sword began to glow again.

"Impera kazaam, impera kazaam, impera kazaam...Poucha, poucha, pa-slammah, shazama, pajama...PAJAMA!" The King cried as another, yet more powerful red beam appeared from the Sword.

All were struck with awe and amazement at the power of the Sword of Omens, but soon the Sword was lowered as Triton explained.

"Let it be known to everyone...that the power to wield the Sword of Omens can only be given to my heir, Prince Mowgli...and me!"

This caused everyone to gasp in alarm and shock.

How could someone as young and small as Mowgli even be considered responsible enough to have all that power?

"But...since Mowgli is still young...and the Sword of Omens in TOO...dangerous, it will NOT be given to him...not until he has grown in wisdom, courage, honor...and physical strength."

This caused everyone to calm down and sigh in relief.

At least now they knew that it would take many years and a lot of learning, as well as preparation, before Mowgli would properly wield the power of the Sword of Omens.

"Well, that's good news. At least by the time Mowgli is old enough to be King, he can wield the Sword of Omens." Rizzo sighed in relief.

"If only I were still my old Weirdo-Mind self...I'd have taken the Sword of Omens and used it for my own purposes." Gonzo admitted immediately.

"But you're not Weirdo-Mind anymore, Gonzo." Kermit pointed out.

"That I know, Kermit. I'm just saying that if I was still Weirdo-Mind, I'd have done those things." Gonzo said.

"Oh."

"I can see why, Gonzo. Imagine all that power in your hands." Rowlf said.

"Power! Power!" Animal shouted.

"But with that sort of power comes responsibility." Fozzie said.

"Great. I'm getting lectures from a wannabe comedian bear."

Ignoring the comments from the Muppets, Triton turned towards Mowgli and spoke with a soft voice.

"Now Mowgli, it is time. Step forward, lad."

Then Mowgli stepped forward towards the King and bowed, as Cody and Penny handed Triton the crown, and the King placed the crown on Mowgli's head.

"I hereby crown thee Prince Mowgli, Royal Guardian of all Atlantica and the Nine Realms..."

As Triton spoke, Ben gave a wink of approval to Mowgli, who merely smiled.

"As Prince...it shall be your duty and task to guard and protect my gift to you, the Dragon Key."

This caused Mowgli to gasp in shock.

He forgot that he still did not have the Dragon Key on his person, but he tried to keep a straight face as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Thank you everyone. And now, as part of the celebration...which shall begin immediately, let us give thanks to this bountiful food...and let us also give thanks for the presence Mowgli, who we honor here tonight."

But Mowgli looked down in shame as he spoke.

"Please, Triton, I wish you wouldn't. I have done nothing in my life worth honoring." Mowgli said, causing Melody and Ben to look a bit surprised.

But the King merely smiled at Mowgli's...supposed humility.

"First you...accept my invitation to come to Atlantica...then you befriend my sweet granddaughter...you think that is nothing? It seems you do not know...what is worthy of honor."

"I've got a feeling there's a song coming up, guys." Rizzo said.

"I think you're right about that, Rizzo." Kermit agreed.

Then music started to play as Triton showed Mowgli a tapestry behind him and sung.

Triton:** A single thread in a tapestry**

**Though its colors brightly shine**

**Can never see its purpose**

**In the pattern of the grand design**

Next Triton conjured an image of a mountain as he sang.

Triton: **And the stone that sits on the very top**

**Of the mountain's mighty face**

**Does it think it's more important**

**Than the stones that form the base?**

**So how can you see what your life is worth**

**Or where your value lies?**

**You can never see with the eyes of man**

**You must look at your life! **

**Look at your life through Heaven's eyes! **

Then everyone started dancing, even Shifu started cheering and dancing like a party animal.

"Yes, yes, everyone. Dance until dawn!" Triton declared as the King handed his Gauntlet to Mowgli.

"Guard this well, Mowgli. I can't let Shifu have all the fun." He said as he went to the dance floor and tried to out dance and/or dance close to Shifu.

"So, Ariel, your father likes to party doesn't he?" Mowgli asked.

"Well, my daddy does seem to be the life of the party, I do admit." Ariel confessed.

"But sometimes, Mowgli, Triton gets a bit too competitive with Shifu over who's the best or craziest dancer." Eric also admitted.

"Thanks for the advice, Eric." Mowgli said with a grin.

"Man, and I thought Animal was quite the party animal." Kermit said in surprise.

"Party! Party!" Animal shouted.

"Well back in Equestria, Mowgli, we have quite the party animal; Pinkie Pie. And man, is she the wildest party animal out there in the Nine Realms." Ben admitted, though Animal looked at him with a glare.

"Uh...No offense to you, Animal." Ben said quickly.

"Me not offended, Ben."

"I can hardly wait for the finale, Mowgli." Melody said in excitement.

"What happens at the finale, Mel?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"We dance with each other." Melody answered with a smile that nearly stopped Mowgli's heart.

Then Triton sang as he danced, conjuring up a few images to prove his point.

Triton: **A lake of gold in the desert sand**

**Is less than a cool fresh spring**

**And to one lost sheep**

**A shepherd boy is greater than the richest King!**

**If a man lose everything he owns**

**Has he truly lost his worth?**

**Or is it the beginning**

**Of a new and brighter birth?**

**So how do you measure the worth of a man?**

**In wealth, or strength, or size?**

**In how much he gave or how much he gave?**

**The answer will come**

**The answer will come to him who tries**

**To look at his life through Heaven's eyes!**

**And that's why we share all we have with you **

**Though there's little to be found!**

**When all you've got is nothing**

**There's a lot to go around! **

**No life can escape being blown about **

**By the winds of change and chance**

**And though you never know all the steps**

**You must learn to join the dance**

**You must learn to join the dance!**

Then Mowgli began to daydream about him and Melody dancing.

As Mowgli day dreamed about dancing with Melody he started to smile as Triton finished the song with the chorus, too.

Triton: **So, how do you judge what a man is worth?**

**By what he builds or buys? **

Triton and Chorus:** You can never see with your eyes on Earth**

**Look through Heaven's eyes! **

Triton: **Look at your life**

Triton and Chorus:** Look at your life**

**Look at your life**

**Through Heaven's eyes! **

Soon the song ended as the party continued to go on, but back at the door...the black smoke began pushing from within.

The war stone within the Gauntlet of Omens started glowing greenish dark...like those of the eyes of Chrysalis, the Queen of the Changelings.

Then two familiar figures came towards Mowgli.

"So...Prince Mowgli, how does it feel to be King Triton's heir, hmm?" Cat asked.

"Oh, hey Cat. Daffy. Well...I guess it feels a bit cool." Mowgli said feeling a bit down.

"Hey, nice...gauntlet. Let me see it." Cat insisted in his Mike Myers personality as he tried to touch the Gauntlet and the Sword, but Daffy held him back.

"Cat, I don't think you should be touching that." Daffy insisted.

"What Daffy said. Don't touch it!" Mowgli shouted, catching Melody's attention, though she did not see either Cat or Daffy.

"Did you say something Mowgli?" Triton's granddaughter asked her new friend...and future fiancee.

Mowgli then turned to Melody and quickly said.

"Oh, uh...nothing, Melody. I was...just...just talking to myself."

Meanwhile, Triton and Shifu were still trying to out dance each other like a bunch of party animals.

Mowgli seemed rather nervous and for a reason.

"I should never have opened the Forbidden Door." He said to himself.

But just as he said those words...

Whatever was inside that door was still pushing its way through like a battering ram.

"I gotta get the Key back." Mowgli said as he put down his crown and robe and handed the Gauntlet and Sword of Omens to Melody as he ran off in a hurry.

"Hold onto the Sword of Omens, Melody. I'll be right back." Mowgli said.

"Mowgli, where are you going?" Melody asked in concern.

"Hmm. It seems that Mowgli's either going to the bathroom or...something bad's about to happen, Mel." Ben insisted with a look of equal concern on his face.

"What makes you say that, Ben?" Melody asked.

"Maybe it's just the fact that JusSonic is planning to use Twilight and me as Nemo and Camille in his future Little Nemo fanmake starring most of the cast of MLP: FIM. It's just a hunch." Ben shrugged innocently.

"Mowgli, wait for us!" Iago said as he, Batty, Mushu and Abu went after their friend.

"Iago, Batty, Mushu, Abu!" Melody called out in concern.

Meanwhile, behind the curtains...Boris smirked evilly as he spoke.

"Right you are, Benny boy. Something bad...IS...about to happen...to you, that is, and all of Atlantica and the Nine Realms. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Boris laughed evilly as Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum stood ready to pull back the window curtains.

"Is it time yet, Boris?" Dum-Dum asked stupidly.

"Not yet, Dum-Dum, but the time will come."

"Well, when will that ever happen, Boris?" Boxco asked impatiently as he tried to hold on to the rope that would open the curtains and let loose the moonlight on Ben.

"Boxco, Boxco, Boxco, you gotta be patient. Besides, our orders are to wait until the King has been captured. Then we let loose the curtains."

"When do you suppose that will be, Boris?" Trixie asked.

"By my calculations, which normally are correct, the door will have just opened and Jareth's powers unleashed." Boris deducted.

Meanwhile, Mowgli ran as fast as he could with Mushu, Batty, Iago and Abu catching up with him.

"Hey, Mowgli. What's the rush, huh?" Mushu asked.

"Is there something wrong, Mowg?" Batty asked.

Abu then chittered and squeaked.

"I don't have time to explain, guys." Mowgli said quickly.

But then, just as Boris predicted...the Forbidden Door was opened...and a great shadowy and slimy alien substance known only as Dark Water appeared from within.

It made its way up the stairs that led to the palace.

And while Mowgli and his friends kept running and flying to get the Key, the Dark Water appeared causing the gang to gasp in shock.

"Oh no!" Mowgli said with a look of fright.

Then the great evil began to land near Mowgli like a tidal wave, but fortunately, the boy and his friends got out of the way and ran quickly to the throne room while Triton and Shifu still danced like crazy.

Mowgli ran back into the throne room.

"Mowgli, what's going on?" Melody asked in confusion as Mowgli grabbed the Sword of Omens and the Gauntlet from Melody.

"I don't have time to explain, Mel." Mowgli stated as he held up the sword and called out to Triton.

"Triton! Stop! Oh, please! Stop!" Mowgli begged.

But soon, it was too late as the Dark Water...which soon would be revealed as Jareth, started crawling under the crowd.

Mowgli and his friends tried getting to the King, but then a woman noticed the Dark Water and screamed.

Boris and his gang smirked evilly as he spoke out.

"NOW!" Boris shouted as the curtains were pulled back and the windows cracked, leaving the room in a state of great darkness.

Except for the moonlight which began to shine on Ben, causing the Earth Pony to writhe in pain.

While Ben started writhing, Triton looked down to see the Dark Water AKA Jareth surround him and engulf him.

"Jareth!" Triton said as he tried to hold back the dark creature, only for Jareth to wrap a dark tentacle around his neck.

Ben continued to groan in pain, until his coat and mane turned black, his teeth became fangs, his eyes turned from a nice pleasant green to a fiery red color, and his hooves turned into claws.

He became the Demon Pony.

As soon as his transformation was complete, Boris and his gang got away quickly and Ben started howling like a wolf.

Wait a minute!

Ben started howling like a wolf?

Ben realized his mistake and chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh...I mean...uh..."

Then he neighed fiercely like a monstrous horse, like those of the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths.

Ignoring Ben's...antics, everyone looked on helplessly as they saw Triton being lifted up by Jareth.

"Grandpa!" Melody called out.

"Uh-oh!" Daffy and Cat said as their cigars fell from their mouths.

Even they knew that this was not looking a bit much like fun to them.

"Mowgli, give me the Sword of Omens!" Triton pleaded as the darkness of Jareth's powers began to engulf the poor King.

"I'm trying. Hold on!" Mowgli called out as he ran to the King.

But it was now too late, as Jareth encased him within himself and a dark figure with a golden horned helmet and long golden scepter like weapon in his hands appeared in front of the boy.

"Ha ha ha ha. You're too late, Mowgli Haley Ababwa. No one shall interfere with Jareth's plans." The man said as he prepared to blast Mowgli away, but not before Thor jumped in and blocked the spear scepter with Mjolnir.

"Loki!" Thor snarled angrily.

For this man was Thor's...'little' brother, Loki, who held a grudge against Thor and most importantly Odin, his father, for hiding his Frost Giant heritage from him.

"Hello, Thor. I've missed you." Loki said mockingly as the two brothers fought against each other.

"Oh no!" Melody said in horror as Jareth dove down and exploded, leaving a puff of black smoke in its wake.

It even sent Thor and Loki to the ground.

Then Loki got up first as he sinisterly chuckled.

"Another time, my dear Brother...another time."

That's when Loki disappeared in a flash.

"King Triton!" Mowgli called out as the crowd stood agasp.

Then the clouds started to cover the moonlight, which changed Ben back to his normal self.

This caused the Muppet Freelance Police to gasp in surprise.

"Ben! What happened to you?" Fozzie asked.

"I don't have very much time to explain what just happened, Fozzie, and-." Ben said before he realized that Jareth and Loki were gone.

"Is the King all right?" Asked a random crowd member.

Melody fell to her knees and wept for the loss of her grandfather.

"Grandpa...oh no, Grandpa!"

"Jareth...how did he and Loki get in?" Shifu asked in concern.

For Loki had joined Jareth and became second-in-command of his armies, in exchange for the destruction of Asgard and the chance of seeing Thor fall in battle.

Then it dawned upon the Kung Fu master as he spoke out.

"Who dared to open the Forbidden Door?"

Mowgli and the Muppet Freelance Police gasped, fearing that they would be discovered.

Unfortunately, Cat and Daffy were discovered trying to sneak away.

The crowd began to jeer at them and sneer.

"They're the ones who did it!"

Then the guards surrounded both Daffy and Cat, some of them holding straight jackets.

"Don't let 'em get away!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't point fingers at me or Cat...Mowgli did it. And the Muppets were his accomplices!" Daffy admitted immediately, causing the Muppets and Mowgli to gasp in shock.

"No, Daffy. Cat!"

"Honest! We saw the whole thing with our own eyes!" Cat said.

"Backstabbers!" Rizzo cursed.

"Traitors!" Gonzo and Rowlf said.

"Cowards!" Kermit and Fozzie snarled.

"Cowards! Cowards!" Animal shouted.

"But...I didn't do it on my own, Cat and Daffy did it and persuaded me to help!" Mowgli protested innocently.

"Yeah, but Mowgli had the Key...I tell ya!" Cat pointed out the most important detail of all.

No one could have opened the Forbidden Door unless they possessed the Dragon Key.

This caused everyone to gasp in shock and disbelief.

Mowgli and his friends let loose Jareth's powers upon the Realms?

"Mowgli?" Shifu asked in disbelief.

Melody, who stopped crying, gasped in shock, disbelief and worse, betrayal.

Her new friend was responsible for unleashing Jareth.

Melody's face was tear stained as she spoke.

"Mowgli...you?"

"Melody, it wasn't me. Or my friends. It wasn't-." Mowgli said as the crowd began to surround him and his friends repeating his name in a spooky tone of voice like zombies.

"No...no..." Mowgli said in fear.

Then soon, everything turned to black, and the last words we could hear were..."NOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile Jareth, looking from the Dark Crystal, smirked victoriously.

With Mowgli out of the way, Atlantica and the other Realms...would be his.

Author's notes: Oh no! Triton's been kidnapped and Mowgli and his friends have been revealed as the ones who opened the Door.

Rowlf: Now that was just cold.

Me: Yes, I know that, Rowlf. But in the next chapter, Iago and Abu finally fess up the truth about Aladdin and Jasmine with some help from the Muppet Freelance Police, Mowgli plans to set things right, Boris and his gang are finally discovered, Ben explains his...little problem, Mowgli and Jareth meet AKA in the style of 300 with a twist or two from Muppet Treasure Island and all that. And lastly...a Fellowship is formed to help and protect Mowgli on his voyage to Labyrinth including Flynn, Shifu, Hawkeye, Volstagg and a few others, including the rest of the Avengers. But will Melody be able to trust Mowgli again? Probably. Anyway, here's what you need to know.

The Gauntlet of Omens is from the old and new versions of the Thundercats series.

In fact, the whole...'Thunder...Thunder...Thunder...Thundercats! Ho!' line is from Thundercats.

The song 'Heaven's Eyes' comes from The Prince of Egypt, and the reason I let Triton sing it is because in the original musical of The Little Mermaid, Brian Mitchell Stokes, who played King Triton also did Jethro's singing voice in The Prince of Egypt.

Ironic, isn't it.

I also referenced one of JusSonic's upcoming fanmakes, Little Twilight: Adventures in Equestria, featuring the cast of MLP: FIM in the major roles.

Dark Water happens to be the dark alien substance from the old Hanna-Barbera cartoon show, The Pirates of Dark Water.

And many of you might be able to recognize Loki, right?

So...until the next chapter of Little Mowgli, please read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators!


	11. Chapter 11: The Wrong to Set Right

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: I'm glad that I've been able to upload this story, but now here's one pretty unusual chapter, if you get my drift.

Slpytlak: Shelby! No, bad Dragon...no killing.

YuiHarunaAi: I won't forget Bugs, Yui, but Daffy will get seriously punched...right in the groin.

DBV: Thanks for your reviews of the last two chapters. I had a feeling that you would like this story.

Sonicfighter: I'm certain everything will be all right in the end.

JDS196GUY and JusSonic: Don't worry, Melody will be able to forgive Mowgli and trust him again. And Jus...I've decided not to use Love Will Find a Way...until Melody and the others have been kidnapped. You know what I mean?

Chapter eleven: The Wrong to Set Right

"NOOOOOO!" Mowgli screamed loudly in terror as he woke and stood up on his own bed, realizing that he was in his pajamas, and that his friends, though he did not notice the Muppet Freelance Police yet, were still asleep.

"Whew! It was only a dream..." Mowgli said to himself in relief.

But that was before he heard Rizzo's voice.

"Does this look like a dream, Mowgli?"

Then Mowgli looked up and saw that the Muppets were in his house.

"Kermit, Fozzie, Rizzo, Rowlf, Gonzo, Animal. What are you guys doing here in my house?"

"Well, I don't know. The last thing I remember is that well...we were all in Atlantica, King Triton got kidnapped and Ben transformed into some sort of monster pony and went like...Ah-roo...Ah-roo!" Gonzo said as he got on all fours and tried to imitate Ben's Demon Pony 'Wolf Call'.

This caused his companions, except Animal who imitated what Gonzo was doing, to shake their heads in annoyance.

"Ah-roo! Ah-roo!" Animal repeated.

No wonder Gonzo used to be called Weirdo-Mind at a certain point of his life.

"He's even weirder than I am. Wocka, wocka!" Fozzie commented with a silly look on his face.

"You're not coming through, Gonzo." Rowlf said in annoyance as he rubbed his forehead.

"So this is your house, Mowgli? It's amazing." Kermit said as he examined the room very thoroughly.

"Thanks, Kermit." Mowgli said sheepishly.

When Fozzie went to the bookcase and got out a book as he started to read it.

"Why are Aladdin and Jasmine's names in this book? And why-?" Fozzie said before Iago woke up, yelped and immediately swiped the book from Fozzie's hand.

"Nothing! Just a misprint!" Iago exclaimed quickly.

"Iago, what's going on? Why are you being so jumpy about my parents' past?" Mowgli asked agitated.

Abu also got up, but said something in his own language to the bird, who looked worried.

"I know we made a promise to both Al and Jasmine, but it's not gonna last forever. We gotta tell Mowgli the truth, Abu." Iago insisted, though it would also bring up some bad memories.

"The truth? What is the truth, Iago? What are you, Abu and my parents hiding from me?" Mowgli demanded.

Iago sighed and exclaimed.

"IT'S ALL HAPPENED BEFORE!"

"What's all happened before?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"Come on, Mowg. Take a wild guess. Genie? Lamp? Princess? Three wishes? Certain songs?" Iago asked incredulously to the boy.

Then it came to the boy.

"It's that story that Mom and Dad used to tell me when I was much younger. Does what happened have some similar elements?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

Abu and Iago were shocked by that answer.

Abu then chittered in response.

"Abu says...close...but not close enough, Mowg." Iago translated for the monkey.

"Is this a game, Iago? Abu? Because I don't find this game fun at all."

"Okay, okay. Everything that you think you know about your parents is all a lie." Iago admitted finally.

"A lie?" Mowgli asked in shock.

"Yeah. You see, Aladdin and Jasmine didn't meet at a business meeting in India. Nor did they marry in a regular church or so. The truth is...Your father was a street urchin on the streets of Agrabah, and your mother...was a Princess." Iago admitted, much to Mowgli's shock and surprise.

"But what does that have to do with Mom and Dad's story?"

"It's all interconnected. Your dad used to steal what he had to survive, ran from the guards and had a carefree life. And your mother...was the Princess of Agrabah, who was expected to marry a Prince. But she ran away and...well, you can guess what happened next."

"They met, fell in love and...lived happily ever after?"

"Not quite yet. Then Al found a magical lamp which gave him the power of three wishes, the first two concerning Jasmine and saving his life and all that." Iago fessed up.

"There's more to the story, isn't there?" Mowgli asked before he felt something in his bed.

He lifted the covers and there it was; the Gauntlet and Sword of Omens.

And under his pajama shirt...was Melody's locket, still around his neck.

"Mowgli..." Said a familiar voice, which belonged to King Triton himself.

"GHOST!" Rizzo screamed loudly as he ran to the covers and hid himself in fear.

"Mowgli..."

"King Triton? Where are you?" Mowgli asked as he got out of his bed and room and went outside to see a pale green light flow from within the kitchen.

"Mowgli..." Said the eerie voice of the King, causing Mowgli to climb down the stairs and walk into the green light.

When he opened the door to the kitchen, the pie cabinet with the letter saying 'Remember your promise' was at the end of the room.

"Mowgli..."

Then the Dragon symbol on the Dragon Key appeared on the letter and the cabinet grew to a massive size.

That's when the door opened and water poured out, causing the boy to scream and run for his room.

"Help me!" He screamed as he ran.

Once he entered the door, Kermit and the others were confused.

"What's wrong, Mowgli?" Rowlf asked in confusion.

"Let's just say it's one of the reasons why I never play 'Jumanji' in the first place, Rowlf." Mowgli answered as he put his body on the door to keep the water from flowing in.

"Uh, too late, Mowg." Batty said as he opened his eyes and saw that the door was about to burst open with water.

"NO!" Mowgli screamed as his room began to flood and the window in his room burst open, causing Mowgli and his friends to hold onto the bed and head towards a whirlpool.

But then, Kermit got an idea!

The frog looked up into the sky and cried out.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

Then the Rainbow Bridge shined on Mowgli and his friends as they were carried off from the flood and landed onto Atlantica's oceans.

Mowgli, at first began shaking at travelling through the Bifrost.

And so were Iago, Abu, Mushu and Batty.

But the Muppets, being used to travel to the other Realms by Bifrost, seemed perfectly normal.

Meanwhile, back in Atlantica's dungeons, Daffy and Cat, having just been given...the treatment, were approached by the guards as their cell was opened.

"Let's get this over with, Cat and Daffy." Said the Captain of the Guards.

"Where are we going?" Daffy asked in concern.

But then both Daffy and Cat noticed the look on the Captain's face, giving them a good hint.

They were going to be banished to Jotunheim...to die in the cold for convincing Mowgli to open the Forbidden Door.

"Oh, yeah. I see." Cat said in his normal voice.

Back with Mowgli and his friends, they were floating along on his little bed boat when lightning crashed.

As the lightning flashed, a bolt struck the water, causing the bed to be pushed back a bit.

Everyone on the bed saw not one, but two waves formed.

The first wave formed the face of a certain King who Mowgli broke his promise to.

And the second wave formed the heartbroken face of Melody, whom Mowgli had betrayed by opening the Forbidden Door.

When the waves went down, Mowgli felt really guilty.

Not only had he betrayed all of Atlantica and King Triton, but he had also lost his chances to be with the girl he had started to fall in love with.

"King Triton...Melody..." Mowgli said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Melody..."

The Muppets looked very concerned for the boy.

"Man, this is like Dr. Doofenschmirtz breaking his promise to his adopted kids all over again...only this time with fatal results." Gonzo said.

"Melody? Melody? What about us? Your real friends?" Mushu asked as if he had been offended.

"Mushu, I didn't mean to offend you or Batty, or Abu or Iago."

"Yeah, sure. Let's see. How did it all begin...again? Oh yes. Like this." Mushu said as he imitated Shifu and sang his song from the third chapter of this story.

Mushu: **Higitus figitus**

**Migitus mum**

**Prestodigitonium!**

**Higitus figitus**

**Migitus mum**

**Prestodigitonium!**

Then Batty joined in and said.

"Then we got into Atlantica, met up with The Cat in the Hat and Daffy Duck and a crazy rabbit Genie who went like..."

Batty: **You ain't never had a friend!**

**Never had a friend!**

**You ain't never had a friend!**

**Never had a friend!**

**You ain't...**

**Never...**

**Had a...**

**Friend...**

**Like me!**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

**Ha!**

Then Bugs came out of the Lamp and said.

"Did somebody call my name?"

"Oh, hey Bugs." Mowgli said with a frown.

"Then one thing led to another and...now here we are. However, that's not what we're angry about the most." Iago said.

"What are you angry about the most?" Mowgli asked.

"Glad you asked. Abu...do your stuff."

Then Abu did something to his hair and made cute goo-goo eyes as he imitated Melody, much to Mowgli's annoyance.

"I mean seriously! You're following in your dad's footsteps." Iago stated.

"You mean...My dad made the same mistakes I made?" Mowgli asked.

"Well, yes...and no. The whole...Atlantica thing and being selected as a sole-heir to the throne...didn't happen with your dad." Iago explained.

"Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't been invited to Atlantica or...caused all that trouble." Mowgli pouted sadly, now knowing that his father's mistakes were now his.

"Oh, cheer up, Mowgli. You know what they say." Fozzie said trying to cheer up the boy.

"What do they say, Fozzie?" Mowgli asked with a hopeful look on his young face.

"Yeah, what do they say, Fozz?" Bugs asked in anticipation as a song started to play.

Fozzie: **Some things in life are bad**

**They can really make you mad**

**Other things just make you swear and curse**

"I'm right with you, there, Fozzie." Mushu agreed.

Fozzie:** When you're chewing on life's gristle**

**Don't grumble, give a whistle**

**And this'll help things turn out for the best**

"Really?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, really." Fozzie insisted as he continued to sing.

Fozzie:** And...**

**Always look on the bright side of life**

Then Fozzie started to whistle.

Fozzie: **Always look on the light side of life**

"You give it a try, Mowgli." Fozzie insisted, but Mowgli couldn't make a whistle.

"Don't worry, Mowg. Not very many people can whistle." Bugs said.

Fozzie: **If life seems jolly rotten**

**There's something you've forgotten**

**And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing**

**When you're feelin' in the dumps**

**Don't be silly, chumps**

**Just purse your lips and whistle that's the thing**

**And...**

Muppets, Mushu, Iago, Batty and Bugs: **Always look on the bright side of life**

Then the gang began whistling, even Abu, though Mowgli..looked down in sadness.

Muppets, Mushu, Iago, Batty and Bugs: **Always look on the light side of life**

They continued to whistle until Fozzie sang solo again.

Fozzie:** For life is quite absurd**

**And death's the final word**

**You must always face the curtain with a bow**

**Forget about your sin**

**Give the audience a grin**

**Enjoy it**

**It's your last chance anyhow**

But then it started to rain hard, but luckily the Muppet brought some umbrellas with them.

Don't ask where they got them or kept them, because they'll always tell you...

IT'S NONE OF YOUR DANG BUSINESS!

Mowgli sighed and sang.

Mowgli: **Always look on the bright side of death**

"What?" Mushu asked in confusion.

Mowgli:** Just before you draw your terminal breath**

"What's he talkin' about?" Iago asked Batty.

"I don't know." Batty shrugged.

Mowgli: **Life's a stinky pit**

**When you look at it**

**Life's a laugh**

**And death's a joke**

**It's true!**

Fozzie got the idea that Mowgli was singing along and getting the hang of it, too.

Fozzie:** You'll see it's all a show**

**Keep 'em laughing as you go**

Mowgli:** Just remember that the last laugh is on you!**

Then everyone started singing and whistling.

All: **Always look on the bright side of life...**

**Always look on the bright side of life...**

Then the Muppets put on some tap shoes and started tap dancing, much to the confusion of the others.

"Where did the Muppets get tap shoes?" Bugs asked in confusion.

"That's none of your dang business, long ears!" Rizzo snapped as he continued to dance.

Then the Muppets and the gang started singing as they tap danced and whistled.

All: **Always look on the bright side of life...**

**Always look on the bright side of life...**

**Always look on the bright side of life...**

**Always look on the bright side of life...**

**For life is quite absurd**

**And death's the final word**

**You must always face the curtain with a bow**

"You know something, Fozzie. You're right." Mowgli said with a smile.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Even though I might get into trouble with Triton's family, I'm gonna fix this mess and hopefully prove to Melody that I am somebody."

"Sounds like a good plan. It's good to have a bit of confidence." Kermit stated as everyone began to sing the last part of the song.

All: **Always look on the bright side of life!**

**Always look on the bright...**

**Side of life**

**Side of life**

**Side of life! **

As the song sang...a bright light and a ship rowed in, a Viking longship.

And they could hear Thor's voice crying.

"Row lads. Row! Row as fast as your arms can carry you!"

Mowgli and his friends looked up to see Thor, Flynn, Shifu, Hawkeye, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Hulk, Sif, Steve, Tony and Natasha rowing the boat.

"Hey..it's...Shifu, Flynn, Thor and the others."

"Hey, Flynn! Shifu. Guys. It's me, Mowgli. This way. Over here!"

"Mowgli?" Flynn asked.

"Mowgli!" Shifu said in surprise.

"Shifu, Flynn, Thor, guys!"

"Mowgli, Kermit, guys. It is you!" Ben said with a surprised look on his face.

"Get on the ship, guys!" Flynn said as the Asgardians rowed and grabbed Mowgli and his friends and placed them on the ship, which was much more sturdier than the bed.

"Mowgli...how did you get here?" Volstagg asked in concern.

"Let's just say...we came here through the Bifrost, Volstagg." Kermit answered honestly.

"Mowgli...I was afraid that we had seen the last of you." Shifu said.

"Where's King Triton now?" Mowgli asked in concern.

Flynn looked down and said.

"He's very far away now. He's been taken away to Labyrinth and all of Atlantica weeps for him." Flynn answered.

"And we caught the culprits responsible for this tragedy." Steve said.

"Though Cat and Daffy still claim that they're innocent. Could there have been another hand in this crime?" Tony asked in concern.

"Yeah, there was. It's because of me and the Muppet Freelance Police. It's all our fault." Mowgli admitted immediately.

"Mowgli, surely you jest. You should not blame yourself. It's the fault of both the Cat in the Hat and Daffy Duck." Thor insisted.

"No! It was me who made the promise to Triton...and it was me...who broke it." Mowgli said.

This made everyone on the ship gasp in surprise.

"Mowgli? You did this? How could you break your promise to the King?" Bruce asked, barely trying to keep himself from going...'Hulk...Smash!'

"Bruce...You're getting angry." Kermit warned the Doctor, who calmed down immediately.

"Sorry."

"Look, I didn't know what was inside the door. Okay. But I'm really sorry for what I've done. And I came back...because I came to make up for that mistake and look for the King." Mowgli said in determination.

"Really? You came back to...fix your mistake?" Thor asked in amazement.

"Yes, and why does that interest you, Thor?"

"Because...I was very much like you once. My father...tried to teach me how to use my powers responsibly, but...I was arrogant and tempermental, so...me, Fandral, Hogun, Sif, Volstagg and my brother, Loki, went into Jotunheim and nearly brought war with our people and the Frost Giants...And as punishment...I was banished from my home and everyone I knew and loved. I spent some time on Earth and well..." Thor told his tale to Mowgli, and smiled, because this was his favorite part of the story.

"...I met with Dr. Erik Selvig, a brilliant scientist and his assistants, Jane Foster and Darcy. As time went by, I began falling in love with Jane...and when I tried to reobtain Mjolnir and my powers, and being misled by Loki about Father's death, I began to realize that she...was giving me hope and strength for my time on Earth. And when my friends came back to retrieve me, and told me of Loki's treachery...I realized that my powers were meant to protect innocent people, not to feed my own vanity. In the end...I saved Earth and Asgard and my powers were restored. That's how I came to learn by making a mistake." Thor said as he finished his story.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, and like I said, I'm going to look for the King...though...I do not know the way."

"That's very brave of you, Mowgli...but without the Sword of Omens, there is no hope of saving King Triton." Shifu stated.

"The Sword of Omens? I have it right here. See?" Mowgli said as he grabbed the Sword and Gauntlet.

"By the Allfather!" Fandral, Hogun and Sif said in surprise.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Tony said in surprise.

"So you have...then we must take it to him at once." Shifu said as he proceeded to walk off...but he then realized something.

"Oh no! I forgot that hardly anyone knows the way to Labyrinth."

"Cat and Daffy do. They've got a map of Labyrinth."

"They do?" Bruce asked.

"We saw it." Gonzo said.

"Saw it! Saw it!" Animal shouted.

"Then...it might be too late. He is to be banished to the reaches of Jotunheim in a very short time." Shifu said as he looked at his pocket watch.

Then Mowgli got an idea...though he wasn't certain that it would even work.

"Bugs...I have an idea!"

"Huh? What's your plan, Mowgli?" The rabbit asked curiously as Mowgli whispered into his long ear, making Bugs smirk.

"Ooh...I like that idea." Bugs said with a grin.

"What are you and Bugs talking about, Mowgli?" Kermit asked.

"I don't time to explain, because we gotta stop the cannon. Now row! Row, Shifu. Row!"

"Row? Why, of course." Shifu said as everyone rowed at Mowgli and Thor's commands.

"So, Ben...about that...circus act you did last night, what was that all about?" Rizzo asked in concern.

"That was no circus act, Rizzo, it was a curse. And I don't have time to explain." Ben remarked as he continued to row.

Back in the royal courtyard, Eric, Ariel and Melody sat on the royal balcony as the drummers played the drums as if to bring about the end of the mischievous reign of Cat and Daffy.

Both of the culprits were placed in a large cannonball as a guard was about to place a blindfold on both their eyes.

"Blindfold? Are you kidding? Cat and I wanna enjoy the show." Daffy said, not taking the situation seriously at all.

The captain of the guards raised his sword and shouted.

"Ready the cannon!"

Soon the cannon crew began to screw the top half of the cannon over the two trouble makers.

Daffy, finally realizing what was going on, tried to keep the top half from being put on.

But it was all for naught.

Meanwhile, Boris, Trixie, Dum-Dum and Boxco watched with evil grins on their faces.

Mowgli and his friends rowed as fast they could.

As the crew placed the cannonball into the cannon, a pleading Daffy called out.

"Hey, hey...let me and Cat outta here. Ya hear us? We'll turn over a new leaf. Trust me! Yiiiiikkkkkkeee!" Daffy screamed along with Cat as they fell into the bottom of the cannon.

"Ready?"

Finally, the longship had reached the stairs and Mowgli and his friends, including Ben and Flynn, ran up to stop the cannon.

"Come on!"

"Hurry, Mowgli! You must stop the cannon!" Shifu said as Batty and Iago flew ahead of the group.

"Fire!"

Then the cannon light was lit as Batty and Iago towards Melody.

"Melody!" Iago and Batty called out.

This caught the Princess' attention as she saw Mowgli's flying friends fly towards her.

"Batty! Iago! What are you two doing here? And where's Mowgli?" Melody asked as Batty and Iago landed by her side.

Then a familiar voice called out.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't fire the cannon!" Mowgli called out, along with Ben, the Muppet Freelance Police, Abu and Mushu.

"Mowgli? Mushu? Abu? Kermit? Fozzie? Rowlf? Ben? Gonzo? Rizzo? Animal?" Melody asked in surprise, wondering why they wanted Daffy and Cat set free.

"The Sword of Omens!"

"Let Daffy and Cat out!" Gonzo said, much to the confusion of Melody and her parents and the anger of Boris and his cohorts.

"What? Why?" Ariel asked.

"What are you all talking about?" Eric asked.

Boris, as I've mentioned before, was really mad now!

Not only was his rival for Twilight's hoof still alive, but Mowgli had come back. This would really hinder Jareth's plans a great deal.

"Ariel, Eric...I'm going to look for King Triton. But please, let Daffy and Cat out." Mowgli pleaded.

"Why?" Melody asked skeptically.

"Melody, I'll tell you why..." Mowgli said as he whispered his idead into her ear, which made her nod her head in approval.

"...And what's more, Daffy and Cat have a map of Labyrinth." Mowgli finished as he handed Melody the Lamp.

"Oh." Melody said in understanding, as she held the Lamp in her left hand and rubbed it with her right.

"Bugsy...stop the cannon!" She cried as Bugs came out of the Lamp and screamed.

"Wish number one for the Princess comin' right up!" Bugs said as he snapped his fingers and the cannon fuse was put out.

"Release them!" Melody ordered the guards as they lowered the cannon and the cannonball fell out, bringing both Cat and Daffy down with it.

As soon as Daffy and Cat were let out, they began coughing up the smoke that came from their cigars.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Boris said angrily as his mane rose up in anger.

Now the plan was ruined, and all thanks to Mowgli...and those...CLOWNS!

"Boris, calm down, honey. It's not over yet." Trixie said, trying to calm the stallion down.

"No, I won't be calm. Those meddling clowns ruined our master's perfect plan, and now they're gonna pay for their...BARBARISM!" Boris shouted as he and his minions charged.

As the gang tried to help Daffy and Cat up, the trouble makers brushed off the guards.

"Hey, fellas. Watch the feathers." Daffy stated.

"Yeah, and bring me a large order of mice." Cat said in his Mike Myers voice.

But then Boris and his gang shouted.

"ARRGGGGHHHH!"

The good guys turned and Ben glared at Boris, who glared back.

"Well, well, well...Boris the Animal, long time no see." Kermit stated.

"It's...Just...Boris!" Boris snarled angrily at being called 'the Animal'.

"Hey, Dum-Dum...Where is my gum-gum?" Animal taunted.

"I don't have any gum-gum, you fuzz faced monstrosity!" Dum-Dum insisted.

"Yeah, so why don't you clowns just take a hike!"

"I agree. No one helps the Mane Six make a fool out of the Great and Powerful Trixie and gets away with it!"

"And as for you...Benny boy..." Boris said as he looked at Ben again.

"When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish Twilight never saved you from becoming a human pizza."

"Ha! That's what you said last time, Boris. And look what that left you with." Ben taunted as he was of course referring to Boris' burned leg and cybernetic coating, which protected his leg from becoming infected.

"A minor accident thanks to this...Weirdo..." Boris stated, making Gonzo mad.

"What did you call me?"

"Stay out of this, weirdo. And...this time...that fool...Brave Heart isn't here to save you!" Boris said as he turned his attention back to Ben.

"No...but someone else...is." Ben smirked as he heard a loud growl and the Hulk appeared and jumped in front of Boris.

Then Hulk roared so loudly that it scared Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum right out of their coats.

"Ha ha ha...bye-bye!" Trixie laughed sheepishly as Animal started chasing them and biting at their flanks.

"Help!" They screamed.

"You stay out of this! You are beneath me. I am a powerful Unicorn, you dull-witted creature. And I will not be bullied by-."

But before Boris could finish, Hulk grabbed Boris by his infected leg, crushing the protective metal, causing Boris to scream in pain at the infection, and smashed him at least five times on the ground, before he lay petrified and frightened.

"Puny Unicorn..." Hulk scoffed.

This caused everyone to laugh out loud like crazy.

Boris just got...HULKED!

As for Trixie, Dum-Dum and Boxco, they were still running from Animal.

"Animal, get out of the way!" Kermit warned because Hulk was about to do his signature move and catchphrase.

"Okay Kermit."

Hulk lifted his arms up and called out.

"HULK...SMASH!"

Then he caused the ground to shake as he hit it.

Just as Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum were at the right spot, the ground before them rose and tripped them causing them to slide towards the guards who arrested them and Boris on the spot immediately.

Now they were gonna spend life in prison instead of either Cat or Daffy.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Ariel asked.

"Well...Boris the Animal blackmailed us into tricking Mowgli into opening the Forbidden Door and threatened us with life in prison." Cat explained.

"Oh, come on! Who would be stupid enough to believe and do anything Boris says?" Rizzo groaned in annoyance.

"You wouldn't believe how many times Boris used that silver tongue of his." Ben remarked.

"He's got a silver tongue? Can it be hard for him to talk then?" Fozzie said.

"That's not what I meant, Fozzie."

Then Mowgli held out his hand at Daffy and Cat.

"All right, Daffy, Cat, hand it over."

"Uh...refresh my memory. Hand over what?" Daffy asked innocently.

"The Map of Labyrinth...remember?"

"Oh...that one. So...what's it worth to you?" Daffy asked slyly.

"Uh...Daffy, I don't think they're interested in anymore of our scams." Cat said seriously in his regular voice.

"Cat's right, Daffy." Gonzo glared at the duck.

"Seize it!" Flynn cried out.

"Yeah...I seize it, Flynny boy. Here, here it's yours." Daffy said as he handed the map to the guards.

"Easy, easy with that!" Daffy said as the guards held him back.

"Hey, not so rough youse guys. So, whatcha think, Mowgli?" Daffy asked.

The map seemed a bit...awkward, 'cause hardly anyone could read it.

"It doesn't really make any sense."

"I can't read it either." Cat said.

"Why it's my super-secret-and-very-unreadable...super code." Daffy admitted.

"It is, huh? Well then, you're coming with us." Mowgli said in amusement as he handed the map back to Daffy, who shuddered at the thought.

"What? Me? Go to the Realm of Labyrinth?" Daffy asked incredulously, as if Mowgli wanted to get back at him for making him opening the Forbidden Door.

And he did.

"Uh...Sorry, Mowgli. Sorry, but Cat and I have things to do, places to go, people to-." Daffy said as he stuffed the map into his pocket and he and Cat were about to walk off.

"Give him the treatment!" Melody ordered, seeing that this might force Daffy to come along.

"Uh...on second thought...uh, come along. After all, I am the only one who can read the map." Daffy said as he gave his prankster smile and tried to flirt with Melody, much to Mowgli, Flynn and Melody's anger and annoyance.

"So...you wanna come along too, Melody? I can even let you carry my cigars." Daffy said as he laughed mischievously.

"Is he trying to flirt with Melody?" Gonzo asked in disgust.

"Seems like it!" Kermit stated as Daffy blew his cigar smoke into Melody's face, getting her really angry now.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're...kinda cute...when you're angry?" Daffy asked as he touch Melody's cheek.

That did it!

Now it was personal.

Summoning up all her strength, Melody kicked Daffy...right in the groin!

"Oh!" Daffy groaned.

"Oooh!" Said everyone else, as the males covered their...groins in fear.

"That smarts." Cat said.

"Ow. Ow, no way!" Daffy said as he held onto his...groin.

"Right in the..." Cat said.

"GODDANG IT! OW!" Daffy said as he kicked, only to hurt himself more.

"Ooh, that really had to hurt." Cat said in fear.

"Guys...That was a good one!"

"Of course, I'm coming. And by royal decree, I'm sentencing you...to no cigars...and NO...flirting!" Melody said sternly.

"Good...I'll try to remember that." Daffy said in a squeaky voice.

But then he went back to normal.

"Everyone please excuse me, while I try to collect myself for the Lord's sake." Daffy insisted as everyone moved many paces away from him and covered their eyes.

"Okay...One...Two...Three...and...Four. Okay everyone. You can open your eyes now." Daffy said.

As everyone opened their eyes, Young Macintosh came towards Mowgli and breathed heavily as he spoke.

"Mowgli...there's a small contingent of Labyrinth Goblins heading towards the palace, and Jareth is with them. For what reason, I don't know, but it's clear that Jareth wishes to speak with you...alone." He said before he passed out.

"Thanks, Mac. I won't be too long, though." Mowgli said as he placed the Gauntlet of Omens on his left arm and went out to speak with Jareth.

"Mowgli...a word of advise; no matter what lies Jareth tells you, DO...NOT...believe him. He will do anything it takes...to get Atlantica...and the Lamp back." Flynn said as he placed his hand on Mowgli's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Flynn. Melody has the Lamp now, and she and I are Bugs' master and mistress, so...there's nothing to worry about." Mowgli assured Melody's cousin-in-law.

Moments later, Mowgli was standing on the beach...when the Goblins and Jareth arrived.

The Goblins were carrying some sort of pyramid throne, which Jareth himself was sitting on, which gave Mowgli the impression that they thought that he was a God or something.

When Mowgli looked upon Jareth, who had the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr on his left arm, he was not expecting a human...but rather a huge, ugly Goblin.

When the Goblins stopped, Jareth stood from his throne and Mowgli spoke.

"Let me guess...you must be...Jareth."

Jareth stepped down from his throne, but not before a few Goblins bowed before him as he used them as stairs.

Once he stepped down to Mowgli's level, the evil Goblin King spoke.

"Come, Mowgli...let us reason together. It would a regretable waste. It would be nothing short of madness, were you, my boy, and your...valiant friends to perish...all because of a misunderstanding. There's much our cultures could share."

"Haven't you noticed? We caught your spies this morning." Mowgli said with a smug grin as if to make a joke.

"Your Realm is quite a fascinating world. Even now you are defiant...in the face of annihilation...and the presence of a God. It isn't wise to stand against me, Mowgli. Imagine what a horrible fate awaits my enemies when I would gladly kill any of my own men for victory." Jareth said as a few archers appeared from the throne aiming arrows at Mowgli.

"And I would die for my friends and my family." Mowgli retorted.

"You Earth mortals take pride in your so-called logic. I insist you imply it. Consider the beautiful lands you so vigorously defend. Imagine them reduced to ash at my whim. Consider the fate of your women."

Mowgli scoffed at that threat, and for a good reason, too.

"Clearly, you don't know my mother. I may as well have brought her with me, judging by what I've seen." Mowgli said as he walked towards Jareth and spoke silently at what he observed.

"You have many..._slaves_...Jareth, but few warriors. It won't be long before they fear my determination and the Sword of Omens, rather than your whips and empty threats." Mowgli said as he turned his back to the Goblin King, who merely put his hands on Mowgli's shoulders and laughed a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oh, Mowgli...there's so much about me that you don't understand. It's not the lash they fear...it is the power of the Dark Crystal. But I am a generous God...and besides...I know about your little secret; one I'm certain that Melody would...love...to hear about. That you are a Prince of Agrabah...However, I can keep that a secret...and let you keep Melody for yourself...if you will but kneel at my feet and give me back...my Lamp." Jareth said...trying to get Mowgli to change his mind.

But Mowgli frowned at that offer and shrugged Jareth's hands away.

"Never! You're nothing but a cowardly...black-hearted monster!" Mowgli retorted in anger, not wanting to listen to anymore of Jareth's lies.

"Monster?" Jareth shouted, surprising the boy.

Then the Goblin King laughed as if it were a joke.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Monster...Oh, Mowgli, if that's what you're thinking, you're...dead...wrong." Jareth said as a song started to play.

Jareth:** When I was just a lad**

**Looking for my true vocation**

**My father said**

**Now son, this choice deserves deliberation**

**Though you could be a doctor**

**Or perhaps a financier**

**My boy**

**Why not**

**Consider**

**A more challenging**

**Career!**

Then Jareth's minions, including Polly, Clueless, Monty, Hunch and Nigel came out and sang along with their master.

Minions: **Hey, ho ho**

**You'll cruise to foreign shores!**

"Ha ha ha ha. Sing it lads. Show Mowgli that you've been practicing!"

Minions: **And you'll keep your mind and body sound**

**By working out of doors!**

Jareth: **True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without!**

All (except Mowgli): **And when you're a professional villain!**

Nigel: **That's what the job's about!**

"Upstage lads, this is one of my only numbers." Jareth ordered.

Jareth: **Now take Darth Sidious**

**The Jedi all despise him**

**But to the Sith Lords**

**He's a hero and they idolize him**

**It's how you look at most blackguards**

**That makes them bad or good**

**And I see us as members of**

**A noble brotherhood!**

Then the Frost Giants picked Jareth up as the minions sang.

Minions: **Hey ho ho**

"Oh I love it. 'Tis poetry in motion!" Jareth said.

Minions: **We're honorable men**

**And before we lose our tempers**

**We will always count to ten!**

As Jareth sang this next line, he drew out the Sword of Plun-Darr, from which everyone ducked.

Jareth:** On occasion there may be someone**

**You have to execute!**

All (except Mowgli):** But when you're a professional villain!**

Hunch: **You don't have to wear a suit!**

Everyone, even Mowgli, looked at Hunch as if he were crazy.

"What?" Hunch asked innocently.

Monty:** I could have been a surgeon**

**I like...TAKING THINGS APART!**

Polly: **I could have been a lawyer**

**But I just had too much heart!**

Clueless: **I could have been in politics**

**'Cause I've always been a big spendor!**

Loki (impersonating Marlon Brando):** And me...**

**I could have been a contender!**

Then the villains laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Jareth: **Some say that villains steal**

**And should be feared and hated**

**I say we're victims of bad press**

**That's all exaggerated!**

**We'd never stab you in the back**

**We'd never lie or cheat**

**We're just about the nicest guys**

**You'd ever want to meet!**

"Ha ha. Look at us all, Mowgli. We're a festival of conviviality!"

"Yeah, congeniality!" Clueless laughed.

"That's conviviality, stupid!" Polly corrected.

"That's what I said." Clueless said.

Meanwhile, Kermit and the other Muppets had to make sure Mowgli didn't fall to temptation again.

"We're ready, Kermit." Fozzie said.

"Good. We better go and make sure that Mowgli doesn't fall for Jareth's evil tricks."

"Aye aye, Kermit." Rowlf said.

"Aye, aye! Aye, aye!" Animal shouted loudly.

"Let's get going." Kermit said as he and the gang went out to find Mowgli.

"Thanks for coming along guys." Kermit said to his partners.

"Are you kidding? Mowg's family." Gonzo said.

"Yeah." Rizzo agreed wholeheartedly.

Back with Jareth, the Goblin King asked.

"Tell the truth lad. Do you really believe that those...bumbling Muppets are interested in working with the likes of us?"

When Mowgli did not answer, Jareth said.

"Can't hear you."

But Mowgli continued to stay silent.

"No? And I being the rightful ruler of the Nine Realms...the one true savior...who shed my blood to rule these lands. Join us Mowgli. Donate the Lamp to my cause, and be rewarded with grace!"

Then all the villains sang the last verses of the song.

Villains: **Hey ho ho**

**It's one for all for one!**

**And we'll share and share alike with you**

**And love you like a son!**

**We're gentlemen of fortune**

**And that's what we're proud to be!**

**And when you're a professional villain!**

Jareth: **You'll be honest, brave and free!**

**The soul of decency!**

**You'll be loyal and fair and on the square!**

**And most importantly!**

Villains: **When you're a professional villain!**

**You're always in the best of company!**

When the song ended, Jareth laughed evilly by himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

But when no one else was laughing, he looked at his minions as if he was expecting something.

"Well?"

Then the minions laughed with their King.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Muppets watched their friend from a rock, fearing the worst.

"That was a good song number and you are generous...as you are...divine, Jareth...such an offer...only a madman would refuse. However, I don't have the Lamp, Melody does. And the idea of kneeling...Well, you see...Getting the Lamp to Melody and climbing up those stairs...it's left a nasty...cramp...in my leg, so...kneeling will be hard for me." Mowgli said slapping his own leg to prove his point, much to the amusement of the Muppets and to the anger of the Goblin King.

"Oooh, that's a good one!" Rizzo laughed in response, but quietly.

"There will be no glory in your sacrifice. I will erase...even the memory of your visit to Atlantica. Every piece of Atlantican parchment shall be burned...and every Atlantican historian...and every scribe will have their eyes...PUT OUT...and their tongues...CUT FROM THEIR MOUTHS! Why...uttering the very name of Midgard...or Mowgli will be...PUNISHABLE BY DEATH! The Realms will never know you existed at all." Jareth threatened the boy in anger.

But Mowgli was not intimidated or frightened of old Jareth and gave his reply.

"The Realms will know...that a brave boy and his friends...stood against a tyrant. That few...stood against many. And before this quest was over...that even a Goblin King...can bleed."

Then Mowgli walked towards his friends and asked.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just up to the part where you told Jareth off." Gonzo answered.

Moments later, Mowgli and the Muppets came back to the palace with Flynn asking.

"What did Jareth say?"

"He tried to convince me to join his side, but I refused. I still plan to find Labyrinth and save Triton from Jareth's grasp...and hopefully...destroy Jareth in the process." Mowgli answered in determination.

"There is only one way to destory Jareth once and for all, though Mowgli. You must use the Sword of Omens to destroy the source of all Jareth's powers; The Dark Crystal. As long as it remains intact, Jareth will remain invincible." Shifu explained to the boy.

"Then that's what I'm going to do." Mowgli answered bravely.

"Mowgli...as I told Daffy before...I'm coming with you to see this to the end. And because...you might need my skills." Melody said as she had a bow and a quiver of arrows at her back, and a...short sword at her side.

Shifu bowed as he gathered his staff, and his sword, Excalibur.

"I will help you bear this burden, Mowgli...as long as it is yours to bear."

Flynn then spoke.

"If by my life...or death, I will protect you, Mowgli. I will."

Then Flynn walked over to Mowgli and bowed.

"You have my sword."

Hawkeye spoke next.

"And you have my bow."

Volstagg was eager as he said.

"And my ax!"

Thor was next as he, Fandral, Hogun and Sif walked towards Mowgli.

"Volstagg shall not come alone with you on this quest, Mowgli." Thor said.

"Thor's right, you know." Fandral agreed.

"For me, Fandral and Volstagg are the Warriors Three." Hogun said.

"And we Asgardians work and fight...together...or not all." Sif said.

"Then...welcome aboard, Thor, Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg." Mowgli said bowing his head in respect to the Asgardians.

"Mowgli...you might need me, Cap and Hulk on this voyage. You'll need my skills and armour." Tony said as he got the Iron Man suit on him.

"You'll need my shield." Steve agreed.

"And need Hulk's strength." Hulk added.

"And my...persuasive skills and my gun." Natasha said.

"After all, we are the Avengers...and we're not called Earth's Mightiest Heroes for nothing, Mowgli." Tony said.

"Okay, Tony. You, Steve, Hulk, Natasha and all the Avengers are welcome to join me." Mowgli said.

"Wait, I wanna go too." Gorbash said as he flew towards the gang.

"Gorbash?" Melody asked in surprise.

Her pet Dragon wanted to come, too?

"Of course, Melody. You're my owner and I made a promise to protect you from all forms of danger. And Mowgli...unlike Mushu, I can fly and breathe fire properly." Gorbash said wanting to come along on this trip, but Mushu was ticked off by that comment.

"What did you just say, Gorbash?" Mushu asked in surprise.

"But on the downside...considering my size, I might not fit in certain places." Gorbash admitted.

"Welcome aboard then, Gorbash." Mowgli said.

"Well, we're coming too." Kermit said as the Muppets stood with Mowgli.

"And me." Ben said.

"Melody, are you sure you want to do this?" Ariel asked her daughter, worried for her safety.

"I'll be all right, Mom. Besides, I have Mowgli here with me." Melody reassured Ariel.

"Then...Mowgli, I want you to promise that no matter what happens in Labyrinth...you will protect Melody with your life. Do you promise that you will protect her?" Ariel asked.

"I will not let you down, Ariel. I will protect Melody...even if I die in the attempt." Mowgli promised.

"And I also promise you that, Eric."

"Good. I'm glad that our daughter's in capable hands."

"I'll be fine, Daddy. I'll come home soon." Melody promised.

"And I'll see to dat, Ariel and Eric." Sebastian said as he crawled up to Melody's side.

Eric was amazed at how huge the party was.

"That's a lot of heroes and adventurers." He said to himself before he said to the company aloud.

"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of Atlantica."

Then Ariel vocalized as a new song started to play and the Fellowship began preparing for what was to be the most perilous and most exciting quest in all the Nine Realms.

The quest...into Labyrinth.

Ariel: **Star of Earendil look down**

**Hear our cry!**

**Ever shining perfect light**

**Emblazon the sky!**

**Heed us as to thee we sing!**

**Enlighten us in the hope you bring!**

**Guide our way and aid us from on high!**

Then Ariel's sisters joined in the chorus singing in Elvish.

Ariel, Arista, Aquata, Andrina, Attina, Adella and Alana:** A ned lu rasc-dae**

**I Maeglin gorn lin tol**

**I Ecthel hen lin sila**

**Orthor i vor**

**Hammo men mi lin caun**

**A caro estel vin thand**

**A tiro men, olin cair an nor**

**Lacho amen, lacho calad**

**Earendil-naur, ir men**

**Beri-al ned lu beleg baur!**

Then the Fellowship sang as a musical interlude was being played, with the exception of Ben and Mowgli, because Ben...had a surprise for the boy.

Fellowship: **O Earendil**

**Guide us on our way**

**Keep our hearts true!**

**O Earendil**

**Heed us as we call to you!**

Ben got out a few things for Mowgli.

There were a bow and arrows and a set of armour.

"This bow and these arrows used to belong to a friend of mine, well...actually he was one of Brave Heart's friends, Legodir. He usually used this bow for hunting...and or taking down Changelings and Orcs." Ben explained as he helped place the bow and arrows on Mowgli's back.

And Ben got out the armour, which was shaped like chain-mail.

"This is a Star Metal shirt of chain-mail armour. Twilight gave it to me to remind me of her. It's as light as a feather, but it is harder than a Dragon's scales." Ben explained.

"Ben...I don't think I will look right in it." Mowgli pointed out, seeing as weaing the Star Metal shirt would be a bit of a problem.

Ben nodded in reply and had another suggestion.

"Hey don't worry, Mowgli. You can wear the shirt...under your clothes. Go on...try the shirt on." Ben insisted.

A few moments later, Mowgli was ready and so was Ben.

Now the Fellowship was ready to begin their quest.

As they boarded the Chimera, they all sang.

All: **Lead us ever onward**

**Our weary hope sustaining**

**Now strengthen our endeavour**

**Our purpose unite!**

**Clothe us in your courage**

**Your strength become our armour**

**Your wisdom be**

**Our banner of light!**

**Elbereth Gilthoniel look down**

**Hear our cry!**

**May the stars that you once kindled ever**

**Burnish the sky!**

**Shining ever bright!**

**Your hope and your healing light!**

**Guide our way and aid us from on high!**

**O Elbereth!**

**Hear our cry!**

As the song ended, the Chimera went into light speed and sailed from Atlantica to the distant stars.

Ariel, her sisters and Eric waved to the heroes, wishing them luck on their quest.

"Our baby girl is growing up so fast, Eric." Ariel sniffed.

"I know, Ariel. And I think that we have Mowgli to thank for that." Eric replied.

Ariel prayed silently to herself, hoping not only that Mowgli would succeed, but that Melody would be okay and safe in her travels.

But would the Fellowship save Triton and all the Nine Realms in time?

Only time...and fate...would tell.

Author's notes: Whew! Sorry it took me three weeks to finish this story, but I've been so busy with trying to get ready for school next Monday. Now...not only have Boris and his gang been...HULKED...Melody is now the co-Mistress of the Lamp, which means...in the end, Mowgli and Melody will...well, if you've seen Aladdin, you know what I mean, and the Fellowship of Atlantica has been formed.

Twilight: When do I appear, Ryan?

Me: In the next chapter, sweet Twilight. You, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Ben: I can hardly wait.

Me: Yeah, me too. Also in the next chapter, madness stirs with songs from Muppet Treasure Island and secrets are also revealed.

Ben: Like my...little problem that you said that you would state in this chapter, Ryan?

Me: Yes...well, I...changed my mind so I could make room in this chapter. Also Melody...and Thor explain what is meant by the Nine Realms of the Cosmos. So...here's what you need to know.

Gonzo's imitation of Ben's 'ah-roo, ah-roo' and his friends' reaction is a reference to 'The Great Mouse Detective'.

Iago, Mushu, Batty and Abu's imitations and such have references to the earlier chapters in this story and Aladdin.

Gonzo was referring to JusSonic's future fanmake 'Despicable Doof'.

The song that Fozzie and the gang sang was 'Always Look On The Bright Side of Life' from the musical 'Monty Python's Spamalot' based on 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail', FYI.

Thor's story is a recount of his own movie, 'THOR'.

Check out the references to the movie 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'.

The prison scene with Daffy, Cat and the guards comes from 'Tangled'.

The scene with Melody and Bugs is a reference to the first 'Kingdom Hearts' game.

The scene with Boris and his minions, Ben and Hulk have references to 'The Lion King', the recent movie 'The Avengers' and the 2008 movie version of 'The Incredible Hulk'.

Melody's...kicking Daffy is a reference to 'Austin Powers in Goldmember'.

Mowgli's meeting with Jareth is a reference to '300'.

The song that Jareth and his minions sang 'Professional Villain' is a reference to 'Muppet Treasure Island'.

I made Melody...a bit more like Merida from the new Pixar movie Brave, FYI.

And lastly the song 'Star of Earendil' comes from the musical spectacular from London, 'The Lord of the Rings'.

Until the next chapter, please, please...read, review and suggest. See ya later alligators!


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets and Allies

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Yo! Ryan here, and here's the next chapter of Little Mowgli and boy do I have a special one indeed, because I have just finished watching Osmosis Jones and got some...inspiration for this next chapter, because it involves one...sick...virus...indeed.

Slpytlak and JDS196GUY: I'm glad you were entertained by Boris' humiliation.

Sonicfighter: I hope you get the chance to see Brave.

Detective88: I'll see if I can do that, oh, and I have a question...if you were to do a Little Nemo fanmake, who would you choose as the Nightmare King? Hopefully Thrax or somebody else.

JusSonic: You're gonna love this chapter. Trust me.

YuiHarunAi: Don't worry, Flynn and Rapunzel will be reunited in reference to a certain scene from Muppet Treasure Island.

Guest: What are you talking about? Please explain it to me in English.

Chapter Twelve: Secrets and Allies

Back on Labyrinth, Jareth and his minions watched the Chimera fly through the galaxy, and let me tell ya, the Goblin King was none too happy about this.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Now they're going to enter Labyrinth and ruin my perfect plan. There must be another way of stopping Mowgli from foiling my schemes. But how?" Jareth asked.

"That Mowgli's becoming quite the virus." Monty said.

"Yeah, and soon...he'll become a deadly virus in Jareth's plan." Clueless agreed.

"Hey, Clueless, stop thinkin' like that. Mowgli ain't that dangerous. He's just a kid." Polly corrected.

"Yeah but it won't be long before this kid...comes here and destroys the Dark Crystal like a disease." Hunch said in concern.

"Let's agree...to disagree, Hunch." Nigel said.

"Virus? Disease?" Jareth thought to himself and smirked evilly.

"Of course!" The Goblin King cried a loud, getting an idea.

"Of course what, Jareth?" Clueless asked in confusion.

"I think I know...EXACTLY...how we can stop Mowgli from ruining my schemes." Jareth said evilly.

"How, Boss?" Hunch asked.

"There's only one being who can put an end to Mowgli's meddling, and I will pay him...handsomely for his...work." Jareth explained.

"What? Who?" Monty asked.

"Yeah, who?" Nigel asked.

"I think you all know him. He's my deadliest assassin, and he's killed more people in the Realms than any of you bungling idiots. Here's a clue; he kills with only a...touch...of his finger." Jareth hinted, much to the fear of his minions who cringed in fright.

They knew exactly who Jareth was talking about.

Their knees were knocking and their teeth were chittering.

Even Monty and Clueless began biting their nails.

"You...You...You don't mean-?" Clueless asked.

"Yes...I do. El Muerte Rojo AKA...Thrax." Jareth said as he gave the scariest grin of all time.

"No! Not Thrax." Polly said.

"Anybody but old Thrax!" Hunch said in fear.

"That virus gives me the creeps." Nigel agreed.

Then the doors of the castle opened as a tall figure entered.

At first glance, one might have mistaken him for an extraterrestrial being, but in truth...he was a red virus, a living, breathing, talking virus with yellow eyes, that were covered by sunglasses, purple dreadlocks, and clad in a gray shirt, a black coat, black pants and black shoes.

And on his left hand was a long saber like claw which glew red whenever he touched something or killed someone.

This guy was Thrax, the deadliest virus in all the Nine Realms, King Triton's former vizier before he was discovered by Flynn and banished, and Jareth's most deadly assassin.

He was humming the tune to the song 'Fever' as he walked towards Jareth.

Thrax took off his sunglasses and gave a frightening glare to Polly, Clueless, Monty, Hunch and Nigel who cowered in fear.

The virus chuckled in delight as he spoke to the Goblin King.

"Y'all called on me...Master?" Thrax asked in his Laurence Fishburne voice.

"Yes, Thrax...I have a job for you. A very...high paying job that is." Jareth answered.

Thrax merely laughed as he circled around the King.

"Is that so? Or is it like those other jobs...where I mostly get next to nothin'?"

"Oh no, have faith, Thrax. This time...it involves your old enemy and rival...to Rapunzel's heart...Flynn Rider." Jareth said, catching the virus' attention when he heard the name of 'Flynn Rider'.

Thrax snarled angrily at the mention of Flynn's name.

"Is that right? And what would you have me do? Kill him quickly like I did the crew on Rapunzel's ship...or slower than a snail?" Thrax asked curiously, wanting so much as to kill Flynn for his 'wrongful' banishment from Atlantica and ruining the perfect plan to infect the Realm and kill all its people within 24 hours, but leaving Rapunzel alive to be his bride.

"Oh no...not yet. You see, Flynn will not be the only one that you kill, Thrax. For you see, Triton had chosen a new heir to his throne. A mortal from Midgard, or Earth, named Mowgli Haley Ababwa." Jareth explained, much to the delight of the virus who laughed evilly.

"Ha ha ha ha. Triton chose an Earth kid...to succeed him as King? Ha ha ha ha. This'll be a piece of cake. So, Jareth...where do I find this...Mowgli? Hmm? Do you want me to...throttle him while he sleeps? Or do you want me to use...my finger?" Thrax asked as his saber finger glew ready to burn something up.

"He's on a ship, the Chimera, bound for Labyrinth. I need you to at least slow down the ship, and if it comes close to Labyrinth...set it on fire. If they die in the fire, fine...if not...wait for my orders. Understand?" Jareth instructed the virus who bowed in respect to the King.

"Of course, Jareth. You have old Thraxxy's word. I'll get the job done...and if Mowgli gives me a problem..." Thrax said as he drew his saber finger, twirled it around a few times and sang as it glew and slashed at a column to prove his point.

Thrax: **Fi-re!**

**Bom, bom, bom**

**Bom, bom, bom**

**Bow!**

Then a burst of flame filled the background before the scene changed and we got back to the Chimera and its crew.

Everyone was so filled with excitement and adventure that most of them started singing.

Kermit, Rowlf and Fozzie: **When the course is laid**

**And the anchor's weighed**

**A sailor's blood begins racing!**

Gonzo, Rizzo and Animal: **With our hearts abound**

**And our flag unfurled!**

Gorbash: **We're underway and off to see the world!**

All: **Underway and off to see the world!**

**Hey, ho**

**We'll go**

**Anywhere the wind is blowing!**

Volstagg: **Manly men are we!**

All:** Sailing for adventure in the galaxy!**

As the crew sang, Flynn hoisted himself up at the crow's nest, where Mowgli and Melody were.

Sebastian took notice of this and spoke.

"Safely now, Flynn. Let's not get too sloppy. Just because we're singing."

"Aye, aye, Sebastian." Flynn saluted with a laugh.

Thor and Fandral: **Danger walks the deck**

**We say what the heck**

**We laugh at the perils we're facing!**

Gonzo: **Every star we ride**

**Is its own reward!**

Rizzo (frightened): **And people die by falling overboard!**

All: **People die by falling overboard!**

**Hey ho**

**We'll go**

**Anywhere the wind is blowing**

**Hoist the sails and sing!**

Fozzie: **Sailing for adventure in the big, black starry thing!**

"Big black starry thing? Is that the best you could come up with, Fozzie?" Kermit asked in disbelief.

"Well...Mr. Bimble suggest it to me, right, Mr. Bimble?" Fozzie asked as he put his finger to his ear.

"He's talking to his finger again." Rizzo said in annoyance.

"No, that's silly. I'm talking to the person who lives in my finger, Mr. Bimble." Fozzie corrected, much to Sebastian's annoyance and confusion.

Anyway, Iago, Batty and Mushu also sang along.

Iago: **I love to see them cry**

**When they walk the plank!**

Mushu: **I prefer to cut a throat!**

Batty: **I love to hang them high**

**And watch their little feet try to walk in the air**

**While their faces turn blue!**

Just as Batty sang, Sebastian gave them a cold glare.

"Just kidding." Mushu said sheepishly as he laughed.

Batty, Mushu and Iago: **It's a good life on a boat!**

Then everyone went back to singing as a few rat tourists, don't ask where they came from, danced along.

Crew: **There are distant lands**

**With burning sands**

**That call across the Nine Realms!**

Rats: **There are Bingo games**

**Every fun filled day!**

Rat lady: **And margaritas at the midnight buffet!**

Crew: **Margaritas at the midnight buffet!**

**Hey ho!**

Rats:** La la la la**

**La la la la**

Crew: **We'll go!**

**Anywhere the wind is blowing!**

Daffy and Cat: **Should have took a train!**

Crew: **Sailing for adventure on the bounding main!**

Then we got a close up of Mowgli, Melody and Flynn who were on top of the crow's nest.

Mowgli: **The starry breezes whisper!**

Melody: **Who knows what lies ahead?**

Mowgli and Melody: **We just know we were born to lead**

**The lives our parents led!**

Flynn: **The stars will be our compass**

**Wherever we may roam!**

**And our mates will always be**

**Just like a family**

**And though we may put into port**

**The sky is always home!**

Down below Fozzie was talking to 'Mr. Bimble'...again.

"All right, Mr. Bimble, I forgot that you had such a good singing voice."

Then he put 'Mr. Bimble' to his ear and said.

"You're welcome!"

Crew:** We'll chase our dreams standing on our own**

**Over the horizon to the great unknown**

**Hey, ho**

**We'll go**

**Anywhere the wind is blowing**

**Bold and brave and free!**

**Sailing for adventure!**

Rizzo: **It's so nauseating!**

Crew: **Sailing for adventure!**

Gonzo: **So exhilarating!**

Crew: **Sailing for adventure!**

Rat tourists: **We're all celebrating!**

All: **In the galaxy!**

When the song ended, a loud whistle was heard as everyone turned to see that it was Sebastian who blew the whistle, holding a list in his claws.

"Role...call! Flynn Rider?" Sebastian asked.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Flynn called out proudly.

"Tony Stark?"

"Aye!" Tony called out.

"Captain Steve Rogers?"

"Aye." Steve said.

"Clift Burton?"

"Here." Hawkeye answered.

"Thor Odinson?"

"Here!" Thor said.

"Natasha Romanaov?"

"Present." Black Widow answered.

"Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun?"

"Aye!" The Warriors Three answered.

"Iago the Parrot?"

Then Iago made a loud parrot call.

"Rawk! Hee-hoo!"

"Batty Koda?"

"Aye!"

"Hulk?" Sebastian asked.

Then Hulk spoke up in a booming voice.

"AYE!"

That startled the crew.

"Sorry." Hulk apologized sheepishly.

"Daffy Duck?"

"Aye!"

"Old Bugs Bunny?"

Then, to Shifu's and everyone else's surprise and confusion, an old version of Bugs spoke up.

"Aye, aye!"

(A/N: This version of Bugs is from 'The Old Grey Hare'.)

"Real Bugs Bunny?"

"Aye." Bugs answered with a smile.

"Dead Bugs Bunny?" Sebastian asked in disbelief.

Then, also to everyone's surprise and horror, a skeletal version of Bugs appeared and answered.

"Aye, aye!"

This startled everyone, except for Gonzo who just said.

"Cool."

Ignoring Gonzo's comment, Sebastian continued to read the role call.

"Clueless Mushu?"

"Huh?" Mushu asked in confusion.

"Abu? Abu?" Sebastian asked as he looked around for the monkey, until he saw Abu saluting him.

"Okay...Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Faced-Baby-Eating Sif O'Brien?" Sebastian said in confusion as he read the list, causing the gang to gasp in surprise.

"What? What did you say about Sif?" Thor asked in outrage.

Sif just rolled her eyes at her full name and she spoke.

"Aye."

"Ahem...and last, but not least...The Cat in the Hat and Benjamin Mare."

"Right here, Sebastian." Ben answered.

"Aye! Aye!" Cat answered.

Shifu couldn't believe this.

There was no way that this crew would be helpful in their journey to save King Triton and free the Nine Realms from Jareth's reign.

"Ahem. Sebastian, gentlemen, could you step into the cabin with me, please?" Shifu suggested as Mowgli, Melody, Sebastian and the Muppets came into the Captain's cabin.

"WHO HIRED THIS CREW?! THIS IS UNDOUBTEDLY THE WORST BUNCH OF EXTRAS, HEROES AND LUNATICS I HAVE EVER SEEN! SO WHO HIRED THEM?" Shifu exclaimed nearly out of breath.

"Uh, Shifu? You may not remember but...most of the crew...volunteered to take up arms on this quest." Melody reminded the old Kung Fu Master/Wizard.

"Yeah, and they have all sworn to protect me as we travel through out Labyrinth. So I will not refuse their company." Mowgli insisted, much to the smiling faces of the Muppets.

"Thanks for standing up for us, Mowg." Kermit said.

Shifu merely groaned in annoyance.

Someday, somehow, Mowgli would have reconsider the company that he kept.

Later, during the night, Mowgli came to Ben's cabin and knocked.

"Ben? Ben? It's Mowgli. Can I come in?" Mowgli asked.

"No! Get away...get back!" Ben said in a scared and worried voice.

"Ben...You can't hide it forever. I've seen you as a monster pony, and I need to know how and why you're this way at night. Please?" Mowgli insisted.

"All right...but...please close the door behind you when you enter." Ben insisted as he groaned in pain.

Then Mowgli opened the door and saw Ben transform into the Demon Pony.

Once he transformed Ben howled at the moon again, much to his own shock.

When he realized what he was doing he covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Why does this always happen to me? I'm supposed to neigh in a fierce tone, not...howl at the moon like a werewolf. This is embarrassing." Ben said in annoyance.

"Well, at least...it's much more common than...neighing fiercely, Ben. So...what's the story behind this peculiar curse, hmm?" Mowgli asked out of curiosity.

Ben snorted before he answered.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yes. Me, Kermit and the others were all aquiver with curiosity."

Ben sighed and spoke.

"Very well, I'll tell you..."

Then we saw a flashback of Ben fighting and defending his home and loved ones from Jareth's troops as Ponyville was being burned to the ground.

"When Jareth and his minions invaded and conquered Equestria, I fought back." Ben's voice narrated.

Ben was then seen being pinned down by both Jareth and Boris, who snickered in delight.

"Well, it wasn't long before I was caught by Jareth and Boris, who likely told the Goblin King everything about me."

That's when Jareth cast a magic spell, which appeared as a black purple aura, on Ben, causing the Earth Pony to groan in pain.

"Then Jareth cast his spell on me and proceeded to transform me."

Ben began changing and roared loudly as the claws appeared on his hooves for the first time.

"But before Jareth could finish his spell, I clawed at Boris' face, scarring him and breaking Jareth's eye contact."

As Ben narrated, he clawed at Boris' face, causing Jareth to get distracted and the Earth Pony galloped away as fast as he could.

"Fortunately for me, the curse he cast upon me only worked at night and most particularly whenever there was a full moon out." Ben said as the flashback ended.

"Is there a way to end this curse?" Mowgli asked.

"Yeah...There's only one way to free me from this nightmare. And that...is to kill Jareth, which you...plan to do when we get to Labyrinth, right Mowgli?" Ben asked.

"I hope so, though...Jareth will probably have guards at every possible entrance into his castle." Mowgli answered with an honest look on his young face.

This caused Ben to smile unexpectedly.

This kid sure had a bit of overconfidence, but a good deal of honesty.

Meanwhile, in Flynn's cabin, the former thief looked at the picture of an eighteen year old girl with extremely long golden hair, large green eyes, rosy red lips and wearing a violet dress.

"Oh my Eugene, my love for you is deeper than the deep blue sea." Said a Mandy Moore like voice.

This picture was obviously a picture of his beloved wife, and Melody's cousin, Rapunzel.

Looking at Rapunzel's picture, Flynn sighed in sadness as he looked out his window and saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

If only he knew where Rapunzel was now.

He'd give anything to see her again.

"Don't lose hope, Rapunzel. Wherever you are...I'm gonna find you." Flynn vowed.

Little did Flynn know was that Thrax was watching.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. How sentimental. But now...it's time for me...ha ha ha ha...to put a...halt...to this ship's destination." Thrax laughed as he went down into the engine room and started toying with the machinery and...overheating the engine with just a touch of his finger.

"Burn, baby, burn! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Thrax laughed as he put on his sunglasses and then disappeared in a flash.

He knew now that if the engine overheated, the ship would soon explode and our heroes' journey would end before it began.

The ship began rocking as the engine overheated.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he began to shake with the ship.

"Something's wrong with the engine. I'm gonna go check it out." Tony said as he flew down into the engine room and started to notice the engine overriding.

"Jarvis, can you hear me?"

"I read you loud and clear, sir. What do you need?" Asked the voice of Tony's computer butler, Jarvis.

"I need to keep this engine from blowing up. Any suggestions?"

"Why not use your photon blasters to...alter the heat."

"Good idea." Tony said as he used his blasters from his suit to convert to icing photons to...cool the engines down.

This caused the engine to cool down, but at a major cost.

Unfortunately, this put the ship in a major...stop.

Hoo boy, this would cause some problems and there was hardly any wind.

Now they would be stuck in space for a while until the engine cooled down completely.

A few days later...

The ship was still stuck where it was as everyone looked bored and stir crazy.

"It's been...two weeks...since we left Atlantica." Cat groaned.

"Four days since the engines nearly overheated and since we had a breeze." Daffy moaned.

Then the atmosphere around the ship began to affect almost everyone aboard.

"No! I've got the madness...I've got Cabin Fever!" Cat screamed as he started wiggling.

"I've got it, too!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Cabin Fever!" Cried the crew as a song began playing.

Cat:** I've got Cabin Fever**

**It's burning in my brain!**

Then steam appeared from outside his ears.

Daffy: **I've got Cabin Fever**

**It's driving me insane!**

A cuckoo bird then appeared on his head.

Then Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf sang as they wore bandanas that flipped on their own.

Kermit, Fozzie and Rowlf:** We've got Cabin Fever**

**We're flipping our bandanas**

**Been stuck in space so long**

**That we have simply gone bananas!**

Soon almost everyone on the ship wore hula clothes and Spanish dancing outfits, and Hulk was wearing a conga outfit as he danced.

Gonzo, Rizzo and Animal: **We've got Cabin Fever**

**We've lost what sense we had**

**We've got Cabin Fever**

**We're all going mad!**

Then the ship turned into a square dance hall as Bugs, the real one, began playing a fiddle.

Bugs: **Grab your partners by the ear**

**Lash 'em to the wheel**

**Do-si-do, step on the toes**

**Listen to 'em squeal!**

**Alamande left**

**Alamande right**

**It's time to sail or sink**

**Swing your partner over to the side**

**Drop 'em in the drink!**

Then Black Widow and Hawkeye sang.

Black Widow: **We've got Cabin Fever**

Hawkeye: **No ifs, ands, or buts**

Black Widow: **We're disoriented**

Hawkeye: **And demented**

Black Widow and Hawkeye: **And a little nuts!**

That's when the Asgardians began singing.

Thor, Sif, Fandral and Volstagg: **Ach du lieber**

**Volkswagen car!**

Hogun: **Yodelay-ee-hoo!**

**Yodelay-ee-hoo!**

Thor, Sif, Fandral and Hogun: **Sauerbrauten**

**Weinerschnitzel**

**Und a wonderbar!**

Then Iago, Batty and Mushu sang.

Iago, Batty and Mushu:** We were sailing**

**Sailing**

**The wind was on our side!**

Then out of a tomb came Old Bugs.

Old Bugs: **And then it died!**

Steve:** I've got Cabin Fever**

**I think I lost my grip!**

Tony:** I'd like to get my hands on**

**Whoever wrote this script!**

Then Hulk came along dancing and singing as he played a ukelele.

Hulk (falsetto):** I...**

**Was floating in a tropic moon**

**And dreaming of a blue lagoon**

**Now, I'm as crazy as a loon!**

Then the whole crew sang the last lines of the song as a light show appeared on the Chimera.

Crew:** Cabin Fever has ravaged all aboard**

**This once proud vessel has become a flying psycho ward**

**We were sailing, sailing**

**Anyone knows where**

**And now though we're all here**

**We're not all there!**

Then the crew danced like crazy until the song stopped.

Crew: **Cabin Fever**

**Yeah!**

But then...out of nowhere, the engine started working again and the wind started blowing as the crew groaned.

"Look! The wind is back!" Iago said.

"What were we doing?" Mushu asked.

"What's going on here?" Daffy asked.

"I feel like such a fool." Cat groaned.

"Me, too." Rowlf agreed.

"I hope nobody saw that. Embarrassing." Rizzo said.

Everybody then went back to work.

Then the whistle blew as Daffy began sailing the ship.

Daffy: **Sailing, sailing**

**Off to Labyrinth!**

"Two degrees starboard!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

"Hard to port!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Daffy laughed to himself as Shifu looked at a map, wondering if Daffy was taking them in the right direction.

"Oh, Grandpa...please be all right." Melody prayed as she looked out on the deck.

"Don't worry, Melody. Everything will be fine." Mowgli said as he comforted the Princess.

But then, Daffy twirled the wheel in a silly manner, causing the ship to rock again.

This caused most of the crew to fall over and caused Melody to land on top of Mowgli.

Both kids blushed bright red before Melody got up and headed towards the crazy duck.

Daffy: **Sailing, sailing**

**I am the Capitan! **

**I sail the ship**

**The best**

**The best**

**The best**

**The best I can!**

Daffy laughed before Melody whacked him on the head with her bow, causing the duck to yelp in pain.

"Will you please pay attention to what you are doing?!" Melody asked in annoyance.

"Uh..sure Princessy, uh...I mean...Your Highneyness-. I mean Ma'am." Daffy said with a sheepish grin.

Later that night, Daffy was still sailing the ship and singing to himself.

Mowgli took another stroll around the ship until he heard the sound of a harp and Melody was singing.

Hearing Melody's beautiful voice soothed Mowgli's heart.

Melody: **Just wait though wide he may roam**

**Always a hero comes home**

Mowgli sighed at the sound of Melody's voice.

Melody:** He goes where no one has gone**

**But always a hero comes home**

**He knows of places unknown**

**Always a hero comes home**

**He goes where no one has gone**

**But always a hero comes home!**

And when she finished singing, she stopped playing her harp and Mowgli stood amazed by how she sang.

"That...was beautiful." Mowgli said with a smile on his face.

Melody blushed at Mowgli's comment and giggled as she spoke.

"Thank you, Mowgli. It was a song...about you...so to speak." The Princess admitted.

"It was?" Mowgli asked in shock and amazement.

"Mmm-hmm. One day...you'll be called a great hero by all who live in the Realms."

"Realms? Is that what you call the planets of the Solar System? Realms? What do you mean by that term?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"Well, my grandpa explained it to me...like this." Melody said as she got out a pad of paper and drew some planets and stars.

"He told me that all the stars and planets are interconnected and make up the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, connected by Yggdrasil, the World Tree. There's Anaheim, Jotunheim, Equestria, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Nornoheim or Atlantica, Tameran, Midgard or Earth and Asgard, where Thor's from." Melody explained to the boy.

"Wow. So that's you mean by the Nine Realms." Mowgli said understanding what Melody had told him.

He had never thought of the planets in the way before.

Now he learned something new from his crush.

He'd never look at the Solar Sytem in the same way again.

The very next morning however, a thick fog covered the ship as Mowgli woked up and heard a loud noise.

"What's that noise?" He asked.

Then he looked out to see to his horror that the Chimera was heading towards a black hole.

He ran towards the sleeping Daffy and tried to wake him up.

"Daffy, Daffy, wake up! You are supposed...to be stirring the ship!"

As the Chimera drew nearer towards the black hole, everyone was frightened, even the Avengers were scared as mostly everyone screamed.

Mowgli ran towards the wheel and tried to get it back on course.

But it was all too late.

The Chimera was sucked completely into the black hole and Daffy woke up in realization as the ship went deeper and deeper into the hole.

But soon...the Chimera found itself falling down into another Realm and landing down from a hill and into a swamp.

Soon everyone was found with their clothes, feathers, scales, skin or fur wet.

"Is everyone all right?" Mowgli asked in concern.

"I think so, Mowg." Flynn said as he tried drying himself off.

But Bugs, being in the water, bathed himself with soap as he sang.

Bugs: **Singing in the bathtub...**

"Bugs, this is no time for a bath." Cat pointed out.

Melody looked at her dress and said in disgust and sadness.

"Yuck! All my beautiful clothes ruined and all thanks to that crazy duck!"

Speaking of Daffy, he rose out of the water and spat out some water that got into his mouth.

"So...any idea as to where we are, Shifu?" Kermit asked.

"Unless we're off course, we've entered Labyrinth." Shifu answered in a worried and very grim voice.

"We have?" Daffy asked in surprise.

Then the duck recovered as he placed his map into his pocket.

"I mean sure we have. Ha ha. I told you guys I'd get you here!" Daffy said.

But then, out of the water...came a pair of hands that...grabbed hold of the hem of Melody's dress, causing the Princess and our heroes to turn and look in shock.

What was holding her were three Kappa, and before you make any smart remarks, I mean Kappa...as in the ancient Japanese demons.

"What are those things?" Gonzo asked in shock.

"KAPPA!" Hogun said in realization.

"Kappa? Cappucino? Sorry, that stuff makes me hyper." Fozzie said in confusion.

"Don't do that again, Fozzie." Rowlf begged.

As the Kappa proceeded to drag Melody into the swamp, the Princess got out her bow and whacked at the demons with all her might.

"Let go of my dress!"

"Don't worry, Melody! I'll save ya!" Batty called out as he Kung-Fu kicked one of the Kappa, only to fly away as the Kappa tried to hit him like a fly.

"Wait, I got an idea. Bugs, you gotta save Melody." Mowgli begged.

"You can't cheat on this one, Mowg. I can't Melody out unless you make a wish." Bugs said.

"Oh right. Bugs, I wish for you to save Melody." Mowgli corrected himself.

"Okay, that I can do." Bugs said with a grin as he changed himself into a kimono wearing rabbit something behind his back as he walked towards the Kappa, who looked at him in confusion.

"Pardon me, honorable ones. But why are you after human meat?" Bugs said in a Japanese accent.

The Kappa were really confused by Bugs' statement.

"Why go after human meat..."

Then Bugs got out a sushi tray with a strange meat inside as he mischievously said.

"When you can have some nice Kappa sushi?"

This caused the Kappa to scream in terror and in fear.

That rabbit was insisting that they become cannibals!

Letting go of Melody, they sunk back into the water and were never seen again.

"That was easy." Bugs said chuckling as he turned towards Mowgli.

"One wish left, you're making this too easy, ya know Mowg. It won't be long before Melody makes her second wish, too."

Melody had landed in Daffy's lap and she was not happy at all.

"Get away from me!" Melody exclaimed as she elbowed Daffy in the gut.

"Daffy, the map. We gotta move on before more of those things spot us." Ben insisted.

"Okay, okay. Don't get so pushy, Ben." Daffy said annoyed as he pulled out the map, only to discover, to his horror, that the map had drenched and was nearly blank.

"Uh oh!"

"What's wrong, Daffy?" Mowgli asked.

"Wrong? Uh...nothing. Nothing. My maps says...uh...that way!" Daffy said in a calm tone as he pointed in the north.

Then everyone got their belongings and walked where Daffy had pointed.

"Keep your eyes peeled, we'd like to see them before they see us." Shifu said.

But little did they know was that from a nearby cave, a pair of fiery red eyes were watching.

Whoever, or whatever, those belonged to began to laugh menacingly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Welcome to Labyrinth, Mowgli Haley Ababwa." The figure said in his Benedict Cumberbatch like voice.

But then the eyes disappeared as our heroes entered a dark and very expensive forest.

"I don't like this place. It's really creepy." Melody said nervously.

"Say, Daffy, Cat, are there any monsters around?" Mowgli asked.

"Uh...monsters? No, there aren't any monsters around for miles." Daffy answered quickly.

Without the drawings on the map, Daffy had to rely on dumb luck.

When they reached a fork in the road, they stopped and Daffy pretended to look at the map.

"Aside from using the Labyrinth, which way leads to the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Shifu asked.

The gang tried to peek over Daffy's shoulder, but the duck glared at them as he covered the map.

"Do you mind?! Oh, I was right. That way." Daffy said as he pointed in the north.

When the others left, Daffy smirked and walked in the other direction.

Soon the heroes stopped because they had reached a literal dead end.

"This is a dead end!" Shifu said in surprise.

"Hey, Daffy? Where'd you go?" Cat asked, but Daffy was gone.

"Daffy! Daffy!" Bugs called out.

As everyone continued to call out for the duck, Daffy was leaning on a tree, smoking a cigar, and drawing on the map.

Hopefully, if Daffy was lucky and with the help of memory, the map could be redrawn and no one would be the wiser.

"Okay, let me see if I can remember. We've got a forest here and a swamp there." Daffy said as he drew where the gang was before.

"Then the Labyrinth in the center, and hopefully, no flesh-eating half-man, half-bull monster guarding it." Daffy said as he drew the Labyrinth.

"Then the Pitch-Black Mountains, the Pass of Ironforge and the Mines of Equestar to the north." Daffy said as he drew the mountains, the pass and an 'x' near where he thought the Mines of Equestar were.

"And finally, the castle beyond the Goblin City is...right here." Daffy said as he drew on the map.

"No, no, no, you silly duck. Not about there!" Said a voice as a light blue hoof appeared and pointed on the map.

"Right about here." Said another voice as a light pink hoof pushed Daffy's hand towards another spot on the map.

"Oh, gee, thanks." Daffy said politely before he looked at the tree, only to notice six pairs of eyes within a huge hole of the tree, which scared him.

"AAAAH! Get away from me. Monsters!" Daffy screamed like a little girl.

Then the six pairs of eyes laughed as the figures they belonged to jumped out of the hole.

Revealing themselves to be... six ponies from Equestria.

Two of them were Unicorns, two of them were Pegasi and the last two were Earth Ponies.

The first Unicorn had a purple coat, a violet mane and tail, with a pink strand on both mane and tail, violet eyes and a pink star Cutie Mark on her flank.

The second Unicorn had a white coat, a dark purple mane and tail, dark blue eyes and on her flank was a Cutie Mark with three diamonds.

The first Pegasus had a light blue coat, a rainbow colored mane and tail, reddish pink eyes and a rainbow Cutie Mark on her flank.

The second Pegasus had a light yellow coat, a light pink mane and tail, light green eyes and butterfly Cutie Mark on her flank.

The first Earth Pony had a light pink coat, a rosy mane and tail, and on her flank were two blue balloons and one yellow balloon as her Cutie Mark.

And the last Earth Pony had a cowgirl hat on her head, a yellow mane and tail, lime green eyes and on her flank were three apples, which meant that that was her Cutie Mark.

Together, they were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack, the Mane Six.

"Ta-da!" They all said, causing Daffy to faint like crazy.

"What just happened?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"I guess we must have scared him to sleep." Applejack stated.

"We didn't mean to." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm. This duck looks very familiar, don't you think?" Twilight asked as she observed the duck.

Batty flew over to find Daffy and the Mane Six over him.

"Oh no! I gotta warn Mowgli." Batty said as he flew towards the heroes and explained the situation.

"Oh no." Mowgli as the heroes charged in Daffy's direction.

"Leave Daffy alone!" Mowgli called out.

But Ben realized who they were chasing and tried to stop the others from hurting Twilight and her friends.

"Stop. Stop!"

"The Sword of Omens! Run for it!" Applejack cried out as the Mane Six hid in another large tree.

"Daffy, wake up." Mowgli shook the duck, who like crazy said.

"But Mommy...I don't want to go to school today...I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!"

Then Melody slapped the duck's face, causing Daffy to wake up and shake his head.

"Thanks...I needed that."

"It's dangerous for you to go wandering off by yourself" Shifu scolded the duck.

"Yeah, and I thought I was about to lose my partner in crime for good." Cat agreed.

Melody noticed the cigar in Daffy's mouth and slapped it away.

"Are you sneaking a cigar?!" Melody asked in suspicion and in anger.

"Those horrible horse monsters stuck the thing in my mouth and told me to light it." Daffy said in alarm.

"Now that's a filthy rotten lie! We did no such thing to that duck." Pinkie swore.

"But you are citizens of Labyrinth." Iago snarled in annoyance.

Then Hulk gave a loud roar which scared even the ponies who covered their ears.

"Stop! Stop!" Twilight begged as she and her friends came out of the tree and groaned in pain.

"Yeah, that hurts." Applejack agreed.

"Please don't do that again-." Twilight said before she saw Ben and the Muppet Freelance Police.

"Ben? Kermit? Fozzie? Rowlf? Gonzo? Rizzo? Animal?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Twilight?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Applejack?" Kermit asked.

"Pinkie Pie?" Fozzie asked.

"Fluttershy?" Rowlf asked.

"Rainbow? Rarity?" Rizzo asked.

"Just kiss her, you lug!" Gonzo commented.

"But we don't have time for that." Rizzo stated.

"I don't know. I say we have plenty of time." Ben shrugged before he galloped towards Twilight and embraced her.

"Ben! It is you!" Twilight said happily, being reunited with her true love.

"You see? We're on your side." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, we're friends." Pinkie stated with an innocent look on her fact.

"We're good ponies." Fluttershy said honestly.

"And we're friends with Ben and the Muppet Freelance Police." Applejack stated.

"Are you all right?" Melody asked hoping the Mane Six were okay.

"Never better!" The ponies answered with glee.

"But don't you see? Those are the ponies who attacked me and made me smoke that awful cigar." Daffy said, still trying to act like the innocent victim in this scenario.

"Wait a minute, we didn't attack him." Twilight insisted.

"Yeah, and we didn't make him smoke either." Fluttershy agreed.

"We just helped the poor duck draw the map." Pinkie stated innocently.

This caused everyone else to glare at Daffy and snarl.

"Daffy?!"

"Really?!" Bugs asked.

"Well...uh...sorry?" Daffy gulped in a guilty manner.

"You know we're the toast of Equestria, so to speak." Rainbow said.

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Yes..." Twilight said as she started the first line of a song.

Twilight: **I'm Twilight Sparkle! **

Rainbow: **I'm Rainbow Dash! **

Applejack: **I'm Applejack! **

Fluttershy: **I'm Fluttershy!**

Pinkie: **I'm Pinkie Pie!**

Rarity:** I'm Rarity! **

"Good introductions, Twilight." Kermit said.

"Thanks, Kermit. And a one, and a two, and a three!"

All Six: **Oh...**

**We're the Mane Six (Bump, bump)**

**The good Mane Six (Bump, bump)**

Twilight: **We are escaping this wretched land!**

Rainbow: **That monstrous King doesn't understand!**

All Six: **We just can't horrify or terrify!**

Fluttershy: **Can't even work up a fright!**

All Six: **We just get laughs when we go bump in the night!**

Daffy yawned but Kermit elbowed him to keep him focused on the song.

Pinkie: **Because we are good (Bump, bump)**

**We're misunderstood (Bump, bump) **

Rarity: **Though we may separate!**

Pinkie: **Separate? **

Applejack: **Or come into clumps! **

All Six: **We get so blue**

**'Cause when we say 'boo'**

**Nobody jumps from us!**

"Not even me." Daffy said before Bugs bonked him on the head.

"The Goblin King...He's so cruel." Twilight stated.

"And he's a liar." Fluttershy said.

"We were so scared that we had to escape." Pinkie said.

"But some of our family members and friends are stuck in the castle." Applejack stated.

"Therefore we gotta go back there and rescue them." Rainbow said.

"Jareth fears the Sword of Omens, which you have." Rarity said.

"Please let us join you. We want to help." The Mane Six pleaded.

"I see." Melody answered.

"Yeah, we know of another way to the castle...but it's the long way around. Let us be your guides." Twilight said.

"I'd be happy to go with you, Twilight." Ben agreed, much to his true love's delight and happiness.

"Hey, hey! I'm the guide around here!" Daffy said stubbornly.

"Not anymore you're not...You are fired!" Melody said to the duck.

"And you're hired." Melody said to the ponies, who smiled in delight.

"Thank you, thank you!" The Mane Six said in excitement.

"Yee-haw, we're going back to work!" Applejack reared in excitement.

"I can't believe it." Pinkie said.

"And just what am I supposed to do, huh?" Daffy asked.

"You may carry the luggage." Melody suggested.

"And make sure that you take everything that Melody needs to survive." Mowgli said.

This caused Melody to smile at how gentleman like Mowgli was towards her.

Daffy sighed reluctantly, but it was better than doing nothing, don't you think?

The Mane Six led our heroes throughout the forest hoping to get to the castle and free Triton from Jareth.

Meanwhile, Mowgli was in the back with Daffy carrying Melody's luggage.

"Here, Daffy. Let me help you." Mowgli offered to help.

"Thanks, Mowg, but no thank you. Don't take this job away from me!" Daffy growled.

Where were our heroes headed?

They were headed towards the Black-Pitch Mountains, where they would stop for a while...but the adventure was far from over.

Author's notes: Whew! Man, I thought I'd never get this chapter up. Now that Ben and Twilight have been reunited, our heroes are gonna take the long road to the castle...in the style of my favorite fantasy movies of all time...The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. BUM BUM BUM! Because the next four or five chapters, I haven't decided yet, are going to be what I would call...The Equestar Cycle, which I've modeled after the Mines of Moria.

Anyway here's what you need to know.

Thrax is the main villian of Osmosis Jones, and he's one...cell of a bad guy.

There are some references to Muppet Treasure Island, even some of the songs in the beginning were from Muppet Treasure Island.

Ben's story is reminiscent of Grimble's story in Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole.

There are references to some old Looney Tunes cartoons featuring Bugs Bunny.

Melody's song actually comes from the 2007 movie, Beowulf, featuring Ray Winstone and Robin Wright Penn.

Melody's explanation of the Cosmos comes from THOR.

Flynn's promise to find Rapunzel comes from The Swan Princess.

There are some more references to Aladdin and to the movie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III.

Kappa are actual monsters in Japanese mythology.

I kinda referenced The Lorax.

Guess who those fiery red eyes come from and the Benedict Cumberbatch connection, okay?

And I also referenced Spaceballs...a bit.

So, until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest immediately. Until then, see ya later, alligators!


	13. Chapter 13: The Doors of Equestar

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Now comes the Equestar cycle, the chapters I am most excited about writing! And if you've all heard, yes, the rumors are true. There are going to be THREE Hobbit films; The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, and The Hobbit: There and Back Again.

DBV: Don't worry, Ben. Spike will appear...at the near end of the story, because he...alongside Itchy Itchiford is the role of Oompo. Oh, and thanks for clearing that whole...PM thing with me. Also, I think you're gonna like these next few chapters.

Sonicfighter: As I mentioned to you via PM that Benedict Cumberbatch does and will portray Smaug the Dragon and the Necromancer AKA Sauron the Great in the upcoming three Hobbit movies.

Mermaid Ninja: Jareth's castle.

JDS196GUY: Thank you.

Detective88: That's okay Raina. If and when you do a 'Little Nemo' fanmake, I will help you in every way that I can.

Slpytlak: You'll like these next few chapters. Trust me.

JusSonic: You mean Nyx's pet Dragon, Phobos? Well...I'll see what I can do.

Chapter thirteen: The Doors of Equestar

It turned out that the ponies had led our heroes up to the Clockwork Mountains.

The order of which they all traveled was like this...

Shifu was in front, with Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor and the Asgardians behind him, Ben, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six...Mowgli, Melody, Iago, Batty, Abu, Mushu and the Muppet Freelance Police, Bugs, Daffy and Cat, Gorbash and Flynn were last.

"We must hold our course around the Clockwork Mountains for at least forty days. And if our luck holds, the Labyrinth will be free of its guards and be open to us...for a time. From there, our road turns East...towards Jareth's castle." Shifu stated as the Company stopped to camp for the day.

As Fozzie and Rowlf prepared a camp fire to cook their meals, Mowgli, Melody and Fandral were sparring.

"Two...one...five!"

"Very good, Mowgli." Rizzo commented.

"Thanks."

As our heroes continued to spar, Rainbow was beginning to have a few thoughts of her own on where they should go.

"If anyone asks for my opinion, and I think they won't, I'd say were going the long way around." Rainbow said to herself, though Applejack and Twilight could hear her.

"Uh, that's the point, Rainbow. We're tryin' to go the long way around so that we can catch Jareth and his guards by surprise." Applejack stated.

"Yeah, I know Applejack. It's just that...going the long way is rather boring."

"Well, what would you have us do, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"Instead of going over the mountains...I say we go under them. Shifu..." Rainbow addressed the Kung Fu master/Wizard who was smoking from his pipe.

"I say we should pass through the Mines of Equestar. My cousin Brave Heart would give us the most awesome royal welcome."

Shifu's answer was quite clear and for a good reason, too.

"No, Rainbow. I would not take the road to Equestar unless I had no other choice."

But Hawkeye began to notice that there was something moving in the clouds.

Soon, Fandral was sparring with Kermit and Gonzo, who were doing quite well with their fencing skills.

"Come on. Good." Fandral said before he accidentally nicked Kermit's hand.

"Yeowch!" The frog yelped in pain.

"Oh, Kermit, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Fandral apologized sheepishly before Gonzo kicked him in the shin.

"Get him!" Gonzo called out as the Muppets tackled the Asgardian down, though they were actually messing with him.

"For Old Toon Town!" Kermit shouted.

Flynn, Thor and the others laughed in amusement.

"Ha ha ha. Oh, man, those Muppets sure know how to get people...and ponies...laughing." Ben said while laughing.

But then Fozzie noticed the strange black cloud.

"What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Rainbow said as if it were just an ordinary occurrence.

"It's moving fast...against the wind." Thor noticed.

Then Hawkeye immediately realized what was coming towards them.

"The Changelings are coming!" He cried out.

"HIDE!" Flynn shouted loudly as the Fellowship put out the campfire and hid among the rocks.

Then out of the sky came thousands of demon insect like ponies known as Changelings who flew around the area in search of any sign of the Company.

When the Changelings were gone, Shifu came out from his hiding place and spoke.

"Spies of Jareth. The South Passage is being watched. We must take the pass of Halfire Peaks." Shifu said as he looked up at a snowy and volcanic part of the Clockwork Mountains.

And thus did the Company head towards said-part of the Mountains, but little did they know was that the reddish eyes that saw them earlier when they arrived were still watching them.

We got a glimpse of who those eyes belonged to; it was a great, big, golden red Dragon with many horns on his head, a golden underbelly, scarred bat like wings, huge teeth, a spear shaped tail, five claws on his hands and he was laying on a great horde of gold, jewels and diamonds.

This Dragon was the guardian of Jareth's treasure, and the horror of all Dragons; Smaug the Golden.

"Give it up, Mowgli. You and your pathetic company shall never free King Triton nor hope to destroy Master Jareth." Smaug laughed evilly.

Back at Jareth's castle, the Changelings flew back towards Jareth who smirked evilly.

"So, Shifu...you tried to lead them over Hailfire Peaks. And if that fails...where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

As Jareth spoke, the Company had to walk through and bear with three feet of snow, and a little bit of falling hot rocks.

Just as they were at a certain part of the pass, Tony thought he could hear someone shouting a foul spell.

"There's a fell voice in the air."

"Yeah, I hear it too." Steve agreed.

"Who do you suppose it is?" Natasha asked.

Then it came to Shifu who shouted.

"IT'S JARETH!"

Then a horde of rocks and stones fell on the pass, but fortunately, the Company walked back and leaned on the mountain side.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Shifu, we must turn back!" Flynn yelled through the storm.

"No!" Shifu said as he stood on the mountain side and invoked a spell, hoping to stop Jareth from crushing them.

"Losto Hailfire, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" Shifu shouted.

Translation?

He said 'Rest Hailfire, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!'

But from high above the castle, Jareth continued to spew his evil curse.

"Cuiva nwalca Hailfire! Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"

Translation?

Jareth said 'Wake up cruel Hailfire! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!'

And as if through magic, a bolt of lightning struck the top of the mountain and a second avalanche fell on the Company.

But it did not kill them, no, it merely covered them in snow, much to some of their dislike, mostly Cat.

"Getting snowed on is the same thing as getting wet. And as a cat, I...hate...getting wet." Cat snarled as the gang came out of the snow.

Volstagg growled as he shook the snow off of him.

"I also hate it when I'm snowed on." Rowlf stated.

"We must get off the mountain, make for the Labyrinth and take the shortcut to Jareth's lair!" Hulk suggested, in his Bruce Banner state.

"The Labyrinth leaves us too exposed to Jareth's guards." Flynn stated.

"Then what are we going to do?" Melody asked fearfully.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, why don't we go under it? Let's go through the Mines of Equestar!" Rainbow suggested.

"Aw, fer Petesake, not again!" Applejack groaned.

"Somehow I had a feeling that Rainbow would suggest going to Equestar." Rarity said agreeing with Applejack.

"We can't go to Equestar. It's too dangerous!" Fluttershy stated.

"What's so scary about an ancient part of our glorious pony past, everypony? I don't think Equestar is scary." Pinkie said.

"Well, for starters, Pinkie, most ponies know that Equestar does have a reputation for being cursed." Ben said.

"Ben's right, Rainbow. There are Orcs and Trolls and Goblins..."

Rainbow: **La la la la la la la la la**

**I'm not listening!**

Apparently, Rainbow was merely singing to drown out Twilight's warnings.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-Cursed?!" Daffy said with a look of fright on his face.

"Bah! There ain't no such thing as a curse." Mushu said as if the thought of Equestar being cursed was a joke.

"Yeah, I mean Equestar being cursed? That's silly." Batty agreed.

"Uh...I don't know, guys. Sometimes these curses are real." Iago stated in a frightened voice.

Amidst all the conversation, Shifu also looked worried and with good reason.

Meanwhile, Jareth smirked evilly as his voice spoke over and he read a book.

"Equestar...you're afraid of going into those Mines...The ponies there devled too greedily and too deep..."

Back at the mountain pass, Shifu's eyes were filled with fear.

"You know what they awoke in the darkness of Equi-Dum...Shadow...and Death!" Jareth said evilly as he turned another page and a dark figure covered in green flames was shown with two sparks in the middle, as though they were eyes.

Back at the mountain, Shifu spoke grimly.

"Let the sole-heir to Triton's throne decide!"

Melody seemed rather pale and cold.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Princess!" Hogun suggested.

"Mowgli?" Shifu asked.

Mowgli looked around a bit and finally spoke.

"We will go through the Mines!"

"So be it." Shifu said as though his worst nightmare had come true.

Soon it was near nightfall and the Company were almost close to a grey canopy, but Rainbow gasped in excitement as she spoke.

"The walls...of Equestar!"

Then the Fellowship walked alongside the shore of the lake.

Twilight noticed that the walls were blank.

"Most pony doors are invisible when closed." She said.

Volstagg then knocked his ax against a rock.

"That's right, Twilight, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Shifu stated.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sif stated, much to Rainbow's annoyance as she mumbled to herself.

Mowgli then stepped into the water and nearly slipped.

"Whoa, careful, Mowgli." Gorbash said as he used his tail to help Mowgli up.

"Thanks, Gorbash."

Then finally, Shifu noticed a rock in between two gnarled trees.

"Now let me see. Ah...Ithildin...It mirrors only starlight...and moonlight." Shifu stated as the clouds broke and a strange design appeared on the rock as if though it were a door.

Ben, who had just become the Demon Pony...again, groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, great. The way to find the door is the same way I get my curse. Aren't I the lucky one?"

"Shh, Ben. Shifu's trying to read the runes." Fozzie stated.

"What do they say?" Animal asked.

"It says...'The Doors of Equus, Lord of Equestar...Speak friend and enter." Shifu translated.

"What do you suppose that means?" Rizzo asked in amazement.

"Oh, it's very simple. If you're a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Shifu stated as he placed his staff's end at the star symbol of the door and spoke in a chant.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Translation?

He said 'Door of the Asgardians, open now for me!'

When it didn't work, Twilight, also being a wielder of magic, wanted to give it a try.

"Let me try, Shifu. Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" She said as she placed her horn on the star.

Translation?

'Gateway of the Ponies, open at my word!'

But nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Daffy said, causing the Kung Fu master and the Unicorn to glare at the duck who spoke sheepishly.

"Uh...I mean...sorry."

"I once knew every spell in all the languages of Ponies, Asardians, Elves, Dwarves, Men...and Orcs." Shifu said in frustration as he and Twilight tried prying the doors open.

"Me, too." Twilight stated.

"So what are you gonna do?" Daffy asked.

"BANG YOUR HEAD AGAINST THESE DOORS, DAFFICUS GOOD-TO-YOUR-MOTHER DUCK! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Shifu snapped at the duck who cowered in fear.

Time passed and neither Twilight or Shifu could find out the password to open the door.

"The doors seem a bit too small for me, Melody. I guess...I'll fly around and meet you all on the other side." Gorbash stated, much to Melody's concern.

She did not want to lose her closest friend and pet Dragon to Jareth's guards or any of his Orcs.

"Don't worry, Melody. I can take care of myself. It's the Orcs and Goblins who should be worrying about me." Gorbash said confidently.

Then Melody hugged her Dragon and said with a sad, but hopeful, look on her face.

"Good luck, Gorbash."

Then Gorbash flew off over the mountain, but who knew how long it would before Melody would see the young Dragon again.

While waiting for Shifu and/or Twilight to find the password, Daffy, Cat, Rizzo and Animal began throwing rocks into the water, which Flynn stopped as he grabbed Daffy's arm and said, "Do not disturb the water."

"Oh, you're no fun anymore!" Daffy sulked.

"Why do I have a feeling this is just another reference to Monty Python and to some of JusSonic's old fics?" Rizzo asked in annoyance.

Then at a few random scenes from JusSonic's fics like Sephiroth Dead and Loving It and Pirates of the Toonian: Dead Koopa's Chest, we could see two certain scenes.

Sephiroth was about to bite at Aerith's neck, only for his teeth to fall out and onto Aerith's dress, causing her to wake up and groan.

"Oh, you're no fun anymore!"

Then at the 'Dead Koopa's Chest' scene, Sora was tied to the mast and was being beaten at the back...barely...by Bowser.

"29...30! All right, cut him down, Mr. Strife." Bowser ordered, and Sora groaned.

"Oh, you're no fun anymore!"

Back to the actual story, Daffy was a little peeved off.

"Now, look, if anybody else pinches my phrase-."

"Me thought your phrase was 'You're despicable!'" Animal stated.

"Normally, yes, but...this is a different situation. I was saying that if anybody else pinched my phrase, I'd throw them under a camel."

"If you can spot one." Flynn snickered.

"Ugh! It's hopeless!" Shifu groaned in defeat as he sat down on a rock.

"You can't just give up, Shifu." Twilight stated.

Thor and Flynn then noticed some ripples in the water.

Mowgli looked up at the runes on the door and realized something.

"Wait a minute. It's a riddle."

"What? What's a riddle, Mowgli?" Sebastian asked in confusion as something stirred in the water.

"This one, Sebastian. 'Speak friend and enter.' Twilight, what's the pony word for 'friend'?" Mowgli asked.

Just as the water continued to stir, Twilight spoke.

"Mellon."

Then as if by chance, the doors opened.

Melody hugged Mowgli and kissed his cheek as she said these words.

"Mowgli, you're a genius!"

The ponies and everyone else were amazed that the doors had opened.

Seeing Melody kiss Mowgli's cheek, Pinkie's tail started twitching along with her body.

"Pinkie, what's wrong with ya, pony-girl?" Applejack asked.

"My tail and my body's going twitch-a-twitch." Pinkie said as she started twitching.

"What do you mean, Pinkie?" Rarity asked.

"Probably it has something to do with both Mowgli and Melody." Pinkie shrugged.

"We don't have very much time. We gotta get into the Mines." Ben stated as he and the others went inside the Mines.

"Ha. Soon my Asgardian friends, you're gonna enjoy the fabled hospitality of the ponies. Roaring fires, great drinks...and the most awesome food that you can eat! This is the home of my cousin, Brave Heart, and they call it a mine. A mine!" Rainbow said with a laugh.

But when Shifu used his magic to light up the halls, he noticed something very strange and horrific.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Volstagg said as the heroes noticed the bones of fallen ponies.

Many of the skeletal remains of the ponies had arrows in them.

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" Rainbow said as she look around and saw the dead ponies all around her.

Hawkeye picked up an arrow and realized what this arrow was.

"Goblins!" He said as he drew an arrow and the Company drew their weapons and/or readied themselves.

"We make for the Labyrinth. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!" Thor cried out as Mowgli, Melody and the Muppets moved back.

Then something grabbed Mowgli and started to drag him towards the water.

It was a large tentacle.

"Mowgli!" Melody and the Muppets said as they held down the tentacle.

"Flynn!" Kermit called, catching Flynn's attention.

"Let him go!" Gonzo said as he hacked at the tentacle.

The tentacle then disappeared into the water.

Until multiple tentacles started popping out and slapped the Muppets and Melody aside and grabbed Mowgli pulling him into the air.

"Mowgli!" Melody cried out as she pulled out the Lamp and rubbed.

"Bugs, save Mowgli!"

Then Bugs came out of the Lamp and said.

"You got it, Melody!"

Bugs then transformed himself into a sperm whale and landed in the water.

Then the creature that held Mowgli revealed itself, it was a giant squid like monster, the Kraken.

"Good thing I changed myself into a sperm whale, because squids are the main food source for sperm whales." Bugs said to the audience.

Just as the Kraken was about to eat Mowgli, Hawkeye shot an arrow into the beast and Bugs bit at the Kraken's side, both injuries caused the Kraken to howl in pain as Mowgli was dropped and Bugs transformed back into himself and grabbed the boy.

"You okay, Mowg?" Bugs asked.

"I think so. Thanks, Bugs." Mowgli said.

"Into the Mines!" Shifu called out.

"Hawkeye! Into the cave!" Kermit called out as Hawkeye shot at the Kraken once more.

The gang ran as fast as they could until they entered the Mines, but the Kraken still tried to catch up to them.

That is until the stone wall fell on the Kraken, crushing it and killing it, and trapping the Fellowship in the Mines.

Would they ever be able to make it and continue their quest to save King Triton and free the Nine Realms from Jareth's wrath?

Only fate would decide.

Author's notes: Whew. That was some kind of chapter, eh? Now the Fellowship is trapped within the Mines of Equestar, but in the next chapter, the Fellowship meet up with Caramel, Soarin', Brian and Dexter, the respective boyfriends of Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy, who show them around the Mines. Mowgli begins to doubt himself in the next chapter, but with a little pep talk from Shifu, Mowgli may continue to carry on his quest. But near the end, the Company will discover something that will break Rainbow's heart so many times over.

This chapter is inspired by a few certain scenes from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

Guess who Smaug is? Come on.

Hailfire Peaks is actually from the second Banjo-Kazooie game; Banjo-Tooie.

And finally, the 'oh, you're no fun anymore' scene is from Monty Python's Flying Circus, with a few references to some of JusSonic's earlier fanmakes of certain movies.

Until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. Until then, see ya later, alligators!


	14. Chapter 14: A Journey in the Dark

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Here's the second part of the Equestar Cycle, but...this chapter will be a tear-jerker in the end, so thou hath been warned.

Raina: When should I use 'Don't Make Me Laugh', Raina? After Flynn and Rapunzel have been reunited and their love...rekindled? Or before when Flynn explains to Mowgli about his past, how he came to meet Rapunzel and how he saved Atlantica from Thrax's wrath?

Slpytlak: Shelbs, you may hate me for this, but what they'll discover will not only break Rainbow's...poor heart, but also kill off two of my MLP: FIM OCs.

Sonicfighter: You and I both know what's going to happen.

JusSonic: Thanks, Jus.

Ailema: I think you're about to find out what's going to happen.

JDS196GUY: Thanks.

Chapter fourteen: A Journey in the Dark

As the Fellowship caught their breath, Shifu and Twilight used their magic to make some light for the Company to see.

"We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Equestar." Shifu stated bluntly.

"Be on your guard, all of you. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Twilight said.

"Orcs are the last thing I'd like to see in these mines for sure." Rizzo said out of fear.

"Me, too, Rizzo." Fozzie agreed.

"Now, stick together all of you. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"Ben? Twilight? Kermit? Fozzie? Rowlf? Rizzo? Gonzo? Animal? Applejack?" Said a John Krasinski like voice.

"Rainbow?" Asked a Matt Hill like voice.

"Pinkie?" Asked a Tom Kenny like voice.

"Fluttershy? Rarity?" Asked an Aaron Dismuke like voice.

"Caramel?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"Soarin'?" Rainbow asked.

"Brian?" Pinkie asked.

"Dexter?" Fluttershy asked.

Then from out of the shadows came four male ponies from Equestria.

Two of them were Earth Ponies, like Ben, while the other two were Pegasi.

The first Earth Pony had a tan coat, a brown mane and tail, light blue eyes and had a Cutie Mark on his flank that resembled three blue horseshoes.

This was Caramel, Applejack's boyfriend.

The second Earth Pony had a light blue coat, a pink mane and tail, chesnut orange colored eyes, a green collar on his neck and a Cutie Mark with presents on it.

This was Brian, Pinkie's boyfriend.

The first Pegasus had a light blue coat like Rainbow Dash, light green eyes, a black mane and tail and had a Cutie Mark of a lightning bolt with wings.

This was Soarin', one of the Wonderbolts and Rainbow's boyfriend.

And the last Pegasus had a bright yellow coat and wings like Fluttershy, but he had a red mane, a green tail, silver grey eyes and a teddy bear Cutie Mark.

This was Dexter, Fluttershy's boyfriend.

These four ponies were among those who had joined in on Brave Heart's quest to finding and recovering the Mines of Equestar from Jareth's Orcs.

Most of Equestria had given them up for dead, but they were very much alive, much to Ben, the Mane Six and the Muppet Freelance Police's surprise and awe.

"Soarin', Caramel, Brian, Dexter, it is you!" Kermit said with a smile.

"Hey, Kermit, guys. How's it goin'?" Soarin' asked as most of the Mane Six, excluding Twilight and Rarity, hugged their boyfriends.

"Soarin', we thought that you had-." Rainbow said with a teary-eyed look on her face.

"Yeah, I know. But it takes more than a few Orcs, Goblins and Trolls to kill off the whole Pony Brigade!" Soarin' said with a look of pride on his face.

"So, are you four all that there is in Equestar, Caramel?" Applejack asked.

"Well...I don't know, Applejack. There maybe some survivors." Caramel answered.

"Really?! Is Brave Heart here? And Lucky Clover?" Rainbow asked in excitement.

"Uh, Brian...should we tell her?" Dexter asked with a concerned look on his face as the four members of the Pony Brigade pulled themselves to the side.

"No way, Dex. If we tell Rainbow about what's happened here...it would break her...poor heart."

"They're gonna find out, sooner or later." Caramel said.

"Yeah, but Rainbow's not gonna be too happy." Soarin' said as he turned to the Company and said.

"Follow us. We'll take you to them."

A few moments later, the Company and the Pony Brigade walked all over Equestar, but Daffy started to frown.

"Say, wait a minute. If this place happens to be a mine; where's the gold? Where are the jewels? Where are the diamonds?"

"I agree with Daffy here. Where's all the treasure?" Gonzo asked.

"Treasure! Treasure!" Animal shouted.

"The wealth of Equestar was never in gold, or jewels, or diamonds...but Star Metal." Shifu explained.

This caught Cat, Daffy, Gonzo, Rizzo and Rowlf's attention.

"St-St-St-St-Star Metal? You mean...the most precious silver in the Nine Realms...aside from Mithril?" Cat asked.

"That's right, Cat." Ben said.

"There's not very much here in Equestar, though." Rowlf noticed.

"That's because, in the old days, the ponies had mined the riches in great quantities." Rarity explained.

"I betcha that the Star Metal must have been rarer and more expensive than fire rubies, eh?" Bugs asked.

"Certainly." Ben stated as the Company started to gaze at the Star Metal that was found on the walls, shining brighter than all the stars in the sky.

"It's beautiful!" Gonzo stated.

"Yeah. Really beautiful!" Rizzo agreed.

"Ben, remember that Star Metal shirt I gave you when you saved Equestria from Crud and exposed Boris for who he really was?" Twilight asked her love.

"Well, I sure do, Twilight. That day was also the day...that I...proposed to you and decided to stay in Equestria. How could I ever forget that day?" Ben sighed with a smile, much to the Muppet Freelance Police's delight.

"I never told you, Ben...but that shirt's worth was greater than the value of the whole state of Texas."

This caused Mowgli and Ben to look at each other and grin at the thought.

After all, it was Mowgli who wore the shirt, instead of Ben.

"This place might hold enough Star Metal to create a new set of Iron Man armour; and make my suit the envy of the entire Realms." Tony said as he observed the Star Metal walls.

"I know that, Mr. Stark, but we're not here to excavate for Star Metal." Steve said.

"He's right you know, Tony. The Star Metal is the rightful property of the ponies of Equestar." Natasha agreed.

"Besides, this cave's got so much small space...I may not be able to control myself before I change into the other guy." Dr. Banner said.

"Don't worry, Doc. We won't let that happen." Clift promised.

"Just remember when you change, Banner. We are your friends, not your enemies." Thor said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Dis place sure is spooky. We should never have come into dese mines." Sebastian said as he bit at his claws in fear.

"I'm scared, too, Sebastian." Iago agreed.

"What were you ponies thinkin' of havin' your beginnings in such a series of dark caves?! How can you even see in this darkness?" Mushu asked in fright.

"Well, we barely can see in these dark places, but our ancestors did, Mushu." Caramel said.

"And I'm a bat, and nocturnal, so I'm supposed to see in the dark." Batty said.

But soon, the Company came to a literal fork in the road, because there were three passage ways.

This really got Shifu confused and alarmed.

"Well, where are we?" He asked.

"We have no memory of this place, Master Shifu." Dexter replied.

"Whatcha mean by 'You have no memory of this place'?" Iago asked in confusion.

"Well...uh...we..." Soarin' hesitated, trying to answer the loud mouthed parrot.

"Why you..." Iago said as he flew towards Soarin', and despite how small he was, Iago started strangling the Pegasus.

"You lying, sneaky, dishonest crook of a Pegasus! I'm gonna strangle you!"

"Quick! Caramel, give him a-." Soarin' said before Iago started holding tight on his neck.

"Give him a what?" Caramel asked.

"Why does this look like a future reference to JusSonic's upcoming MLP:FIM version of Young Frankenstein?" Pinkie asked out of random.

Soarin' pointed to his hoof three times.

"Three syllables, yes." Dexter said.

Soarin' nodded as he continued to sign.

"First word. Sounds like..." Ben said.

Rainbow guessed next.

"Sounds like head. Bed...Said."

Soarin' nodded.

"Said!" The rest of the ponies said as Soarin' pointed two times for the second syllable.

"Second word."

Soarin' made more signs until Twilight guessed.

"A..."

Soarin' nodded again.

"Said a..." Fluttershy said before Brian interrupted.

"DIRTY WORD! He said a dirty word!" He shouted, much to Soarin's annoyance as he shook his head and tapped his ear.

"Sounds like...give!" Applejack said.

"SEDAGIVE!" Pinkie guessed.

"Sedagive?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Yes! Give him a sedagive!"

"Oh! Tive! Sedative!" Caramel guessed as he pulled out a sedative.

"On the nosy!" Pinkie said pointing to her nose as Caramel went behind Iago and stuck him with the sedative.

"OW!" Iago screamed before he gave a goofy grin and waved his wing silly like as he said. "Nighty-night!"

Then the parrot let go of Soarin' and went to sleep, sleeping soundily like a baby.

Soarin' gasped for breath as he got out of Iago's grasp and shouted like a mad man, uh...I mean like a mad pony.

"SEDAGIVE?!" He said, causing the Muppet Freelance Police and almost everyone else to laugh for a bit.

It was kind of funny to them, though. Especially for Bugs.

Soarin' frowned at that as he glared at the Muppets, who stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry!" They said to the Pegasus, who smirked as he got his point clear to them and everyone in the Company.

"Maybe it's better if we spend the night here. Then, in the morning, we'll continue on." Shifu said, still trying to stop himself from laughing at Soarin's misfortune.

A few hours later...Mowgli walked towards Shifu and sat next to the Kung Fu Master/Wizard.

Shifu could tell, just by looking at Mowgli's face, that the boy felt really sad.

"Is something wrong, Mowgli?" Shifu asked.

"It's because of me and Rainbow that we're trapped here in the Mines of Equestar. And it's because of Jareth that the Nine Realms are in great danger, Shifu." Mowgli said with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, I know. But...you made the right decision, Mowgli. Had we continued on the pass of Hailfire Peaks, Melody would have froze to death, and Jareth would have continued to harrass us until we were dead." Shifu said.

"What a pity that Triton didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Mowgli said angrily, much to Shifu's shock as he glanced sharply at the boy.

"Pity? Yes...it was pity that stayed Triton's hand. Pity and mercy. Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give that to them, Mowgli? Don't be so eager to deal out death in judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that this adventure will get more dangerous...before this is over. The pity of Triton may rule the fate of many." Shifu said.

Melody listened in on the conversation, and what she heard next was about to sting her heart like a thousand bee stings.

"I wish I was never chosen as Triton's heir. I wish none of this had happened." Mowgli said sorrowfully.

After all, it was his fault that Triton was now Jareth's prisoner.

Melody was shocked as she spoke with teary eyes.

"Mowgli...you don't really mean that, do you?"

"Well, Melody...I-."

"And I thought we were friends?" Melody said.

"We are friends, Mel. I just...it's because of me that your grandfather's a prisoner in Jareth's castle." Mowgli explained.

"Mowgli, before I met you, I barely had any friends and I had never been outside the palace walls or outside of Atlantica." Melody said.

That made Mowgli feel bad. What she said did make sense.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I didn't mean that I wish that I had never met you. I just feel bad about what has happened so far." Mowgli said feeling guilty, until Melody hugged him.

"It's all right, Mowgli. I miss my grandpa, too." She said to her crush, who hugged her back.

This made Shifu smile as he spoke to Mowgli in a grandfatherly manner.

"You see? You've made quite a difference in the lives of some of Atlantica's people and those across the Realms. I agree with what you said, and so do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is...what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in the Realms, Mowgli, aside the will of evil. Triton was meant to choose you as his heir, in which case, you were also meant...to save the Nine Realms from Jareth. Now that is an encouraging thought, isn't it?" Shifu said.

Mowgli and Melody smiled at the old Kung Fu Master.

For he was right.

Had it not been for Mowgli, Melody would have been very lonely, Ben and Twilight would have never been reunited, Bugs would have been distrustful towards other Masters and Flynn would never have had the confidence or chance to find Rapunzel again.

"Thanks, Shifu." Mowgli said with a confident smile.

Then Shifu noticed something as he pointed at the right-hand-side door.

"Ah...it's this way."

"Yeah, now I remember." Soarin' said as he and the others got up.

"You remember?" Fandral asked.

"How do you know where you are going?" Sif asked.

"How do you know it's that direction?" Hogun asked.

"Do you know where you're leading us?" Volstagg asked.

"No, but the air doesn't seem so foul down here." Shifu said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daffy asked in confusion.

"If in doubt, Dafficus, always follow your nose." Shifu explained to the duck, who barely understood, as the Company and ponies walked down the path.

Shifu then lit his staff and the Company gazed in awe at a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched pillars as far as the eye could see.

"Behold! The Great Realm and Pony City...of Ponydelf!" Shifu said as Rainbow and the other ponies, save for Soarin', Caramel, Brian and Dexter, gasped at the halls of their sires.

"This is so...beautiful!" Gonzo said.

"Beautiful! Beautiful!" Animal shouted.

Never before had the Muppets seen anything as grand or as mighty as Equestar.

Now, all that needed to be done...was to see if Brave Heart and the rest of the Pony Brigade were all right.

Rainbow then noticed a bit of sunlight shining from a chamber and the shadow of a great Alicorn, too.

"Brave Heart?! Lucky Clover?" Rainbow asked as she flew towards the chamber, much to the worry of the Company.

"Rainbow!" Twilight said trying to stop her, but Rainbow was too fast and she flew into the chamber, only to find that it was just a statue of an Alicorn standing next to the statue of an Earth Pony both of which stood over two stone tombs.

Rainbow gasped and knelt towards the tombs as she sobbed.

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rainbow shouted as she wept.

Twilight and Ben looked over at the tombs' surfaces, which were written in Pony runes, and read at the same time.

"'Here lies Brave Heart, Son of Strong Wind, and his love, Lucky Clover, Daughter of Mourning Crow, Lord and Lady of Equestar...'"

"They are dead then." Twilight said sadly.

"This is just as I feared." Ben said with a sad look on his face.

The Company entered the chamber and looked down in sadness and honor.

Sadness, because of Brave Heart and Lucky Clover's deaths.

Honor, because they had their own hats, don't ask where they got them from, and held them over their hearts to honor the great warrior Alicorn.

What was supposed to be a rescue mission in Equestar was now a time for mourning and grieving.

Author's notes: You're all probably gonna hate me for this, but Brave Heart and Lucky Clover's deaths add a bit of drama and sadness to this story. Now, in the next chapter, the Company reads Brave Heart and Lucky Clover's will, they all find out what had become of the rest of Brave Heart's Pony Brigade and a great fight happens between the Company and a huge horde of Orcs, and a Frost Giant, too.

You all know who Caramel and Soarin' are, right?

And I know John Krasinski didn't voice Caramel, but I thought he'd be a good voice choice.

Brian and Dexter are JusSonic's MLP OCs.

The whole scene with Iago and Soarin' is a reference to Young Frankenstein.

And lastly, this chapter has references to The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

So, until the next chapter, read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators.


	15. Chapter 15: Battle in the Tombs

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Here's the second to last part of the Equestar Cycle and then we will continue the story.

JusSonic: You did? Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that John Krasinski would be funnier as the voice of Caramel. I'll change it.

Raina: I've decided to make Flynn's story more like a side story. When I'll do it, I don't know yet.

Slpytlak: I know. Poor Rainbow.

Ailema: I bet you really weren't expecting Brave Heart and Lucky Clover to be dead, right.

JDS196GUY: Thank you.

Sonicfighter: I feel sorry for Rainbow, too.

Oh, and if any of you are TRUE...fans of mine and fans of J.R.R. Tolkien, I've got some news about the weapons of Thorin and Company for The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Dwalin, the most fierce-looking of the Dwarves, is armed with a heavy warhammer and two axes on his back.

Balin is armed with a unique looking sword.

Kili is armed with a longsword and a bow and arrow, the bow being made out of horn and hide.

Fili is armed with two fierce looking swords that resemble meat cleavers.

Dori is armed with a curved sword.

Nori is armed with a long mace.

Ori, the scholar of the Company...is armed with...perhaps a knife or two and a slingshot.

Oin is armed with a simple, but deadly metal staff.

Gloin, Gimli's father, is armed with a long axe and a throwing ax, both of which Gimli would one day inherit.

Bifur is armed with a bill, a spear like weapon which keeps mounted units at bay.

Bofur is armed with a weapon that looks like a mix between a pickaxe and a warhammer.

Poor, fat old Bombur is armed with a simple spoon ladel, but he knows how to use it well in battle, and it's also appreciated by Bilbo, being a Hobbit who likes good food.

And Thorin himself is armed not only with an ax, but will soon come to wield the mighty Elf-sword, Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver.

Aside from Sting, Bilbo's sword, and Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, Gandalf's sword, that's all I know.

So, without further ado, sit back, relax and read the next chapter of Little Mowgli.

Chapter fifteen: Battle in the Tombs

The Company of Atlantica stood silent beside the tombs of Brave Heart and Lucky Clover, aside from Rainbow's weeping.

Mowgli thought of Ben and the Muppet Freelance Police, and their long friendship with the Alicorn, and of how Brave Heart had saved Ben from Boris.

In that dusty chamber in the mountains, it seemed almost a thousand years ago and on the other side of the galaxy.

At length, they stirred and looked up and began to search for anything that would give them the tidings of Brave Heart's fate or show that what had become of the rest of his folk.

There was another smaller door on the other side of the chamber under the shaft.

By both the doors they could now see that many bones were lying, and among them were broken swords and ax heads and cloven shields and helms.

Some of the swords were crooked; Orc scimitars with blackened blades.

There were many recesses cut into the rock of the walls and in them were large iron-bound chests of wood.

All had been broken and plundered, but beside the shattered lid of one laid a scroll of paper and the remains of a book.

"There it is!" Caramel said in his actual Chuck Huber voice.

"There is what, Caramel?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"There's Brave Heart and Lucky Clover's will, Applejack!" Caramel explained to his love.

Then Twilight, using her horn, unscrolled the roll of paper and started reading as two voices, one Scottish and one Irish, spoke.

"'This is the last will and testament of Brave Heart...'" Said the Scottish voice, now known as Brave Heart.

"'And Lucky Clover...'" Said the Irish voice, now known as Lucky Clover.

"'Lord and Lady of Equestar.'" They said at the same time.

"'In the event that either one of us or both of us die, this will must be read and heard by the right ponies.'" Lucky Clover's voice said.

"'First of all, it's the matter of our children, William, Sheena, Kelly and Malcolm. Though they are in the care of me father, Strong Wind, me and Lucky Clover have decided to name me cousin, Rainbow Dash, and her boyfriend, Soarin', their legal guardians and godparents.'" Brave Heart's voice said, much to Rainbow's confusion as she stopped crying and flew towards Twilight as she asked.

"Is that right, Twilight? Brave Heart and Lucky Clover are giving me and Soarin' full guardianship of the kids?" Rainbow asked in excitement.

"I knew that would cheer you up, Dashie." Soarin' said with a grin.

"You mean you knew what Brave Heart and Lucky Clover were writing about, Soarin'?" Mowgli asked the Pegasus who nodded with his grin still on his face.

"That's right, Mowgli. We all were there, well, those who were still alive, to witness Brave Heart and Lucky Clover write the will an hour before they got killed." Brian answered.

"Let's see what else they left in their will." Twilight said as she continued to read.

"'To Applejack and Caramel, I leave me mother's apple farm and me grandmother's secret recipe for Apple Strudel, too.'" Lucky Clover's voice said.

"Yee-haw! That's wonderful news!" Applejack reared in excitement.

"It seems that Brave Heart and Lucky Clover left a lot of things to the Mane Six and their lovers." Tony said.

"I'll say. A wise person, or pony, never leaves anything and everything to themselves." Steve agreed.

"What else did they leave, though?" Sif asked.

"There must be more." Fandral suggested.

"Shh. Let Twilight read the rest of the will." Hogun said.

"I agree. There must be something very important that hasn't mentioned yet." Volstagg agreed.

"But what?" Thor asked to himself.

"'To Pinkie and Brian, I leave my grandfather's old baking cookbook and party decorations, because if I know the both of you, you'll want to throw a lot of parties, some of them in my honor and for my kids. Also, keep the children smiling by just being your silly, goofy selves.'" Brave Heart's voice said.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I can't believe it! Me and Brian get Brave Heart's party stuff and the cookbook! Yippee!" Pinkie jumped in excitement.

The other's rolled their eyes in amusement.

It was good to see Pinkie just being herself.

"'To Fluttershy and Dexter, me and Brave Heart leave many things; but most of all, we leave our animal sanctuary, because we know how both of you feel towards other animals.'" Lucky Clover's voice said.

"Does that mean..." Fluttershy asked Dexter.

"That's right, Fluttershy. We are now the owners of Lucky Clover's Animal Sanctuary." Dexter said with a wink.

"'To Spike and Rarity...'" Brave Heart's voice said, causing Rarity's eyes to bulge in surprise.

"'...Me and Lucky Clover leave not only my wife's most fanciful fabrics and dresses to Rarity, but I also leave me private collection of rare jewels and metals, including Fire Rubies, to Spike, knowing as how both of you have a love for each.'"

"You mean...Brave Heart and Lucky Clover have left me and Spike with...their treasures and dresses?" Rarity asked in excitement.

"That's right, Rarity." Twilight said as she continued to read.

"'And last, but certainly not least, and this is the most important part; to Ben Mare and Twilight Sparkle...'" Brave Heart said, catching Twilight's attention.

"Ben! Ben, you and I have to read this part!" Twilight said in surprise.

"What is it, Twilight? What did Brave Heart leave us?" Ben asked in surprise as he came towards his wife and began to read along with her.

"'...Ben, as my friend and blood-brother in arms, or hooves in this case, this is my gift to you and Twilight. You were the first human I had ever met. I saved your life, stood by your side when Crud had returned, and taught you most of everything about being a pony and a warrior, and in return, you made me the best stallion at your wedding, and you helped me change my mind about your kind. As a reward for your friendship with me, Ben, Lucky Clover and I have made a great decision; a decision of great honor. Lucky Clover and I have named you and Twilight...the new...Lord and Lady...of Equestar.'" Brave Heart's voice said, surprising Ben a great deal.

"Me? The new Lord of Equestar?!" Ben asked in surprise.

"That's right, Ben. Or better yet, that's right, My Lord." Soarin' bowed in respect, along with Caramel, Brian and Dexter, to Ben, who stood in surprise.

"But...I'm not that kind of a leader, it's too much responsibility." Ben said in an uncertain voice.

"Ah, but as Lord of Equestar, Brave Heart had the right to choose his successor; and he chose you, Ben Mare." Dexter said.

"Dex is right, Ben. Brave Heart trusted you enough and believed in you enough to name you as his heir aparrent." Brian said.

"They're right, Ben. It's not a crown or a magic weapon that makes a King or Lord of a great realm, it's the choices that a King or Lord makes that makes them who they are as great leaders. Being Lord of Equestar is a great honor and a great privilege. Think about it, Ben, you'd be the first Earth Pony Lord of Equestar, and you'd also make an even greater mark on our history than what you have already done." Caramel stated.

"Well, I...I don't know. I shall have to think about it." Ben said in an unsure tone of voice.

But then Twilight made those cute eyes that made Ben's heart melt.

"Please, Ben. This is what Brave Heart would have wanted. Please accept his final request...please." Twilight pleaded with those eyes.

Now that Twilight had intervened, there was no way that Ben could refuse her.

"For you, Twilight...anything." Ben said with a look of pride as Twilight kissed him right on the lips.

Then Twilight and Ben finished the will.

"'And Rainbow...we continue to think of you everyday. I'm certain that you will look after our children and help them grow up into fine young colts and fillies.'" Lucky Clover's voice said.

"'But most of all, know that we still love you, even to our last breaths. Until we meet again. Brave Heart and Lucky Clover.'" Brave Heart and Lucky Clover's voices said as the will was finally finished and read.

Even, Hulk, in his Dr. Banner state began to weep.

"That was beautiful." He said.

"The love that Brave Heart had for Rainbow is just so...I'm not gonna cry. I am no gonna-." Daffy said before he started bawling like a baby and then he used Cat's back as a tissue as he blew his nose into the fur, much to Cat's annoyance.

"Ew! You got snot all over me, Daffy!" Cat said in disgust.

"Oh, sorry, Cat." Daffy said sheepishly.

"That...beautiful. But poor Brave Heart go bye-bye now." Animal said with a sad look on his face.

"I know that, Animal. We're going to miss old Brave Heart, too." Kermit agreed.

"Brave Heart may have been a tough pony on the outside, but on the inside he was a great big softy." Rizzo said.

"We're gonna miss ya, Brave Heart." Fozzie said as he took off his hat in sadness.

"We'll miss all those good times we had with you, Brave Heart." Rowlf said.

"And I'm going to miss the times when we helped save Equestria together, Brave Heart." Gonzo said.

"Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't there a book beside the will?" Clift asked.

"Clift's right. There was a book." Natasha said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Twilight said as she used her horn to pick up the book and gave it to Shifu, who began to read.

"This must be a record of the fortunes of Brave Heart's kin. I guess it started with their coming to Equestar nigh on two years ago." Shifu said.

"Exactly." Soarin' stated.

"'We drove out Orcs from the Great Gate and Guard', I think. The next word is blurred and burned, probably 'Room'. 'We slew many in the bright', I think. 'Sun...in the Dale.' 'Swift Hoof was killed by an arrow...He slew the Great...' Then there is a blur, followed by...'Swift Hoof under grass near Mirrormere.'" Shifu read.

"What else does it say, Shifu?" Melody asked.

"Then comes, 'We have...taken the 21st hall of North End to Ponin. There is...', I cannot read ought. A shaft is mentioned and then, 'Brave Heart and Lucky Clover have taken their seat in the Chamber of Manezharbul.'" Shifu read.

"The Chamber of Records. I guess this is where we are now." Rainbow said.

"This place holds a lot of history." Batty said.

"Who would have thought such a place could hold so much...power and might?" Iago said in agreement.

"The Mines of Equestar sure have lots of hidden surprises." Mushu said.

"'Brave Heart and Lucky Clover are now...Lord and Lady of Equestar...' 'We have found...Star Metal that was well forged...'" Shifu read.

But when he got to the next page, Shifu gave a look of dread as he read this next part.

"'Sorrow...yesterday, Brave Heart and Lucky Clover, Lord and Lady of Equestar fell...an Orc had shot them both from behind a stone. We slew the Orc, but many more...'"

"That was barely two weeks ago when Brave Heart and Lucky Clover were killed." Brian said.

"Yeah, and that's also when the Orcs took the offensive and drove us back, just like we did to them a few months ago." Dexter said with a bit of irony in his voice.

"How did you escape the onslaught?" Ben asked.

"We took the other exit and ran, or flew, as fast as we could until we reached the West Gate. We had been waiting there for a while, hoping that reinforcements would arrive." Soarin' answered.

"In a way, Ben, we were waiting for you and whoever came along with you." Caramel said.

"Here is the last page of all. 'They have taken the Bridge and the Second Hall...We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground begins to shake...Drums...drums in the deep...'" Shifu read as dread was heard in his voice, giving the Company a feeling of unease.

As Daffy looked around, he noticed a pony skeleton with a bucket and chain attached to the leg and with an arrow in it.

"'We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the Dark...We cannot get out...They are coming...'" Shifu finished as Daffy touched the arrow, causing the pony skeleton to fall down the well, and the bucket and chain with it.

This caused the Fellowship and the ponies to glare at the duck who gave a sheepish look on his face as the bucket made a loud noise in the well.

Shifu was royally ticked off by Daffy's actions as he closed the book and snatched his staff from the duck.

"Fool of a Duck! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your...stupidity!"

"Someday Daffy's gonna get us into a lot of trouble!" Rizzo said.

But then the Fellowship began to feel something tremble beneath their feet.

Soon, the caverns of Equestar were crawling with hoarse laughter and loud shrieks.

Melody noticed that the Sword of Omens was glowing.

"Mowgli..." She said, catching the boy's attention as he drew the sword in surprise.

"This means only one thing..." Mowgli realized.

"ORCS!" Hawkeye cried.

Thor then ran to the door and looked out to see if the Orcs were coming.

But, soon two arrows flew towards his face, however, the Asgardian backed away and just in time, too.

"That was too close." Thor said to himself.

"Everyone, get back! Stay close to Shifu!" Flynn called out to Mowgli, Melody and the Muppets.

Then a loud roar was heard as Flynn, Thor, Fandral, Hogun, Sif and Volstagg closed the door with all their might.

"They have a Jotun with them." Thor said, breathing heavily.

"We better defend this place. As Lord of Equestar, my first command is for us to stand our ground here as well as escape from this tomb." Ben stated.

"Well, what are we supposed to do...My Lord?" Caramel asked in respect to the new Lord of Equestar.

"Excellent question, Caramel. But my first command is directed towards both Rarity and Twilight." Ben answered as he turned to Twilight and Rarity.

"Twi, Rarity, use your magic and barricade the door with those axes." Ben commanded.

"You've got it, Ben." Twilight and Rarity said at the same time as they used their magic and horns to lift a few axes to barricade the door.

Then the rest of the Company drew their weapons, whereas Bugs found Brave Heart's claymore, or rather long and heavy sword, and held it in his hands.

"But I thought that Genies couldn't kill?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"I can't...unless of course it's Jareth's minions, that's the only exception." Bugs said.

"Oh, you think you can upstage me again, Bugs? Well, I'll prove you wrong..." Daffy said as he got out his bag of tricks and put a bow and arrow on his back and a long staff in his hands.

"...with my trust quarterstaff!" Daffy finished.

Then he turned to the audience and stated with a grin.

"Actually, it's a buck-and-a-quarter quarterstaff, but I'm not telling him that."

Shifu drew Excalibur from its sheath and stood ready for battle.

Cat got out his umbrella, which could be used as a shield and a hooking weapon.

The Muppets drew their blades.

Ben and Dr. Banner turned into their alter egos and roared, or howled in Ben's case.

Natasha and Steve drew their guns.

Tony readied his blasters.

Mowgli, Melody, Flynn and Clift drew their bows and notched an arrow to each bow.

The Asgardians prepared themselves and readied their weapons.

Rainbow climbed on Brave Heart's tomb and gave out a battle cry.

"Arrgh! Let them come. There are some ponies yet in Equestar who still draw breath."

Soon the Orcs started breaking into the doors with their axes and swords.

Clift, Steve and Melody shot their arrows and bullets at the Orcs, who screamed in pain.

Then Natasha, Mowgli and Flynn shot their arrows and bullets at the Orcs.

Crash after crash, the Orcs tried to break through the barrier.

And soon, they succeeded as they poured out in many numbers.

Then the four archers and two gunmen shot down a few more Orcs as they advanced.

As they Orcs got closer, Tony used his blasters and blasted many more Orcs aside.

Rainbow gave a fierce battle roar as she shouted.

"FOR BRAVE HEART!"

Then Mowgli drew the Sword of Omens from the Gauntlet and activated it as he shouted.

"Thunder...Thunder...Thunder...THUNDERCATS...HO!"

The Company then fought on long and hard against the foul Orcs.

Volstagg hacked a few down with his trusty ax.

Thor's hammer and power over lightning was too much for the Orcs.

The combined forces of the Company, Muppets and ponies were almost too powerful for the monsters to bear.

That is..until Fozzie looked up to see...a huge Frost Giant come in carrying a wicked war hammer in his hands.

Just as the Giant was about to smash Fozzie, the bear ducked out of the way as the hammer missed him.

Fozzie cringed in fear as the Giant prepared to smash him with his foot, but as the Jotun had a chain around his neck, Flynn and Thor grabbed the chain and began pulling the Frost Giant away from the bear.

When the Frost Giant turned to see Flynn and Thor pulling on his chain, he twisted his arm around the chain and whipped Thor across the room.

Just as an Orc was about to attack the Asgardian, Flynn threw a knife at the Orc, killing it and saving Thor's life.

Rainbow flew towards the Giant and bucked him in the shoulder, causing him to accidentally kill some of the Orcs with a swing of his hammer.

Hawkeye shot two arrows at the Giant, causing the creature to roar in pain as he swung his chain around the archer, who ducked each swing until the chain got stuck.

Then Hawkeye climbed on the chain and shot two more arrows into the Giant, but this time into his head. But it didn't kill the Giant.

Shifu hit some Orcs with his staff and Excalibur.

Daffy and Cat started whacking away at the Orcs with their umbrella or staff.

"I think we're gettin' the hang of this, Cat!"

"I agree, Daffy!" Cat said in his normal voice, as he looked at a mirror and saw his other personality.

"That's good, buddy. I knew we could do it...together!"

For once in his life, Cat nodded in agreement to his counterpart as the duck and feline continued fighting.

Soon, the Giant had his sights set on Mowgli as he raised his hammer and began to crush anything that got in his way.

"Mowgli!" Flynn said, anticipating the eminent danger and tried to fight his way to the sole-heir.

Mowgli hid behind a pillar as the Giant tried to sniff him out.

Once he thought it was safe, Mowgli sighed in relief.

WRONG!

The Giant turned his face towards Mowgli and roared, causing the boy to jump back.

The Giant then grabbed Mowgli's foot, causing the boy to scream out for help.

"Flynn! Flynn!" He cried out.

"Mowgli!" Flynn said as he ran towards the boy.

Mowgli then hacked at the Giant's hand, causing the monster to roar in pain and let him go.

Suddenly, Flynn jumped to the rescue and with a fierce war cry, he picked up a lance and pierced the Giant, causing the beast to roar in pain and drop his hammer.

But the Giant, using this to his advantage, threw Flynn aside and pulled the spear from his body and began to use it to attack Mowgli.

Mowgli ducked two times away from the spear, until at last...at the third time...bull's-eye!

The lance had pierced him, causing the boy to gasp for breath.

The whole Company saw this and gasped in horror.

But Melody?

When she saw this; there were tears in her eyes.

Her crush had just been stabbed and by a Frost Giant of all things.

As Mowgli collapsed to the ground, the Company attacked the Giant with all their might until Hawkeye shot at the Jotun with an arrow to the throat.

Finally, the Frost Giant fell to the ground dead.

Melody ran towards Mowgli and hugged him tightly, weeping for her lost love.

"Oh no! We failed to protect him." Flynn said in defeat.

"Poor Mowgli. He didn't deserve this." Kermit said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Kermit." Rizzo agreed.

But then Mowgli groaned and gasped for breath.

"Mowgli? You're alive?!" Melody asked in surprise.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Mowgli said before Melody slapped him across the face.

"Ow!"

"That's for scaring me!" Melody said scolding him.

"Sorry."

Then she kissed Mowgli's cheek.

"And...this is for coming back."

"I don't understand, Mowgli. You should be dead. That lance would have skewered a wild boar." Flynn said not understanding.

Ben, who realized what was going on, smirked.

"I think Flynn...that there's more to this kid...than first meets the eye."

That's when Mowgli unbuttoned part of his shirt to reveal the Star Metal mail shirt that he wore under his clothes.

"Star...Metal!" Rainbow said in surprise.

"You're full of surprises, Mowgli!"

"Hey, wait a minute. Ben...isn't that the shirt that I gave you?" Twilight said recognising the shirt.

"That's right, Twiley. And I gave it to Mowgli for good luck and protection." Ben said with pride.

"Well, Ben...you knew what you were doing." Rowlf said with a grin.

"You got that right, Rowlf."

"So, Ben...what do we do now?" Mowgli asked.

But before Ben could answer, the howls of upcoming Orcs filled the halls.

"To the Bridge of Equi-Dum!" Shifu called out.

If the Company was to continue their journey, they had to get out of Equestar and fast!

But would they all make it out of there alive?

Only fate would tell.

Author's notes: Whew! What a chapter! It took me three weeks to finish this chapter, but I had to make it exciting. Anyway, in the next chapter...the Company has to get out of Equestar...but when faced with an ancient evil known as the Shadow Blot...will they all make it out alive, or will one have to sacrifice themselves so that the quest can continue?

Shifu: Like you don't know.

Me: No, spoiling, Shifu. Anyway...here's what you need to know.

This chapter has references to both the theatrical versions of The Fellowship of the Ring...and the book.

There are some references to JusSonic's upcoming FernGully fanmake, Equestria: The Last Realm.

Me...making Ben and Twilight...the new Lord and Lady of Equestar was my idea, with some elements of...well, my knowledge of succession and reading of wills.

Daffy was referencing one of his old cartoons 'Robin Hood Daffy'.

William, Sheena, Kelly and Malcolm are my MLP:FIM OCs, and Brave Heart and Lucky Clover's children; William being the older, Sheena the eldest daughter, and Kelly and Malcolm are the twins in the family.

And Cat's conversation with himself has references to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, featuring Sir Sean Connery.

So, until the next chapter, please, please, read, review and suggest.

See ya later, alligators!


	16. Chapter 16: The Bridge of Equi-Dum

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Here's the last part of the Equestar Cycle and then we will continue the story, but it will be a sad chapter in the end. So please, don't hate me for this.

JusSonic: That's right.

Raina: Thank you.

Slpytlak: I know, it's quite the surprise. As mentioned before, as Lord of Equestar, Brave Heart had the right to choose his heir, and he chose Ben...for his unselfishness and courage, as well as for winning Twilight's heart, of course. But...I've decided to make a twist on it, too, concerning the future of Equestria's throne...should Luna have no heir of her own.

JDS196GUY: Thank you.

Sonicfighter: I know. It is quite the surprise.

Mermaid Ninja: You got that right, sister!

Lion's Edge: I appreciate your opinions and I'm glad you think very highly of my story. And yes, I did think of the 'High Fantasy Epic' genre when I wrote this, because I am a Lord of the Rings fan and a fan of The Hobbit. But I was also inspired by Aladdin.

Chapter sixteen: The Bridge of Equi-Dum

The Fellowship of Atlantica and their friends ran, flew and galloped as fast as their legs and wings could carry them.

But Orcs kept pouring from all sides of the hall, surrounding them...until at last, the Company was surrounded by the Orcs, ready to kill them.

Just when all seemed lost for the Fellowship...the ranks of the Orcs had opened, and they crowded away, as though they themselves were afraid.

Rainbow gave a cheer of excitement and triumph, knowing not of the danger that truly lay ahead.

For a fiery green light was seen at the end of the hall, causing the Orcs to scream and scatter.

Now the Fellowship was all alone, but a loud rumble was heard.

"What was that?!" Fozzie asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Fozzie. But it looks like something...big." Kermit said in equal terror.

"Big! Big!" Animal shouted.

"Shh, Animal! You want that thing to find us?" Rizzo asked.

"Sorry!" Animal apologized sheepishly.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't find us." Rowlf said.

"I agree with ya, Rowlf." Gonzo said as he felt the ground shaking again, this time though it was like a giant foot was stepping.

"What is this thing?" Cat asked in his normal voice as his other personality shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"I'm gettin' a little bit frightened here." Daffy said as his knees started knocking.

Mushu started biting on his nails in fright.

"Could it be another Frost Giant?" He asked fearfully.

"Or an Ogre?" Iago asked.

"Or a Dragon? No offense, Mushu." Batty said, concerning the last part.

Abu said something in his own language.

"Whatever this creature might be, it's even bigger than the Chitauri warships that we had to deal with." Thor said.

"I agree, Thor. It must be big." Tony agreed.

"We can't just stand here and debate what it is." Steve said.

"Sooner or later, it will find us and probably eat us whole." Natasha said.

"She's right, guys. Soon we'll be turned into snack food, unless we move now." Hawkeye agreed.

"Wait. We don't know what it is yet." Sif noted.

"Absolutely. We can't run unless we know if it's either friend or foe." Volstagg agreed.

"From the sound of those footsteps, I'd say it is not a friend." Hogun said.

"I agree with you on that account, Hog." Dr. Banner said.

"What is this new devilry?" Fandral asked Shifu who closed his eyes and concentrated as the footsteps got louder and louder.

"What kind of creature makes those sounds?" Caramel asked fearfully.

"I don't know, Car, but I'm startin' to get really frightened." Soarin' said, equally frightened.

"This guy must be bigger than the whole castle of Canterlot." Brian said.

"Or worse, it could be more monstrous than Tirek himself." Dexter noted.

"Unless I'm dreaming...this must be the monster that Celestia warned me about." Twilight said.

"You mean...?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeeeeup! That's the one." Applejack said.

"What-What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"That means...all the legends are true. About Equus and Equus's Bane and all that." Rainbow said.

"It can't be!" Rarity said fearfully.

"I'm afraid it is. I was right about Equestar's reputation for being cursed...And I won't say, 'I told you so'." Ben said, most particularly to Rainbow.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know what was inside of Equestar?!" Rainbow asked as if it were her fault that the Fellowship was in Equestar in the first place.

"You suggested we come here, Rainbow and-." Ben started to argue before, Shifu shushed him.

"It is...The Shadow Blot...a Demon of the Dark World..." Shifu said darkly before he turned to the Fellowship and spoke.

"This foe is beyond any of you...RUN!" Shifu stated loudly at that last part.

"We've got to get out of here!" Kermit screamed.

"Quickly!" Shifu said as the Company ran and flew as fast their legs and wings could carry them.

Until at last they came to a passageway, which led down to a flight of stairs.

Unfortunately the stairs ended in a missing section, causing Flynn to drop his torch and Thor to nearly fall, though Hawkeye stopped him from falling.

Shifu leaned upon the wall as Flynn noticed his weary state.

"Shifu!"

"Lead them on, Flynn. The Bridge is near."

They looked across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Shadow Blot roared again.

Flynn moved towards Shifu, but the Kung Fu Master/Wizard pushed Flynn roughly away from him.

"Do as I say!" Shifu ordered.

Flynn looked hurt and confused.

"Swords are no more use here." Shifu stated.

The Blot roared again.

The Fellowship descended a flight of stairs twisting into the fiery depths, rising from the ground far below.

They encountered a gap in the stairs. Hawkeye lept forward and landed on the other side.

"Shifu!" He called out.

Shifu lept after him.

"Cat! Daffy!" Thor said as he flung Cat and Daffy towards the other side of the stairs.

"Bugs! Go!" Tony insisted.

"You got it, Doc!" Bugs said as he jumped over towards the other side.

"Fandral, Hogun, Sif, go!" Volstagg said as his friends jumped over.

But soon, arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps at their feet, where Shifu had stood but a moment ago.

Hawkeye, Flynn, Mowgli and Melody shot back. Their arrows rose through the air and pierced the skulls of four Orcs. The Orcs tumbled down from their ledges.

Thor then held onto Iago, Sebastian, Batty, Abu and Mushu.

"Iago, Sebastian, Batty, Abu, Mushu! Hoo-ahh!" Thor said.

He lept across the gap. A fierce exchange of arrows followed from the stairs to the ledge.

"Kermit! Rizzo! Fozzie! Rowlf! Gonzo! Animal!" Dr. Banner as he turned into Hulk and lept across the gap with the Muppets in his arms.

Natasha then jumped across the gap on her own, followed by Tony, Steve, Volstagg, Twilight and the other ponies, save for Rainbow.

"Forget it, Flynn! Nobody tosses Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow then flew towards the other side, only to barely make it as Hawkeye held onto her tail.

"Hey! Not the tail!"

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the abyss. Flynn pushed Mowgli and Melody back up the steps and clambered after them, struggling up. They climbed to their feet and looked at the widened gap that separated them from the rest of the Fellowship.

"Mowgli! Melody! Hang on to me. Steady. Hold on!" He yelled.

The Shadow Blot could be heard approaching from the other hall, its the fiery light getting closer.

Stone structures around the mine collapsed as it drew near. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the steps behind Flynn, Mowgli and Melody, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation.

The stairs began to wobble. Flynn encouraged the boy and the Princess, holding fast to their arms.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Flynn stated.

"Come on!" Hawkeye said.

They shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where their companions were.

They lept across to safety, and many arms reached out to pull them over.

Turning, they ran down the stairs as the stone structures collapsed behind them, crumbling and falling into the abyss.

"That was close. I think we're safe now." Melody said in relief.

"It's not over yet, Mel. We still have to get out of Equestar." Mowgli insisted.

Soon, around a great pillar in a fiery hall came Shifu, leading the Fellowship. A wall of flame whirled behind them.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Shifu ordered.

The Fellowship fleed. Shifu did not follow, but turned, looking into the wall of fire.

Then a great black shadow appeared from the fire.

It was a monstrous figure made out of black paint and thinner.

It had three claws on each hand, two giant bat like wings, two horns on its head, light green eyes and a light green mouth.

It was the creature known as the Shadow Blot.

The monster roared loudly.

Shifu turned, running after the Fellowship.

A great, black, cloven foot stomped down into the hall, bursting into flame.

A narrow bridge of stone appeared in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crossed the bridge.

Shifu turned to face the Shadow Blot.

The Kung Fu Master stood in the middle of the span, leaning on his staff in his left hand, but in his other hand, Excalibur gleamed...cold and white.

"You cannot pass!" Shifu roared in defiance.

"SHIFU!" Mowgli cried out in horror.

"Oh, mon...dis is only gonna end in tragedy." Sebastian gulped.

Soon the Shadow Blot grew to a great height and engulfed itself in flames.

Shifu raised his staff as he spoke.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor..."

He began to lift his staff. A blazing light radiated from it, illuminating the entire bridge, encircling the Kung Fu Master in a globe of endless light.

"The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Shifu shouted.

Then the Blot drew forth a fiery sword and brought it down on the Kung Fu Master/Wizard.

But he parried the blow with Excalibur, which glittered white in answer as there was a great clash and a stab of white fire.

The Shadow Blot fell back, its sword flying up in molten fragments.

The Wizard/Kung Fu Master swayed on the Bridge, stepped back a pace, and then again stood still.

The Shadow Blot roared at Shifu.

"Go...back...to the Shadow!" Shifu said through gritted teeth.

A thread of flame issued from the Shadow Blot's maw, and it stepped forward onto the bridge.

The beast brandished a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly.

Shifu summoned the last of his energy, and raised Excalibur and his staff together into the air.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!"

Then Shifu smote the Bridge before him in a blinding bright flash.

Flaring its nostrils, the Shadow Blot stepped forward onto the bridge.

But the bridge cracked from under its feet as it moved towards Shifu.

The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip.

Shifu, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Shadow Blot fall as he turned to follow the others.

Think it was over?

Wrong!

For the Shadow Blot had swung its whip, and it curled about Shifu's ankle, dragging him over the edge.

He clinged onto the Bridge but strained to keep his grip.

Mowgli rushed forward to save his friend, but Thor restrained him.

"No! No!"

"SHIFU!" Mowgli cried out.

The Kung Fu Master grasped vainly at the stone, looking into Mowgli's eyes. Then he stopped struggling.

"Fly, you fools! Fly!" Shifu called out as he let of the stone and fell into the chasm, spreading out his arms after the Shadow Blot.

"Noooooooooooo!" Mowgli screamed in sadness.

Thor grabbed hold of Mowgli and started to leave up a flight of stairs.

"FLYNN!" Thor cried out.

"Noooooooooooo!" Mowgli screamed again.

Flynn was stunned.

He stared at the distant bridge in disbelief.

For a moment he did not move, but then Orc arrows started whistling by once again, shooting at the companions.

Dodging them, he turned and followed the others up the stairs.

Meanwhile, watching from the Dark Crystal...Jareth laughed in triumph!

Now that Shifu was out of the way, the Fellowship's quest was over!

He had finally won! Now the Nine Realms would bow down to him.

Or would they?

Because our heroes' journey was far from over.

Would they succeed without Shifu?

Only fate would tell.

Author's notes: I'm sorry about this, guys, but I had to make someone sacrifice themselves in this story, and Shifu did what he had to to save the others, or else the quest would have been doomed. Anyway, in the next chapter, after being chased by Orcs, Goblins and Wargs via a certain song from the Rankin-Bass version of The Hobbit, the Fellowship is unexpectedly saved by the Neverland Indians and the Buffalo Tribe...then they meet...Boom...shakalaka...who happens to be a certain someone whom almost everyone in Atlantica thought was dead, in the style of Muppet Treasure Island and so on and so forth. Guess who it is! The good news is, after this chapter, there are only six more chapters to go.

Here's what you need to know.

This whole chapter is inspired by and based off of a very famous scene in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

Twilight was of course referencing Equestria: The Last Realm.

And the Shadow Blot is the main villain from Epic Mickey.

Until the next chapter, read, review and suggest. See ya later, alligators!


	17. Chapter 17: Boomshakalaka

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Here's the chapter where the Fellowship meets up with the Neverland Indians, and because I'm part Cherokee it's okay for me, in a sorts, to keep them in character, the Buffalo Tribe, Nyx and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed...and Rapunzel, who most of Atlantica thought was dead in the style of Muppet Treasure Island. Also I'm going to add a song from Les Miz. I have news...too, concerning The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.

Mostly it concerns the Goblins and Wargs.

Compared to the Goblins from Moria in The Fellowship of the Ring, the Goblins in The Hobbit are mostly sickly, some are bloated, and hideously diseased, creatures that would make even the most hideous of lepers look more human than monster. Even the Great Goblin AKA the Goblin King is grotesquely ugly.

And as compared to the Wargs from The Two Towers, who look more like a mixture between wolves and hyenas, the Wargs in The Hobbit are more wolf-like in appearance and much more frightening.

And as another surprise, as I have seen in an interview with Benedict Cumberbatch, the voice of Smaug the Terrible and the Necromancer AKA Sauron, we will get to see Smaug at the end of the movie, though we will only get to see one of his eyes open, his wings and his breath.

Ben10Magician: Thanks for the reviews. But I cannot use that second suggestion.

Slpytlak: Shelby, leave the Jareth-killing for Mowgli, okay. If you wanna kill someone...then kill Loki or Thrax.

Raina: Don't worry, because I have something special planned for Shifu. I'm also dedicating this chapter to Nausicaa of the Spirit's Muppet Treasure Island fanmake.

Lion's Edge: Thank you, my faithful English friend. I'm so excited about The Hobbit...that I can hardly wait. But sadly, we won't get to see Old Fire Snout, and by that I mean Smaug, whose name I pronounce as Smog...until next Christmas. I don't really care what the real pronunciation of Smaug's name is, or Sauron's, who I pronounce as Sore-On, as in the word Dinosaur. What's the right pronunciation? I'm an American, so...I pronounce some of the names differently. It's just a question, that is all.

Ailema: Didn't you read the first parts of the story?

Starzilla: Uh...Equestria: The Last Realm isn't here yet...and it won't be here for a long time. In a sorts, Equestria and Equestria II will be prequels to this story, just like The Hobbit is to The Lord of the Rings.

JDS196GUY: Yeah...I know. But don't worry, as a Lord of the Rings fan, I know what's going to happen to Shifu next.

Sonicfighter: Me, too.

JusSonic: I'll take those suggestions.

Guest: I cannot use Camille as Tink, but I will use her as a Wendy extra...Since I'm kind of a Peter x Wendy fan.

Chapter seventeen: Boomshakalaka!

The Company ran out of the Mines of Equestar in sadness and haste.

Gorbash, as he promised, had waited for them on the other side.

But when they stopped, what Gorbash saw next...devastated him.

"None of them wanted to believe it. But in his heart, Mowgli knew it was true. Shifu was gone...forever." Skipper narrated.

Just as Skipper had narrated, some of the Company were...weeping for Shifu's loss.

"Why is everyone so sad? Where's Shifu?" Gorbash asked as the Dragon looked around for the Kung Fu master.

"He...He...He's gone, Gorbash. I can't believe that Shifu's actually gone." Melody wept as she hugged her Dragon.

"He's dead, you guys. Shifu is dead." Daffy cried as he got out a tissue and blew into it cartoon style, much to the disgust of everyone.

"Ew! Daffy, you're disgusting!" Cat said in disgust.

Mowgli, who was also crying, started to walk off.

"Mowgli...where are you going?" Flynn asked in concern.

"I'm leaving." Mowgli said with tear stained eyes.

After all, it was his fault that Triton was Jareth's prisoner and his fault that Shifu was now dead.

"What do you mean by you're leaving?" Thor asked.

"I'm leaving this group...and I'm never coming back!" Mowgli said as he ran off crying into the woods.

"Mowgli!" Melody said as she went after him.

"Melody, you must find him. Everyone else...get ready to move out." Flynn ordered.

"Give them all a moment to rest for pity's sake." Banner begged, wanting the gang to rest and mourn Shifu in peace.

"By nightfall this place will be swarming with Orcs." Flynn stated.

"I can't believe that Shifu's really gone." Kermit said.

"Aww come on! Chin up! Shifu's not dead." Pinkie stated.

"Oh...and just how do you know that, Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"Because I have seen all the Lord of the Rings films! Gandalf disappeared during his fight with the Balrog and came back alive and well! I betcha Shifu will be back in our final fight with Jareth in the remaining chapters or earlier." Pinkie said.

"Are you breaking the fourth wall again?" Kermit asked.

"Yep! And anyway, we got 6 chapters of this story to go, starting...now!" Pinkie stated.

"I agree with you, Pinkie. Shifu may have fallen, but he's not dead yet." Flynn agreed.

"What makes you say that, Flynn?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Shifu may have fallen, but that does not mean that he's actually dead. There's a big difference between falling and dying." Flynn stated, much to the confusion of the gang.

"What's the difference, Flynn?" Ben asked.

"Well...with falling, there's a good chance that he's still alive. Now...dying; well, with dying, there's only one thing you can do." Flynn explained.

"And what's that?" Brian asked.

"Go through his clothes and look for loose change." Flynn said, much to the discomfort of the Fellowship.

"Isn't that thievery?" Dexter asked in concern.

"Yes, it is. But you never know as to what Shifu's corpse might have." Flynn shrugged.

"Ew. Flynn, you are a nasty common freak and thief." Caramel said.

"Guilty as charged." Flynn smirked.

But not before Steve grabbed him by the neck and started glaring at the former thief.

"How dare you speak of Shifu that way! Do you have no respect for the dead?"

Flynn spoke in a squeaky voice, as he was being choked to death.

"Steve...please let me go."

"Not...until you apologize for what you said about Shifu, Flynn."

"All right. All right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to diss him like that."

Steve shrugged as he let go of Flynn.

"Apology accepted."

"Wow...Steve's stronger than I thought." Natasha said in surprise.

"Steve may not be the Hulk, but he's got great strength." Clift agreed.

"You got that right, Clift. He's not called Captain America for nothing." Tony stated.

But little did Flynn know as to how right he was, for Shifu was still alive.

Back at the chasm of Equi-Dum, Shifu had fallen...but was not dead yet.

He had to make absolutely sure that the Shadow Blot would not escape.

Seeing Excalibur next to him, the Kung Fu master grabbed his sword and prepared to attack.

Once he had landed on the foul monster...Shifu hewed the Shadow Blot with Excalibur, causing the beast to roar in pain.

Shifu continued to stab the Shadow Blot as the creature crashed upon the rock wall, causing Shifu to let go of the monster.

As both combatants kept falling, the Shadow Blot hit Shifu, causing the Kung Fu master to burn in pain.

Soon, the Shadow Blot grabbed Shifu and began to crush him like a bug.

Until the creature crashed upon the wall again, which caused Shifu to escape from the Blot's grip and he landed on the monster's head.

Just as Shifu was about to strike at the monster...we got to see that they were falling towards a great body of water.

They continued to fall until at last they landed into the water, ending the scene.

A few moments later, Mowgli was seen crying as he sat by a tree.

Melody noticed Mowgli as he wept and walked towards him in concern.

Until at last, she placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Mowgli..."

"It's all my fault. It's because of me...that Shifu is dead. It's because of that we're here in Labyrinth. It's because of me...that your grandfather is Jareth's prisoner. How can you even look at me and even...be my friend, Melody? How?" Mowgli asked tearfully.

"Mowgli, I know you're sad that Shifu's gone, but he did what he had to do. He saved our lives. He died a hero's death." Melody said trying to comfort the boy she loved.

"It's because I opened the Forbidden Door that we're here, Mel. It's because of me that-." Mowgli started saying, berating himself, before Melody slapped his cheek, causing the boy to snap out of his self-loathing.

"Ouch!"

"Stop it, Mowgli! You didn't know what was going to happen. Neither did any of us. Shifu sacrificed himself so that we could continue on this quest." Melody said, trying to reason with the boy.

"I know that, Mel. But we have no hope without Shifu, and-." But before Mowgli could finish what he was about to say, a loud demonic howl was heard.

The Company heard the howl, too.

"Uh...Ben...was that you?" Rarity asked fearfully.

"That wasn't me." Ben shrugged innocently.

"What was that, then?" Fluttershy asked as her knees started knocking.

"Oh, come now, you little foals! It was just a pack of wolves or something." Fandral scoffed.

"I don't know Fandral. It seemed too monstrous like to be just a bunch of wolves." Sif said.

"She is right. There was something off about that howl." Hogun agreed.

"This means that there is only sort of creature that can make a sound like that." Volstagg stated.

"And just what would that creature be?" Rizzo asked.

"A Werewolf?" Rowlf asked.

"Werewolf! Werewolf!" Animal shouted.

"A Narnian wolf?" Gonzo asked.

"A howler monkey?" Fozzie asked.

"None of the above." Gorbash said.

Then the howl got louder and more demonic, accompanied by other howls.

"It's getting louder!" Iago stated fearfully.

"Yeah, really loud." Batty agreed.

"What is that thing?" Mushu asked.

Then on top of the hill, the Fellowship got their answer.

Because on top of the hill were a huge contingent of Orcs and Goblins on fierce giant black-furred wolf-like creatures with fiery yellow eyes and gnarly teeth.

These fierce monsters were known as Wargs.

They served as mounts for the Orcs and Goblins.

Some of the Orcs were carrying torches in their hands, as if to burn the Fellowship to a crisp.

"Wargs!" Thor said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Flynn said.

"Aaaaaahhh! Run for your lives!" Bugs screamed.

"Run!" Melody said.

"Wait for me, Mel!" Mowgli cried as the Company ran and flew for their lives.

Then a song was heard by the Orcs and Goblins as the Wargs howled.

Orcs and Goblins:** Lots-a-birds**

**In five fir trees!**

**Their feathers were fanned**

**In a fiery breeze!**

**What funny little birds**

**They have no wings!**

**Oh, what shall we do**

**With the funny little things?**

**Oh, what shall we do**

**With the funny little things?**

As the Orcs and Goblins sang, everyone started climbing up a tree.

Mowgli tried climbing up, but he couldn't reach.

The Wargs got closer and closer.

Until Melody reached out her hand and Mowgli held on as he was pulled up into a tree.

Orcs: **Roast 'em alive?**

Goblins: **Or stew 'em in a pot?**

**Fry their limbs and eat them hot?**

Orcs: **Bake 'em, toast 'em!**

**Dry and roast 'em!**

**'Til beards glaze and eyes blaze**

**Til hair smells and skins crack**

Goblins:** Fat melts and bones black**

**In cinders lie beneath the sky**

Orcs and Goblins: **So they all...shall die!**

The Wargs tried to bite at our heroes, but Twilight using her magic pulled an acorn from out of the tree's branches and ignited it as she threw it down onto the Orcs, Goblins and Wargs causing them to run away in fear.

Just when our heroes thought that they were safe...more Orcs, Goblins and Wargs came, laughing maliciously.

They started to burn the trees that the Fellowship were on as if to burn them alive.

Orcs and Goblins:** Lots-of-birds**

**In five fir trees!**

**Their feathers were fanned**

**In a fiery breeze!**

**What funny little birds**

**They have no wings!**

**Oh, what shall we do**

**With the funny little things?**

**Oh, what shall we do**

**With the funny little things?**

"Help!" Iago screamed.

Abu screeched in his own language.

"I can't go any higher!" Mushu said.

"Neither can I!" Batty said.

Then the ground shook and the sounds of hooting, hollering warriors were heard.

From out of the forest came lots of arrows.

It was revealed to be the Buffalo Tribe of Appaloosia and the Neverland Indian Tribe.

The Orcs, Goblins and Wargs were intimidated by this show of combined force as they scurried away in fear and the Natives and Buffalos put out the fires in the trees.

Now our heroes could come down from the trees.

One by one they landed on the ground.

The ponies were surprised to find the Buffalo Tribe here in Labyrinth.

What were they doing here? The same question could be said for the Neverland Tribe?

"Hey, Ben...Twilight, who are these guys?" Mowgli whispered to Ben and Twilight.

"It's the Neverland Indian Tribe." Twilight answered in surprised.

"And the Buffalo Tribe of Appleoosia. What are these guys doing here in Labyrinth?" Ben asked in equal surprise.

That's when the Company was surrounded by the buffalo and natives.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Cried a little girl's voice as from out of the crowd came Nyx, Ben and Twilight's adopted daugther.

"Nyx? You're okay!" Ben said as Nyx hugged her father.

"Applejack!"

"Rarity!"

"Rainbow!"

Then came the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Applejack's sister, Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister, and lastly was Scootaloo, Rainbow's biggest fan.

"How's it goin' Scoots?" Rainbow said as she and Scootaloo high-hoofed each other.

Then Sweetie and Apple Bloom hugged their sisters.

"Where were you little whipper snappers, huh?" Applejack asked Nyx and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"We were with the Buffalo Tribe when we escaped Jareth's wrath." Sweetie answered.

"In the chaos, we tried to get word to you but it was too late." Apple Bloom explained.

"Since that time we have been hiding here in Labyrinth, waiting to take the fight to Jareth." Scootaloo said.

"Dontcha know that's a little dangerous for fillies like you?" Applejack scolded.

"Applejack, we're not so little anymore. Besides, if we're ever to get our Cutie Marks...we gotta find what we're good at. So far, we've been helping the Neverland Tribe and the buffalo tribe to fight off Jareth and free some our fellow ponies." Apple Bloom answered.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe we should take you guys to the village, and you'll see for yourselves as to what we're talking about." Nyx offered.

"Why do I have a feeling that what we're about to see will be a bit horrifying?" Rizzo asked in concern.

"I don't know." Gonzo shrugged.

A few moments later, the Company and the Natives and Buffalos arrived at their very big village.

The teepees were well made and had different portraits on each side.

Many warriors were sitting by a huge campfire, and some of them were dancing, while ohers were telling stories.

But it was not just the Neverland Indians and the Buffalo Tribe that lived in this village.

No. Because some of the residents were ponies that had been freed from Jareth's slavers.

Most of these ponies were in a weak conditioned.

They had been whipped, barely fed and most of them were reduced to begging for food and such.

That's when a song began and Ben, Twilight and the others looked on in horror at the weak state of their fellow ponies.

Ponies and Poor Indians: **Look down and see the beggars at your feet!**

**Look down and show some mercy if you can!**

**Look down and see the sweepings of the street!**

**Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!**

As they sang, a young Earth Pony filly about Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's ages with a mahogany mane and tail, amber skin, white freckles and light spring bud eyes named Babs Seed, Apple Bloom and Applejack's cousin, came up and sang in her incredibly pronounced Bronx accent to the humans, Muppets and other strangers who didn't know her.

Babs:** How do ya do?**

**My name's Babs Seed**

**These are my people**

**Here's my patch**

**Not much to look at**

**Not for greed**

**Nothing that you call up**

**To scratch**

**This is my school, my high society**

**Here in the slums of Saint Michele**

**We live on crumbs of humble piety**

**Tough on the teeth, but what the 'ell?**

**Think you're poor?**

**Think you're free?**

**Follow me**

**Follow me!**

"Better do as she says." Apple Bloom said.

The Company then followed Babs up to where they saw more of the sick, destitute and weary ponies and Indians.

Ponies and Poor Indians: **Look down and show some mercy if you can**

**Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!**

Sly Fox: **What you think you're at**

**Hanging 'round my pitch?**

**If your new around here, girl**

**You've got a lot to learn!**

Quiet Fire: **Listen you old bat**

**Crazy bloody witch**

**'Least I give my customers**

**Some pleasure in return!**

Sly Fox: **I know what you give!**

**Give 'em all the pox!**

**Spread around your poison!**

**'Til they end up in a box!**

Kicata: **Leave the poor old cow**

**Move it, my dear dame!**

**She used to be no better**

**Till the clap got to her brain!**

Ponies and Poor Indians: **When's it gonna end?**

**When we gonna live?**

**Something's gotta happen now**

**Or something's gonna give!**

**It'll come, it'll come, it'll come!**

**It'll come, it'll come, it'll come!**

Mowgli was horrified by what he was seeing. No one deserved to live like this. Not even ponies or Native Americans.

Mowgli: **Where are the leaders of the land?**

**Where are the swells who run this show?**

Ben Mare: **Only one man and that's Triton!**

**Speaks for the people here below!**

Ponies and Poor Indians: **See our children fed**

**Help us in our shame**

**Something for a crust of bread**

**In Holy Jesus' name**

**In the Lord's Holy name!**

**In his name, in his name, in his name!**

Dexter: **Triton is ill and fading fast**

Brian: **Won't last the week**

**Out so they say!**

Caramel: **With all the anger in the land**

**How long before the judgement day?**

Soarin': **Before we cut the fat ones down to size?**

**Before the barricades arise!**

Babs:** Watch out for Loki Laufeyson**

**All of his goons are on the make**

**Even old Thrax is on the run**

**Bit of a swine and no mistake**

**Even that Dragon Smaug**

**Has his lay about**

**Although he just sleeps on his share**

**Hunch and Nigel know their way about**

**Only two birds, but hard to scare**

**Do we care? **

**Not a cuss! **

**Long live us**

**Long live us! **

And when they reached the top of the hill where a few drummers were present the ponies and Indians finished the song.

Ponies and Poor Indians: **Look down and show some mercy if you can**

**Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!**

When the song ended, most of the Company was shocked by what they had just seen.

"Babs, is that all the ponies you could find?" Twilight asked.

"Only the ones we were fortunate enough to rescue. There's still plenty more pony slaves, Twilight. Including your brother and Princess Cadance." Babs answered.

"What?! Jareth has Shining Armor and Cadance as slaves? That's...that's...monstrous!" Twilight said aghast.

"Yeah, I know. But Jareth would rather see us ponies as miserables slaves than free and happy." Babs agreed.

"Babs?" Rarity asked hopefully.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance that Spike could have been there?"

Babs didn't know how to answer that question.

"I don't know, Rarity. We looked everywhere for Spike, and searched as best as we could. I'm afraid...I'm afraid that Spike...may be sleepin' with the fishes." Babs said hanging her head down in sadness, much to Rarity's grief as tears formed in her eyes.

Spike was...dead?

"No...he can't be. Not my little Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said as she wept on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rarity. You must have loved Spike very much." Mowgli said in understanding.

"Spike...was the only one who ever, truly had my heart."

Even Twilight and Ben were in tears, for Spike was Twilight's number one assistant and a sort of brother to her.

"You guyses look like you may need some food, care and rest, right?" Babs asked.

"That's right, Babs. You got it." Mowgli said.

"Well, we'll just have to see what...Boom...shakalaka has to say about that."

"Boom...shakalaka? Who's that?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, who's Boom...shaklaka?" Daffy asked.

Babs gave a smirk as she spoke.

"Who's Boom...shakalaka? Well, now...I guess yous guys are gonna find out. Oh, boys?"

Few of the Indian drummers saluted.

"Yes, Babs Seed?"

"Bring out...Boom...shakalaka! And Scootaloo, do you mind manning one of those drums?"

"Oh, sure." Scootaloo said as she flew to one of the drums.

Then a gong was heard as some of the Indian totems came alive and the Natives and Buffalos started to sing.

Totems, Buffalos and Natives:** Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka**

As the Natives, Buffalos and Totems sang...one of the Natives made an eerie noise that seemed to frighten Rizzo, Iago, Abu and Mushu.

But soon enough, Bugs, Daffy, Cat, Pinkie, Gonzo and Batty joined in the chanting.

Natives, Buffalos, Totems, Gonzo, Cat, Pinkie, Bugs, Daffy and Batty:** Boom Shaka Laka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka Laka**

(Continues for a very long time...)

Even the rat tourists were amazed by this show.

"These Native American course shows are so exotic."

"Yeah, and the food is to die for!"

Then a loud horn blow was heard and an elephant came along carrying something or someone on their back.

Soon the chanting died down as the elephant made a complete stop and the Company was forced to bow down.

Totems, Natives and Buffalos: **Boom Shaka Laka!**

Then the carriage opened to reveal seventy feet of long golden hair and a certain lost Princess smiling at the audience.

"Bonsoir mes amis. Ha ha ha."

'Rapunzel?' Flynn, Gorbash, Melody and Sebastian thought in surprise.

Flynn's wife really was still alive!

Then out of Rapunzel's carriage came her closest friend Pascal the Chameleon.

"Oh, great. This is a redo of a certain scene in Nausicaa of the Spirit's Muppet Treasure Island fanmake. What have I gotten myself into?" Pascal complained in his Nathan Lane like voice to the audience.

"Come Pascal." Rapunzel said.

"Coming. Coming." Pascal said, before Rapunzel tripped on her hair.

Rapunzel screamed as she fell down the stairs and got tangled up in her hair.

As she got up, she got angry.

"Curse this hair! Why have I never asked for a haircut?"

Natives, Totems and Buffalos: **Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka**

**Boom Shaka Laka-!**

"Ooh, knock it off!" Rapunzel ordered, much to the disappointment of the Natives and others who were chanting.

One random Indian pouted and said.

"Oh...Boom...shakalaka no fun anymore!"

That got Daffy mad as he stood up and demanded.

"I heard that. Now, who said that?"

"Him did it!"

"Me did not."

"Ooh!"

"Right!"

Moments later, the random Indian was tied down onto a railroad. Don't ask me how.

Anyway, back to the script.

Rapunzel finally took notice of the Company, save for Mowgli, Melody, Sebastian, Gorbash and Flynn.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Greetings, I am Princess Rapunzel of Atlantica...marooney, temptress and Queen of these Natives-." Then she gasped as she finally noticed her husband who was still agasp that she was still alive.

The two long lost lovers looked at each other in silence before Rapunzel spoke.

"Eugene...can it be you?"

"Ra...Rapunzel."

Then Rapunzel frowned and karate kicked him towards the gong.

"Hi-yah!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Flynn screamed before he crashed into the gong, much to the amusement of the rat tourists and the disdain of the Company who cringed at Flynn's misfortune.

When Flynn got up, he was shaking literally.

"Uh...that's my wife." He said before he fell down in a daze.

Then Rapunzel glared at the Company.

"Get them out of my sight!"

"Wait, Rapunzel. It's me Melody and-."

This caught Rapunzel by surprise. Her cousin was here?

"Melody?"

Then Rapunzel spoke quickly.

"Never mind, they can stay." She said, much to the confusion of the Neverland Indians.

One of them said this.

"Yellow haired white girl not know how to make up her mind."

Rapunzel ignored that and hugged her cousin.

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked, happy to see her cousin again.

"We came here to save Grandpa, Rapunzel. He's Jareth's prisoner." Melody explained.

"Oh, yes...I've heard. So, I see that Sebastian and Gorbash are with you."

"That's right, Rapunzel." Sebastian stated.

"It's good to see that you're still alive Rapunzel." Gorbash stated.

"So, if you're on the quest to find Grandpa...which among you...is the one they call Mowgli?" Rapunzel said as she looked at the Company.

Then Mowgli stepped forward and he spoke. "I am."

Rapunzel looked at Mowgli closely as did Pascal.

"You're not what I was...expecting." Rapunzel said.

"What do you mean?" Mowgli asked.

"What Rapunzel means, Mowg, is that we were expecting someone a bit...taller, muscular and more...formidable." Pascal explained.

"But what the heck? You can't always expect everything to happen according to your terms." Pascal shrugged.

"So, if you're here to find my Grandpa, Mowgli, tell me then. Where is Shifu? Because I need to speak with him."

The Company hung their heads in sadness.

"He didn't make it, Your Highness. Shifu fell into Shadow." Kermit answered.

"He sacrificed himself at the Mines of Equestar, fighting an ancient evil called the Shadow Blot." Gonzo replied.

"He saved our lives back there." Rowlf stated.

"Me miss Shifu." Animal said.

"Me, too, Animal." Rizzo said.

"He was such a great guy." Fozzie said as he took off his hat in respect.

Rapunzel understood the pain that the Company was going through, and out of respect for her cousin and her friends, she made her decision.

"All of you are welcome to stay here and rest as much as you would like. We don't have very much, but it's the best that we can give you. Food, wine, anything your hearts desire. Ask anything of us, and we will grant it." Rapunzel promised.

"But as for you, Eugene...you and I are gonna have a very long...chat." Rapunzel warned of her husband, who was still dazed.

Later that night...while Mowgli was sleeping, he heard some bagpipe music and woke up, rubbing his eyes.

He walked out of his teepee and saw Babs looking out at the Mane Six and their loves mourning for Spike, whom they believed was dead, Shifu, Brave Heart, Lucky Clover and the rest of the Pony Brigade who died in Equestar.

What was amazing was the fact that Ben was playing the bagpipes.

"What are they doing, Babs?" Mowgli asked.

"Sayin' good bye in their own way, Mowgli. Playin' outlawed tunes...on outlawed pipes." Babs answered.

The sound of the bagpipes was both beautiful and heartbreaking.

Now that Mowgli thought about it, it was sad that Shifu sacrificed himself.

"Shifu died a hero's death, Mowgli. If it had been you the Shadow Blot had taken, the quest would have failed right then and there." Babs said.

"I know what I have to do, Babs...but I'm afraid to do it."

"Courage comes in the strangest ways, Mowg. But I'm glad you're here now...because the castle beyond the Goblin City is just...about...two days journey from here. Once you've rested enough, then you and the Company can continue your journey."

"Thanks, Babs."

"So...what's with you and Melody? Are you...boyfriend and goilfriend?" Babs asked curiously.

This caused Mowgli to blush.

"No! But...I wish we were." Mowgli said.

"Don't worry, Mowgli. I'm certain that you and Melody will be brave enough to...well you know." Babs said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Babs. But I'll leave that up to fate." Mowgli stated as he stared at Melody's teepee, which was the teepee next to his.

'And I hope fate is kind to me, because I really love that girl.' He thought.

Would Mowgli be able to win Melody's heart? Only time and fate would tell.

Author's notes: Whew! This chapter took me all of November and up to December to finish. Now Mowgli and his friends are in the care of the Neverland Tribe and the Buffalos.

Rarity: But my Spikey-Wikey is dead!

Me: Or is he?

Anyway, in the next chapter, which takes place about a week or two later, Flynn and Rapunzel finally have that conversation, with Pascal joining in, leading up to a certain memory/song that both Flynn and Rapunzel treasure beyond all things and a certain someone comes back from the dead.

Ben: Who?

Me: You'll see.

Here's what you need to know.

Most of this chapter is inspired by The Lord of the Rings Trilogy, the Rankin-Bass version of the Hobbit, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Princess Bride, Muppet Treasure Island and Les Miserables.

Babs Seed is the newest member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehattan in the episode 'One Bad Apple' from Season 3 of MLP: FIM.

The song that the Orcs and Goblins sang is both from the Rankin-Bass version of The Hobbit and from the original book.

The song that was sung before Boomshakalaka was from Les Miserables.

Sly Fox is the evil character in the role of the evil queen from Snow White from Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for All Children.

Quiet Fire is one of the evil sisters from the TV series Adventures from the Book of Virtues in the first 'Honesty' episode.

Kicata is from Pocahontas.

I know Nathan Lane doesn't really voice Pascal, but if Pascal was given a voice, then Nathan Lane would be the perfect choice.

Pascal was referencing Nausicaa of the Spirit's Treasure Island fanmake, in which Rapunzel played Benjamina Gunn AKA Miss Piggy.

And lastly the scene with Mowgli and Babs has references to a certain scene in Braveheart.

Also, I recommend listening to the musical piece 'Outlawed Tunes on Outlawed Pipes' on Youtube. It's really beautiful.

Until the next chapter, and one more week until The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey comes out, please read, review and suggest. Until then, well, see ya later alligators.


	18. Chapter 18: Shifu the White

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Guess what? I saw The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, and it was frickin' awesome! I totally recommend seeing this movie when it comes to DVD and such, or on Netflix. And I must add that there were some elements from the movie that really got me thrilled for the next part of the trilogy, which sadly will not be out until Christmas, and I've recently learned...that Legolas is gonna be in the next movie. And the third one won't be out until summer of 2014. But enough about that, here's what you need to know...

Ailema: I would recommend reading the story from the beginning, so that you can understand what was going on.

Raina: I'm glad you finished Little Victor, Raina.

Slpytlak: Definitely. Flynn had it coming to him.

Jus: I'm really glad that you enjoyed seeing The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. I'm also glad that you finally see Tolkien's world through my eyes...in a way.

JDS196GUY: Neither can I.

Sonicfighter: I'm glad that you loved An Unexpected Journey.

Guest: Please don't give me these random suggestions. It's too much to bear.

Chapter Eighteen: Shifu the White

A few weeks later, two to be precise, the members of the Fellowship basked in the hospitality of the Neverland Indians and the buffalos.

Sometimes they would assist in some of the raids that their hosts had planned for Jareth's forces.

But in truth, these raids were all but a diversion.

For these attacks were mostly for raiding Jareth's caravans and breaking the supply lines to his troops.

Even though Jareth's army was larger in size and better equipped, even they needed new supplies and good food.

But enough of that.

Here's where the story gets very interesting.

While Mowgli was sitting around by the campfire, also thinking about how to win Melody's heart, one night, he saw Ben, Soarin', Caramel, Brian and Dexter talking and laughing.

"...Yeah. Those were good times. Brave Heart would wanted us to laugh and forget about our troubles." Ben said with a chuckle.

"You got that right, Benny boy! I'll never forget the time when Jacques nearly got sick by drinking too much of Applejack's cider." Caramel laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. And I'll never forget the time when Rhys got so blinding drunk that he stole into Rarity's shop and came out in one of her dresses, mistaking it for a kilt." Soarin' said laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, good one there, Soarin'. Oh...I'll also never forget when Leif found that huge stockpile of Star Metal only to find out that it was plastic." Brian said.

"Yeah...and I'll also remember the time when Liu, or maybe it was Musashi, helped translate that Chinese inscription..." Dexter said.

"But Musashi was Japanese, Dex. Remember?" Ben asked.

"Oh, right. Musashi was a Japanese pony. I forgot."

"Hey, Ben, Caramel, Soarin', Brian, Dexter...what are you guys all talking about?" Mowgli asked as he came towards the ponies.

"Oh...well, Mowgli...me and the boys were just reminiscing about the old days." Ben answered.

"Yeah...about the Pony Brigade and such." Caramel answered.

"The Pony Brigade? I've heard it said so many times that I never got to ask. What is...or what was...the Pony Brigade?" Mowgli asked.

"Excellent question, Mowgli. Though you are not the first to ask that particular question." Soarin' stated.

"That's right. Because I asked that question, too, when I first became a pony and so did the Muppet Freelance Police." Ben said.

"Mowgli...you're gonna be in for quite a treat, because there's only one true way to fully understand the Pony Brigade and that's through a very special song. Yo, Scootaloo!" Brian called out to the orange-coated Pegasus.

"Yes, Brian?" Scootaloo asked saluting the blue-coated Earth Pony out of respect.

"You mind playing the drums for...the certain song that we do, eh?" Brian asked.

"Again?" Scootaloo asked in annoyance.

"'Again?'" Mowgli asked in confusion. Had she done this before?

"Sadly, yes, Mowgli. I've done this before when Brave Heart wanted to introduce the Pony Brigade to Ben and the Muppets. That time, it nearly killed my hooves. I won't do it again." Scootaloo said as she crossed her hooves in anger and went like 'hpmh!'

Then Dexter came up with an idea.

"Scootaloo, can you please do that drum solo one more time? After this, you'll never get to do it again. I promise."

Scootaloo thought about this and shrugged.

"Okay...that sounds fair." Scootaloo said as she got out her drums and started playing them to a sort of military tune.

That's when we could hear Uilleann pipes, Irish pipes to be precise, and violins.

Ben started the song first.

Ben: **Listen all ye that hold communion**

**With brave hearted ponies so bold!**

Soarin': **And I'll tell ye of some Orcs for dark Mordor**

**Who in evil ranks were enrolled!**

Caramel: **They came to Equestria in their 'glory'**

**And thought by their power that we'd be dismayed!**

Chorus (Ben and the boys): **But they soon had a different story**

**When they met Brave Heart's Pony Brigade!**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade, me boys!**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade!**

**Didn't those cowardly Mordorites tremble**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade?**

"Wow! You guys must have been great warriors." Mowgli said amazed by the colts' story.

"That's nothing, Mowgli. Wait til you hear the rest of it." Brian said as he sang next.

Brain: **They have called us rebels and traitors**

**But themselves have thrown off that name of late!**

Dexter: **They were called by the Changelings**

**Savages at home in the year of ninety-eight!**

Chorus: **The name to us is not a new one though**

**'Tis one that shall never degrade!**

**'Cause it's true hearted pony boys**

**In the ranks of Brave Heart's Pony Brigade!**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade, me boys!**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade!**

**Didn't those cowardly Mordorites tremble**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade?**

Then there was a short interlude with Mowgli dancing an Irish jig to the music.

Ben:** Well they dare not call us savages**

**'Tis but honor and liberty we ask!**

**And Equestria, we'll ever defend her**

**No matter how hard may be the task!**

Chorus:** Then let true pony boys assemble**

**And let the voice of Equestria be obeyed!**

**And the Mordor fanatics will tremble**

**When again they meet Brave Heart's Pony Brigade!**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade, me boys!**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade!**

**Didn't those cowardly Mordorites tremble**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade?**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade, me boys!**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade!**

**Didn't those cowardly Mordorites tremble**

**When they met with the Pony Brigade?**

Soon the song ended and so did Scootaloo's drumming, which made her tired...again.

"Whew! Man I hate it when this stuff happens." Scootaloo said with a sigh.

"You see, Mowg. We have a reason to be proud. Because we...come from warrior stock." Soarin' stated.

"Exactly." Caramel added.

"Thus our name; the Pony Brigade. We're fighters to the end, and that's the way it's gonna stay." Brian said.

"Uh-huh." Dexter said.

"Now that I'm leader of the Brigade, it seems that Brave Heart's last wish will flow through me." Ben stated.

"I hope you're as great a leader as Brave Heart was, Ben." Mowgli said.

Then all of them began talking about what was to happen next.

Meanwhile, in a secluded part of the camp Flynn and Rapunzel finally had that conversation, with Pascal joining in.

"Eugene, how could you do this to me?! I waited for you for seven months; SEVEN LONG MONTHS! Didn't you even think of planning to rescue me? Didn't you love me enough as your wife to come and find me?" Rapunzel said with tears in her eyes.

"Rapunzel, I wanted to mount a rescue mission, but no one in Atlantica, not even I, believed that you were still alive." Flynn answered seriously to his wife.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that you didn't call me a dense, irritating, miniature beast of burden." Pascal stated sarcastically.

"I didn't call you that, Pascal." Flynn said innocently, though he got a glare from the chameleon, meaning he did not believe the human's words.

"Well, not to your face, of course."

"Flynn, saying stuff like that behind my back is the same thing...AS SAYING IT TO MY FACE!" Pascal screamed in Flynn's ear, causing the former thief to cringe in pain.

"Ow."

"Eugene, what do you mean by that? No one in Atlantica thought that I was alive?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah. We saw your ship being shot down and-."

"Shot down?! That isn't true. My ship wasn't shot down...the engines had malfunctioned. In other words, someone had tampered with the ship's machinery. Fortunately, Pascal and I were able to make it to an escape pod and we landed in Labyrinth and we've been here ever since." Rapunzel explained.

"Rapunzel...if only I knew that before, but now...I've found you and...I'm sorry for not coming to your rescue-."

"Hey, what about me?!" Pascal asked offended.

"And yours, too, Pascal." Flynn stated.

"Thanks." Pascal said.

"That still doesn't excuse you for not coming to rescue us when we needed you the most, Eugene. I should have never married you." Rapunzel said as she crossed her arms and turned her back at her so-called husband.

Flynn, feeling very guilty, spoke up.

"Rapunzel, don't you remember our very first date?"

This caused Rapunzel to sigh happily and smile.

"How could I ever forget that night, Eugene?"

Then an all-too familiar song was heard in the background.

Rapunzel (in her head): **All those days**

**Watching from the windows**

**All those years**

**Outside, looking in**

**All that time**

**Never even knowing**

**Just how blind I've been**

**Now I'm here**

**Blinking in the starlight**

**Now I'm here**

**Suddenly I see**

**Standing here**

**It's all so clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to be**

**At last I see the light**

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

**And at last I see the light**

**And it's like the sky is new**

**And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once, everything is different**

**Now that I see you!**

With tears in her eyes, Rapunzel hugged Flynn tightly and spoke.

"Oh, Eugene. I'm so sorry that I doubted you. I just...was scared. But now I'm not so scared anymore. You know what I mean?" She asked.

With a smile, Flynn put his hand on Rapunzel's chin and nodded in acceptance.

"I'm starting to."

This made Rapunzel smile even more as Flynn began singing in his head.

Flynn (in his head): **All those days**

**Chasing down a daydream**

**All those years**

**Living in a blur**

**All that time...**

**Never truly seeing things the way they were**

**Now she's here**

**Shining in the starlight**

**Now she's here**

**Suddenly I know**

**If she's here**

**It's crystal clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to go**

Then Rapunzel and Flynn held each other's hands and sang together.

Rapunzel and Flynn: **At last I see the light**

Flynn:** And it's like the fog has lifted!**

Rapunzel and Flynn: **And at last I see the light**

Rapunzel: **And it's like the sky is new!**

Rapunzel and Flynn:** And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once, everything is different**

**Now that I see you!**

Soon enough, Flynn and Rapunzel's faces were nearly inches apart as though they were about to kiss.

Rapunzel and Flynn:** Now that I see you!**

That's when both husband and wife kissed at last after months of being apart.

But soon a flash of light hit Pascal's face.

"Hey! Turn off that light, I'm going blind here." He said covering his eyes.

Soon the light hit both Flynn and Rapunzel's faces, causing them to break their kiss and cover their eyes.

"Greetings my friends." Said the figure in the light.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Flynn demanded.

"Now, now, Flynn Rider...is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" The figure asked as though they had been insulted.

"How do you know my name? SHOW YOURSELF!" Flynn demanded as the light faded and a certain Red Panda appeared, only he was now clad in white silk robes instead of red.

(A/N: Imagine Shifu in Shen's silk robes. Hint...hint.)

Flynn was surprised and so was Rapunzel.

Wasn't Shifu dead?

"It can't be!" Flynn said silently as Rapunzel and Pascal bowed in respect to the newly resurrected Shifu.

"You fell..."

"Through fire...and water..." Shifu stated as we got a closer look at the fight between Shifu and the Shadow Blot on top of Hailfire Peaks.

It was like a battle between two Titans as Shifu and the Shadow Blot fought endlessly.

"From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak... I fought with the Shadow Blot." Shifu said in a voice over.

Shifu held up Excalibur as a flash of lightning struck it, and he plunged his sword into the Shadow Blot who fell from the peak and landed on the snowy slopes below.

"Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side..."

Then Shifu lay on the snow, dying.

"Then darkness took me...and I strayed out of thought and time...Stars wheeled overhead...and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again..." Shifu narrated as stars and galaxies reeled above him leading to a blinding bright white light and he was then seen on the snow.

"I've been sent back until my task was done." Shifu explained finishing his story.

"Shifu..." Flynn said moving forwards.

"Shifu? Shifu?" Shifu asked puzzled, until he remembered.

"Yes. That was what they used to call me. Shifu the Red. That was my name."

"Shifu." Pascal said with a smile.

"I am Shifu the White. And I've come back to you now...at the turn of the tide." Shifu stated.

Moments later, Shifu and the others made it back to the camp, as the Indians and Buffalo gathered around the resurrected Red Panda.

"Shifu! Shifu!"

In fact, everyone was excited to see that Shifu was still alive.

"Told you so!" Pinkie stated victoriously to the Muppet Freelance Police.

However, Jareth was not happy at all.

When he saw that Shifu was alive through the Dark Crystal, he was furious!

"Arrggh! That does it! Now we'll have to speed things up. Thrax!" Jareth ordered.

"Yeah, Boss?" Thrax asked.

"It's up to you now to get your hands on the Lamp. It's the only thing that will help me conquer the Nine Realms. Go now...and retrieve it. Soon everything will go according to plan...and all thanks to Mowgli Ababwa...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jareth laughed evilly as he began to weave a nightmare into Melody's dreams.

"Make sure he doesn't disappoint me."

"You got it, Boss!" Thrax said.

Jareth: **It's so so stirring**

**I feel like purring!**

Thrax:** It's deeply pleasing**

**To be the reason!**

Jareth and Triton: **Why Triton will be so sad!**

Jareth: **Three cheers for treachery!**

**It feels so good to be bad!**

**Ha ha!**

Meanwhile, back at the camp...Mowgli then heard a scream.

"Mowgli! No! Aaaaahhhh!" Melody screamed out in terror.

"Melody? I better go check it out. I'll be right back." Mowgli said as he ran to Melody's tent, hoping that she was okay.

But was she okay? Only time and fate would tell...

Author's notes: Whew! I thought I'd never get this chapter uploaded, but now it is. Good news is, Shifu's back and Flynn and Rapunzel's romance has reblossomed. The bad news is...Melody's screaming in terror, could it have been a nightmare...or a vision of Mowgli's death? In the next chapter, Mowgli, Melody, Ben and Twilight go on the romantic double date flight of a lifetime as they travel to Earth and a certain song from 'Aladdin' is heard, but Bugs and the Lamp are accidentally left behind...and well, you get the picture.

The song that Ben and the colts sang is a fanmake of a Confederate/Irish song called 'Kelly's Irish Brigade'.

The scene with Rapunzel, Flynn and Pascal has references to the Shrek franchise, Muppet Treasure Island, and Tangled.

The scene with Shifu is a reference to The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.

And the scene with Jareth and Thrax is a reference to All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.

Until the next chapter, which I am so excited for, please read, review and suggest. So until then, see ya later, alligators!


	19. Chapter 19: A Whole New World

Little Mowgli: Adventures in Atlantica

By King 'Ryan' Huffman

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe some of the subplots.

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter. Now I have at least four more chapters to go before this story is officially over. This is gonna be the 'romantic' chapter...so to speak.

JDS196GUY, Sonicfighter and Ailema: Don't worry. You'll see.

slpytlak: You got that right, Shelbs.

Jus: Just wait and see. You'll like this particular chapter for sure.

Guest: I appreciate your help.

Detective88: Great idea!

Chapter nineteen: A Whole New World

As Mowgli ran off to find out what was wrong with Melody, Ben, Twilight, Nyx and the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched this somewhat familiar scene with a bit of curiousity.

"I wonder where Mowgli's going?" Ben asked Twilight with a hint of concern.

Twilight shrugged her shoulders as she answered her husband.

"I don't know, Ben. But we've got to find out what Mowgli's rush is."

"Maybe it has something to do with Melody. He must really care a lot about her." Nyx suggested.

"Yee-haw! This might be the chance of a lifetime, Cutie Mark Crusaders. The chance that we'll get to earn our Cutie Marks." Apple Bloom reared herself up in excitement.

"In what, Apple Bloom? Match making? Remember the last time we tried that?" Sweetie Belle asked, reminding Apple Bloom of a certain incident during a certain Heart and Hooves Day when...well, you guys know what I mean, right?

"Oh...yeah. When we tried to get Big Macintosh and Cherilee together." Apple Bloom said in disappointment, remembering that certain event.

"And I still can't get the image of BM and Miss Cherilee smooching out of my head." Scootaloo said with a hint of green in her face.

"That must have been a very funny and humiliating situation, huh, girls?" Babs asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it was Babs...but...this time...we'll be playing match makers for two humans." Apple Bloom said with a grin on her face.

Sweetie, Nyx, Scootaloo and Babs each grinned alongside her.

Then the five fillies galloped after Mowgli.

As Mowgli ran, his left hand accidentally rubbed the Lamp and out of the Lamp came old Bugs himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa there, Mowg. What's your rush, Doc?" Bugs asked as he noticed the boy running as fast as he could.

"I can't talk now, Bugs. Melody may be in trouble, I've got to make sure she's okay." Mowgli said as he continued to run, only to be stopped by Bugs.

"You really love Melody that much, dontcha Mowg?" Bugs asked.

"You're right, Bugsy. I really do love her." Mowgli said to the rabbit Genie, who listened closely to his friend.

Nyx, Babs, Apple Bloom, Sweetie and Scootaloo listened in, too.

And so did Ben and Twilight.

"How much do you love the Princess, Mowgli? Are you that in love with her, that you would do anything to make her happy?" Bugs asked seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bugs?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

That's when Bugs turned himself into Jack Nicholson and spoke.

"All right, Sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do you got it?"

"Huh?" The ponies and Mowgli asked in further confusion.

That's when Bugs turned himself into a college professor with a blackboard as he demonstrated what he was trying to tell Mowgli.

"Tell her the...TRUTH!" Bugs shouted as he flipped the blackboard over showing the word 'truth' in big golden letters.

The shouting however scared the Cutie Mark Crusaders and shocked Ben and Twilight.

"Yipes!" The fillies said in surprise.

"Who knew that Bugs was as random as Pinkie?" Ben stated.

"Yeah, who knew?" Twilight agreed.

Mowgli, however, would not give in to Bugs' crazy idea.

"No way! If I told Melody that I was actually...a Prince of Agrabah...either she'd get mad at me and never wanna speak to me again...or probably laugh at me."

Bugs however tried to lighten the mood.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh." Bugs joked, though Mowgli's scowl made the rabbit stop.

"Look, Mowg...all jokin' aside...you gotta be yourself and...well...tell Melody the truth about who you really are."

"Well, that's the last thing I want to do, Bugs. All right...I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." Mowgli said as he stood up proud and tall.

"How do I look?"

Bugs shrugged as he answered in disappointment.

"Like...a Prince."

Then Bugs went back into the Lamp and Mowgli ran towards the tent where the girl of his dreams was sweating and crying a bit.

"Melody? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mowgli...I had a dream...a nightmare. No! A vision...a terrible vision." Melody said with tears in her eyes as she hugged the boy that she had fallen in love with.

"What terrible vision, Mel?" Mowgli asked as he held her close to him.

"You were facing Jareth all alone...it looked as if though you had the upper hand in the fight..." Melody said as she recounted her dream to the boy.

"And did I win?" Mowgli asked, hoping that that was her answer.

"I'm not sure...but...at the end of the dream...you were...lying motionless, barely breathing." Melody said.

"What does that mean?"

"Mowgli...from what my vision tells me...If you face Jareth...you'll die." Melody said as she cried again, this time on Mowgli's shoulder.

She didn't want to lose the very boy that she had come to love very much, and was afraid that if Jareth and Mowgli were to fight...Mowgli would die in the battle.

"I'm frightened for you, Mowgli. I'm frightened." Melody wept on Mowgli's shoulder.

Ben, Twilight and the Cutie Mark Crusaders also had tears in their eyes.

"Mel...I'll be all right. I had the best teachers in the Nine Realms; Flynn and the Avengers, and the Muppet Freelance Police. There's no way that old Jareth will get the best of me." Mowgli said with a hint of confidence in his voice.

"And I thought that Rainbow was all too cocky." Twilight said to Ben.

"You got that right, Twiley." Ben agreed.

"How can you be sure of that, Mowgli?" Melody asked wiping the tears off her face.

"Don't you remember, Mel? You gave me your locket, you said it would be a good luck charm; protection." Mowgli reminded the Princess as he showed her the locket that she gave to him.

This made Melody smile as she remembered.

"This also proves, Mel...that even though I broke my promise to your grandfather...I would never break my promise to you." Mowgli said with a smile.

"I suppose you're right, Mowgli." Melody said as Mowgli let go of her and started to walk back to his tent.

(A/N: And please forgive me, if I'm going a bit beyond the PG rating of this story with this particular chapter. And forgive me, for I am a bit of a pervert.)

Then Mowgli heard a buzzing sound and a squeaky voice.

"Enough about you, Doc. Talk about her."

"Huh?" Mowgli asked as he turned to see Bugs as a gray bee.

"If she's smart, fun...the hair...the pretty eyes, anything. Pick a feature!" Bugs stated.

After all, what girl would not fall for a guy who complimented on her good looks?

"Uh...Princess Melody...you're very..."

"Wonderful, magnificent, glorious...fourteen carrot gold!" Bugs said with a hungry and perverted grin.

"Huh?" Mowgli asked in confusion, along with the ponies.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! 'Cause gold is very schexy. You know, you sit down with a schmoke and a pancake...and then you rub the gold against your Netherlands." Bugs said as he demonstrated holding a bar of gold, which wasn't even there, and rubbing around the groin area...much to the shock of Mowgli, Ben and Twilight.

Twilight covered the eyes and ears of the Cutie Mark Crusaders as Bugs mentioned the 'Netherlands' part.

Mowgli, Ben and Twilight were shocked and appalled by Bugs' perverted act.

"Yes, yes! Ha ha ha ha. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. The Netherlands-!" Bugs continued to rant pervertedly until Mowgli bonked him on the head really hard, causing the rabbit to get a little dizzy.

"Huh...I have no recollection of what I have just said." Bug said in a dazed voice.

"Pervert..."

"What?" Melody asked in confusion.

"Sorry..." Bugs apologized.

"Uh...I meant beautiful." Mowgli said quickly.

"Nice recovery, Doc."

Twilight and Ben sighed in relief as Twilight uncovered the ears and eyes of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Melody grinned as she walked towards Mowgli seductively.

"I'm rich, you know."

"Yeah..."

"The granddaughter of the King of Atlantica."

"I know..." Mowgli said with a smug grin on his face.

"A fine prize for any guy to marry..." Melody said as she got too close to the boy.

"Uh right...a guy like me." Mowgli said nervously.

"Warning. Warning. Virgin alarm. Virgin alarm." Bugs said as he buzzed in Mowgli's ear.

"Right...a guy like you..." Melody said with a seductive grin, before she scowled and kicked Mowgli right in the soft spots.

"And every other...pig-faced, perverted peacock I've met!"

"Ooh...I just hope that Jus doesn't go that far when we play Aladdin and Jasmine in one of his upcoming Aladdin fanmakes, Twi." Ben said wincing in shock.

"Me, too, Ben." Twilight agreed.

"Mayday...mayday!" Bugs said as he wore an airman's goggles and pretended to crash land.

"Just go...get out of here, and let me be!" Melody said in anger.

"What?!" Mowgli said.

"Stop her! Stop her...want me to sting her on the bahooky?" Bugs said as he slapped his stinger behind.

"Buzz off, Bugs. You've done enough." Mowgli said.

"All right...fine. But remember...BEE...yourself." Bugs said before he went back into the Lamp.

"Yeah, right!"

"What?" Melody asked as she turned her head back to Mowgli in confusion.

"Um...uh...you're right. You're not just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'm sorry, Mel. I better go now." Mowgli said in defeat as he was about to leave the teepee, only to be stopped by Melody.

"No!"

"What? What?" Mowgli asked in confusion.

"Mowgli...maybe I was a bit too brusque with you. But sometimes, my parents tried to set me up with a bunch of perverted jerks who wanted to marry me or date me so that they could get the kingdom. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." Melody said as she seriously tried to apologize to the boy that she loved.

"Nah...it's all right. I guess I had it coming to me." Mowgli shrugged, causing Melody and the others to laugh.

Melody looked up into the night sky, looking for something in particular.

"Which one is Earth?" Melody asked.

Mowgli pointed to the west to a bright blue star.

"Right there. It's that bright blue one over there." Mowgli said.

"I would very much like to see it for myself." Melody said with hope in her eyes.

"You just might get your chance, Mel." Mowgli said with a grin.

"Hey, Gorbash?"

The green Dragon woke up and heard Mowgli's voice.

"Yes, Mowgli?"

"Is there a chance that you might take Melody and me out for a ride to Earth?" Mowgli asked.

"Absolutely. I've always wanted to see Earth."

"Well, what about us, Mowgli?" Ben asked.

"I've always wanted to see Earth, too." Twilight said.

"Well, I guess a double date wouldn't be too bad." Mowgli shrugged with a smile, as he put the Lamp down on the ground.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? And what do you think about this, Gorbash?" Melody asked.

"I don't really mind at all, Melody. I've always wanted to see Earth,too." Gorbash said with a shrug.

"Sure, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Mowgli asked as he held out his hand to the Princess.

Melody thought about it and grinned.

"Yes." She said as she grabbed onto Mowgli's hand, and Ben and Twilight got onto the Dragon's back.

"Oh, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo, Babs?" Mowgli asked.

"Yes, Mowgli?" They asked.

"Keep watch over the Lamp, please."

"No problem, Mowgli!" They saluted.

"Thanks. Heimdall, open the Bifrost." Mowgli called out.

Then the Rainbow Bridge opened for our hero and his friends and off they went like a flash of light.

This had not gone unnoticed by Mowgli's friends, especially Iago and Abu who were very worried and with a good reason.

"Oh no! Not this again. It seems that Mowgli's finally turned into his father, Abu old buddy." Iago said.

Abu agreed in his monkey language.

"Why can't things be so original anymore? Why can't Mowgli ever do something that his dad didn't do originally?" Iago said in despair.

Abu just said something that was very hard for anyone save for Iago to understand.

"Just a case of deja vu? Is that all you've gotta say, Abu?" Iago asked in surprise and near the verge of crying, which he did.

"I don't wanna go through all this again! The first time was too much for us, monkey...this is too much!" Iago cried like crazy and pounded the ground with his two wings.

"What are you on about, Iago? At least this time, Mowgli's taking Melody to Earth via Dragon style." Batty said, comforting the parrot.

"Yeah, and I don't think magic carpets are in stock anymore like they used to be. Besides, Mowgli's got this all taken care of." Mushu said.

This made Iago stop crying and grin.

"Well, I guess there is a silver lining to it after all. Thanks, Batty, Mushu."

But meanwhile...Thrax saw this moment as his chance to snatch the Lamp.

"Now...it's time for Big Daddy Thrax to shine." Thrax said evilly and mischievously as he snuck up behind the Cutie Mark Crusaders, ready to make his move.

Babs began to notice Thrax's shadow and asked.

"Uh, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo, Nyx? Can five ponies make six shadows?"

"I don't think so." Sweetie answered.

"Then I think we got company!" Babs said as she and the Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to see the shadow of Thrax looming over them, laughing evilly as the five fillies screamed for their lives.

Meanwhile...back on the Rainbow Bridge, Melody hung on to Mowgli for dear life as Gorbash flew at an amazing speed until at last they reached Earth.

"Wow! Is this...Earth?" Twilight asked, amazed by all the ocean that was there along with the land.

"You betcha, Twi. This is my home Realm, and Mowgli's too. Compared to the other Realms, it's a whole new world out there." Ben stated.

Speaking of which, a song began to play and Mowgli started singing first.

Mowgli: **I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me Princess, now when did you last**

**Let your heart decide?**

As Mowgli sang, Gorbash flew through Old Toon Town. The Dragon picked up two flowers and gave them to Mowgli and Ben, who gave the flowers to Melody and Twilight respectively. The girls smiled happily at these gifts.

Mowgli: **I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On the greatest Dragon ride.**

Gorbash did just that as he flew into the clouds while Mowgli sang on.

Mowgli: **A whole new world!**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us 'no'**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

Old Toon Town disappeared from sight as Gorbash flew away with his passengers in tow. Melody smiled as she sang next.

Melody: **A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

The guys and gals caught a few clouds thanks to Gorbash circling around the things, givin' 'em a swirly look about 'em. Ben and Twilight, smiling at each other, sang next.

Ben: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Twilight:** Unbelievable sights**

They flew through a flock of birds, including an albatross named Orville who yelped in alarm upon seeing the Dragon, two humans and two ponies in the sky. "Well, now I've seen everything." Orville said to the audience.

Twilight: **Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

Gorbash went into a somersault and a few flips, sending the couples into a freefall before the Dragon caught them.

Twilight: **Through an endless diamond sky**

Then Mowgli, Melody, Ben and Twilight flew above the clouds and right near the stars. The girls closed their eyes as the song continued.

Melody: **A whole new world**

Mowgli: **Don't you dare close your eyes**

Twilight: **A hundred thousand things to see**

Ben: **Hold your breath it gets better**

Girls: **We're like a shooting star**

**We've come so far**

**We can't go back to where we used to be**

The Dragon flew over the longest river in the world; the Nile and towards the great Pyramids of Egypt. The boys and girls waved to an Egyptian worker who was working on the Sphinx. The sight confused the worker enough to distract him from completing his work, and the nose of the Sphinx fell off.

Guys: **A whole new world**

Girls: **Every turn a surprise**

Guys: **With new horizons to pursue**

Girls: **Every moment red letter**

The group flew over a herd of white horses, one of them being Altivo, whom Twilight and Melody petted.

All: **I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you!**

The Dragon flew through Ancient Greece, and Mowgli grabbed an apple from a tree and rolled it down his arm allowing Melody to catch it. The Princess smiled in triumph.

Mowgli: **A whole new world**

Melody (smiling):** A whole new world**

Ben: **That's where we'll be**

Twilight: **That's where we'll be**

Guys: **A thrilling chase**

Girls: **A wondrous place**

All: **For you and me!**

Soon Gorbash flew over a moonlit river, which surprisingly did not transform Ben into the Demon Pony, as Mowgli and Melody held hands romantically and Ben and Twilight held each other's hooves romantically...

This was the most romantic night ever experienced within the Nine Realms, aside from some other romantic nights that I can name.

A few moments later, with the use of the Bifrost, our couples had returned to Earth, all of them tired mostly.

As Melody headed back to her teepee, she smiled at Mowgli lovingly.

"Good night, my handsome Prince."

"Sleep well, Melody." Mowgli said as he reached towards Melody's face.

"Ooh, I can't wait anymore!" Twilight said as she poked Mowgli in the butt, causing Mowgli and Melody to kiss passionately.

"Awwww..." Ben and Twilight sighed happily at the sight.

Once the kiss was done, Melody went back to her teepee, but not before smiling back at her 'Prince Charming' one more time blowing a kiss to him then she went inside.

Mowgli caught the kiss and smiled with happiness.

"Yes! I can't believe it! I've never felt so happy in all my life."

"Congratulations, Mowgli. I knew that you and Melody would be able to fess your feelings for each other one day." Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but...it ain't over yet. We still gotta take care of Jareth." Ben said, knowing that soon...Jareth would make...his...move.

Speaking of which, back at the Castle beyond the Goblin City...Thrax arrived in the throne room with full bags in his right hand and the Lamp in his left hand.

"Hey, Boss! I got the Lamp and the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Thrax said as he threw the bags onto the ground and threw the Lamp to Jareth who caught it in the nick of time.

"Good work, Thrax. I knew you would not fail me. Now...let's see if this happens to be the right Lamp." Jareth said inspecting it.

Once the bags were opened, the fillies gasped at where they were and what was going on.

"This must be Jareth's castle." They all thought.

Nigel looked at the Lamp and scoffed.

"Nah! It can't be the real Lamp, it's too small. Like Hunch, here. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Nigel joked much to Hunch's annoyance.

"Look who's talking, you fat pheasant!" Hunch snapped.

"Let me see what's inside the Lamp." Clueless volunteered.

Jareth shrugged his shoulders, seeing that there was no harm to be done.

"Suit yourself, Clueless."

Clueless opened the top of the Lamp, only for Bugs, who was wearing a soap beard, to come out and speak in an old timer's voice.

"Look, sonny. You mind closing that door? It's might drafty in here."

Then Bugs disappeared as Clueless put the top of the Lamp back on.

This caused Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo and Babs to chuckle and chortle like crazy.

Clueless was so dumb.

"Huh?" Clueless asked in confusion, until he pulled the top off again only to hear a woman screaming as Bugs appeared from the Lamp wearing lipstic and soap lady's hair.

Then Bugs spoke in a falsetto voice as 'she' slapped Clueless while covering 'her' chest.

"Oh, you cad! You villain! You peeping Tom! Can't a girl have any privacy from prying eyes? You beast!" Bugs said as 'she' got out a shower curtain and covered 'herself' as 'she' slapped Clueless again.

This made the Cutie Mark Crusaders laugh even harder.

"Oh, that Bugs Bunny is hilarious!" Nyx laughed.

"This is the best laugh I've had in a while. Thanks, Bugsy!" Apple Bloom said.

"That Clueless Morgan sure is dumb!" Sweetie said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Ha ha ha ha ha. You show 'em, Bugs!" Scootaloo laughed.

"Good old fashioned Brooklyn style comedy." Babs laughed.

Clueless looked confused as he turned to the audience and asked as he pointed.

"A lady?"

Then he gave a mischievous, perverted grin before he pulled back the shower curtains to get a closer look, before Bugs poked him in the eyes, much to the joy and laughter of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Although Jareth was a bit amused by this, even he had his limits.

"Give me the Lamp now, Clueless. Let me show you how it's all done." Jareth said as he picked up the Lamp and rubbed it, causing Bugs to appear scrubbing his back with a back scratcher and humming to himself.

"Mowgli, what's the big idea of disturbing me when I'm takin' a bath and-." Bugs turned and saw to his surprise, his old master, Jareth.

Then the rabbit's eyes grew big and popped as Bugs screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Hello, Bugsy...did you miss me?" Jareth mocked as he walked towards his former slave.

"Please, please, Jareth, I beg of you, Doc. No wishes...I can't take 'em."

Jareth then lifted Bugs' chin and spoke softly.

"Relax there, Bugs. It's going to be like old times again." Jareth said as he placed his talisman on the Lamp, causing Bugs to groan in pain as his white gloves turned to black, much to the horror of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"So...that's how it works, huh, Boss?" Thrax asked.

"Yes...my talisman gives me unlimited wishes, Thrax. Now...to put them to use. Bugsy, I wish for you to lead me and my troops to where Mowgli and his pitiful friends are." Jareth said as he held the Lamp in his hand.

But Bugs stood firm and frowned as he spoke.

"No!"

"No?" Jareth asked in confusion.

"You can do whatever you want with me, Jareth...but I won't be a part of this...this evil any longer!" Bugs said bravely and defiantly towards the Goblin King.

Jareth snarled angrily, but then gave a fake smile.

"Very well, if that is your decision...Oh...uh...by the way, I guess the Cutie Mark Crusaders are of no further use to me. Clueless...release Smaug from his lair." Jareth ordered.

"Sure, Jareth." Clueless saluted as he ran over to Smaug's lair and opened the door which held the great Dragon.

Then a blast of fire was seen, followed by loud roars as Smaug himself twisted his head a bit and snarled.

"Master Jareth, why have you called on me?" The Dragon asked with a look of hunger.

"I brought you some hors devours, Smaug. Five young, frightened little fillies." Jareth pointed to the Cutie Mark Crusaders who were frightened and intimidated by Smaug's fierce appearance.

"Mmm...it has been many years since the last time I had...ponies for an appetizer. They look tasty..." Smaug said as he walked towards the frightened fillies with a hungry look on his face.

This was too much for Bugs as he cried out.

"STOP! Stop! I'll do it. I'll do it, but please spare these fillies." Bugs begged.

Jareth laughed with triumph.

"Good bunny, Bugs. I knew you'd see things...my way."

Then he turned to Smaug and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Smaug. Perhaps next time...when there's bigger ponies for you to eat." Jareth promised.

"I agree. These five little ones could barely even make a mouthful." Smaug snorted.

Babs was shocked by Bugs' decision.

"Bugsy, don't do this. Our lives aren't worth the freedom of everyone in the Nine Realms." She pleaded with the rabbit Genie, who looked down in shame.

"Sorry, Babs. The one with the Lamp calls the shots, I truly don't have a choice." Bugs said defeatedly.

"Now...the time has come to kill Mowgli off once and for all, and then...the Nine Realms will be mine. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jareth laughed evilly along with his minions.

Would Mowgli be able to stop Jareth and save the Nine Realms from his reign of terror? Only fate would decide.

Author's notes: Okay, here's the good news and the bad news. The good news is...Mowgli and Melody are finally together as boyfriend and girlfriend...

Good guys: Awwwwww...

Me: The bad news is...Bugs and the Cutie Mark Crusaders have been kidnapped and Bugs is forced to become Jareth's slave again.

Good guys: Booooo!

Me: And trust me, in the beginning of the next chapter...things are gonna go from bad to worse...with a few kidnappings.

Daffy: You mean me, Cat, Shifu and Melody?

Me: Well, not...Shifu, exactly...because he will be a lot more like Gandalf and help lead the Alliance against Jareth's troops in the second to last chapter of this story.

Daffy: Oh.

Me: Not only that, Jareth uses this opportunity to reveal Mowgli's biggest secret to Melody, in the style of Aladdin, just before banishing him and his friends, including Ben and the others. But soon, after a pep talk from Flynn or the Avengers, Mowgli gets his confidence back...and two certain figures who were thought to have been dead arrive.

Itchy: You mean me and Spike?

Me: That's right, Itchy. And that's when the decision...to distract Jareth's forces comes into play. Anyway, here's what you need to know.

The scenes throughout the whole of this chapter have references to _Aladdin_, _Austin Powers in Goldmember_, well actually a deleted scene which you can find on Youtube called _Frickin' Idiot Convention_ by Ed Ross, _The Wizard of Oz_, well the 'I'm frightened' quote anyway, _The Road to El Dorado_, _Spaceballs_, _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, season two, episode seventeen, Heart and Hooves Day_, The Rescuers, _Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp_, _Ducktales_ episode _Dinosaur Ducks_,_ The Great Mouse Detective_, _Bill of Hare_, a Looney Tunes Cartoon, and _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_.

Oh, and I forgot to mention, there's also a reference to JusSonic's upcoming MLP Aladdin fanmake called 'Ben Mareladdin'.

So, until the next chapter, please read, review and suggest. Until then, see ya later, alligators!


End file.
